El encuentro con el destino
by danielGT
Summary: La arrogancia del hombre, le hace cometer errores. Y ellos pueden llevar a una catástrofe, luego que 2 pokemon legendarios nunca antes conocidos se despiertan en la época actual. Este fanfic es una precuela de La generación de nuevos maestros.
1. Prólogo a la crisis

CAPITULO 1 - "Prólogo a la crisis"

La silueta de una criatura de 2 metros de alto continua caminando por los distintos rincones del mundo. No importa el lugar del mundo donde se encuentre, en las ciudades, en el oceano, en el desierto, en los bosques, en las montañas o extremos polares, siempre encontraba la misma escena: Diferentes seres vivos coexistiendo y ganandose su sustento diario, las plantas absorviendo luz solar y realizando su trabajo silencioso, los pokemon por su parte, consiguiendo su comida, algunos como raykou, pidgeotto o scyther cazando, otros lamiendo la savia de los arboles como lo hace heracross, nidoran macho y hembra compartiendo sus vidas juntos; y por otro lado, los seres humanos, cuya forma de vivir es mas compleja que la de los pokemon, aun asi tienen (al menos gran parte de ellos) un proposito en su vida que en todos los casos siempre deriva en lo mismo: Asegurar la continuidad de su especie, y además en el caso de los seres humanos, vivir para sus familias, hacer su trabajo para el bien del mundo, lograr que sus hijos tengan todo cuanto necesiten y enseñarles que los pokemon, plantas y humanos deben cuidarse mutuamente.

Todo esto ya lo habia entendido, pero aun no puede comprender para qué está él en este mundo. No puede comprender cual es su propósito. Ya han pasado 12 años desde aquel encuentro con los entrenadores más hábiles y desde aquella vez que Mew le hizo frente. Un sentimiento de vacío interior lo consume cada vez más, y aunque su búsqueda aún no le lleva a ningún lado, sabe que no puede descargar su ira contra el mundo, porque lo que si ha comprendido es lo que los humanos llaman justicia, y por lo tanto no es justo que todos ellos paguen las consecuencias ocasionadas por culpa de un grupo de científicos que solo pensaban en lo grandioso que es crear la vida artificialmente con el único objetivo de ser objeto de experimentos. Tampoco la humanidad tiene la culpa de que un sujeto inescrupuloso haya intentado aprovecharse de él para sus egoistas planes. Sin embargo, a pesar que ha logrado contener esa ira acumulada durante todos estos años en que aún no encuentra una respuesta convincente, esta ira está contenida dentro de un recipiente muy fragil que en cualquier momento puede romperse.

- "Es que acaso este es un pozo negro sin fin? acaso es una pesadilla de la que nunca despertaré? no puedeo creer que mi destino, si no era el ser solo objeto de experimentos ni ser esclavo, sea entonces este, una búsqueda sin fin hasta que mis dias terminen."

Alguien en la historia dijo una vez que "el ser humano es el único ser vivo que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra". Lo peor de todo es que a veces, lejos de aprender de los errores, el error puede ser mucho más grave que la primera vez que ocurre...

- "¿Estás seguro que hay estabilidad?", pregunto el jefe del laboratorio.

- "Si. Las mediciones de los instrumentos asi lo indican", respondio uno de los ayudantes.

- "Entonces tenemos que reportar lo que ha ocurrido en esta fase del proyecto, mañana a primera hora quiero un informe acerca de los últimos 3 meses".

- "Si señor".

- "Recuerden, ni una palabra debe salir de esta habitación"

- "¿Pero no estamos ya en condiciones de explicar al Consejo Cientifico Mundial por lo menos este avance que hemos conseguido y lo que podemos lograr con esto?"

- "¿Se han vuelto locos? El Consejo exige pruebas concretas y los resultados no los veremos sino al menos dentro de 6 meses!!!, si bien hemos logrado estabilidad en cuanto al crecimiento, pero la estructura celular es más inestable que la un Eevee. Cualquier variación en el medio ambiente que rodea a esa celula en esta fase puede causar una catástrofe: Por lo tanto tenemos que hacer crecer a esa celula lo suficiente como para considerarla un auténtico pokemon, pero también como para evitar que cualquier cambio en el medioambiente afecte su desarrollo no solo físico, sino también de su personalidad".

- "¿Acaso está sugiriendo que......?"

- "Asi es... este pokemon puede compararse al desarrollo de un bebé humano, si el bebé crece en un ambiente rodeado de amor y los padres le brindan afecto, el bebé será una persona adulta capaz de adaptarse facilmente al mundo que lo rodea, sin traumas, feliz y que se dedique a lo que le guste ser. Pero si el bebé crece en un ambiente con gente maleducada, llena de vicios y sin amor, sin que nadie se preocupe de él y sin enseñarle lo que es generalmente aceptado como "bueno", lo más probable es que ese bebé termine siendo una persona delincuente, o con vicios y cruel."

- "¿Pero y como no ocurrio eso con aquel otro pokemon?"

- "Tengan en cuenta que ese OTRO pokemon no es artificial, y... ademas..."

- "¿Que le ocurre jefe?"

El jefe de aquel proyecto del laboratorio comenzaba a sudar cada vez que recordaba cuando vio por primera vez aquellos resultados. Por primera vez en su vida como cientifico, al igual que muchos de sus colegas, dudaba aunque sea por un instante acerca de todos los conocimientos que tenian una base cientifica. Esto no era ni siquiera comparable al ya conocido caso de La Revelacion de Lugia que ocurrio varios años atrás...

- "Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien?"

- Oo "Si, no se preocupen, no es nada... continuemos con nuestro trabajo, solo estoy un poco cansado"

- "Pero jefe, no ha terminado de respondernos"

- "Mas tarde se los contaré, ahora a trabajar, estamos algo atrasados"

- "El jefe siempre dice lo mismo, no entiendo porque se pone tan extraño cada vez que le preguntamos sobre ESE pokemon", murmuraban entre si los ayudantes, mientras el jefe del laboratorio llevaba algunos informes a su oficina.

Las suaves lluvias que siempre visitan a la zona extrañamente indican el inicio de la primavera. Bueno despues de todo es una zona que está ubicada al interior del territorio Kanto y como toda zona mediterranea que se encuentra lejos de la costa, tiene estas suaves lluvias que indican el fin de 3 meses de invierno y el comienzo de la primavera. La ultima lluvia ocurrio hace tres dias y ahora hace un radiante sol con algunas nubes que pondrian feliz a cualquiera.

Este bondadoso clima convierte a la villa del bosque verde en el lugar ideal para comenzar con los primeros pasos de lo que será una interesante carrera de entrenador pokemon...

La pequeña niña ama a los pokemon, pero aun los ve como "mascotitas lindas y simpaticas para jugar con ellas"...

- "Vamos Molly, no debes temer si los pokemon se lastiman, porque en realidad si el entrenador es amable con ellos, nunca llegaras a lastimarlos y nunca les ocurrira nada malo"

- "Pero papi, tengo miedo si mi Wooper se lastima", la voz de la niñita era tan dulce que a veces no daban ganas de pelear con ella para convertirla en entrenadora.

- "Vamos, eso no ocurrira, solo sera un duelo de practica, y además no será con el maximo poder"

- "¿Me prometes que no le va a ocurrir nada a mi pokemon?"

- "Te lo prometo!! pero ten en cuenta que debes aplicar lo que te he enseñado en forma básica".

- � "(admiro a mi papi, ese premio que se gano es tan lindo, quiero ser entrenadora, pero ¿y si a mi wooper le pasa algo malo?)" pensaba la pequeña... no queria que le ocurriera nada, ni un rasguño, a su mas preciado regalo de su sexto cumpleaños - adelantado por cierto, aun faltaban 3 dias -, en el que su mamá y su papá le habian regalado un wooper.

Mucho insistio, demasiado... para que le regalaran un wooper, asi que no tuvieron mas remedio que regalarselo antes. Eso era motivo de bromas acerca de lo parecido de su caracter con el de su papa.

- "Vamos Molly, harias muy feliz a tu madre si ve que el wooper que te regaló comienza a volverse fuerte como todos sus pokemon de agua"

Los ojos de la niña brillaron asi como una cruz, como aquella vez hace años cuando conocieron a Lorelei (En latinoamerica es conocida como Prima)

- "(mi mami es genial!! su starmie es tan, tan, tan...... y su pokemon mas grande, me da miedo, pero mi mami me permite subirme arriba de el y veo que no es tan malo)"

Hasta que finalmente se decidio....

- "Bien papi, preparate porque aqui voy!!!"

- "Asi me gusta hija!!! trata de recordar lo que te enseñe ayer"

Padre e hija se pusieron en pose de pelea

- "Bien, para ayudarte en lo que aprendas comenzare yo con mi pokemon para ver si has aprendido bien la clase de ayer y eliges tu al correcto"

- "Bueno papi"

No estaba seguro si debia usar la pokebola aun, no era que no supiera lo que hacia, sino porque el pokemon habia estado enfermo durante el ultimo invierno y el profesor Oak le recomendo que lo dejara en su laboratorio dentro de su pokebola hasta que se recuperara completamente, ya estaba bien de salud, la herida de su pata ya habia sanado, pero por si las dudas era mejor mantenerlo dentro de su pokebola hasta que estuviera al 100, aunque odiara estar dentro de ella, pero una vez que ya estuviera al 100, andaria revoloteando por todas partes como siempre.

- "Bueno amigo, no puedes estar ahi dentro para siempre, ademas se cuanto odias estar encerrado"

Y lanzo la pokebola....

- "PIKACHU YO TE ELIJO!!!!"

La silueta de pikachu aparecio entre los rayos que caracterizan a esta rata, pero... es mas grande?

- "Pika pika"

Este pikachu siempre habia medido alrededor de 25 centimetros, pero producto del arduo entrenamiento y los combates en Johto habia crecido por lo menos 10 centimetros más. Lo que continuaba era su persistencia a no evolucionar en Raichu. Era un poco mas grande que el pikachu de aquel experimentado surfista que lo rescato en la isla Espuma y que tenia la habilidad de detectar las olas.

- "Pikachu, que lindo estas!!! tanto tiempo sin verte", grito la niña al ver a pikachu despues de varias semanas.

- "Vamos pikachu, Molly necesita que le enseñes algunas cosas"

- vv "Chu...", contesto secamente la "pequeña" rata.

- "¿oye que te pasa pikachu?"

- "Pika pika" vv

- U "uuppsss!!! oh no, esto se me hace familiar" (recordando el primer dia que salio de pueblo Paleta). "no me digas que estas enojado porque estuviste dentro de la pokebola"

- "pika"

- "vamos pikachu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y que no quiero que nada malo te pase, si te deje dentro de la pokebola fue porque si no lo hacia tu enfermedad empeoraria"...

- "pika pika chu" (no me importa - en idioma pikachu - sigo enojado)

- "vamos pikachu, no me hagas esto!! estabas enfermo y tenia que cuidarte", comenzo a preocuparse el joven entrenador.

Los ojos de la rata brillaron en cruz

- "piiikaaachuuuuu" (lo se Ash - en idioma pikachu)

Y en eso pikachu pone una sonrisa maliciosa

- "piiikaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu", y le lanza un attack trueno a Ash.

- "AAAAYYYYYYYYY" Oo

- "piiikaaa piiikaaaaa" (jajajaja)

La niña tambien estaba riendo a carcajadas

- "jajajajaja... que chistoso se ve mi papi"

- "Grrrrr.. pikachuuuu!!!! conque te estabas burlando eh??"

Ash y pikachu se habian vuelto tan buenos amigos que la rata desarrollo un particular sentido del humor.

- "jajaja mi papi parece un jolteon tostado"

- "Si, jajaja U viste, asi se ve lo buen entrenador que soy"

- --U

- Bueno Molly, comenzemos, he elegido a pikachu, ahoira recuerda con calma y elije el pokemon correcto con el que te enfrentarias a pikachu.

- --U "eemmm bueno"

Esta pequeña era un poco distraida...

- "Que pasa Molly?"

- "No nada papa, aqui voy"

Y la pequeña lanzo su pokebola...

- "Ve, wooper!!!"

Y de entre los rayos aparecio la silueta de wooper.

- "Upaaaa", dijo el pequeño pez de agua, ante la mirada atonita de Ash y pikachu...

- ··U "Molly...¿que estas haciendo?"

- "pika???"

- "Bueno.... pues, elegi a mi pokemon"

- "Rayos, me pregunto quien de mis familiares era tan distraido", murmuro Ash, pero con la voz lo suficientemente alto como para que alquien lo escuchara...

- "Asi que el gran maestro pokemon no puede hacer de profesor eh? Si mal no recuerdo el distraido eras tu amor"

Ash volteo hacia atras...

- --U "Estabas observando eh?"

- "Si querido, estaba atras de ti todo el tiempo y no te diste ni cuenta"

- "Estaba enseñandole a Molly lo basico para ser un entrenador pokemon, ademas donde estuviste toda la mañana?"

- "Pues fui a la multitienda cercana a Pueblo Paleta a comprar algo de ropa, porque la que tenia se estropeo con la ultima lluvia"

El pueblo paleta en los ultimos años habia crecido lo suficiente como para ya dejar de ser un pequeño pueblo, aunque aun conservaba su nombre, sin embargo la administración del territorio Kanto estaba pensando en cambiarle el nombre a "Ciudad Pueblo Paleta". Este auge del pueblo paleta hizo que se instalaran una mayor cantidad de tiendas comerciales y hasta una multitienda en las afueras del pueblo, aunque esto no logra perturbar mayormente la apacibilidad que siempre caracterizo al pueblo paleta, lo que si logro darle es ese aire mas "movido", lo que durante las noches en el centro comercial lo convierte en un lugar entretenido.

El centro comercial y la expansion del pueblo paleta hicieron tambien que se formaran pequeñas villas y zonas residenciales cerca del bosque verde. Estas zonas son habitadas mayormente por familias jovenes que no pueden irse a vivir a lugares mas lejanos como Ciudad Plateada o Ciudad Verde. Precisamente una de estas familias era la de nuestros ya viejos conocidos heroes, a la que ademas se integra esta pequeña niña, quien dentro de 3 dias cumplira 6 años de edad.

- "Y fuiste sola? no me avisaste"

- "Fui con tu mama, ademas fui con ella porque necesitaba ayuda con las cosas del cumpleaños de Molly, ah!! y va a venir a visitarnos para ayudar con los preparativos"

- "Oye papi"

- "Te hubieramos acompañado, a Molly le encanta ir de compras"

- "Recuerda que le tenemos una sorpresa", susurraron tratando que la pequeña no escuche.

- "Papaaa! de que hablan?"

- "De nada hija", intento Ash distraerla, pero a ella una vez que se le metia una cosa en la cabeza, no habia forma de detenerla, "Si es cierto, pero como vamos a hacer para que no se de cuenta? aunque es algo distraida, Y NO HAGAS CHISTES, cuando le pone atencion a algo es muy dificil engañarla"

- "No te preocupes amor, no dije nada, jijiji" sonrio cinicamente Misty.

- "Mamiiii, dime pues!!" insistia la pequeña

- "Por suerte nos van a llamar por telefono dentro de un rato, eso nos permitira saber con cuanto tiempo contamos" recordo Ash

- "QUIERO SABER QUE ESTAN HABLANDOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME DIGANME ........"

- "¿¿¡¡Molly que modales son esos!!??, dijo su madre

- "Pero mama!! es que nunca me dicen lo que quiero saber"

- "Molly ten paciencia"

- "No!!! yo quiero que me digan ahora, diganme diganme diganme diganme diganme diganme diganme diganme..........."

- --U "Ahhhh" suspiro Misty, como resignandose "no cabe duda mi amor, de tal palo tan astilla"

- "Que quieres decir?" �  
  
- "Bueno, jijiji es terca, igualita a ti"

- "Oye no tienes que repetirlo, Mmmhhh, Molly mejor sigamos entrenando con los pokemon ¿si?"

- "No quiero!!!"

- "¿Pero y que paso con esos animos de hace un momento?"

- "No quieren decirme!!!"

- "Jejeje vaya... ahora esta enojada :) por suerte ya estoy acostumbrado a ese caracter"

Misty se sintio aludida

- "Que quieres decir???"

- "bueno... no nada, es que tambien es un poco enojona, igualita a ti"

- "YO NO SOY ENOJONA!!!" grito con su "bocota" la pelirroja (bueno, la grande, no la niña)

- "Jejejeje"

- "pika pika" �U

- "Upaaa" �U

La rata amarilla ya se estaba cansando de estar parado ahi sin hacer nada, al igual que wooper

- "Es cierto, iba a entrenar con Molly"

- "Mmmmhhh" la niñá volteo la cabeza a otro lado

- "Vamos hija, si entrenas conmigo durante la mañana te prometo que tu cumpleaños no lo olvidaras nunca"

Otra vez los ojos de la niña brillaron como cruz

- "¿¿¿De verdad papi????"

- "Te lo prometo, ¿verdad linda zanahoria?"

Misty asintio con la cabeza

- "Bueno papa, empezemos entonces"

- "De acuerdo, pikachu comenzemos"

- "pika"

- "Bien wooper, yo te elijo"

- U "Ay no... ya se le olvido otra vez, tendre que volver a explicarle"

Parece que las clases de Ash van a tardarse al menos toda la mañana, será mejor que por ahora abandonemos a este flamante padre y a su hija, y tambien dejemos que Misty haga sus quehaceres en paz.

En el laboratorio continuan las investigaciones, el tropiezo cada vez está mas cerca........

¿Porque estará tan nervioso el jefe del laboratorio?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno chicos, este es mi primer fanfic y como siempre me ha gustado las cosas explicadas con cierto detalle, es que he decidido hacerlo en varios capitulos. Aunque no he dado tantos detalles, creo que los dejare para otros capitulo... espero que no se hayan aburrido con tanto dialogo, es que quise que se dieran una idea acerca de la vida que llevan ya Ash y Misty, y bueno... no se si se han sorprendido con Molly eh? yo escribiendo este tipo de cosas!! jejejeje me parecio buena idea el hecho que ya tengan una pequeña hija, pero que parecida es a Misty!!!! igualita a su mama, pero tambien tiene algunos rasgos de Ash (fijense en sus mejillas). El resto de las sorpresas las dejare para mas adelante asi que paciencia, prometo que habra mas accion en los siguientes capitulos. Por cierto que les parece el pokemon de Molly?

Y que hay con lo que está sintiendo Mewtwo? el pobre algun dia dejara de sufrir?

Les pido que por favor no sean tan exigentes aun, sobre todo con los fan-arts, han pasado ya muchos años que no dibujaba nada, (nada desde 8vo básico, o la primaria, como quieran llamarle) y mucho menos escribir un fic (mi primer fic fue cuando tenia 12 años, era acerca de robotech), y se puede decir que este SI que es el primer fic. He descubierto una nueva cualidad que tenia "dormida" durante mucho años, pero bueno, no los aburro mas con mis historias del pasado U

PROX CAPITULO: El cumpleaños de Molly esta a la vuelta de la esquina, solo falta 1 dia, y este año tiene un significado especial ¿Acaso ocurrira algo que eche a perder la fiesta?. Tambien alguien que ya no viajaba con ellos ya se saben noticias de el. Desafortunadamente no todas son buenas noticias....

Pueden enviar sus sugerencias y tirar tomates a danielGT en UniversoAnime o bien en 


	2. Dulce y amargo

CAPITULO 2 - "Dulce y amargo"

- "Molly ayudame con estas guirnaldas ¿si?"

- "Claro mami ¿donde las coloco?"

- "Por ahora dejalas en la mesa, por la tarde comenzaremos a instalarlas"

- "Mami tengo sed"

- "Bueno hija, en la cocina hay una jarra con jugo de manzana, toma un vaso si quieres"

- "Que buenoooooo!!!"

La niñita estaba muy emocionada. Si bien es cierto que el cumpleaños sería mañana, los preparativos ya habian comenzado desde antes y por supuesto ella no podia faltar en la organizacion de su propia fiesta.

Cajas con guirnaldas, adornos, papel de regalo, entremeses congelados, y muchas otras cosas tipicas de un cumpleaños. La casa empezaba a desordenarse - "como a mi me gusta", decia Ash - pero los muebles aun podian mostrar su brillo, y sobre uno de los muebles dos fotografias: una donde aparecian un muchacho con cara de "asustado" (por su nueva vida) y la de una chica con una cara de felicidad que no cabia en si (y cerca de ellos podia verse otro muchacho, que lloraba a cantaros de una forma muy graciosa ). El, elegantemente vestido, y ella con un envidiable vestido de novia y un enorme ramo de flores. La otra fotografia, retrataba a la misma pareja con un bebe recien nacido.

En una de las paredes, colgaba un cuadro no muy grande, que retrataba a la joven familia, la niña ya estaba grande, rodeada de una coleccion nada despreciable de pokemon.

Realmente esta niña les cambio la vida, ni siquiera la fiesta de matrimonio logro tanta emotividad - aunque si sorpresa - como el nacimiento de Molly. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto a las pocas semanas de casados diria "No es posible que sigan casados, si eran la pareja dispareja, simplemente no lo creo"... si!! tal como lo leen, el que sigan casados es casi un milagro!!!, discutian mucho mas que cuando estaba en deuda la bicicleta. Delia estaba muy preocupada porque no veia un buen final para esto con su hijo, la misma Misty penso que "me sentia muy feliz, pero creo que me equivoque", por su parte Ash estaba muy desorientado, toda su vida preocupado de atrapar pokemon, ganar batallas y que incluso lo llevo a ser el ganador de algunos de los torneos mas importantes en las islas naranja, Johto, Sky y calificado como "miembro honorable" en Golden (puesto que en aquel torneo no hay un unico campeon), ademas de obtener buena ubicacion en otros torneos como Kanto (añil), S.P.C, Dual Match League (bueno, no tanto) y VS Cup, pero tantas batallas hicieron que en esta nueva vida no se sintiera "comodo" - por decirlo de alguna manera - como para llevarla adecuadamente. Ademas, para colmo, justo se producia el choque de personalidades entre fuego y hielo, o mejor dicho, entre fuego y polvora. Todo esto llevo a pensar que terminaria en algo realmente triste... sin embargo un buen dia (despues de uno muy malo), despues de quedar eliminados en la Dual Match League en la 5ta ronda (eran 12 rondas!! asi que imaginense el desastre, todos pensaban que llegarian mas lejos, pero por culpa de que se llevaban realmente MUY MAL poco duro su participacion en el campeonato), Misty le llego con la buena nueva a Ash... una noticia que les iba a cambiar la vida (y a alegrarla tambien) para siempre.

Este cumpleaños tenia un aire muy especial, distinto al de otros cumpleaños, sobre todo al quinto - que fue muy sencillo, puesto que por primera vez estarian todos reunidos.

- "Que rico estaba el jugo mama, disculpa pero ¿puedo ir a entrenar con mi papa? es que me dijo que me enseñaria más cosas"

- "Bueno hija, ya sabes que me gusta que lo hagas"

- "Gracias mamaaaaaaa!!!"

- "(Esta Molly! me siento orgullosa de ella, realmente tiene mucho animos, igual que su papa cuando lo conoci)" pensaba Misty.

Salio al patio, grande por cierto, donde estaba Ash entrenando con sus 3 de sus pokemon, muy concentrado por cierto.

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Papiiiii, ya estoy listaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" grito muy animada

- "Guaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy" (Ash no se habia dado cuenta que habia llegado Molly)

Ash pego un salto y luego cayo.... PAFFFFF !!!!

- "Papi?? te lastimaste?"

- "pikaaa pikaaaaa" (jajajaja - en idioma pikachu)

Ash estaba en el suelo con los ojos asi como en espiral

- "N... no, estoy b... bien, jejeje"

- U "Disculpa papi, es que tengo muchas ganas de entrenar contigo"

- "No es nada hija comenzemos, recuerda la leccion de ayer, vamos a repetirla, yo mandare a mi pokemon y tu elegiras al tipo correcto de los que tienes"

Pikachu fue primero

- "Pika"

- "Bien, a ver... como era?? ah si!!... Diglett yo te elijooo!!!!"

Lanzo su pokebola y aparecio entre rayos la figura de un pequeño topo.

- "Digle dig digle dig"

- "Esa es mi hija!!!! bien hecho Molly, has elegido al tipo correcto contra pikachu"

- "Por fin le atine jijiji"

- "Bien, ahora te hare una pregunta, que pasa si ya no uso a pikachu y uso ahora este otro pokemon?"

Retiro a pikachu y se disponia a lanzar la segunda cuando...

- "pika pi???" (Ash, vas a encerrarme otra vez?)

- "No te preocupes, te dejare un rato mas afuera, pero despues tendras que entrar a tu pokebola"

- "Chu" no le parecio buena respuesta a pikachu

- "Vamos pikachu, no te pongas asi, sera solo hasta mañana, iremos donde el profesor oak para tu ultimo examen y de seguro te dara el alta."

- "pika"

- "Bueno, sigamos... Ivisaur, veee!!!"

Un pokemon con una flor y hojas en su espalda aparecio entre rayos...

- "Ivisaaaaur"

- "Dime Molly, que tipo de pokemon usarias contra este ivysaur" ash pensaba que no tenia ningun pokemon que tuviera ventaja, al menos de tipo, sobre ivisaur.

- "A ver... (mi papa me conto una vez que el le gano a un bellsprout con su Muk, y Muk es un tipo roca... no no no, a ver no me acuerdo.... Mmmmm cual era del tipo?..... agua??? no tampoco, mi mama me dijo que mi wooper es de agua...aaahhh!!! ya me acorde Muk es un tipo veneno....guauuuu!!!! eso quiere decir que "spinky" me servira!!!!!)" - pensaba Molly

Y en seguida se llevo los dedos a la boca - la niña ya sabia silbar - y silbo fuerte

- "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffff !!!"

- ··U "Esta niña me sorprende!! hay cosas que las aprende muy rapido para ser tan pequeña y algo distraida" pensaba sorprendido, pero orgulloso, Ash.

Luego Molly grito

- "Spinky ven a jugar conmigo por favor!!!"

De los arboles aparecio una telaraña y por ella bajo un simpatico spinarak.

- "Spinarakkk"

- U "Molly!!! de donde sacaste ese spinarak???"

- "Jijiji... me lo encontre por ahi, en esos arboles", señalando los arboles donde habia aparecido, "estaba jugando arriba del arbol y de pronto vi una cosa verde que me llamo la atencion y era "spinky", la toqué, pero creyo que iba a hacerle daño y me pico" recordo la niña.

- "Vaya!! (con razon llego llorando esa vez a la casa, el spinarak le hizo esa herida y Misty le curo)"

- "Si... despues que mi mama me puso la vendita, me fui de nuevo al arbol a pedirle disculpas a "spinky" por haberlo molestado, y de ahi nos hicimos amigos"

- "¿Y como supiste que spinarak es del tipo veneno?"

- "Bueno, tu me contaste que le ganaste a un bellsprout con tu Muk y me acorde de ayer que era tipo veneno, y me acorde que la herida me dolia porque mi mama dijo que era por el veneno, pero creyo que era por alguna de las plantas que hay en el bosque"

- "Bueno hija, pues has de saber que spinarak es tambien del tipo insecto"

- "Ah si papi?? bueno, lo recordare"

Y en eso, Ash se dio cuenta de algo gracioso...

- "Jejejeje", Ash sonrio de manera maliciosa, "la sorpresita que se va a llevar Misty" :)

- "Envia otro pokemon papi"

- "De acuerdo, tercera pokebola, ahi va!!!"

Se abrio la pokebola y un enorme animal salio de ella entre rayos

- "Snor Z z Z z laaxx"

- "Que tipo elegirias contra snorlax Molly?"

- "Esa es dificil papi"....

asi continuaron entrenando, hasta que llego el medio dia sin darse cuenta....

Las excavaciones realizadas al oeste del territorio Johto, cerca del kilometro 31, camino a ciudad Ekrutik (ciudad Iris) eran la noticia sensación del momento, tanto por el hallazgo en si como tambien por la polemica que ha generado durante los ultimos 12 meses.

Normalmente en los circulos cientificos siempre que uno de sus descubrimientos o sus teorias quedan en duda por hechos que no puede explicar, estos tienden a cerrarse, para que la situación se calme un poco, y asi la prensa especializada no fisgonee y la opinion publica lo olvide pronto. Justamente el trabajo realizado en estas excavaciones es lo que ha provocado este cuasi terremoto en la comunidad cientifica.

El trabajo hasta ahora no niega la existencia del hallazgo, pero si se niega a aceptar sus origenes o su naturaleza. El sector mas conservador o clasico del Consejo Cientifico Mundial (CCM) es quien mas ha estado en contra con el trabajo realizado, mientras que sectores mas vanguardistas y jovenes del CCM, no descartan esta posibilidad y dicen que "es tiempo que la ciencia pokemon de un paso mas alla y extienda sus horizontes".

La discución se ha extendido a tal punto que los conservadores, a toda costa quieren demostrar que este es solo uno mas de los casos estudiados (hasta ahora) acerca de los pokemon legendarios. Pretenden demostrar que no hay nada mas alla de lo tangible y que perfectamente este hallazgo puede ser replicado para fines cientificos. Estan tan decididos a demostrar cientificamente esto que, ese "a toda costa", les impide ver lo peligrosamente cerca que estan de tropezar otra vez.

...ese es justamente el problema y la discucion...

Porque la convencion del CCM que precisamente se realiza esta vez en la Universidad Ekrutik no arroja ningun indicio de acuerdo entre las partes que discuten. Los vanguardistas insisten en que los pokemon y la vida misma merecen respeto, y que nadie tiene derecho a abusar de ella, es mejor dejar el hallazgo como esta y aceptar sus origenes, el cual puede serle muy util a la humanidad que se esta corrompiendo. Pero el sector conservador, tan arrogante como siempre, no quiere escuchar razones.

- "Doctor Samuel Oak, tiene la palabra"

- "Gracias colegas, expondre mi hipotesis: Hasta ahora hemos estado en contacto con pokemon de diferentes tipos, de los cuales son 17 los tipos conocidos hasta ahora..."

- "No se va a poner a decirnos algo que ya sabemos??????" grito alguien en forma soberbia.

- "Orden en la sala!!!!!" alzo la voz que moderaba la sesion.

- "Gracias, como decia, son 17 los tipos conocidos hasta ahora: Normal, planta, fuego, agua, roca, tierra, volador, electrico, dragon, fantasma, insecto, siquico, acero, veneno, oscuro, peleador y hielo..."

- "Eso ya lo sabemos!!!!"

- "Doctor Seil, si sigue interrumpiendo se le dara un voto de reprobacion"

- "Nombro todos los tipos porque aun no estamos seguros si clasificar al pokemon dentro del tipo siquico o no"

- "Y segun usted Doctor Oak, esta sugiriendo que si no se puede probar que se encaja dentro del tipo siquico, existiria acaso un nuevo tipo de pokemon?", pregunto el moderador de la sesion.

- "Temo que eso nos llevara algo de tiempo determinarlo", contesto el profesor.

- "Entonces como sugiere que es de una naturaleza u origen diferente a cualquier otro pokemon, inclusive a los pokemon legendarios que conocemos"

- "Porque hemos hecho investigaciones y hay escrituras acerca de ataques que otros pokemon no pueden aprender"

- "No tiene pruebas sobre eso, hasta cuando nos hara esperar???" grito otra vez una voz soberbia.

- "Mi ayudante esta en estos momentos en la excavacion en el kilometro 31 del camino aqui a Ciudad Ekrutik tomando muestras, haciendo observaciones y recolectando dichas pruebas"

- "Mmmmmm", suspiro el moderador, "Doctor Oak, usted sabe muy bien que no puede puede presentarse ante el CCM con tan pocas pruebas"

El ahora Doctor Oak (obtuvo su doctorado en la Universidad Azulona), sabia que tenia muy poco como para enfrentarse a los arrogantes investigadores que intentaban por todos los medios demostrar que ellos tienen razon en decir que este es solo un pokemon mas. Sin embargo tenia que de todos modos intentar persuadirlos para que dichos experimentos de laboratorio terminaran, si no lograba detenerlos ahora, tendria que confiar en la ultima esperanza que tenia en su ayudante con grado de estudiante avanzado en la Universidad Azulona, quien ahora se encontraba justamente cerca de Ekrutik en el trabajo de las excavaciones... si aun asi no puede detenerlos, entonces el inicio de la crisis solo era cuestion de dias... incluso horas.

En un intento desesperado, el Doctor pregunto

- "Pero entonces que me dicen acerca del trabajo que se realiza en el laboratorio secreto? acaso eso no esta permitido tambien? las cosas deben dejarse como estan!!!"

- "Esa acusacion esta fuera de lugar!!!!" gritaron varias voces...

- "Doctor Oak, esa acusacion es muy seria, mas vale que tenga pruebas concretas, de lo contrario propondremos un voto de reprobacion y un voto de castigo, algo mas que agregar?"

- "No señores, eso es todo"

- "Bien... se levanta la sesion"

El sector conservador se retiro mas que satisfecho, el CCM nuevamente sin darse cuenta, les habia permitido continuar con sus experimentos, que ni el propio CCM sabia que se estaban realizando secretamente...

El moderador de la sesion se acerco al Doctor Oak...

- "Doctor Samuel Oak, espere por favor"

- "Si? que desea?"

- "Creame Doctor Oak, se como se siente, pero como moderador no puedo perder la objetividad inclinandome por uno u otro bando, pero si usted me trae pruebas acerca de ese pokemon y ademas pruebas acerca de la ilegalidad de esas investigaciones que tanto habla, entonces le prometo que en menos de 72 horas dichas investigaciones se clausuraran, cuando pruebe por lo menos la ilegalidad de los experimentos, llamaremos de inmediato a la Comandante de operaciones Jenny quien se encarga de este tipo de operativos policiacos complejos"

- "Gracias por su compresion"

- "Que tenga buen dia. Adios"

Se despidieron con un calido apreton de manos, pero que no logro hacer desaparecer la angustia del Doctor Oak

- "(Si no se hace algo pronto... nunca mas tendremos un buen dia)", penso el profesor

Esos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, porque en realidad la calma que precede a la tormenta ya habia empezado mucho antes y este era el final de dicha calma, las primeras gotas del diluvio empezarian a caer en cualquier momento....

Ahora nos sumergimos en un flashback de recuerdos del profesor

------- Flashback ---------

- "Esto es inimaginable, como puede un pokemon sobrevivir asi?"

- "Mire profesor", aun le llamaba asi, "el nivel de energia es muy alto, este pokemon tan pequeñito encierra unos poderes misteriosos"

- "Si, ademas es muy bonito"

- "No cabe duda de lo que hemos descubierto, verdad profesor?"

- "Si, toda mi vida pense que lo habiamos visto todo, sin embargo esto es algo sorprendente, la ciencia aun tiene mucho que aprender, no solo enseñar"

- "Es usted un pobre iluso, Doctor Oak", se escucho una voz desagradable que se acercaba

- "Oiga!!! quien diablos es usted para entrar asi aqui, el Doctor Oak es una de las celebridades mas importantes de la CCM"

- "Tranquilo Tracey, yo ya sabia que este colega vendria aqui tarde o temprano", calmo el profesor Oak a su avanzado ayudante.

- "Asi es mocoso, quien rayos eres tu para dirigirte a mi de esa manera"

De solo verlo, a Tracey le causo repugnancia ver a ese hombre por primera vez

- : "Grrr!!! mi nombre es Tracey Sketchiet y soy estudiante avanzado del ultimo nivel en la Universidad Azulona y tambien soy el ayudante avanzado del Doctor Oak, sigue pensando aun que soy un mocoso!!!???"

- "Eso es todo???"

- "Tranquilo Tracey, mira Dolzar, el es mi brazo derecho, solo le queda el ultimo semestre en la Universidad Azulona y es muy conocido como observador pokemon, sus teorias han sido analizadas con gran interes en el CCM, es un gran ayudante"

- "Mmmm", Dolzar miro con desprecio a joven observador pokemon.

- "Ya veo", dijo Tracey con sarcasmo, "si ni siquiera esta enterado acerca de lo que pasa en el CCM con las ultimas investigaciones de otros observadores pokemon, entonces usted debe ser un gran fracasado!!!!"

- U "¡¡¡Queeee!!!! Me has llamado fracasado???"

- "Eso fue lo que dije, y no solo fracasado, sino que ademas no se lava bien las orejas porque se lo dije fuerte y claro. Es usted un fracaso si no esta al dia acerca de las investigaciones y no reconoce la importante labor del Doctor Oak"

- "Tracey!! ya basta!! no pierdas la calma", ordeno el profesor Oak.

- "Es el quien me la hace perder, disculpe por haberme alterado doctor, saldre afuera un momento"

Tracey salio muy alterado y cerro la puerta

- "Ese ayudante tuyo es un insolente"

- "Y tu no has cambiado nada, sigues mas arrogante que antes"

- "Cuando veas lo que tengo debajo de mi manga, te sorprenderas, ese pokemon que tu tanto dices que es "especial", en realidad no lo es, y quedara demostrado una vez mas que la ciencia tiene una explicacion para todo, entonces veras porque somos asi, porque ya estamos cansados de gente como ustedes ilusionada con cuentos de hadas"

- "Esa forma de pensar es muy arrogante y egoista ¿que no te das cuenta que hacen mal?" intento persuadirlo el profesor

- "No hacemos mal, solo le mostramos al mundo las cosas tal como son y NO como sueñan ustedes que sean", dijo arrogantemente Dolzar

- "De todos modos no te permitire que ingreses aqui con tus malos propositos, estas tan ciego que no te das cuenta que puedes cometer una terrible equivocacion que le puede costar al mundo la vida. He oido lo que quieres hacer con ese pokemon"...

- "Conque ya lo sabes eh? entonces entenderas que es la mejor manera de demostrar lo que pensamos"

- "No puedes hacerlo, entiendelo!!!! ese pokemon tiene unos poderes que no vas a poder controlarlo ni con la tecnologia del laboratorio mas avanzado"

- "Podemos hacerlo!!! solo basta con controlar su crecimiento y manteniendo la estabilidad de su estructura celular" insistio tercamente Dolzar

- "Ya basta Dolzar!!! mañana mismo pedire una audiencia con el CCM para proponer un voto de no confianza para que asi se te impida entrar a este edificio, odio tener que hacerlo, pero no me dejas opcion"...

- "Tendre a ese pokemon... ya lo veras, jajajajajaja"

se despidio Dolzar con una risa maquiavelica y tetrica

- "No puedo creer que se haya vuelto tan loco por esto, Mmmm por cierto, donde esta Tracey? ya se ha tardado, lo llamare a su telefono movil"

Ya atardecia y Oak marco el numero de Tracey

Cerca de la excavacion, se encontraba Tracey en el lago donde habitaban los omanyte y omastar, era el unico lugar lo suficientemente tranquilo como para calmar los alterados nervios de Tracey, despues del mal rato que paso en la tarde.

Un gracioso Azumarrill intentaba cambiarle la cara...

- "Azuuu.. mariill", le lanzo un suave chorro de agua al rostro

- "Mm.. jj.... jajajaja, gracias Azumarrill, lo necesitaba"

Tracey se acosto en el pasto mientras Azumarrill jugueteaba cerca de el en el agua, un poco mas alla estaba el otro pokemon de Tracey, estirando los musculos, como todo guerrero

Azumarrill se acerco a Tracey cuando de pronto suena el telefono celular

- "Si diga? habla Tracey"

- "Tracey, muchacho!! donde estabas? Dolzar ya se fue, y bueno, yo creo que sera mejor que tambien nos vayamos al hotel"

- "Vaya usted profesor, lo encontrare alla, ademas deje olvidadas algunas cosas en el laboratorio, ire por ellas y lo vere en el hotel"

- "De acuerdo Tracey pero no tardes, nos vemos alla"

- "Bien profesor, adios"

Tracey no queria aun levantarse de aquel lugar tan agradable, asi que decidio quedarse ahi un poco mas.

Mientras, el profesor Oak tomaba sus cosas, y al salir le dijo al guardia que cuidaba la entrada del laboratorio...

- "Hola Jeff, bueno ya me voy para el hotel, pero dentro de poco vendra mi ayudante a buscar unas cosas que dejo olvidadas"

- "No hay problema Sr. Oak, mi turno termina a las 10 de la noche, asi que queda bastante tiempo aun"

- "Bueno no creo que tarde tanto, pero de todos modos llameme cuando su turno termine si aun no ha venido"

- "De acuerdo, hasta mañana"

- "Hasta mañana Jeff"

- "Que tenga buenas noches"

Pasaron los minutos y ya era de noche, cuando Tracey decidio ir al laboratorio por sus cosas para luego irse al hotel. Tomo las cosas que llevaba con el, tomo sus pokebolas y llamo a sus pokemon...

- "Regresen amigos"

ajusto las pokebolas a su cinto y se fue al laboratorio

- "Ya son las 9 de la noche y 55 minutos, debo apresurarme antes que se haga el cambio de guardia, seguramente el profesor Oak le dijo al guardia que yo vendria para aca"

Justamente llego antes del cambio de guardia

- "Buenas noches Jeff, vengo por mis cosas"

- "Buenas noches joven Tracey, llego justo a tiempo, el siguiente guardia no lo dejaria pasar"

- U "Jejejeje.. si disculpeme, sali a dar un paseo y se me hizo un poco tarde"

- "Bueno, pero lo importante es que ya puedo irme, el cambio de guardia se hara justo ahora, le dejare dicho a mi compañero que usted saldra luego de un momento, bueno joven Tracey, me despido que tenga buenas noches, hasta mañana"

- "Gracias Jeff, buenas noches y hasta mañana"

El joven observador pokemon entro rapidamente por sus cosas. Lamentablemente, no podria irse al hotel tan rapido como el quisiera, porque una sombra misteriosa aparecio de repente en la azotea del laboratorio

La sombra misteriosa saco un mini-comunicador...

- "Aqui sombra rocket, todo listo para mi golpe"

- "El cambio de guardia es el momento mas propicio para escabullirte, aprovecha ese momento para infiltrarte por los ductos de ventilacion. Buena suerte" le contesto una voz, como aquella voz desagradable

- "Cambio y fuera"

Justo en el momento en que el cambio de guardia se producia, la sombra misteriosa se metio por una de las ventanas

Mientras tanto, Tracey tomo unos cuadernos de observaciones y otras cosas y las metio en su mochila, cuando de pronto sintio un ruido en la habitacion de al lado.

- "Que fue eso? se supone que no hay nadie mas en este piso mas que yo..." se extraño Tracey.

En la habitacion de al lado, la sombra tomaba la pokebola con el pokemon misterioso dentro.

- "Al fin ya eres nuestro"

En eso Tracey entro de pronto...

- "Alto ahi!!!! quien es usted!!??? esta es un area restringida!!!! deje esa pokebola donde esta!!!!"

- Oo "Demonios!!!! me han descubierto!!! Grrr, debo huir"

Tracey encendio la luz y vio frente a el un ninja con una insignia con una "R"

- "No puede ser!!!! ustedes ya habian desaparecido!!!"

- "Pues te equivocas, Koffing ve!!!"

Lanzo una pokebola y entre rayos salio koffing

- "koffiinnng"

- "Koffing ataque de gas venenoso!!!!"

- "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

Koffing lanzo un gas tan denso que era irrespirable y no se veia nada, el ninja aprovecho ese momento para huir

- "Cof cof cof cof" tosia Tracey "...no... no puedo respirar debo, salir a al pasillo y activar la alarma"

Salio al pasillo y pudo respirar mejor, tomo aire, y activo la alarma. Sin embargo el gas empezaba tambien a expandirse al pasillo...

- "Oh no, si no hago algo rapido, ese tipo escapara"

Saco una pokebola de su cinto y la lanzo

- "SCYZOR YO TE ELIJO!!!"

La imponente figura de scyzor aparecio entre rayos

- "Scyzooor"

- "Scyzor por favor, despeja este humo, usa tu danza de espadas"

El veloz pokemon despejo el humo, pero el ninja iba muy rapido

- "Azumarrill te necesito!!"

El raton de agua aparecio

- "Azuuuuumarrill"

- "Usa chorro de agua en los pies del ninja para que se resbale"

Azumarrill obedecio de inmediato

- "Azuuuu Blublublublublublubbbbb" y lanzo un potente chorro de agua

Justamente el agua llego a los pies del ninja, quien iba resbalandose y perdiendo velocidad. Tracey aprovecho rapidamente esto

- "Scyzor, usa tu agilidad y ponte delante de el para que no huya!! si se mueve usa tu ataque rapido"

con una velocidad sorprendente, casi como teletransportacion, aparecio de inmediato frente al ninja, obstaculizandole el paso.

- "ahora no podras escapar!!!" dijo muy confiado el joven Tracey.

- "Pues eso es lo que tu crees", de pronto el ninja saco unas ventosas, con las que uso para colgarse al techo y saco una segunda pokebola

- "Elekid, ve!!!!"

De la pokebola aparecio elekid

- "Elekid, ondas trueno!!!"

- "Oh no!!! fue un error haber usado el chorro de agua de Azumarrill" se dio cuenta muy tarde Tracey

- "Elekiiiid!!!"

Las ondas trueno de elekid electrocutaron a todos, excepto al ninja, y ademas causandoles paralisis...

- "Oh.. n...nooo!!! se va a escapar!!!", se quejo Tracey, sin siquiera poder mover un musculo. Azumarrill estaba inconciente en el suelo (por ser debil a los ataques electricos) y Scyzor estaba K.O porque al momento de recibir la descarga se encontraba justo en el suelo mojado.

- "Nunca me atraparan, Koffing, Elekid, regresen!!"

El ninja desaparecio, y los guardias llegaron tarde al sonido de la alarma.

- "Joven Tracey!!! pero que le ha ocurrido??? se encuentra bien?"

- "N.. no puedo m... moverme, un ninja entro aqui y se robo la pokebola misteriosa, rapido avisen a la oficial Jenny!!! si se escapa con ESE pokemon, algo muy grave puede ocurrir"

- "Llamaremos a nuestra superior Jenny de inmediato"

Al cabo de pocos minutos, la ahora Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales de ciudad Ekrutik - Jenny - estaba enterada de lo ocurrido y daba instrucciones.

- "Alerta todas las unidades!! esto no es un simulacro, debido a las consecuencias que reviste ese pokemon hemos dado la alerta roja en la ciudad. Repito, esto no es un simulacro"

Rapidamente el operativo de busqueda del misterioso ninja y de la banda a la que pertenece se inicio por toda la zona.

- "Una ambulancia!!! rapido!!!"

Luego de unos minutos, la ambulancia aparecio, Chansey y Blissey se llevaron a Tracey y sus pokemon al centro pokemon.

Minutos despues, el Doctor Oak se reunia con Tracey en el centro pokemon donde era atendido a el y a sus pokemon por la enfermera Joy.

- "Como esta Tracey enfermera Joy? se pondra bien?" pregunto muy preocupado

- "No se preocupe profesor Oak, la paralisis ya no tendra efecto luego de 1 hora, pero esta consciente y puede conversar con el"

Se acercaron a la cama donde estaba Tracey

- "Disculpeme profesor Oak, no pude detener al ninja y por mi culpa escapo"

- "No fue tu culpa Tracey, fuiste muy valiente, pero ahora debemos preocuparnos por recuperar pronto la pokebola con el pokemon misterioso"

- "Mis pokemon como estan enfermera Joy?"

- "Bueno... Scyzor esta muy bien, solo necesita descansar, no tuvo casi ningun daño porque realmente es muy fuerte, tiene un altisimo nivel de pelea, te felicito por haberlo entrenado tan bien"

- "Y Azumarrill? como esta?"

- "Bueno.. el no esta tan bien como Scyzor. Como es un pokemon de agua es debil a los ataques electricos, el piso estaba mojado, lo que aumento el daño del ataque y ademas el ataque de ondas trueno le causo paralisis, asi que deberas dejarlo aqui unos dias para que se recupere completamente"

- "Bueno, al menos no fue peor" dijo resignandose Tracey.

- "Estoy seguro que Jenny se encargara bien de esto" trato de animarlo el profesor.

Sono el telefono del centro pokemon y Joy atendio la llamada, luego de cortar, se acerco al Doctor Oak.

- "Doctor Oak, me avisan que la Comandante Jenny viene para aca"

- "Que bueno, espero que tenga buenas noticias"

Al cabo de 20 minutos, aparecio la guapisima Comandante Jenny, ya no vestida con el mismo uniforme, una chaqueta mas sofisticada, una elegante falda que hacia que sus piernas se vieran mucho mas bonitas, y una imponente medalla indicaban el rango que ahora luce la hermosa lider de las Fuerzas Especiales de Ciudad Ekrutik.

- "Doctor Oak, vengo a informarle que nuestro operativo esta en plena accion. He coordinado las acciones con otras dos ciudades, hemos cerrado las carreteras, aeropuertos y hemos alertado a todas nuestras unidades. La banda de ese ninja no podra ir lejos."

- "Saben quienes son?"

- "Asi es. Se trata nada mas y nada menos que del equipo rocket"

- "QQUUEEE?? pero si habiamos acabado con ellos!!!" dijo sorprendido Tracey.

- "Eso pensabamos tambien. La hermana de la prima segunda de mi cuñada de ciudad Azafrán , es decir, la oficial Jenny de isla Mandarin en el territorio Naranja, descubrio un grupo renegado de ninjas que usaban en sus uniformes la insignia "R", rapidamente investigamos sus acciones y hemos podido seguir parte de sus propositos. Es un grupo mas peligroso que antes liderados por sus nuevos jefes, Butch y Cassidy. Como sabemos la peligrosidad de esta nueva banda, es que hemos creado las Fuerzas Especiales aqui en ciudad Ekrutik, adelantandonos a lo que pudieran hacer, debido a las excavaciones que se estan realizando en el kilometro 31"

- "Por favor Comandante Jenny se lo encargo mucho"

- "No se preocupe Doctor Oak, la captura de ese grupo de la banda es cuestion de tiempo, recuperaremos la pokebola"

- "Muchas gracias"

- "Que te recuperes Tracey"

- "Adios comandante Jenny"

Jenny hizo el saludo militar correspondiente para despedirse, y luego se retiro junto a su escolta. Jenny pensaba "(juro que detendre a esa banda y los encerrare yo misma!!! Ya me tienen harta!! nos costo muchos dolores de cabeza deshacernos de la anterior generacion del equipo rocket)".

- "Bueno ahora trata de descansar, mañana ya estaras bien, estoy segura que Jenny les tendra buenas noticias mañana" los animo la enfermera Joy.

- "Gracias Joy, hasta mañana"

Mientras tanto, secretamente, el ninja ya habia entregado su botin a su jefe, nada mas y nada menos que Dolzar.

- "Los resultados estaran dentro de 10 minutos jefe"

Dolzar se mostraba muy satisfecho y pensaba

- "(al fin sabremos de que estas hecho pequeño pokemon... y en un corto plazo les demostraremos al mundo que las hadas no son mas que cuentos)"

Transcurrieron los minutos hasta que finalmente uno de los operadores de los instrumentos se pronuncio

- "Listo jefe, ya tenemos aislada una muestra de tejido de la piel del pokemon"

- "Excelente!! coloquen al pokemon original en su pokebola"

Sin embargo en las afueras del laboratorio, siluetas con uniforme azul, se organizaban estrategicamente para dar su golpe. 3 comandos sobre el techo con sus pokebolas con koffings dentro, afuera rodeando el recinto, otros comandos con Growlithes y Arcanines listos para atacar y como apoyo, mas atras estaban otros comandos con sus spinaraks al hombro para atar a los que capturen, un poco mas atras estaba con sus vinoculares de vision nocturna, la hermosa Comandante Jenny coordinando toda la estrategia. Jenny no solo era muy bonita, sino que ademas era muy inteligente y una excelente estratega. No en vano era la jefa de las Fuerzas Especiales.

- "Asalto 1, estamos en posicion"  
- "Asalto 2, en posicion"  
- "Asalto 3, en posicion"

- "Afirmativo, a mi señal" respondio Jenny muy decidida.

Luego de observar que todos estaban donde ella queria, dio la orden.

- "Asalto 1, proceda!!!!"

Los comandos que estaban en el techo rapidamente rompieron los cristales, y enviaron a sus koffing..

- "Koffings... gas venenoso!!"

- "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

En un dos por tres la sala estaba llena de gas, lo que dejo confundidos a quienes estaban dentro, que fueron sorprendidos.

- Oo "Que ocurre!!??"

- "Vienen por nosotros!!!" grito Dolzar

- "Cof cof cof"

Jenny siguio con la siguiente orden

- "Asalto 2, proceda!!!"

Los comandos ordenaron a sus spinaraks a usar sus telarañas

- "Spinaraks, usen telarañas en forma de lazo, rodeen toda la sala!!"

- "Spinarakkk"

Los spinaraks lanzaron sus telarañas en lazos abiertos, que rapidamente fueron cerrandose y a atrapar a casi todos quienes estaban dentro, excepto a uno...

- "Jefe, no nos abandone!!!"

- "Lo siento, son unos incompetentes por haberse dejado atrapar, jajajajaja"

Y desaparecio por una puerta secreta...

Jenny dio la siguiente orden

- "Asalto 3, proceda!!!"

- "Growlithe y Arcanine, rodeenlos!!"

Con una rapidez sorprendente, los growlithe y arcanine rodearon a todos quienes fueron atrapados. La oficial Jenny entro a la sala y les dijo

- "Quedan arrestados por invasion de propiedad, daños a la propiedad, robo de pokemon, por daños a personas y pokemon y por poner en peligro la seguridad publica!!"

- "Comandante Jenny la pokebola esta aqui"

- "Buen trabajo!! llevense a estos"

Sin embargo, Jenny tenia su mano empuñada, estaba molesta, no salio todo como ella queria, los que atraparon eran solo peones y lideres no muy importantes...

- "Juro que te atrapare!!! quien quiera que seas"

A la mañana siguiente:

- "Doctor Oak, tiene una llamada"

- "Gracias Jeff, espero sean buenas noticias...¿Buenos dias? habla el profesor Oak"

- "Habla la comandante Jenny, le tengo buenas noticias"

- "De verdad? que rapido!!"

- "Asi es, como le prometi, tenemos la pokebola en nuestro poder, puede retirarla en cualquier momento"

- "Excelente!! ire por Tracey y estaremos alla dentro de media hora"

- "Aqui los esperare"

- "Adios"

El Doctor Oak le conto la buena nueva a Tracey, y luego de 30 minutos, estaban en las oficinas de la comandante Jenny.

- "Gracias a Dios todo salio bien"

- "Asi es ahora podremos continuar aprendiendo de este pokemon"

- "Gracias a que las Fuerzas Especiales actuaron con mucha rapidez, ese señor no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada"

- "Te equivocas Tracey, 30 minutos es suficiente para obtener una muestra de tejido de este pokemon"

- "De modo que es necesario que atrapemos al pez gordo de esta organizacion, no se preocupe Doctor Oak, he diseñado y coordinado otro plan de operacion"

- "Se lo agradezco mucho" dijo el Doctor.

----------- Fin del flashback -----------

Luego volvio a la realidad y murmuro

- "Espero que alguien nos ayude, ya han pasado 3 meses y la humanidad corre peligro"

De pronto sono el telefono celular del Doctor Oak.

- "Diga? habla el Doctor Oak"

- "Hola Profesor, soy Tracey"

- "Tracey, muchacho!! dime que tienes algo!! recien acaba de terminar la sesion"

- "Si profesor!!! lo he confirmado!!! hay escrituras que lo confirman, son documentos historicos que hablan de una pequeña criatura capaz de hacer ataques que otro tipo de pokemon no aprende. Sin embargo, no es intangible, se puede tocar y acariciar como a cualquier otro pokemon"

- "Pero como?? acaso lo viste? salio de la pokebola?"

- "No Doctor, solo.... lo se" titubeo Tracey

- "Tracey por favor!!! no bromees"

- "Es cierto Doctor Oak, la pokebola no se abrio, pero fue como si me hubiera hablado, como si dentro de mi hubiera algo que me dice que lo que le digo es cierto. Estoy seguro que ese es uno de las habilidades que este pokemon puede hacer"

- "Tal vez tengas razon, pero como vamos a demostrarlo al CCM??"

- "Es una buena pregunta, a proposito, ¿como le fue en la sesion de hoy?"

- vv "Mmm no muy bien, hasta me advirtieron que si no tenia pruebas me castigarian con un voto de reprobacion"

- "Pero profesor!!"

- "Si Tracey, yo se que tus observaciones son correctas, pero como rayos se los demostraremos a estos tercos del CCM"

- "No se me ocurre nada profesor"

- "Al menos el moderador me dio esperanzas, a decir verdad no me urge tanto el demostrar la naturaleza de este pokemon, pero lo que si me tiene realmente angustiado es detener los experimentos de Dolzar, y hay que detenerlos a toda costa, creo que la prioridad es reunir las pruebas suficientes como para detener la investigaciones. Lamentablemente a pesar de que la Comandante Jenny hace un gran esfuerzo, este Dolzar es muy astuto y siempre se las ingenia para escapar. Necesitaremos mas ayuda, porque el tiempo se acaba"

Para disminuir la tension del Doctor Oak, Tracey cambio el tema...

- "Profesor, recuerde que tenemos que llamar a la casa de Ash y Misty"

- "Es cierto!! mañana Molly esta de cumpleaños y prometimos que estariamos alli"

- "Tenemos que empacar entonces, comenzare ahora mismo"

- "De acuerdo Tracey, estare por alla en 40 minutos"

- "De acuerdo profesor, yo me encargare de llamar a Ash"

- "Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho porque yo tambien necesito hablar por telefono con el"

- "Va a llamarlo? bueno esta bien" dijo sin "sospechar" nada Tracey

- "Nos vemos en el hotel, hasta luego"

- "Hasta luego Doctor".. y Tracey colgo.

El Doctor Oak, quedo muy pensativo y se sintio algo culpable

- vv "Mmmm, odio hacer esto... pero disculpame Ash"

El telefono sono al medio dia y la unica que estaba cerca en medio del desorden era Molly...

- "Hola? mi nombre es Molly"

- "Emmm hola Molly te acuerdas de mi?"

- "Mi mama me dijo que no hablara con extraños" : le dijo dulcemente la niña

- "Pero Molly soy yo tu tio Tracey" U

- "Tricky? no me acuerdo de ese nombre adios!!" y colgo

- "Rayos!! me colgo!! no me entendio porque la comunicacion no es clara"

Y marco de nuevo a la casa de Ash

- "Diga? mi nombre es Molly"

- "Molly, por favor no me cortes, necesito hablar con tu papa o tu mama"

- "Mi mama esta ocupada y mi papa tambien, asi que adios!!" y le volvio a cortar...

- "Molly no me cor......"

pero ya le habia cortado

- vvU "...tes"

Volvio a marcar...

- "Hola? mi nombre es Molly"

- "Hola Molly, soy yo tu tio Tracey" dijo armandose de paciencia.

Esta vez Molly si le escucho bien

- "TIIIOOOO TRAAAAAACEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" grito muy fuerte la niña, muy contenta

- Oo "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.... Molly no grites tan fuerte!!!!!!!! que se me rompen los timpanos!!!"

- U "Jijijiji... disculpa tio Tracey, que quieres?"

- "Ahhhh.... necesito hablar con Ash o con Misty" dijo Tracey algo mareado por el grito.

- "Bien, ire a buscar a mi mama"

Tracey tenia los ojos en espiral, por lo fuerte que fue el grito

- "G... gracias, jeje"

Molly se fue a buscar a Misty

- "Mama!!! mi tio Tracey te llama por telefono"

Misty estaba dandole de comer a sus pokemon

- "Tracey?? vaya por fin hasta que llama. Gracias hija"

- "De nada mami"

- "Hola Tracey?? que gusto escucharte, como estas? hace mucho que no sabiamos nada de ti"

- "Jeje, si hola Misty, es cierto es que hemos estado muy ocupados con el profesor Oak aca en las excavaciones cerca de ciudad Ekrutik"

- "No es ahi donde vimos el fosil de aerodactil y tambien el ex-alumno del profesor descubrio que vivian omanite y omastar?" recordo Misty

- "Si Misty, asi es... pero lo que descubrimos, ni se comparan a esos pokemon que vieron ustedes"

- "Ah si? y que descubrieron? porque en la television solo se menciona que les ha dado buenos dolores de cabeza"

- "Es algo realmente sorprendente, pero creo que es mejor que el mismo profesor se los explique"

- "Y porque tanto misterio?" pregunto curiosamente Misty

- "Creeme Misty, es mejor que el profesor y yo se los contemos personalmente, porque el profesor esta muy preocupado y......" titubeo Tracey

- "Y que Tracey? continua contandome" dijo extrañada Misty

- "Bueno... es que, se que les prometimos a ti y a Ash asistir a la fiesta de Molly, pero...."

Misty presintio algo malo

- "Tracey no me hagas esto!!!! por favor no me digas que no van a poder venir, ya bastante tenemos con que no hemos podido ubicar a Brock. Esta fiesta es muy importante para Molly... y para mi tambien"

- --U "No no no, Misty no es eso... es que"

- "Dilo ya de una vez!!!!"

- "Es que sospecho que el profesor Oak quiere pedirle ayuda a Ash debido a todos los problemas que hemos tenido aca en Ekrutik, pero se que no se atreve a decirselo porque sabe lo mucho que han planeado esta fiesta"

Misty se decepciono...

- "Misty no te preocupes" dijo el joven observador pokemon tratando de animarla "te prometo que hablare con el profesor y que mis observaciones lo convenceran de que no sera necesario pedirle ayuda a Ash".

- "Te lo encargo Tracey... con Ash nos ha costado mucho organizar la fiesta y no queremos que nada salga mal" dijo esperanzadamente Misty.

- "De acuerdo Misty, no te preocupes, hare mi mejor esfuerzo"

- "Gracias Tracey, los esperamos entonces"

- "Si Misty, tomaremos el avion y llegaremos en la noche, son 5 horas de viaje"

- "Muy bien, hasta pronto"

- "Adios Misty... ahh si, y tambien dale mis saludos a Ash"

Misty colgo el telefono y se preocupo un poco, no queria que nada saliera mal en la fiesta de su hija, pero trato de disimular cuando Ash entro...

- "¿Que ocurre linda zanahoria?, te ves preocupada"

- U "No... no es nada cielo, solo era Tracey"

- "Tracey???? que bien y como esta? como le ha ido en ciudad Ekrutik?"

Lo habia dicho sin darse cuenta U uupppsss, pero trato de disimular, sin embargo Misty no se dio cuenta

- "Esta muy bien, me conto que junto con el profesor Oak han estado muy involucrados en los descubrimientos que han hablado por la television"

- "Ah si??" pregunto cinicamente Ash

- "Si... bueno voy ahora donde tu madre, deje unas cosas de los preparativos y necesito traerlas, ire con Molly no te importa verdad?"

- "No te preocupes, yo me quedare con pikachu"

- "Bueno... Molly! vamos donde tu abuela"

- "Bieeeennn!!! vamos donde mi abuelitaaaaaaa!!!!" exclamo muy contenta la niña, porque sabia que de paso irian tambien a la multitienda, y con lo que le gustaba ir para alla.

- "Adios amor, volvere pronto, no me tardo", salio con Molly y cerro la puerta.

- "Dile a mama que ire pronto"

- "Bien, se lo dire"

Madre e hija salieron... y Ash se aseguro que quedaran fuera de la vista... luego penso en voz alta...

- "(Misty, no quiero hacer esto, pero debo ayudar al profesor Oak, ya que el se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Te prometo que esto no influira en nada en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Molly)"

Tomo la pokebola de pikachu y la "pequeña" rata aparecio....

- "Pika..."

- "Bueno amigo mio, parece que tendremos una nueva aventura, ¿verdad?"

- "pika chu" asintio la rata amarilla.

¿Acaso Ash ya sabe acerca de lo que esta pasando?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: UUffff... puchas que me salio largo este capitulo!!! pero lo he disfrutado... ¿¿les sorprendieron los problemas matrimoniales de ash y misty en el pasado? como para sorprenderse eh?? jejeje no todo es miel sobre hojuelas en el mundo pokemon... y Tracey que me dicen de la posicion en que esta? y ya que hablamos de posiciones.... Que opinan de Jenny?? ya era tiempo que dejara de ser una simple oficial de policia, jejeje

Tranquilos chicos y chicas... se que tal vez esten esperando a personajes que echan mucho de menos (¿ya se dieron cuenta quien es el de la foto? jejeje).

PROX CAPITULO: Molly apaga seis velitas de su pastel ¿la fiesta saldra bien? Cuando todos creen que los problemas se resuelven, en realidad estan recien comenzando. Hay un dicho que dice que "tanto va el cantaro al agua, que al final se rompe"... que consecuencias traera esto???? 


	3. Feliz cumpleaños Molly

Ash toma la pokebola de pikachu y lo llama, saliendo la rata amarilla entre rayos...

- "Pika pika"

- "Bueno amigo, parece que vamos a tener una nueva aventura, ¿verdad?

- "Pika chu" asintio la rata.

Ash y pikachu comprenden que no pueden echar a perder la fiesta de Molly, tampoco se puede arriesgar la salud de la rata.

- "Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por que no influya en el cumpleaños de mi hija. Solo me pondre de acuerdo con el profesor Oak en el ultimo momento, y despues de eso... creo que tendremos que viajar todos para alla"

- "pika"

- "Misty va a tener que perdonarme, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, asi que tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto"

Ash tomo las otras 5 pokebolas de su cinto y las dejo en la mesa, tambien encendio la computadora e inicio el programa de transferencia automatica de pokemon, un sistema recientemente instalado en la casa del Doctor Oak para la transferencia automatica sin que el profesor se encuentre en su casa.

- "Bien, veo que el sistema funciona, me sera muy util puesto que solo puedo llevar 6 pokemon"

En seguida, de una cajonera busco hasta que encontro unos mapas de los territorios Kanto, Naranja y Johto, lo examino minuciosamente...

- "Bien el bosque verde esta solo a unos metros de aqui, aunque es grande, no sera dificil encontrar a mi viejo amigo, pero ese otro lugar.... veamos... se que estaba por aqui"

Examino el mapa hasta que encontro lo que buscaba

- "Lo encontre: aqui esta, Valle Charizifico... es un lugar inaccesible, recuerdo que esa vez nos costo mucho llegar... pero..."

- "Pika?" pregunto la pequeña rata

- "...prefiero ir al valle Charizifico, antes que ir al territorio Naranja...."

- "Chuuuu" (tienes razon Ash)

- "Debemos prepararnos Pikachu, antes que llegue Misty"

Pikachu se bajo del sofa para ir al patio, pero vio que Ash permanecia en el mismo lugar...

- "Pika chu?"

- "No es nada pikachu, solo estaba recordando que ahi en esa isla del territorio Naranja... bueno no es nada..."

Pikachu sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando Ash, estaba recordando a aquellos tres grandes tontos que lo ayudaron...

- "Pikachu, si vas a salir al patio hazlo, pero luego tendras que entrar a la pokebola si?"

- � "Chu" (ya se!!)

Pikachu se fue al patio, Ash guardo las cosas y comenzo a prepararse.

El mar estaba agitado, las nubes negras indican la tormenta, pero el mal tiempo no le importo a la criatura de 2 metros de alto. Doce años es demasiado tiempo, la ira acumulada durante tanto tiempo es imposible de contener...

- "Esta busqueda no me lleva a ninguna parte"...

Ciertamente el vacio interior ya lo tenia consumido

- "No puedo resistir mas, no quiero dañar al mundo, pero el odio me invade, tengo que descargarlo de alguna manera para deshacerme de el"

Se apresto a lanzar un rayo siquico...

- "GGGRRRRRRRRRRR tomen estooo!!!"... pero...

De pronto un sentimiento que nunca habia experimentado se apodero de el por unos instantes...

- "La humanidad no tiene la culpa de tu situacion, debes controlarte" dijo una voz muy calmada

Claramente escucho esa voz dentro de si...

- "Quien esta ahi!!!! dejenme solo!!!!"

La voz continuo

- "No deberias encerrarte de esa manera. Tu busqueda finalizara mas pronto de lo que imaginas"

- "Aparece ahora mismo frente a mi!!!" insistio Mewtwo

- "¿Sigues con esa actitud eh? te he estado observando durante todo este tiempo"...

- "Quien eres tu? me has estado espiando? no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

- "Siempre estoy ocupado..."

- "Rayos, ya me estas cansando!!"

- "Si eso ya lo se, te estas cansando desde hace 12 años, ¿y como es que no te has desmayado aun?"

Esa pregunta dejo pasmado a Mewtwo...

- "Queeee??? a que te refieres?"

- "Debes hallar la mejor manera de encontrar tu destino"

- "No entiendo de lo que me estas hablando, largate de aqui"

- "Ese es precisamente tu problema, solo trato de ayudarte"

- "Si claro!! tratando de ayudarme...." dudo Mewtwo

- "Por supuesto que trato de ayudarte, pero como no quieres entonces me voy... y ya no volvere a ofrecerte mi ayuda"

Mewtwo no entiende porque casi se le sale el corazon por lo rapido que latia... aquella frase "ya no volvere a ayudarte" lo dejo helado...

- "Aja!! conque te dolio eso eh?"

- "Como diablos sabes lo que estoy sintiendo? donde rayos te escondes!!" mewtwo miraba para todos lados pero no veia a nadie, intento usar sus poderes siquicos pero aun asi no detectaba nada

- "Yo no me escondo, estoy aqui... alla, por todos lados"

- "Haz lo que quieras, quedate donde estes menos en este lugar" dijo mewtwo, deseando que se fuera

- "Jejeje..." rio sabiamente aquella voz " insisto en que ese es tu problema"

- "DE QUE PROBLEMA ME ESTAS HABLANDO!!! A QUE DIABLOS TE REFIERES!!!???" grito mewtwo ya desesperado

- "No ves? es lo que te digo, tu problema esta claro"

- "Estas aburriendome"

Mewtwo deseaba tanto hacer pedazos a quien le estuviera hablando, pero no podia hacer nada, porque alli no veia a nadie

- "Y yo digo que porque no te has desmayado entonces?"

- "Que?" mewtwo ya no entendia nada

- "Asi es... sabes mucho mas de lo que crees, pero tus ojos estan tan cerrados que no ves mas alla de tu nariz"

Esto dejo pensativo a Mewtwo.

- "Tu busqueda esta llegado a su fin, creeme"

- "De que hablas??? adonde quiera que vaya me encuentro con la misma escena: soy el unico pokemon en mi especie y ni siquiera mi objetivo es continuar con la supervivencia de mi especie por que soy el unico"

La voz notaba tan ensimismado a Mewtwo, que decidio darle una pequeña "ayudita" mas

- "Tu objetivo no es ese"

- "Que???"

- "Como lo oyes: tu proposito no es lo que has visto en los otros pokemon"

- "Pero si yo soy un pokemon!!!!!"

- "Y que hay con eso? Yo tambien lo soy..."

Mewtwo quedo helado....

- Oo "QQQUUUUEEEEEEE!!!????"

- "Sorpresa eh? las cosas no son como parecen"

- "P... pero... y entonces?" Mewtwo sencillamente no creia lo que escuchaba

- "Estoy hablando contigo y tu conmigo porque la prueba ha empezado para ti"

Mewtwo tan confundido estaba que empezo a perder la calma otra vez

- "Largate de aqui... me vas a volver locoooooooooo!!!!"

- "Ese es tu problema, tu corazon esta mas cerrado que una nuez"

Mewtwo pregunto

- "Y que tengo que hacer entonces?"

- "Eso tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo, pero tienes que confiar en lo que te digo... me escuchaste bien?? eh? CONFIAR.... C-O-N-F-I-A-R"

- "Porque he de confiar en ti??"

- "Solo entonces estaras listo para la prueba que viene para ti"

- "De que prueba hablas???"

- "Ya te lo dije: sabes mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, lo malo es que no te das cuenta. Lo que has visto te servira para enfrentar la prueba"

La voz que escuchaba mewtwo era tan calmada, que era suficiente para que no hiciera ninguna locura...

- "Pero... cuando comenzara??"

- "Tu mismo daras el punto de partida"

- "Como que yo mismo??"

- "Asi es... has visto muchas cosas, pero tu seras quien las ponga en orden, para cuando te des cuenta de la ultima cosa que tendras que arreglar"

- "Yo no tengo nada que arreglar..."

- "Ya veremos... bueno ahora debo irme, tengo que seguir viendo el resto de los acontecimientos"

- "Espera no te vayas" suplico el pokemon siquico de 2 metros

- "Vaya...viste como tengo razon?? ahora la puerta se abrio un poquito"

Claramente el tono de voz indico a mewtwo que dicha voz estaba sonriendo calidamente.

- "No te vayas por favor..."

- "No te preocupes, me veras otra vez... y tambien me veras 2 veces, aunque de otra forma, ahora adios"

la voz finalmente desaparecio...

Ahora si que mewtwo estaba muy confundido, durante 12 años ha buscado respuestas, y ahora esa extraña voz lo deja con mas preguntas que respuestas.

Trataba de encontrar una explicacion, repasaba cada una de las cosas que habia visto, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusion... por mas que pasaron las horas no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

El aeropuerto de ciudad Verde siempre tiene ajetreo. Debido a que es el unico aeropuerto al que pueden acceder las personas de ciudad Plateada, pueblo Paleta y la misma ciudad Verde, la gente circula ahi a toda hora. En las afueras del aeropuerto siempre pueden verse hileras de taxis que ofrecen llevar a los viajeros hasta su destino final. La noche ya ha caido y los letreros con los horarios de salidas y llegadas indican salidas hacia Pommelo, isla Valencia, isla Canela, y tambien indican llegadas desde Ciudad Neon, Ciudad Camino Dorado y Ciudad Ekrutik... justo cuando el reloj del aeropuerto indica las 10 de la noche y 45 minutos, el avion perteneciente a Aerolineas Pidgeot aterriza sobre la pista 8.

- "Les habla su capitan. En ciudad Verde son las 10:45 P.M y hay una temperatura de 15 grados centigrados. El tiempo esta despejado. En nombre de mi tripulacion les agradecemos haber preferido a la aerolinea Pidgeot. Que tengan buenas noches" se escucho la voz del capitan por los parlantes del avion.

Las azafatas se despidieron con una sonrisa de los pasajeros.

- "Que tenga buenas noches"

- "Muchas gracias señorita donde podemos retirar nuestro equipaje"

- "Solo tienen que seguir el pasillo marcado, al final de este encontraran sus equipajes con una etiqueta".

- "Muchas gracias"

- "Estamos para servirle"

Caminaron durante algunos minutos por el pasillo y al final de este podia verse el letrero "Retiro de equipajes". Querian tomar rapidamente sus cosas y tomar un taxi para que los llevara hasta el pueblo Paleta, habia sido un dia algo desagradable. Los no muy buenos resultados obtenidos en la sesion del CCM, y el trabajo en las excavaciones de ciudad Ekrutik hicieron que las 5 horas de vuelo las hayan aprovechado para dormir un poco, aun estaban un poco adormilados cuando el joven observador diviso sus cosas.

- "Aqui esta mi mochila y mi bolso Doctor"

- "Que bien, y aqui tengo mi maleta y el resto de mis cosas"

- "Ahora llamemos a Ash y avisemosle que iremos a su casa, para que nos espere"

Usaron esta vez los telefonos del aeropuerto para llamar brevemente a la casa de Ash. Tambien llamaron a Delia...

- "Gracias por preocuparse de mi casa Delia"

- "No es ninguna molestia Doctor Oak, ha sido un placer cuidar su jardin. Ahora ire a la casa de mi hijo para esperarlo ahi tambien"

- "Gracias Delia, nos vemos"

Luego de cortar, salieron a la entrada del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi.

- "Donde los llevo señores?"

- "A la villa del Bosque Verde por favor"

Cerraron las puertas del taxi y este comenzo su corto viaje rapidamente.

Mientras tanto... en la casa de Ash y Misty

- "Tracey y el Profesor Oak ya vienen para aca" aviso Ash a Misty

- "Que bueno!!! Todos van a venir... pero... has tenido suerte con Brock?"

- "No, llame a sus hermanos y me dicen que nuevamente salio" �  
  
- "Uuuuyyyy!!!" : Misty estaba enojada "ese Brock!!! mas vale que se presente mañana en el cumpleaños de Molly. Se lo recorde hace tiempo atras pero se veia tan distraido que creo que no me puso atencion"

- "Donde te lo encontraste Misty?"

- "Cuando fui a visitar a mis hermanas a Ciudad Celeste, me lo encontre y me dio mucho gusto verlo. Le pregunte que porque se habia separado de nuestro grupo de amigos entre Tracey, tu, yo y los demas y me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, y se sonrojo, no me extraño porque siempre lo hacia cuando veia a una chica bonita" recordo la pelirroja.

- "Y ahi aprovechaste de recordarle que este año nos ibamos a juntar todos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Molly verdad?"

- "Asi es, le dije que no lo olvidara y me dijo que no me preocupara, pero por la forma que estaba distraido me dejo mas preocupada"

- "Brock es nuestro mejor amigo, estoy seguro que no nos defraudara, no te preocupes linda zanahoria" la animo Ash

- "Me gustaria tener tu confianza mi amor.. pero no se ha comunicado hace meses" vv suspiro ella

- "Estoy seguro que vendra, ya veras!!" dijo Ash con una plena confianza en su amigo.

Misty tenia los ojos brillando como cruz

- "Gracias mi amor por animarme"

- "Pues para eso estoy linda zanahoria"

Sus caras se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso...

- "Muaccc"

De pronto viendo aquella escenita, aparecio Molly

- "Papaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

- Oo "Uuyyyyy" Ash y Misty salieron disparados hacia arriba por el susto... luego cayeron... PAAAFFF!!!

- "S.. si hija?... q.. que quieres?" preguntaron Ash y Misty, que habian quedado con gusto a poco

- ··U "eehh?" la niña no entendio muy bien lo que estaba pasando

Ash y Misty estaban rojos como un tomate

- �U "No es nada hija, que pasa?" U

- "Es que tengo hambre ¿puedo comer un bocadillo?"

- "Claro hija" le dijo su mama

De pronto se escucho el timbre y Ash fue a abrir

- "Mama!! que sorpresa" se alegro Ash

- "Vino con las cosas que faltaban Sra Ketchum?" le pregunto Misty saliendo de la cocina

- "Si, faltaban algunos entremeses para mañana, como es bastante comida traje un ayudante"

Volteo para atras y llamo a su ayudante

- "Maimy ven por favor"

Mr. Mime aparecio cargando muchas bolsas

- "Mr Mimeeee!!!!"

Al ver Misty a Mr. Mime deseo que de pronto apareciera Brock, recordanse lo mucho que se peleaba con Mr. Mime por los quehaceres de la casa, para que asi la fiesta resultara perfecta.

- "Solo falta esperar al profesor Oak y a Tracey"...

Se sentaron todos en el living mientras esperaban al Doctor Oak y a Tracey, recordando distintas cosas, el final de la liga Naranja, la liga Johto, la bochornosa participacion en la Dual Match League.. y asi tantas cosas...

Luego de 30 minutos, se sintio el ruido de un automovil que se estacionaba frente a la casa y se sentia que 2 personas bajaban...

Delia miro por la ventana y les aviso a los demas

- "Ya llegaron!! el profesor Oak y Tracey han llegado"

- "Que bien!!!!" se alegro Misty

Todos salieron a la puerta y recibieron con mucha alegria a los viajeros... despues de varios apretones de mano y abrazos entraron a la casa

- "Molly como has crecido!!!" dijo sorprendido Tracey

- "Hola tio Tracey!!! eso mismo dice mi mama"

- "Tracey!! amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte!!" le saludo Ash

- "Si Ash.." U " hemos estado muy ocupados con el profesor, que gusto verte tambien"

- "Cuando llamaste y dijiste que tenian mucho trabajo, pense que no iban a poder venir" comento Misty

- "Nos hubieramos conseguido un Alakazam para teletransportarnos aca con tal de estar de estar en el cumpleaños de la pequeña Molly, no nos la hubieramos perdido por nada Misty, jajaja" sonrio el profesor Oak

- "Que bueno que pudo venir profesor Oak" saludo Ash

- "Ash!!! mi muchacho.. que gusto verte, como ha estado pikachu, supongo que lo has mantenido dentro de su pokebola no es asi?"

- "Si profesor, cuando se trata de la salud de pikachu me pongo muy estricto con el, jejeje" afirmo Ash

Luego el profesor Oak agradecio a Delia

- "Muchas gracias Delia por haber cuidado mi casa"

- "Fue un placer profesor, no se preocupe, no tiene nada que agradecer" luego volteo hacia Tracey "Tracey!!! que apuesto estas!! no te has conseguido una novia aun??"

- U "Esteeee.. no, jeje, aun no señora Ketchum, mis estudios y el trabajo con el Doctor Oak no me ha dejado mucho tiempo"

- "Mama no averguences a Tracey" regaño Ash a su madre

- "No le hables asi a tu madre" bromeo Delia

Todos rieron

- "Jajajajajajaaja" :D

- "Oigan ustedes!!! me alegro que se hayan reunido todos pero alguien tiene que pagarme el viaje del aeropuerto hasta aca eh?"

- U Todos miraron al taxista que aun estaba esperando su dinero

- "J...jj...jjjj.... JAJAJAJAJAJA" estallaron las carcajadas de todos

- "De que se rien??"

Delia atendio al taxista demasiado amablemente

- "No se preocupe!! yo le pagare, aqui tiene su dinero... y tambien tome un bocadillo... y un entremes... y un poco de jugo... y tambien un sandwich... y un vaso de agua... y un pequeño recuerdo... y una fotografia de mi nieta, ay mire que linda esta!!!" " mañana cumple 6 años y...."

- ··U "G... gracias señora, pero ya basta... bastaaaaaaa"

El acosado taxista salio tan rapido que dejo tiradas todas las cosas y se fue rapidamente de ahi...

- "Oigaaa!!! señor taxista!! olvido su dinero!!!" gritaba Delia

- "Mi mama, la misma de siempre, bueno, entremos a la casa, conversemos un momento y luego nos iremos a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer" propuso Ash

Entraron a la casa y conversaron un largo rato en el living de la casa...

- "Espero que sepamos algo de Brock mañana" dijo Misty

- "Brock llegara, no te preocupes" le dijo otra vez Ash

- "Mami, tengo sueño..." le dijo Molly a su mama, a la niña ya se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

- "Bueno mi niña, te llevare a dormir a tu cama" le dijo Misty

- "Yo te acompaño Misty" le dijo Delia, levantandose para acompañar a su nuera.

- "No me tardo, ire a acostar a Molly para que se duerma" dijo Misty

- "Tomate tu tiempo linda zanahoria" le dijo Ash

Se fueron a la habitacion de la niña, Misty, Molly y Delia, quedandose en el living Ash, Tracey y el Doctor Oak. Cuando se aseguraron que las tres damas entraban a la habitacion y que era dificil que los escucharan, comenzaron a conversar entre ellos acerca de lo que habia estado ocurriendo...

La cara de Ash cambio, se puso muy serio

- "Bien profesor, expliqueme ahora con mas detalle, el mensaje que traia ese Pidgey mensajero estaba algo deteriorado por el viaje que hizo el probrecito, no lo entendi muy bien"

Eso explicaba porque Ash ya sabia algo de lo que ocurria: El Doctor Oak supo tambien de aquella empresa de mensajeria por medio de los pidgey y le mando un mensaje. El pobrecillo pidgey hizo un gran viaje desde Ekrutik hasta Pueblo Paleta. El Doctor Oak le prometio al dueño de los pidgey que el cuidaria del pajaro en su laboratorio y cuando volvieran a Ekrutik, se lo devolveria. Como Delia era la unica quien tenia las llaves de la casa del Doctor Oak, Ash entro con su mama para dejarlo en la unidad de recuperacion pokemon del laboratorio, diciendole a ella la excusa de que era un pidgey que se habia encontrado herido en el bosque y por eso lo llevo ahi. De este modo Delia no sospecho nada...

Durante algunos minutos el profesor le conto los detalles de lo que ocurria en ciudad Ekrutik, y que aparte de estar presente en el cumpleaños de Molly, era tambien para pedirle ayuda para encontrar el laboratorio secreto y asi detener los experimentos.

- "Es por eso que hemos estado muy ocupados Ash, el profesor y yo hemos tratado por todos los medios de convencer al CCM acerca del origen de este nuevo pokemon. Tenemos datos muy valiosos pero no son suficientes, aunque la prioridad no es esa, sino que es detener los experimentos de ese tipo llamado Dolzar" comento Tracey

- "¿Pero porque la Comandante Jenny no ha podido atraparlo?" pregunto extrañado Ash

- "Jenny tiene que seguir un procedimiento de acuerdo al reglamento que ella debe obedecer. Como Dolzar es muy astuto, este siempre escapa aprovechando los impedimentos del reglamento justo cuando Jenny se le acerca para atraparlo, la unica manera de que Jenny pueda atraparlo, es pescandolo con las manos en la masa. Pero para ello tenemos que encontrar su laboratorio secreto. Pero si Jenny lo hace, Dolzar alegaria que han vulnerado su derecho a la privacidad, es por eso que tenemos que ayudarle" respondio el profesor Oak.

- "Ya veo es necesario que lo hagamos entonces" dijo pensativo, Ash

- "Si, pero sera mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo despues que termine el cumpleaños de Molly" advirtio Tracey

- "Si, es cierto. Misty ha estado muy ilusionada con el cumpleaños de Molly y no quisiera que nada se echara a perder" dijo Ash

- "Bien, ahora callense que ahi vienen"

Delia y Misty venian saliendo de la habitacion de Molly, quien acababa de quedarse dormida...

- "Ya se durmio Molly?" pregunto Ash

- "Si hijo, duerme como un... Snorlax" respondio Delia

Al decir eso, Tracey y el profesor Oak, se quedaron mirando con una cara de "uuppss" U, mientras Ash no entendia nada...

- "(Uufff... por un momento pense que ella iba a decir otra cosa)" penso el profesor Oak

- "...si se ve tan linda" continuo la mama de Ash, sin darse cuenta

- "Bueno, ya es tiempo que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer" propuso Ash

- "Si, a decir verdad ya estoy muy cansado, ya a mis años tantos viajes me cansan" dijo con gracia el Doctor Oak.

- "Si, nosotros nos vamos a la casa del profesor. No viene con nosotros señora Ketchum?" comenzo a despedirse Tracey.

- "No te preocupes Tracey, esta noche me quedo a dormir aqui en la casa de mi hijo porque tengo que ayudar en la fiesta de mañana, y la habitacion que tengo aqui es muy comoda" contesto la mama de Ash

- "Bueno entonces nos despedimos, buenas noches y gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana"

- "Buenas noches Tracey, buenas noches profesor Oak" los despidio Misty.

- "Buenas noches"

El Doctor Oak y Tracey se fueron a la casa del primero. Y el resto comenzo a bostezar y a ponerse sus pijamas de dormir...

- "Buenas noches mama, que duermas bien" se despidio Ash

- "Buenas noches hijo, buenas noches Misty" dijo Delia entrando a su habitacion

- "Buenas noches suegrita" se despidio Misty

Ash y Misty entraron a su habitacion y se acostaron en su cama, Misty se durmio abrazando a Ash y le dijo

- "Gracias mi amor" Misty le dio un beso, y se durmio...

- "De nada linda zanahoria" y Ash tambien se durmio......... (?)

A la mañana siguiente, Delia se levanto muy temprano. Por fin habia llegado el gran dia, Ash y Misty aun dormian, pero Molly tambien se habia levantado junto con Delia...

- "Ten cuidado Molly, no te vayas a caer"

- "Si abuelita, tendre cuidado"

La niña estaba jugueteando por todos lados, junto con sus pokemon

- "Wooper, usa tu chorro de agua"

- "Blublublublublublubbbb" wooper lanzo su chorro de agua hacia los arboles. Mientras ella practicaba por si sola, Delia y Mr. Mime se encargaban de todo...

- "Maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim maim!!!!!"

Mr. Mime pelaba patatas, frutas, ensaladas, batia, mezclaba, preparaba jugos, barria, ordenaba, sacudia, limpiaba, enceraba, lavaba los platos, lavaba la ropa..... tan rapido hacia todas las cosas de la casa que apenas se le veian las manos.

Mientras Delia estaba en lo suyo

- "La la la lalalalalaaaaa" cantaba muy alegre

Casi con la misma velocidad que Mr. Mime, Delia cortaba flores, instalaba guirnaldas, ordenaba las cortinas, cocinaba, hacia postres, preparaba helados, mas jugos, ordenaba los muebles, secaba los platos, pasaba la aspiradora, adornaba la comida, preparaba el pastel... (es que nunca se cansa? jeje)

Tanto ajetreo con el jugueteo de Molly, y los quehaceres de Delia y Mr. Mime, hizo que Ash y Misty se despertaran

- --U "UUaaaaahhhhh " bostezo Ash, "porque hay tanto ruido?"

- "Creo que es tu mama Ash, esta haciendo las cosas, sera mejor que nos levantemos a ayudarle" dijo fregandose los ojos Misty

Salieron al comedor, y encontraron ya TODO listo, el desayuno servido, el aseo ya terminado, la fiesta preparada, absolutamente todo listo...

- "Que bueno que se levantaron, que quieren para desayunar?" pregunto Delia como si nada

- U "Eeemmm...bueno mama... nos hubieras esperado para que te ayudaramos" le dijo algo avergonzado Ash...

- U "Creo que a tu mama nunca se le acaban las baterias Ash" U dijo Misty, tambien avergonzada.

- "No se preocupen, Maimy me ayudo"

- "Bueno, a comer!!!" sugirio Ash

Despues de 1/2 hora, terminaron su desayuno, Misty empezaba a preocuparse...

- "Ayy no!!! Ya desayunamos y de Brock aun nada" vv

- "Mmmmm.. yo confio en Brock, pero ya estoy empezando a preocuparme tambien" admitio Ash

- "Que le habra ocurrido? creen que no va a venir?" pregunto Delia

- "Yo confio en Brock mama... se que llegara... eso espero" dijo, aun esperanzado Ash

Sono el timbre de la casa, eran dos invitados mas: Habian llegado Tracey y el Doctor Oak

- "Como? ninguna noticia de Brock aun???" se preocupo aun mas Tracey

- "Mmm.. que le habra ocurrido a ese muchacho" pregunto el profesor.

Molly entro muy contenta, faltaba muy poco para que comenzara la fiesta, pero los vio a todos con cara de preocupados

- "Papa, mama, que pasa?"

Todos se miraron entre si... sin saber que responderle a Molly

- "Nada hija... ve al patio a jugar"

Ash y Tracey dejaron salir a pikachu y azumarrill para que Molly jugara con ellos, tratando de ganar algo mas de tiempo....

- "Tendremos que seguir esperando" se resigno Misty

.... pasaron 3 horas... y de Brock, ni luces

- "Mama..." Molly ya estaba aburrida

- � "Mmmm... creo que tendremos que empezar la fiesta sin Brock" admitio Ash

- "Si no hay mas remedio, la pequeña Molly se va a aburrir" dijo Tracey

Misty estaba desilucionada, la fiesta no salio como ella queria...

Estaban a punto de llamar de llamar a Molly y comenzar la fiesta... cuando sono el timbre de la casa - Ding Dong

- "El... timbre... rapido abran la puerta" se apresuro Delia

Delia misma fue a abrir la puerta

...giro la manija...

...movio la palanca...

...abrio la puerta un poco...

...otro poco...

...otro poco mas y.......

- "Hola chicos!!!! sorpresaaaaa!!! feliz cumpleaños Molly, mi ahijada favoritaaa!!!"

Los ojos de la niña se pusieron en estrella...

- "Padrinoooooo!!! tio Broooooock!!!" la niña corrio a abrazar a Brock, su padrino...

- ¡¡¡ Broooooccckkkk !!!!!?????????" dijeron todos a coro, con una mezcla de confusion con alegria

- "Amigooooo!!! sabia que vendrias" saludo Ash a Brock con un fuerte y calido saludo de manos, como lo hacian cuando eran niños (traten de imaginarselo)

- "Brock que alegria verte, pense que ya no vendrias!!!" saludo muy contenta Misty

- "Brock, que bueno que viniste, comenzabamos a impacientarnos" saludo tambien Tracey...

- "Brock, muchacho, nos tenias muy preocupados" le saludo tambien el Doctor Oak

- "Hola Brock, ya te echaba de menos en la cocina y con la limpieza" le saludo Delia

- "Disculpenme amigos, estuve algo ocupado, pero ya esta aqui el gran Brock" sonrio el muchacho de ojos cerrados

De pronto todos sintieron una agradable fragancia... era un perfume

- "Que es ese aroma tan delicioso?" se extraño Misty "parece perfume de...."

- "Ooohh, si, casi lo olvido, jejeje, no vine solo"

- Oo nadie entendia nada

- "Pasa por favor" dijo amablemente Brock

por el umbral de la puerta, aparecio una hermosa joven de cabello largo y rubio, con un hermoso vestido

- U "B... Brock, q... quien es ella? no me digas que...." intuyo Ash

- "Les presento a mi novia" dijo Brock muy emocionado

- Oo "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!! ?????????" TU NOVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA????????????????????"

Esta si que era una sorpresa!!!!! una sorpresota!!!!! BROCK TENIA UNA NOVIA!!!!!

- U "Ejem... si, asi es, Ash, Misty, Molly, Tracey, prof Oak, Sra Ketchum, les presento a Jeanette, mi novia"

- "Que gusto conocerlos, soy Jeanette, la novia de Brock"

Brock por fin habia encontrado alguien que lo quiera, incluso aquel incidente con la profesora Evee ya lo habia olvidado

Solo para probar... Misty le dijo con algo de malicia

- "Brock, la profesora Evee te mando saludos el otro dia" :)

- "Que bueno, cuando la vean dile que yo tambien le mando mucho saludos" le respondio naturalmente Brock

- U "No cabe duda que eso ya quedo en el pasado" sonrio Ash

- "Seguro que si" apoyo Delia.

- "Si, y hasta tal vez sepamos por fin que fue lo que paso esa vez, aunque ya haya quedado en el pasado" bromeo Tracey

mas de 12 años y aun no se sabe que paso con la profesora?? guau

- "Bueno, bueno, ahora a celebraaaar!!!!" dijo animando a todos Delia

- "Siiiiiii" grito Molly

Todos se colocaron gorros de cumpleaños y le desearon los mejores deseos a Molly...

- "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MOLLY!!!"

- "Jijiji.. gracias" agradecio la pequeña

- "Mi nieta, te quiero mucho, feliz cumpleaños" la abrazo Delia

- "Feliz cumpleaños mi pedazo de cielo, muaaccc" abrazo Misty a su hija y la beso

- "Hija, feliz cumpleaños, eres mi orgullo" la abrazo Ash y dandole un beso en la frente...

- "Ahora mi ahijada apagara las velitas del pastel" indico Brock

- "Si... Molly, apaga las velitas de tu pastel" participo tambien Jeanette

- "Sopla fuerte Molly!!" la animo Tracey

- "Y no olvides pedir un deseo cuando soples las velas Molly eh?" dijo tambien el Doctor Oak

- "(por supuesto que pedire mi deseo, jijiji)" penso Molly secretamente

y apago las seis velas...

... la fiesta continuo muy animadamente durante toda la tarde...

... cuando ya la fiesta terminaba, las mujeres del grupo se apartaron a conversar relajadamente a un lado, y los hombres en otro, pero la conversacion era mucho mas tensa en el segundo grupo. Contandole todos los detalles ahora a Brock, este tambien se puso serio, al igual que los demas, analizando la situacion entre todos

- "Ya veo... la situacion es muy complicada" admitio Brock

- "Si, mucho me temo Ash, que tendremos que viajar todos a ciudad Ekrutik"

- "Al menos la fiesta no se echo a perder, lastima que tengamos que movernos tan rapido" se entristecio un poco Ash

- "No te preocupes Ash, la fiesta resulto muy bien a pesar de la critica situacion y eso es lo importante" lo animo Tracey.

- "Bien, estamos de acuerdo entonces? necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible" pregunto Oak

- "Si!! estoy seguro que ellos ayudaran" se animo Ash

- "Bien, como tenemos poco tiempo no tenemos mas remedio que usar mi avion privado, le avisare al piloto que prepare el viaje" indico el Doctor Oak

- "Bien, mientras tanto nosotros le avisaremos a las damas" aviso Brock

El Doctor Oak, saco su telefono celular y llamo al piloto

- "Hola? Mortimer? habla el Doctor Oak....".... el prof Oak continuo hablando con el piloto

Mientras los muchachos fueron a avisarles al resto... explicandoles la situacion

- "Asi que viajamos eh? ya me lo esperaba, si con esa cara de preocupacion que tenian, presenti algo malo" admitio Misty diciendole a Ash

- "Misty lo siento mucho, desearia que ahora estuvieramos mas relajados" reconocio Ash

- "Ash... yo............ gracias mi amor" le dijo Misty a Ash dandole un tierno beso en sus labios

- "Pero por que fue eso?" se extraño Ash

- "Por nada ire a empacar entonces, vamos Molly acompañame" y Misty se fue a la habitacion a empacar

- "Hijo ya te vas otra vez?" se entristecio Delia

- "Si mama, pero esta vez te vienes con nosotros"

- "Pero por que?"

- "Mama, nunca me ha gustado preocuparte, pero es mejor que esta vez estemos todos juntos, nunca nos volveremos a separar, tenemos que cuidarnos entre todos, porque lo que viene es MUY peligroso" le advirtio Ash

- "Gracias hijo"

- "De nada mama, aunque no lo creas, nos seras de mucha ayuda"

Mientras tanto otra escenita dramatica al mas puro estilo de "Casablanca" (jajaja, XD XD si son muy jovenes les recomiendo que les pregunten a sus padres sobre esa pelicula) se veia entre la otra sorpresiva pareja

- TT "Brock, me vas a dejar?" le dijo Jeanette

- "No te quedes en el pasado nena, volvere algun dia" fanfarroneo Brock

- U

- "El pasado es el pasado, y el amor es el amor nena" TT

- "YA DEJA DE FANFARRONEAR BROCK!!!! ELLA TAMBIEN VIENE CON NOSOTROS!!!! NO SEAS RIDICULO" le grito Misty ya harta, tomandolo de una oreja para que dejara de fanfarronear

- TT "Pero Misty, aayyyy, sueltame", suplico Brock, que era arrastrado por Misty (como los viejos tiempos xD)

- "Eres un tonto Brock!! tanto que te costo encontrar una chica que te ame, pero si sigues haciendo el ridiculo se te va a escapar!!"

- "Ehhh... jejeje.. creo que tienes razon" --U

- U Jeanette solo se reia "jijiji" definitivamente amaba a Brock

Mientras el prof Oak terminaba de hablar con el piloto y les aviso a todos

- "Bien amigos... preparen sus cosas porque el piloto tendra listo el avion y despegaremos en 1 hora"

Todos aprovecharon de empacar sus cosas y preparar el viaje

Ya en el avion,

- "Ash, donde estabas?" pregunto Misty

- "Luego les explico, habia olvidado una cosa"

Tratando que no se dieran cuenta, Ash ajusto una ultima pokebola a su cinto

el piloto hablo

- "Señores pasajeros, nuestro destino ciudad Ekrutik, tardaremos 2 horas"

- "Este avion privado suyo es mas rapido que uno convencional"

- "Asi es Ash, la CCM me lo asigno en caso de viajes de emergencia... y como esta es una emergencia"

Pueblo paleta quedo atras, ahora definitivamente la aventura se centraria unicamente en ciudad Ekrutik, o al menos gran parte de ella...

Al cabo de 2 horas, el avion aterrizaba en Ciudad Ekrutik cuando ya anochecia, luego llegaron al hotel...(para que repetir de nuevo el tramite del aeropuerto ¿no?)

- "Llamare a la comandante Jenny de inmediato" aviso el Docto Oak

- "Yo ire a dormir a Molly" dijo Misty

El prof Oak acordo con la Comandante Jenny reunirse en 45 minutos...

- "Por que tanto apuro profesor?" pregunto Ash

- "Ash, cada minuto cuenta, el profesor tiene muy claro eso" indico Tracey "por eso tenemos que hacer todo lo mas rapido que podamos"

- "Bien chicas, tenemos que irnos, no se preocupen estaremos con la comandante Jenny y en caso de cualquier cosa, tenemos nuestros telefonos"

- "Cuidense mucho" se despidieron Delia y Jeanette

Tomaron un taxi hasta las oficinas de la Comandante Jenny y coordinaron las acciones.

- "Ash, Brock gusto en saludarles, mi prima de ciudad New Bark me hablo mucho de ustedes, sean bienvenidos"

La Comandante Jenny hizo el saludo militar correspondiente

- "Y tiene algo nuevo Comandante?" pregunto el Doctor Oak

- "Hemos desarrollado un nuevo plan de ataque, pero debido a los reglamentos es que necesitare su ayuda. Se que hay cosas del reglamento que las estoy desobedeciendo, pero podre justificarlo sin problemas si ustedes me ayudan, se que no es correcto, pero no hay mas opciones" reconocio la hermosa lider de las Fuerzas Especiales

- "Bien, tenemos que apresurarnos entonces" advirtio Brock

Subieron a las patrullas y vehiculos, sin encender las balizas por supuesto, no querian alertar a los inescrupulosos cientificos. Luego de algunos minutos, llegaban a un lugar tetrico, justamente cerca de las excavaciones...

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones secretas de sus laboratorios, los experimentos continuan, al parecer ya estan en la ultima fase, aparece Dolzar pidiendo un informe acerca de los experimentos

- "Como va el crecimiento?"

- "Dentro de los limites señor, ya tenemos la forma basica del pokemon y dentro de 2 dias podemos comenzar con la fase de aprendizaje"

- "Mmmm... no es exactamente del mismo color del pokemon original, pero eso es lo de menos, se supone que este tendra su propio caracter. Ya veran esos tontos vanguardistas del CCM que sus creencias no son mas que un cuento de hadas"

- "A que se refiere con eso señor?"

- "Los torpes vanguardistas son unos ilusos que pretenden echar por el suelo todas las investigaciones que tienen una base cientifica, con ridiculos cuentos de hadas. La ciencia tiene que mantener su reputacion"

Sin embargo, Dolzar suda cada vez que toca el tema, ha visto las capacidades de ese pokemon legendario pero aun asi esta decidido a demostrar que el tiene la razon, luego de tragar saliva, continuo

- "y si bien se ha especulado mucho acerca de su origen legendario, lo cierto es que su descubrimiento ha causado revuelo cientifico mundial debido a su comportamiento humano, sin embargo casi todos mis colegas del CCM y hasta religiosos opinan que su comportamiento mas que humano, es mas bien..... celestial...."

- "¿¿¿¿¿QUUEEEEEE????? Pero señor!!!", los ayudantes y otros trabajadores del laboratorio quedaron estupefactos y hasta congelados, "

- "Como lo oyen... pero yo les demostrare lo contrario"

De pronto se dio cuenta

- "NO SE ME QUEDEN MIRANDO!!!!! Pongan atencion a ese pokemon!!!!! no deben dejar que crezca demasiado y tambien deben controlar su temperatura!!!"

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba afuera, el grupo ya se habia instalado...

- "Si que es astuto este Dolzar, es el ultimo lugar donde se nos ocurriria buscarlo, justo enfrente de nuestras narices" refunfuño el Doctor Oak

- "Mis agentes han reportado actividades sospechosas en las inmediaciones de los trabajos de las excavaciones, pero necesitare de su ayuda para entrar ahi si queremos atrapar a Dolzar" indico la Comandante Jenny

- "De acuerdo, hagamoslo" afirmo Tracey

- "Operacion señuelo: Unidades de asalto, reportense" hablo Jenny por su mini comunicador.

- "Asalto 1, en posicion"  
- "Asalto 2, en posicion"  
- "Asalto 3, en posicion"  
- "Asalto 4, en posicion"  
- "Asalto 5, en posicion"

El comando de asalto 1 estaba sobre el techo, el segundo comando estaba afuera a unos 10 metros de la entrada, camuflandose detras de sus exeggcutor, mientras que el comando 3 estaba justo detras con sus paras y parasect, alternandose entre los exeggcutor (o sea, un paras, un exeggcutor, un parasect, otro exeggcutor, otro paras, y asi con el resto). El comando 4 estaba mas atras, pero sus spinaraks estaban encima de las cabezas de los exeggcutor, y por ultimo el comando 5 estaba al final, con sus growlithes y arcanine listos para atacar.

- "Bien, Ash, Brock, Tracey, a su posicion segun el plan"

La comandante realizo una modificacion al plan fallido de la vez anterior. Esta vez nada podia salir mal.

Observo el terreno con sus lentes con vision nocturna, luego de comprobar que todos estaban listos, dio la primera orden

- "Grupo señuelo, proceda!!!"

Tracey se acerco a la puerta y golpeo...

- "Que quieres?" abrio la puerta un centinela

- "Por favor, estoy perdido, podria darme algo de comida para seguir mi camino?"

- "Mmmmm" el centinela se confio, y viendo inofensivo al "ingenuo" muchacho fue por un pan. El torpe guardia dejo la puerta abierta

Fue ese momento cuando aprovecharon Ash y Brock para entrar y hacerse pasar por ladrones

- "Este es un asalto!!!"

- "Detengan a esos ladrones de inmediato no dejen que entren"

Los guardias del laboratorio fueron a atrapar a los falsos ladrones. Cuando ya los tenian, se confiaron demasiado, haciendo que todos bajaran su guardia

Jenny aprovecho ese instante de inmediato

- "Comando 1, proceda!!!"

Los comandos que estaban en el techo rompieron los cristales y mandaron a koffings y weezings

- "Koffing, Weezing, gas venenoso"

- "PPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

El gas venenoso de los pokemon se esparcio rapidamente, causando gran confusion

- "Cof cof cof, no podemos respirar"

- "Vienen por nosotros otra vez" grito Dolzar

Ash, Brock y Tracey aprovecharon la confusion para zafarse de los guardias y huir de ahi rapidamente.

Jenny dio la siguiente orden

- "Comando 2, proceda!!"

Los comandos de afuera ordenaron a los exeggcutor

- "Exeggcutor, usen bombas huevo!!!"

- "Exeggcutooooor"

- "BUM BUM BUM... BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM!!!!"

era el sonido que hacian las bombas huevo al ser disparadas, y luego caian por los vidrios rotos y explotaban, causando ahora panico ademas de confusion. Las cosas estaban completamente desordenadas dentro del laboratorio, los tubos de ensayos rotos, las probetas rotas, liquidos derramados, etc

Era este el momento para dar el golpe clave, la Comandante Jenny dio la tercera orden:

- "Comando 3, proceda!!!"

Los comandos ordenaron a los paras y parasect

- "Paras, parasect, usen ataque de esporas"

Los paras y parasect obedecieron

- "paras, paraseeect PPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

Las esporas se esparcieron por todo el lugar, pausando paralisis en las personas que estaban dentro del laboratorio, ralentizando sus movimientos

La situacion ya la tenia en la palma de la mano, Jenny dio la cuarta orden

- "Comando 4, proceda!!!"

Los comandos obedecieron, haciendo que los spinaraks entraran en accion

- "Spinaraks, usen telarañas en forma de lazos grandes, luego cierrenlos y atrapenlos a todos"

- "Spinarakkkk"

Efectivamente, los spinaraks lanzaron telarañas en lazos grandes, cerrandolos rapidamente para atrapar a todos quienes estaban dentro

Solo faltaba el golpe de gracia, Jenny dio la ultima orden

- "Comando 5, proceda!!"

Los comandos enviaron a sus growlithes y arcanines

- "Growlithes, arcanine, rodeenlos"

Antes que se dieran cuenta, los growlithe y arcanine, ya tenian rodeados a los maleantes. Jenny estaba muy satisfecha: Ni siquiera Dolzar pudo escapar.

- "Sueltenme!!!! no tienen ningun derecho de arrestarme."

- "Sr. Dolzar usted esta acusado de ser el autor intelectual de la invasion de propiedad al laboratorio de Ekrutik, robo de pokemon y daños a personas. Llevenselo de aqui!!!" ordeno Jenny.

Todos respiraron mas relajados, los experimentos serian por fin detenidos...

De pronto el Doctor Oak recordo..

- "Comandante Jenny, no olvide aislar la zona y poner a ese pokemon bajo seguridad, es muy importante que no continue su crecimiento"

- "Pondremos a ese pokemon en fase experimental bajo custodia de inmediato"

La Comandante Jenny llamo a las unidades de emergencia biologica, quienes llegaron en vehiculos parecidos a ambulancias y vestidos con trajes parecidos a los espaciales.

Iban equipados con mangueras que despedian gases congelantes.

- "Apartense, esparciremos el gas congelante"

- "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

Al cabo de pocos minutos, el experimento pokemon estaba neutralizado.

- "Transporten la pokebola especial al laboratorio Ekrutik" indico el Doctor Oak.

Una escolta acompaño al automovil donde estaban los tres entrenadores y el profesor, hasta el laboratorio. La caravana llegaba en medio de estrictas medidas de seguridad. La situacion ya parecia controlada, habia gran espectacion por la llegada de tantas patrullas al laboratorio.

El Doctor Oak entro junto a sus acompañantes y la Comandante Jenny al laboratorio y dejaron la pokebola especial dentro de la sala especial donde tambien estaba aquel otro pokemon. La pokebola era especial, pues era transparente, debido a que Dolzar la habia diseñado asi para poder realizar los experimentos. Adentro solo podia verse algo vagamente cercano a un Ditto.

- "Se parece a un Ditto profesor Oak" observo Ash

- "Un Ditto no es asi Ash, pero hay que reconocer que es lo primero que uno recuerda" observo tambien Brock

- "En realidad tiene un muy vago parecido con el otro pokemon que esta en esa pokebola, pero.... no se, hay algo diferente en el, hay ciertos rasgos en sus colores que lo hacen diferente" explico Tracey, indicando la otra pokebola misteriosa, y con algo de preocupacion.

- "Creo que se debe a que Dolzar trabajo con el en un estado bebe pokemon, es como si aun no estuviera listo para nacer. Debe haber sido asi porque le adverti que el otro pokemon encierra unos poderes muy misterioros y pensaba que con esto lograria controlarlo, y veo que parece que le resulto" explico el Doctor Oak, tambien un poco extrañado.

- "Vaya, ese Dolzar si que debe ser un desquiciado. Ya teniendo una experiencia pasada, aun asi quiere repetirla" recordo Brock

- "Pero lo cierto es que ya todo esta bajo control. Ahora vamonos al hotel y descansemos para volver mañana" se animo Ash, yendose muy resuelto hacia la salida.

- "Los escoltare hasta el hotel, muchas gracias por su cooperacion. Fueron de mucha ayuda y le propondre al alcalde que los nombre ciudadanos honorarios" los felicito la Comandante Jenny.

- "Muchas gracias Comandante Jenny, hasta mañana" se despidieron todos

- "Gracias a ustedes" no los despedia con el saludo militar aun porque aun no los escoltaba hasta el hotel

Jenny se acerco a sus subordinados y les indico que montaran guardia todo el tiempo, cuidando a los pokemon.

- "Si comandante Jenny" obedecieron los guardias.

Se quedaron montando guardia los subordinados de la comandante Jenny, se apagaron las luces, se cerraron las puertas y la caravana se dirigio al hotel. Los guardias quedaron rodeando el laboratorio.

Sin embargo... en medio de la oscuridad que rodeaba a las pokebolas, desde la pokebola especial, unos ATERRORIZANTES ojos de color rojo brillaron.........

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Les pido disculpas... U primero por haber tardado en subir el tercer capitulo, y segundo, por que me salio mas largo que el capitulo anterior. Es que ya queria dejar terminado el tema del cumpleaños (lo habre dejado realmente terminado???? quizas mas de alguna sorpresilla haya por ahi ). Que les parecio lo de Brock? como para alegrarse por el eh? (nadie tiene tanta mala suerte con las chicas!! bueno excepto yo, JAJAJAJA quizas debiera dedicarme mejor a jugar a las apuestas ya que en amor ni luces, JAJAJAJAJA xD xD xD xD seria millonario xD xD).

Por cierto, que les parece la linda familia de mi fan art? Si, ya se... es cierto que Misty se ve mayor que Ash o mas grande, pero Bah!!! despues de todo Misty siempre ha sido mayor que Ash, U jejeje.

Reconozco que en este capitulo hubo menos accion, pero espero que el final de este capitulo los haya dejado al menos colgando de un hilo, xD

PROXIMO CAPITULO: La gota ha colmado el vaso, y el agua sobrante hace despertar a los poderes rivales. Es necesario ir por mas ayuda. Una misteriosa conocida hace aparicion para ayudar a nuestros amigos... ¿Alguien podra enfrentar dicha amenaza?

Como siempre sugerencias y tomatazos a o a danielGT en 


	4. El ojo del huracán

CAPITULO 4 - "El ojo del huracan"  
La pesadilla comienza... :(

Desde la pokebola especial en medio de la oscuridad, brillaron los mas escalofriantes ojos rojos que se pudieran ver... cualquiera que los haya visto temblaria y escaparia horrorizado...

- "Ha sido un largo sueño"

Despues de despedirse de la comandante Jenny, Ash, Brock, Tracey y el Doctor Oak entraron a la sala principal de la habitacion que estaba reservada para ellos, y alli se reunieron con el resto del grupo (o sea, Misty, Molly, Delia y Jeanette)

- "Ash que bueno que regresaron mi amor, estaba muy preocupada" abrazo Misty a su marido

- "Si, afortunadamente todo salio bien" confirmaba Ash.

- "Y que fue lo que ahi ocurrio?" pregunto Delia

- "Actuamos como señuelo ante los guardias de Dolzar, para distraerlos y fue cuando la comandante Jenny puso en marcha su excelente estrategia" explico el profesor Oak

- "Hijo que bueno que todo salio bien gracias a Jenny" abrazaba Delia a su hijo.

- "Gracias mama"

- "Papi, como hicieron para atrapar a ese hombre malo?"

- "jaja fue Tracey quien dio el primer paso" rio Ash

- "Fue divertido haberme hecho pasar por mendigo" bromeaba Tracey...

- "Si, y tambien por ladrones, jajaja" comentaba muy divertido Ash

Mientras todos disfrutaban de ese momento de relajo (quizas el ultimo), la pareja del año tenia su romance aparte

- "Nena, ya estoy aqui mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez, los recuerdos son gratos a pesar de la soledad...." fanfarroneaba otra vez Brock

- U "Que bueno que regresaste a mi lado Brock, ya me sentia solita" dijo Jeanette, algo incomodada por la extraña actitud que tenia que soportarle a veces a Brock

- "Muchas hojas han caido del arbol, mucha agua ha pasado bajo el puente, mucho viento ha soplado por la pradera, mucho......"

Misty se iba a acercar a tomarlo de una oreja (la fuerza de la costumbre), le recordaba al antiguo Brock y eso la ponia de malas, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo...

- "No Misty, dejalo... dejalo que disfrute de sus "5 minutos", es como tener un juguete nuevo" le recomendo Tracey "Brock debe sentirse muy feliz por fin"

Misty comprendio, pero de todos modos pensaba

- "Tienes razon Tracey, pero es que es tan... tan ridiculo!! si sigue haciendo ese ridiculo ella se le va a escapar... y con lo que le costo encontrar a una chica. Deberia ser galante y amable con ella" replico Misty

- "Si ella lo mama de verdad, entonces aceptara esa extraña costumbre que tiene Brock de fanfarronear, ademas ya se le pasara cuando maduren como pareja, asi como nosotros. No te preocupes por el Misty" asintio Ash

- "Si, creo que tienen razon, ya maduraran como pareja asi como lo hacemos nosotros, verdad mi amor?" dijo Misty dandole un beso en la mejilla a Ash

- "Conque maduros eh? y que me dicen de esas parodias del equipo rocket que hacen ustedes y que me los he sorprendido haciendo??" bromeo Delia, recordando una vez que los sorprendio haciendo aquellas parodias

- U "Mama!!!!" se avergonzo Ash

- U "Suegra, por favor, no lo diga en frente de todos!!" se avergonzo tambien Misty

Ash y Misty estaban asi U y mas encima estaban rojos como un tomate y con una gran gota en la cabeza. Tal como Delia decia, a la joven pareja de vez en cuando le gustaba hacer payasadas, y ridiculeces, como el lema de aquel trio de tontos.

- "Jijiji... Misty y Ash estaran casados, pero aun son algo infantiles a la hora de divertirse" sonrio Delia.

- "JAJAJAJAJAJA" se rieron todos.

La joven pareja conservaba sus corazones de niños.

- "Bueno amigos, ya es hora de irse a dormir, mañana debemos ir al laboratorio ¿me acompañarian todos?"

- "Claro profesor!! sera un placer acompañarlo a ver sus estudios" se alegro Ash por dicha invitacion.

- "Bien, entonces buenas noches a todos" se despidieron Tracey y el Doctor Oak.

- "Buenas noches" se despidieron los demas.

Cada uno entraron a su habitacion. Ash, Misty y Molly en una, Brock, Tracey y el Doctor Oak en la segunda, y Delia y Jeanette en la tercera. (que raras las habitaciones eh? pero bueno xD)

En el oceano que baña las islas del territorio Naranja, llueve muy fuerte... en la isla que no parece habitada, aparece lentamente la silueta de alguien muy sabio, con una caparazon en la cabeza...

- "Se avecinan tiempos dificiles"

Slowking llevaba custodiando durante mucho tiempo aquel lugar, hasta que al fin se da cuenta de la situacion

- "Debo preparar todo, es necesario que el venga por ayuda... el elegido necesitara ayuda...."

Y se apresto a hacer todos los arreglos...

Mientras tanto a muchos kilometros de la isla SlowKing (no me acuerdo el nombre real), en el oceano, mar adentro, mientras llovia torrencialmente, nuevamente se repite el mismo drama de hace 2 dias, pero esta vez con ribetes mas angustiantes...

Por la cabeza de Mewtwo pasaban mil y un recuerdos, recordaba miles de frases que habia escuchado durante sus viajes, recordaba cada uno de los paisajes y los pokemon que ahi habitaban, lentamente analiza cada situacion, pero le es muy dificil encontrar una respuesta, la extraña voz lo dejo muy confundido

- "Mi proposito no es mismo que el de los demas pokemon" se repetia

Pero cual era entonces?

- "Mi corazon esta mas cerrado que una nuez y mis ojos no me dejan ver"

Acaso debe cambiar su forma de pensar?

- "Tengo mas conocimientos de los que me imagino"

Tal vez la solucion a su problema es mucho mas facil de lo que cree?

- "La prueba pronto empezara para mi?"

Sera el quien decida su destino?

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus solitarios ojos...

- "Por que nunca termina esta busqueda?"

Sin embargo, un sentimiento completamente diferente al de la vez anterior se apodero de el... miedo

- "Muy pronto te poseere a ti tambien"

Esto indigno a Mewtwo

- "De que estas hablando??? otra vez estas molestandome????"

- "Yo no soy ese cretino que tu piensas que soy"

- Oo ¡¡¡¡ que demonios ?????? eres otro acaso?

- "acertaste!!! ese nombre me viene bien" (?)

- "Que deseas de mi???"

- "La prueba que esperas, realmente crees que la pasaras?"

- "No se a que prueba te refieres"

- "Te lo repito, seras mio"

El sentimiento de mewtwo era de natural rechazo, simplemente intuia que no queria sentir por siempre esa sensacion...

A miles de kilometros de ahi, al otro lado del mundo, la otra voz seguia atentamente esta conversacion

- "(Por favor, tienes que resistir)" pensaba la otra voz (la primera)

Claramente dos poderes rivales estaban a punto de librar una batalla del que nadie pensaba que se desataria... No importaba cual fuera el lugar del mundo, Kanto, Johto o territorio Naranja, los pokemon ya intuian el peligro...

- "(Vamos amigo, tienes que resistir, si no lo haces, todo se habra acabado no solo para ti...)"

La primera voz solo podia, por ahora, limitarse a escuchar la conversacion

- "(Lo que estas sintiendo es bueno que lo sientas, pero por favor resiste)"

La conversacion entre la voz tenebrosa y el confundido mewtwo continuaba en el oceano, mar adentro, en medio de la lluvia...

- "No puedes evitar tu destino, mas vale que no te resistas"

- "Mi destino esta echado" reconocio Mewtwo

- "Eso es, jejejeje" reia macabramente la voz, "aceptalo!!"

La otra voz penso lo peor

- "Oh no!!!!"

Sin embargo...

- "Pero.... un momento, 12 años!!! no pueden terminar asi!!! mi destino no es el mismo de los otros pokemon, pero tampoco es este!!!"

La primera voz penso

- "(Uf... eso estuvo MUY CERCA, creo que ya lo esta entendiendo, pero es muy debil, aun esta muy confundido y es vulnerable)"

La segunda voz (la tenebrosa), desistio

- "Vaya, me sera un poco mas dificil acabar contigo"

- "Largate de aqui!!!!! no te necesito!!!!" grito mewtwo a pesar que no veia a nadie.

- "Ya me viste antes y me veras otra vez, adios, disfruta de tus ultimos momentos"

La voz tenebrosa desaparecio...

Mewtwo quedo en un estado como de animacion suspendida, es como si de pronto estuviera a punto de darse cuenta de una verdad muy grande

- "C...Creo que... ha... ha llegado..."

La primera voz, confirmo pensando

- "(Asi es amigo, ha llegado)"

A la mañana siguiente, el dia no estaba como los otros dias, hacia tiempo que no se veian algunas nubes, sin embargo el dia estaba soleado...

Misty encendio la television, sintonizo un canal de noticias, pero ya estaban terminando, estaban en los resumenes

- "...debido al extraño incidente en ciudad Ekrutik" fue lo unico que alcanzo a escuchar Misty

- "que ocurre linda zanahoria?" se desperto Ash

- "No lo se, puse las noticias y solo alcance a escuchar algo sobre algo extraño que paso"

- "Que raro, tal vez el Doctor Oak sepa algo"

Ash y Misty fueron donde los demas, que ya se habian levantado a desayunar, y le preguntaron si sabia algo de lo que habian escuchado por TV

- "No Ash, no me imagino que puede ser"

- "Sera mejor que desayunemos rapido, tenemos que ir al laboratorio, ademas ahi les enseñaremos algo de lo que hemos estudiado" les explico Tracey

- "Tengo muchas ganas de ver a esa cosa parecida a Ditto" se animo Brock

- "Me gustaria ver las cosas que tienen que contar unos experimentados entrenadores como ustedes" les dijo Jeanette, que se animo mucho al saber por todo lo que habian pasado en las vidas de Ash, Misty, Brock y Tracey

- "Sera muy interesante conocer el laboratorio del prof Oak" comento Delia

- "Y Molly y yo podremos pasear tambien" se animo Misty, al ver a Molly impaciente por ir al laboratorio

- "Yo quiero jugar con los pokemon!!!!" grito muy contenta Molly

- "Bien, es tarde, asi que ya vamonos" se apresuro el Doctor Oak.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y luego de bajar por el ascensor del hotel, pasaron por el lobby del hotel y salieron a la calle...

Se notaba alboroto en la calle

- "Estan todos muy agitados hoy verdad?" observo Ash

- "Si, que raro!!" se extraño Misty

Decidieron caminar algunas cuadras en vez de tomar algun transporte hasta el laboratorio... cuando vieron pasar una ambulancia...

- "Mira mami, una ambulancia" se preocupo Molly, porque sabia que alli dentro hay doctores (y los doctores tienen jeringas )

- "Algun accidente debe haber ocurrido" propuso Jeanette.

Luego vieron pasar a una patrulla de policia

- "Vaya si que esta agitado el dia!!" se extraño Tracey

- "Tal vez hubo algun robo por ahi" propuso esta vez Delia

- "Jenny debe tener mucho trabajo hoy" indico el Doctor Oak.

Luego paso rapidamente un carro de bomberos

- "Que mala suerte tiene esta ciudad, todo lo malo ocurrio hoy", se preocupo Ash (no sabe cuanta razon tenia)

- "Esto no es una coincidencia, Ash, definitivamente algo serio debe haber ocurrido, tal vez un accidente automovilistico multiple" propuso Brock

Luego pasaron 2 ambulancias mas...

- "Que!!?? mas ambulancias?" dijo Misty, que ya no entendia nada, igual que los demas...

Pero de pronto al voltear Misty la mirada a la esquina, vio como el kiosko de diarios estaba atestado de gente...

- "Pero que noticia puede haber pasado.. pero, un momento" Misty recordo la noticia que no alcanzo a ver por TV

- "Vamos a ese kiosko, tal vez en el periodico aparezca la misma noticia"

Cruzaron la calle, se acercaron al kiosko como pudieron (pues habia mucha gente) y no podian creer lo que se leian en los periodicos...

Con grandes letras rojas estaba destacada la noticia del dia en el periodico "Pokemon World": EXTRAÑOS ATAQUES.

En el "News Pokemon Times" se leia: INEXPLICABLES DESAPARICIONES

En el "Ekrutik Journal" se leia: GRAVES ATAQUES A PERSONAS

- "No puede ser!!! que esta pasando en esta ciudad??" se alarmo Delia

- "Mama, papa, porque ponen esa cara?" pregunto inocentemente la pequeña niña

Ash y Misty no querian asustar a Molly, Ash le dio un beso en la frente

- "No te preocupes Molly, todo va a salir bien, iremos con el profesor a tratar de descubrir lo que pasa" le dijo Ash, tratando que no siguiera preguntando a algo que aun no sabian muy bien como responder

El Doctor Oak temio lo peor, presentia que sus advertencias lamentablemente se cumplirian...

- "Tenemos que irnos rapidamente al laboratorio" ordeno a todos el Doctor Oak

Todos obedecieron, tomaron un transporte que los llevara al laboratorio, sin embargo los oficiales de policia que estaban a cargo de impedir el paso hicieron detener el transporte antes de llegar al laboratorio...

- "Lo siento, esta restringido el paso, tendran que tomar una desviacion" indico un policia..."

- "Que ocurre?" preguntaron el chofer y los pasajeros

- "Acaba de ocurrir un extraño accidente, la ambulancias ya vienen para aca, asi que mas vale que despejen el camino. Estamos haciendo trabajos de reparacion en 3 kilometros a la redonda, debido al extraño incidente"

- "Que mala suerte!! tendremos que caminar" se lamento Delia.

- "Bueno, ni modo... bajemos de este transporte y caminemos" resolvio Ash

Todos nuestros amigos se bajaron del transporte y se aprestaron a continuar a pie los 3 kilometros que aun faltaban para llegar al laboratorio, mientras el tranporte que los llevaba se alejaba por la desviacion

Un policia los detuvo...

- "Un momento no pueden pasar"

- "Señor policia" le explico el Doctor Oak, " soy el Doctor Samuel Oak, y soy el jefe de la unidad de investigacion del laboratorio del kilometro 31 de Ekrutik, por favor dejenos pasar a mi y a mis ayudantes" dijo mostrando sus credenciales de el y la de Tracey.

- "De acuerdo, pero los demas no tienen credenciales"

- "No se preocupe, estan bajo mi mando y necesito su ayuda"

- "Esta bien señor Oak, pero tenga cuidado, no se sabe que puede haber en el laboratorio"

El Doctor Oak se preocupo...

- "De acuerdo, en marcha" ordeno el prof Oak

El grupo comenzo la caminata hacia el laboratorio, el dia no estaba muy caluroso pero Molly empezo a cansarse

- "Papa estoy cansada" le dijo la pequeña

- "Bueno hija, te llevare sobre mis hombros" y la subio sobre sus hombros

El grupo comenzo a conversar con el profesor Oak

- "Profesor, cree que sea muy grave lo que este ocurriendo en el laboratorio?" le pregunto Brock

- "No lo se Brock, pero estoy seguro que el pokemon que hemos descubierto esta involucrado en todo esto. Es mucha coincidencia que todo este ocurriendo en Ekrutik y ademas cerca del laboratorio" dijo presintiendo algo malo el profesor

- "Yo creo que mas bien esta relacionado con esa pokebola especial" aventuro Tracey

- "Pero si la comandante Jenny los detuvo, es imposible que algo ocurra con esa pokebola" dijo Ash, refiriendose a los que estaban haciendo experimentos

- "Es probable, pero recuerden que si bien hemos desbaratado una parte importante, aun el equipo rocket sigue estando operativo, como lo comento la comandante Jenny, ellos tambien pensaban que habian desaparecido y que por eso fueron creadas las Fuerzas Especiales"

El grupo continuaba su caminata hacia el centro del problema, e iban tratando de descifrar lo mas que podian, asi durante unos 25 minutos mas o menos, hasta que cuando llevaban aproximadamente 1 kilometro recorrido, Jeanette diviso una figura a lo lejos...

- "Miren... que es eso que esta ahi? parece que es una persona?..." dijo Jeanette tratando de hacer vista a lo lejos

- "Una persona? pero si los unicos que pueden estar aqui aparte de nosotros son los policias y la gente de bomberos y medicos. No puede haber mas personas aqui" se extraño Misty

A medida que se acercaban, sus observaciones fueron confirmadas: era una persona, pero aun no sabian quien era

- "No lo creo, como es que esa persona llego hasta aqui??" pregunto Delia

- "De seguro debe haber burlado la vigilancia" se imagino Brock

- "Hay que tener cuidado entonces, podemos estar en problemas" dijo el profesor Oak

Al nombrar la frase "podemos estar en problemas" Ash, Misty y Delia se miraron, y cada uno se rio calladamente

Al acercase mas, Ash noto algo familiar en esa persona.... una mujer de unos 27 años, alta, delgada, piel blanca, cabello oscuro y liso, con una expresion frivola en su rostro y una mirada fria estaba ahi de pie como que esperaba su llegada

- "Oigan, esa persona se me hace conocida" dijo Ash, extrañado...

Misty, Ash y Brock se miraron entre ellos, como tratando de recordar... se les hacia muy familiar esa persona

- "Esa chica me recuerda a alguien, pero no recuerdo que...." trataba de recordar Misty

- "Papa quien es ella?" pregunto Molly

- "No lo recuerdo bien mi niña, con tu mama y tu padrino nos recuerda a algo...."

- "Chicos!!!! creo que ya se QUIEN ES!!!!!!!" dijo en voz alta Brock, acababa de recordar quien era esa mujer....

Cuando estaban frente a ella, Ash y Misty tambien la reconocieron....

- "SABRINA!!!! ERES TU?????" gritaron asombrados los tres, los demas no entendian nada...

Sabrina sonrio levemente, pero tenia una cara muy seria, la situacion lo amertitaba...

- "Sabia que me reconocerian, como han estado?" les pregunto calmadamente Sabrina

- "Estamos bien, bueno mejor dicho, ocupados...." la saludo Misty

- "Quien es esta persona??" preguntaron todos los demas

Ash, Misty y Brock contaron rapidamente la aventura pasada aquella vez en Ciudad Azafran, cuando fueron convertidos en muñecos y tambien hicieron de pino de bolos en la casa de muñecas de Sabrina...

- "Siento haberles causado tantos problemas" se disculpo Sabrina por aquella vez

- "No te preocupes y como han estado tu y tu familia?" le pregunto Brock

- "Estan muy bien, hemos vuelto a ser una familia feliz"

- "Pero que estas haciendo aqui?? como llegaste?? y porque estas aqui?? acaso nos esperabas?" le preguntaron Ash y Misty

Sabrina les explico

- "Desde aquella vez que nos enfrentamos Ash, no segui usando mis poderes siquicos como aquella vez. No queria seguir causando sufrimiento a mis padres. Sin embargo hace 1 año, justo cuando se comentaba por todas partes los anuncios de nuevos descubrimientos pokemon aqui en Ekrutik, Kadabra y yo sentimos una gran fluctuacion de energia siquica a pesar que estabamos en Ciudad Azafran, es por eso que les dije a mis padres que necesitaba comenzar a entrenar nuevamente con mi pokemon, porque presenti que algo malo ocurriria, y creanme, he venido a ayudarlos, porque necesitaran de mi ayuda... el estremecimiento en la fluctuacion de energia siquica que sentimos no es algo normal"

El grupo de ahora 9 personas continuo caminando los restantes 2 kilometros, hasta que despues de cerca de 1 hora, Tracey diviso con sus binoculares el desastre que habia ocurrido...

- "Oigan!!! miren!!! es terrible!!! son personas... estan tiradas en el suelo"

Presenciaron la lamentable escena... habia gente tirada en el suelo con heridas de diversa consideracion

Molly se asusto y comenzo a llorar...

- "Mama... tengo miedo... Buaaaaaaaa" :(

Misty tomo a Molly y la abrazo...

- "Ya mi niña, no llores, papa y yo estamos aqui para cuidarte"

Se aprestaron a socorrer a las personas heridas

- "Se encuentran bien? que fue lo que paso?" pregunto el profesor Oak

- "Es terrible nos ataco sin piedad!!! ese pokemon es maligno" la persona estaba aterrada

- "ayuden a Jenny" decia otra de las personas heridas

- "Que??????" Ash miro hacia unos 10 metros mas alla y....

- "Es la comandante Jenny!!!!" grito Ash

La comandante Jenny estaba tirada en el suelo, estaba MUY gravemente herida, tenia heridas y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, debido a que habia intentado proteger a las personas del ataque del pokemon maligno...

- "Oh no!!!! esta gravemente herida!!!" se preocupo Tracey

Los demas estaban estupefactos... Molly no paraba de llorar, Misty no sabia que hacer, Delia se tapaba los ojos, Jeanette tenia ganas de huir, Ash no sabia como ayudar... etc todos estaban muy confundidos

El profesor Oak era el unico que tenia claro lo que tenia que hacer, tomo su telefono celular y llamo a la ambulancia

- "Rapido!!! necesitamos ambulancias!!! la comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales Jenny esta muy malherida, el incidente fue en la entrada del laboratorio del kilometro 31, hay otras personas heridas tambien"

- "Enterado, vamos de inmediato para alla" le contestaron

Ash al fin salio del asombro, y cubrio a Jenny con su chaqueta, tratando de que estuviera mas comoda

- "Comandante Jenny no se preocupe, todo saldra bien"

Todos estaban muy conmovidos, la brillante comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales estaba abatida en el suelo, en su rostro, se le vio por primera vez lagrimas en sus ojos, nunca se le habia visto a Jenny llorar, estaba aterrada. Nadie lo hubiera esperado que la vida de la excelente estratega corre serio peligro

- "D...Doctor Oak... p...por favor, usted y sus amigos tienen que detener esto, l...llegamos tarde, d... detener el experimento no fue suficiente"

- "Tranquilizece Jenny, no gaste sus fuerzas"

- "Por favor... tengo mucho miedo, estoy aterrada, n... nunca me habia sentido asi" la comandante Jenny temblaba

Por fin las ambulancias llegaron

- "Bien apartense... nos encargaremos de ella" dijo uno de los medicos

Antes que la subieran a la ambulancia, Jenny le dijo al Profesor Oak

- "La pokebola... tiene que ir a ver la pokebo...."

La comandante Jenny cerro sus ojos

Nadie podia creerlo...

- "Jenny ha..... ?" Misty no queria que le respondieran lo que estaba pensando...

- "No puede ser!!!!!" dijo Delia, casi sollozando

- "No!!!... ella no puede...." exclamo Tracey

- "No!! comandante Jenny, usted no puede....." exclamo tambien Ash

- "Signos vitales!!!! rapido!!!!" ordeno el medico

- "Esta inconsciente!!! aun tiene signos vitales, pulso muy debil, respiracion muy lenta" dijo uno de los enfermeros, que era ayudado por chansey "Chansey rapido, mascarilla, oxigeno y suero!!!"

- "Chanseyyy"

Uff... que suerte, aunque Jenny estaba extremadamente grave, todos respiraron algo "aliviados", ya que aun tenia esperanzas....

- "Gracias a Dios!!! solo esta inconsciente..." suspiro Misty, afortunadamente para ella, no recibio la respuesta que no queria...

- "Hay que estabilizarla" dijeron los medicos

Le colocaron oxigeno a Jenny, cerraron las puertas, y la ambulancia se fue rapidamente

- "Tiene que ponerse bien comandante Jenny, usted se lo merece" dijo el Doctor Oak

- "Va a estar bien, estoy seguro!!" dijo Brock

- "Estoy segura que si" confirmo Jeanette

De pronto el prof Oak recordo las palabras de Jenny

- "Es cierto!!! la pokebola... tenemos que ir a ver que pasa con la pokebola!!!"

Todos corrieron adentro del laboratorio

Mientras tanto, sobre el lluvioso oceano, la resolucion de un drama estaba a punto de terminar... para comenzar otro...

- "Mi objetivo no es el mismo de los demas pokemon, mi objetivo no es el que me decia esa voz, tengo muchas imagenes, recuerdos, pero no lo entiendo.... CUAL ESE OBJETIVO!!!! CUAAALLL !!!!?????"

La desesperacion de mewtwo llego a su limite, un aura de color rosado rodeo al pokemon y cada vez se expandia mas... y mas... y mas. Los truenos estallaban muy fuerte y los relampagos eran enormes... El circulo que formaba el aura de mewtwo hacia que el agua del oceano tomara la misma forma (imaginenselo al estilo DBZ :P ), era la expulsion de una energia negativa que expresaba todo el vacio interior que tenia acumulado, como si estuviera desahogandose....

- "GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

Era un "espectaculo" inimaginable y sorprendente...

El rugido de Mewtwo era aterrador, rayos destellaban por todos lados, la liberacion de toda esa ira se descargaba con furia sobre el oceano, provocando olas de gran tamaño, que chocaban contra los arrecifes en las islas, afortunadamente deshabitadas, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, las nubes negras cubrian toda la zona, mientras la lluvia era torrencial... pero de pronto...

.... de pronto una vision, sintio un estremecimiento de energia, como si un haz de luz le cruzara por la mente, como si acabara de dar cuenta de algo por fin. Fue como si todo lo que habia visto se le acabara de ordenar por fin, fue como si un rompecabezas de miles de piezas desordenadas, se ordenaran y formaran la solucion en menos de 5 segundos... sintio esa fluctuacion de energia igual que Sabrina...

Volteo hacia atras, mas alla del oceano estaba la costa, otro continente, Johto, que era de donde venia aquella fluctuacion de energia...

- "Eso es!!! ha llegado...", claramente sintio la presencia

En la isla SlowKing, tambien su guardian se habia enterado...

- "Si!... ha llegado...y pronto vendra hacia aca"

Subieron al piso donde estaban las pokebolas, pero no podian creer lo que estaban viendo...

- "La pokebola especial!! esta.... abierta!!! el pokemon no esta!!!" advirtio Tracey

- "Oh no!!!! esto es peor de lo que pensaba" se alarmo el Doctor Oak

Todos se extrañaron...

- "Profesor Oak, por favor expliquenos!!" dijo Jeanette

- "Bien, se los contare"

El profesor Oak les conto la historia de cuando Dolzar aparecio con prepotencia en el laboratorio y el digusto con Tracey...

- "No quiso entender razones..." termino de contar el profesor

- "Ya veo todo se origino desde ahi..." entendio Ash

- "Le adverti que ese pokemon encierra poderes ocultos y que no podria controlarlo aun con la tecnologia mas avanzada"

Sabrina intervino

- "Hay algo que deben saber..." dijo sacando de su cartera un libro muy antiguo

- "Que es ese libro?" pregunto Misty

- "Este libro contiene documentacion muy antigua acerca de manuscritos obtenidos de civilizaciones antiguas, en ellos se habla acerca de dos poderes rivales, diametralmente opuestos, uno destinado a proteger al mundo, mientras que el otro esta destinado a destruirlo"

- "Como esta eso??? no es posible" exclamo el Doctor Oak.

Sabrina narro lo que en esos manuscritos se explicaba

- "Asi es, en la antiguedad, existia un pueblo en el cual sus habitantes veneraban a Dios, eran muy pacificos y le hacian ceremonias. Su vida era muy tranquila y normal, para la epoca, aunque su doctrina era muy estricta, como todas las religiones. Sin embargo no todos estaban de acuerdo en que dicha doctrina fuera tan estricta, aunque si bien no existia la maldad, lo que actualmente conocemos como crimen, debido a que era severamente castigado por los ciudadanos, que pensaban que era la mejor manera de satisfacer a su Dios. A pesar de eso, dicho grupo queria que hubiera mas flexibilidad en su forma de vida.

Las opiniones estaban divididas, pero por supuesto los maximos lideres de dicho pueblo estaban de lado de lo tradicional, es decir, de seguir con la doctrina que siempre habian tenido durante siglos. Hasta que finalmente se resolvio que dicha forma de vida no iba a cambiar solo porque habia gente que no estuviera de acuerdo. Durante siglos su pueblo mantenia la disciplina y las cosas no eran demasiado dificiles para sus ciudadanos.

El pueblo lo acepto, despues de todo siempre habian vivido asi, pero el grupo disidente no aceptaba dicha resolucion, asi que decidieron formar una comunidad aparte, dentro de dicho pueblo. Esto provoco el rechazo de la comunidad tradicional, con los cuales se formo una lucha interna al pueblo.

Con la aparicion del grupo disidente, las costumbres comenzaron a decaer, parte de la poblacion se corrompio, se dedicaron a emborracharse, a comportarse mal, a hacer un estropajo de sus vidas, ya no creian en el Dios al que siempre habian venerado, esto logicamente disminuyo la calidad de vida de sus habitantes.

La poblacion original, la tradicional antes de la aparicion del grupo disidente, representaba a su Dios mediante un pokemon que era muy especial, segun estudios realizados recientemente, se indica en los manuscritos que el pokemon era tan docil como un cachorro y hacia que su ternura invadiera a todos. Como todos en el pueblo eran creyentes, el pokemon se rodeo de esa aura positiva que hacia que todos fueran felices. Por esa razon ese pokemon era sagrado, de modo parecido a distintos pokemon que son considerados en la actualidad como sagrados.

Con la aparicion del grupo disidente, ellos tambien quisieron representar a su propia "divinidad" - por asi decirlo - de modo que capturaron a otro pokemon de la misma especie que el que ya existia en el pueblo y lo criaron con ellos. Como su sociedad estaba corrompida, el pokemon se rodeo del mal ambiente y un aura maligna lo invadio.

Las luchas internas generadas por esta disputa terminaron en enfrentamientos que estaban destinados de una vez por todas para acabar con una de las dos sociedades. Desde tiempos antiguos, los pokemon han obedecido a sus entrenadores, asi que la mejor manera de terminar con esta lucha era precisamente con una batalla pokemon.

Los lideres de cada bando enviaron a su pokemon a pelear, pero esta batalla fue una de las mas grandes batallas pokemon en toda la historia, las fuerzas estaban exactamente equilibradas. El grupo disidente queria ganar a como diera lugar la batalla, pero el grupo tradicional tenia plena fe en las capacidades de su pokemon y fe en la sabiduria de su gente.

La batalla se decidio finalmente a favor del grupo tradicional. Los poderes del misterioso pokemon de los tradicionales hicieron desaparecer al pokemon maligno, y el grupo disidente fue expulsado del pueblo, ya que ese era el castigo que ordenaban las leyes tradicionales, teniendo que mudarse a otros territorios. Al pokemon de los tradicionales se le construyo una caja sagrada para que ahi descansara eternamente y siempre se le veneraria, y creian que cada año saldria en la misma fecha para recordar siempre la victoria sobre el grupo disidente que intento manchar sus costumbres.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, no fue asi, puesto que varios años mas tarde la zona fue afectada por un terremoto que devasto la region, solo quedaron unos pocos sobrevivientes pero nunca pudieron encontrar la caja sagrada que cobijaba a su pokemon. Como ya no les quedaba nada en ese lugar, emigraron a otros lugares. Solo dejaron una tablilla para indicar a los futuros caminantes que pasaran por ese lugar, lo que ahi habia acontecido"

- "Eso significa que dicho pueblo era lo que hoy es Ciudad Ekrutik" dedujo Brock, "no es asi?"

- "Asi es" confirmo Sabrina

El profesor Oak parecia muy pensativo

- "Que le ocurre profesor?" pregunto Ash

- "Amigos, lo que dice Sabrina podemos comprobarlo, ya que en las excavaciones se ha encontrado esto" indico Tracey

Tracey se dirigio a los estantes que habia cerca y saco una antigua tablilla de piedra, la que tenia grabados unos simbolos extraños, y se las mostro a todos

- "Tracey no me digas que..." Jeanette pensaba justamente lo mismo que los demas

- "Asi es... los arquelogos, que tambien trabajan en los pisos de mas arriba de este laboratorio, han traducido lo que estos simbolos significan y me han entregado una hoja con su traduccion" indico el Doctor Oak.

- "Y que dice? expliquenos" insistio Delia

- "Dice: Cuando el hombre juegue a ser dios, estos dias volveran. Solo el verdadero poder resolvera la batalla" leyo el profesor

Ahora todos empezaban a comprender casi todo el misterio...

- "Dolzar pensaba que manteniendo estable la estructura celular y la temperatura del pokemon, podria controlarlo facilmente, pero ahora que vemos que se escapo, en realidad nunca lo tuvo bajo control. El pokemon aunque estaba en estado bebe, estaba aun asi alimentandose de toda la maldad y ambicion de Dolzar y de la gente que lo rodeaba" dedujo el Doctor Oak

Sabrina complemento

- "Los manuscritos revelan tambien los nombres con que bautizaron a los dos pokemon rivales, pero como este libro es muy antiguo solo aparece la inicial, traducida del antiguo dialecto, del nombre del pokemon de los tradicionales, solo se puede leer que el primer simbolo extraño esta asociado a la A y el tercero a la G"

- "Y que hay del segundo nombre?" pregunto Misty

Sabrina iba a decir el segundo nombre cuando, al igual que mewtwo, un haz de luz como que se le paso por la mente... sintio que la presencia de energia siquica negativa estaba ahi, justo en la entrada del edificio... finalmente habia aparecido...

- "Oh no!!! esta aqui... ha llegado!!!" se alarmo Sabrina

- "De que hablas???" pregunto angustiado Brock

- "Papa tengo miedo..." dijo Molly

Ash tomo a la pequeña en brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y trato de animarla

- "Mama y yo te cuidaremos"

- "Vamos afuera!!!! alli esta" indico Sabrina

Corrieron apresuradamente todo el grupo a la salida del edificio, una vez afuera todos miraban para todas partes, pero no veian nada....

... hasta que Tracey fue el primero que lo diviso

- Oo "OH NO!!!! A... AHI... AHI ESTA!!! AHI ARRIBA!!!!!"

todos miraron lentamente hacia arriba, lo que vieron los dejo congelados... la angustia se apodero de todos, una indescriptible sensacion en el estomago se hizo presente cuando finalmente vieron..... al pokemon maligno

Nunca antes habian visto semejante cosa, era sencillamente increible, el tiempo parecio detenerse mientras contemplaban al pokemon.

- "Me buscaban? pues aqui estoy"

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este capitulo se me hizo mas facil, igual esta un poco largo, pero esta bastante mas corto que los capitulos anteriores, asi que ya es un avance eh?

Quisiera que me respondieran una pregunta, se que no es el lugar adecuado pero ¿sintieron algo en la parte del drama de la comandante Jenny? Porque yo por primera vez, me meti tanto en mi propio fanfic, que me imagine la escena y realmente (y no es chiste) senti esa sensacion en el estomago al creer que la comandante Jenny habia mu.... bueno, ya saben (y eso que era yo mismo quien escribio) en serio de verdad me dio esa cosa rara en el estomago y me dio pena, pero como que reaccione y me dije "hey!!! es solo un fanfic" JAJAJA xD, bueno debe ser el hecho de que uno disfruta el trabajo que esta haciendo.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: La amenaza finalmente ha aparecido, pero no hay suficientes fuerzas para hacerle frente, hay que ir a buscar la ayuda ya!!! Pero no se puede estar de brazos cruzados mientras la ayuda llega, ¡¡hay que luchar!!, aunque sea en desventaja y aunque eso implique.... cambiar para siempre.

Bueno y espero sus sugerencias, tomatazos y comentarios a danielGT en o mandando un mail a

See Ya!! 


	5. La desición de Pikachu

CAPITULO 5: "La decision de pikachu"  
"Nada es para siempre"

En el capitulo anterior, nuestros amigos encontraron a una antigua conocida: Sabrina, quien les revela los origenes de todo el problema que ha estado ocurriendo.

Despues de haber socorrido a la comandante Jenny, quien sufrio graves lesiones por parte del pokemon maligno, tienen ahora que enfrentarse al mayor reto que hayan tenido que ver. El pokemon maligno aparecio frente a sus ojos...

- "Me buscaban? pues aqui estoy..." los miro friamente

Las 9 personas ahi reunidas no encontraban palabras para responderle al pokemon maligno. Estaba parado frente a ellos, era un pokemon con alas con garras, parecidas a las de un golbat, pero no eran sus extremidades superiores. Su tamaño era mas bien pequeño, con 2 manitos con garras, y en las articulaciones tambien tenia como espinas, 2 pequeñas patas y una cola puntiaguda. En su cabeza podian verse un par de antenas tambien con punta de espinas. Y en su cara podia verse sus colmillos. Sonreia maleficamente...

Aun no obtenia respuestas de nuestros amigos

- "Tanto que han esperado por mi, y no me saludan?, pues los saludare yo entonces"

De sus antenas aparecieron resplandores y chispas...

- "Ese pokemon nos va a lanzar un impact trueno!!! cuidado!!!" advirtio a todos Tracey

- "Tomen mis saludosss!!!!"

El pokemon maligno lanzo un impact trueno en medio de donde estaban nuestros amigos, pero no lo lanzo directamente a ellos, no queria herirlos todavia. Cada uno de nuestros amigos salto hacia el lado como pudo, esquivando el ataque...

- "No seria divertido si los destruyo de inmediato"

- "Eres un pokemon malvado!!! deberias obedecer a tu entrenador!!" le grito Misty

- "Yo no obedezco a nadie, y si lo hiciera no seria a alguien como ustedes" respondio

-"Por que estas aqui? que quieres?" le interrogo el Doctor Oak

Para el pokemon la cosa era sencilla...

- "Fui creado por personas llenas de ambicion. Estoy aqui porque yo represento la ambicion de personas con sed de avaricia y poder. Mi destino es acabar con este mundo en un lugar lleno de sufrimiento, porque mis creadores asi lo quieren. Quien sea menos poderoso que yo no merece vivir y formara parte de mi poder, que es mi alimento al igual que los sentimientos de mis creadores"

Esa explicacion los dejo asombrados

- "No cabe duda que aunque sea un malvado, sigue siendo un pokemon. Lo hace porque es de lo que se rodeo en contacto con esas personas" concluyo Brock

- "Odio tener que admitir que nuestras teorias estaban correctas. El comportamiento de este pokemon es igual al de un bebe humano, si se le enseñan buenos modales, la persona sera buena, pero si se le enseñan malos modales, sera malo" admitio el Doctor Oak

- "Muy bien, ya basta de palabrerias, llego la hora de encontrar la manera mas diverida de acabar con ustedes" dijo el pokemon

- "Debes decirnos como te llamas, quien eres" interrogo Ash

- "Esa muchacha que se los diga, no es de buena educacion interrumpir la conversacion que tenian, jejeje" dijo con ironia

Sabrina no tenia mas remedio que revelar el nombre del segundo de los pokemon rivales...

- "Sabrina!! dinos ya que es lo que dice el libro acerca del nombre de ese pokemon" exclamo Delia

- "Si, esta bien!!! el libro no dice claramente el nombre del primer pokemon rival, pero si se puede leer el nombre del segundo pokemon y es..." dijo apresuradamente Sabrina, mientras trataba de encontrar la hoja que revelaba dicho nombre

- "Sabrina rapido!!!" exclamo Jeanette

Todos estaban expectantes a que Sabrina dijera el nombre del pokemon maligno..

- "Lo encontre, aqui esta el nombre de este pokemon"...

Sabrina ubico los simbolos y los asocio con la tabla de traduccion que aparecia en el libro

- "Segun estos simbolos el nombre de este pokemon es... veamos, este simbolo es la D"...

continuo con el siguiente

- "El segundo simbolo esta asociado a la E, y el tercero a la V"

Sabrina siguio asociando los simbolos

- "Este simbolo es la I, el quinto es la L, el sexto es la E"

Todos estaban que explotaban...

- "Dilo ya de una veeeez!!!!" exclamaron todos

- : "Señorita!!! no pierda mas el tiempo o eso no sera lo unico que pierda.." dijo el pokemon muy enojado

- OoU "Si... el resto de las letras es A-T-H-A-R.... Devileathar!!!! ese es el nombre de este pokemon!!!"

- "DEVILEATHAR!!!!??????" exclamaron sorprendidos todos...

- "Gusto en conocerlos, asi es, mi nombre es Devileathar, lastima que despues de conocerlos tenga que deshacerme de ustedes tan pronto" dijo el pokemon maligno, con ironia

- "Que clase de nombre es ese?" exclamo Ash

- "Asi es Ash, la informacion de Sabrina es correcta, no solo los manuscritos de ese libro lo confirman. Los estudios de nuestros arqueologos arrojan como resultado la existencia de este pokemon, cuyo nombre aparece oculto tambien en la tablilla y en otros objetos encontrados en las excavaciones. Ese pokemon es justamente Devileathar, el pokemon demonio, proviene de la maldad que lo rodea, convirtiendose en el destino del caos, es la frase con que hubieramos programado el pokedex." explico el Doctor Oak

- "Bueno, ahora si, ya basta de palabrerias, ahora a divertirse, y despues de eso acabare con ustedes" decidio devileathar

- "Eso no te lo permitiremos!!!" exclamo Misty, protegiendo a Molly, quien lloraba

- "Esto sera dificil amigos!! no sabemos exactamente a que nos estamos enfrentando... ni siquiera sabemos exactamente que tipo de pokemon es" advirtio Tracey

- "Profesor Oak... usted debe saber algo, ha dirigido la investigacion durante mucho tiempo, por favor usted debe saber de que tipo es ese pokemon, diganos!!!" suplico Brock

- "Bueno... hemos hecho muchas pruebas y hemos llegado a una conclusion, pero aun nos faltan hacer algunas comprobaciones, no tenemos la certeza con Tracey acerca del tipo exacto de este pokemon"

- "Pero porque?" pregunto Ash

- "Porque con el profesor aun nos falto investigar la exactitud del tipo de ataques del pokemon que estudiabamos, porque son ataques que otro pokemon no aprende... es por eso que teniamos problemas con la CCM para clasificar a este pokemon" explico Tracey

- "Y segun tu Tracey y usted profesor, de que tipo seria devileathar??" pregunto ya desesperado Brock

- "Segun nosotros, Brock, si devileathar se deriva del pokemon que estabamos estudiando, en nuestra opinion eso significa que es del tipo siquico, pero te repito, no esta comprobado!!! por favor entiendan" explico el profesor Oak.

- "O sea que seria lo mismo que una corazonada nada mas?, nada mas que instinto? nada mas que una teoria?" interrogo Misty

- "Bueno, pues es a lo unico que podemos aferrarnos por ahora, no nos queda mas remedio" resolvio Ash

- "Es por eso que tu y Misty nos hicieron venir a todos verdad? para asi tener la mayor cantidad de pokemon posibles, por si acaso el profesor tenia razon" dijo Tracey

- "Asi es... los pokemon con que puedes hacer frente a un siquico son los del tipo fantasma, insecto, oscuro y acero, de modo que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer" planifico Ash

- "Si, por lo menos cada uno de nosotros tiene al menos un pokemon que es fuerte contra los siquicos" afirmo Misty

- "Pero recuerda Ash que en realidad el tipo fantasma e insecto no es que tengan ventaja, sino que mas bien son resistentes, una batalla se decidira por el pokemon que tenga mas nivel de ellos dos" recordo Brock

- "¿Podemos ganar entonces?" pregunto preocupada Jeanette

- "No lo se... tal vez no, por eso creo que necesitaremos mas ayuda" reconocio Ash, "pero ¿tienes algun pokemon Jeanette?"

- "Si, tengo solo uno, pero es del tipo planta/siquico"

- "Bien... nos sera muy util entonces! tendre que ir por mas ayuda" dijo Ash

- "Pero adonde vas a ir?? no alcanzaras a llegar a tiempo!!" intervino Tracey

- "Pero hijo, donde iras?" pregunto tambien Delia

- "Papa... no te vayas, tengo miedo" le suplico la pequeña Molly

- "No te preocupes hija, regresare a tiempo, te quedaras con tu mama y tu abuela, de acuerdo? te cuidaran muy bien"

- "Pero Ash, no regresaras a tiempo, como piensas ir??" insistio Tracey

- "No se preocupen!! por suerte el profesor y yo ya habiamos pensado en esto, bien!! es hora de comenzar..."

Ash y los demas se acercaron a devileathar...

- "Vaya!! no estaran pensando en hacerme frente..." dijo el malvado pokemon

- "Escucha devileathar, no te saldras con la tuya!!!" le enfrento Ash

tomo una pokebola de su cinto y la lanzo, llamando a su pokemon

- "Pikachu, yo te elijo!!!!"

desde la pokebola salieron muchos rayos, y en medio aparecio la silueta de pikachu...

- "Pika pika!!"

- "Pikachu, quiero pedirte un gran favor amigo: te quedaras a cuidar a Misty, a Molly y a los demas mientras voy a buscar la ayuda que necesitamos, de acuerdo?"

- "Pika???? pika chu!!!" (yo ire contigo!!) se asombro pikachu

- "No te preocupes, volvere muy pronto"

- "Creo que ya se lo que Ash quiere hacer... y se que puede hacerlo" adivino Misty

un breve flashback de recuerdos de Misty vino a ella

--------------------------- Flashback ---------------------------------

- "Ash no puede hacerlo solo...." dijo muy preocupado Brock

Misty sentia algo en su corazon, un presentimiento...

- "No... Ash si puede, Ash nunca estara solo... porque me tiene a mi" dijo Misty

El ave legendaria aparecio frente a todos de pronto......

----------------------- Fin del flashback -----------------------------

volviendo a la realidad, Misty animo a su esposo

- "Ash, yo te apoyo completamente, ve y traelo, sin el no podremos ganarle a devileathar, pero haremos todo lo posible por detenerlo"

- "Gracias Misty, sabia que entenderias. Por favor se tu quien le de las ordenes a pikachu"

Se dieron un beso y Ash animo a pikachu...

- "Pikachu, confio en ti!! Misty sera tu entrenadora"

- "Pika!!" le respondio pikachu

- "Como iras y volveras tan rapido, hijo??" se preocupo Delia

- "Con este viejo amigo!!"

Ash tomo otra pokebola de su cinto y la lanzo...

- "Pidgeot, yo te elijo!!!"

De entre rayos salio volando majestuoso el pokemon volador, Pidgeot...

- "Pidyooooooo!!!!"

- OoU "Ash... como es que tienes de nuevo a pidgeot??" le preguntaron todos

- "Fui a buscarlo antes que vinieramos para aca, el profesor Oak me recomendo que seria buena idea ir a buscarlo y traerlo con nosotros. Aun seguia protegiendo a los pidgey en el Bosque Verde, pero prefirio venir a ayudarnos" dijo Ash, acariciando a Pidgeot, quien a su vez se dejaba acariciar en su cabeza

- "Que bonito pajarito!! trae pronto a mi papi" le dijo Molly

- "No se preocupen, la velocidad del sonido es de 340 metros por segundo, pero Pidgeot puede alcanzar velocidades de Mach-2, que es el doble de la velocidad del sonido, asi que si no me equivoco, Ash volvera en menos de una hora" explico el profesor Oak

- U los demas no entendieron bien la explicacion tan cientifica del profesor Oak y se quedaron mirandolo, pero lo que si entendieron es que Ash volveria muy rapido...

- "Bien Pidgeot, vamonos!! a velocidad M-2!!!!" dijo ash subiendo a la espalda de Pidgeot

- "Pidyoooo!!!"

Pidgeot emprendio el vuelo y se alejo rapidamente al doble de la velocidad del sonido, al cabo de pocos segundos ya se perdio de vista.

- "Bien, es hora de pelear..." dijo Misty "pikachu y yo pelearemos primero"

Pikachu y Misty se pusieron en pose de pelea...

- "Pikachu, tenemos que hacerlo mientras Ash llega, de acuerdo?"

- "Pika" contesto muy decidida la rata

- "Asi que ustedes serán quienes me enfrentaran primero eh? de acuerdo, ustedes lo pidieron" dijo devileathar

- "Pikachu, vee!!!" ordeno Misty "usa agilidad!!!"

- "pika, pika, pika" la gran rata amarilla obedecio... aumentando considerablemente su velocidad

- "Todas esas ratas amarillas no me confunden ni siquiera en mi estado bebe... tomen esto!!"

devileathar lanza un impact trueno que pega de lleno a pikachu

- "chuuuuu" la rata sale disparada

- "Pikachu, levantate!!!" le dice Misty

Pikachu se levanta, a pesar del ataque directo, se levanta solo sacudiendose el polvo

- "Eso es pikachu!!! viste?? vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso!!! pikachu es un pokemon electrico de un nivel mucho mas elevado que cualquiera de su tipo, de hecho es 10 cms mas grande que un pikachu normal" se alegro Misty

- "Mmmm, debo reconocer que este enemigo vale la pena" miro despectivamente a todos

- "Pikachu, enseñale lo que es un verdadero impact trueno!!!"

La rata obedecio

- "pikaachuuuuuuuu!!!"

el impact trueno dio tambien de lleno en devileathar, como estaba volando, el ataque aumento su poder de daño...

- "aaahhhhggg!!!" se quejo el pokemon malvado

- "Bien pensado Misty!!! al menos sabemos que tambien es del tipo volador, y los ataques electricos aumentan 1.5 veces su poder!!" exclamo Tracey

- "No pense que fueran tan poderosos!! solo porque me haya incomodado un poco ese ataque y sepan que tambien soy volador, estan locos si creen que me derrotaran!!"

- "Solo alardea, vamos pikachu!! usa impact trueno otra veez!!" dijo Misty

- "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!" ataco pikachu...

el impact trueno iba a dar directamente otra vez sobre devileathar... pero el contorno de este empezo a brillar

- "Son unos tontos!! no gracias, les devuelvo su obsequio!!"

... el impact trueno se devolvio...

- "Oh no!! cuidado pikachu!!! es un contraataque!!!" grito Misty

el impact trueno dio a pikachu...

- "chuuu...." y cayo lejos

el polvo se levanto y todos se protejian...

- "Cof cof... que paso? y pikachu?" se preocuparon todos...

Pikachu en medio del polvo se levantaba, sofocado...

- "pika...chu...pika...chu" respiraba

- "Esto no me gusta, al principio los ataques de pikachu dieron resultado, pero devileathar ya sabe como bloquearlos" observo Brock

Nuestros amigos empezaban a tener serios problemas...

Mientras tanto, por los cielos, Ash y Pidgeot volaban a toda velocidad...

- "Mira pidgeot, ya puedo ver las montañas... es ese lugar desertico y montañoso... es el valle charizifico!!!" diviso Ash

- "Pidyo!" asintio Pidgeot

Tardaron muy poco en llegar, solo les tomo un poco mas de 10 minutos, despues de todo estaban volando a velocidad Mach-2

- "Desciende pidgeot, ya llegamos"

El pokemon obedecio y descendieron en medio de la plataforma rodeada de estatuas de Charizard...

El gran portal que estaba en la entrada se abrio, una joven vestida de rojo aparecio a recibirlos...

- "Quien eres tu?" interrogo

- "Hola... se que ya no me recuerdas, pero hace mucho tiempo estuve en este lugar junto a mis amigos" saludo Ash

La chica de rojo tuvo unos vagos recuerdos de un chico con una gorra de la liga pokemon, un pikachu y un debil charizard...

- "Ya te recuerdo!! tu eres Ash, y si no me equivoco eres del pueblo paleta, viniste aquella vez y dejaste a tu charizard aqui"

- "Asi es... fue dificil para mi dejarlo aqui"

- "Y ahora has vuelto por el, verdad? despues de tantos años... "

- "Si, pero no he venido por el solo por capricho ni por sentimentalismo, realmente necesitamos su ayuda debido a unos dificiles momentos que estamos pasando en ciudad Ekrutik"

- "Si, ya veo... vi por television lo que le ocurrio a esas personas"

- "Necesito ver a mi amigo... supongo que el entrenamiento aca ha sido muy duro y su poder ha aumentado, verdad? ahora debe ser tan fuerte como cualquiera de los charizard de aca..."

- "Si, velo tu mismo... Chardla!! ve por nuestro amigo, avisale que tiene visitas"

- "Charrrr!!" la charizard hembra fue a buscar al charizard de Ash

Mientras iba a buscar a charizard, Ash y la chica de rojo, conversaban

- "Y dime... que has hecho con tu vida?" le pregunto ella

- "Bueno, logre ganar la liga Johto y otros torneos, pero Johto lo logre con mucha dificultad, tuve algo de suerte porque mis rivales se dejaron influenciar solo por la logica"

- "Mmmm, ya veo, pero lo imoortante es que la ganaste, a veces la suerte es una aliada importante, y que hay de tus amigos?"

- "Bueno, Misty y yo estamos casados y tenemos una hija"

- "Esa si que es una buena noticia..." se alegro la chica de rojo

- "Disculpa, pero tardaran mucho? no tenemos mucho tiempo" se apresuro Ash

De pronto, se escuchaban pasos de algo muy grande que retumbaba todo...

- "Que es eso?? acaso es un temblor?"

- "Ya estan aqui..." lo tranquilizo ella

Desde dentro de la casa del valle, Ash alcanzo a ver a una silueta de algo muy grande y poderoso...

- "No puede ser!!! realmente sera??...." se asombro Ash al pensar que su antiguo pokemon de fuego se habia vuelto muchisimo mas fuerte,

Ash salio afuera y vio a un enorme charizard... se veia mucho mas imponente que antes, tambien mas poderoso, su cola era mas musculosa, la flama de su cola ardia con mas fuerza y mas brillante, sus alas era mas grandes, sus brazos tenian mas musculos que podrian bloquear facilmente cualquier ataque de un pokemon peleador, las garras de sus patas eran mas duras y muy resistentes... el charizard veia a Ash con una mirada respetuosa, se habia vuelto mas fuerte, pero aun respetaba a Ash.

- "Como has estado amigo? necesitamos tu ayuda"

- "Ggrr" respondio charizard, dispuesto a ayudar...

- "Gracias charizard sabia que podia contar contigo, rapido, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos ir aun a otro lugar antes de volver a Ekrutik"

- "No importa cuantos años hayan pasado, la amistad perdura" asintio la chica de rojo

- "Disculpame por irme tan rapido y llevarme a charizard, me hubiera gustado visitarte en otras circunstancias" se disculpo Ash

- "No te preocupes Ash, ya habra otra oportunidad" la chica miro a Charizard, "Charizard, acompaña a Ash y da lo mejor de ti, demuestrales a todos el resultado de tu entrenamiento"

Charizard asintio...

- "Bien charizard debemos irnos" dijo esto Ash sacando una pokebola, y charizard entro en ella...

- "Adios Ash, cuidense!!"

- "Adios y muchas gracias... Pidgeot, vamonos" se despidio Ash

- "Pidyooo!!"

el ave otra vez emprendio el vuelo y se fue al doble de la velocidad del sonido...

La batalla continuaba, pero con notable desventaja para nuestros amigos... pikachu y Misty ya habian intentado diferentes ataques pero todos eran repelidos por devileathar...

- "Esto no esta funcionando, Misty sera mejor que dejes de pelear con pikachu y uses otro pokemon!!" grito Tracey

- "Hay que hacerle el mayor daño posible para cuando Ash llegue con la ayuda" dijo Misty

- "pika...pika chu!!!" (seguire peleando hasta que Ash vuelva!!)"

Pikachu estaba cansado, pero aun no se le terminaban todas las fuerzas

- "Jugare con ustedes un poco mas... Deeeevv!!!"

Devileathar saco multiples copias rapidas de si mismo... y se movian a mucha velocidad

- "Es un ataque de doble equipo!!!" exclamo Brock, "cuidado!!"

- "Rapido pikahu!! ataque de mirada maliciosa!!!" ordeno Misty

Los ojos de pikachu brillaron con un color amarillo, lo que queria Misty era disminuir la defensa de devileathar para que los otros ataques de pikachu le hicieran mas daño...

- "Son unos tontos!!! yo soy malvado, su mirada maliciosa no disminuira mi defensa!!"

- "Oh, no!! es muy rapido cuando usa el doble equipo,,, la mirada maliciosa no le hara nada" observo el Profesor Oak...

- "Tomen esto!!!" dijo devileathar... y se lanzo en picada contra pikachu...

1..... 2 .....3 golpes recibio pikachu, y salio lejos...

- "chaaaaa" se quejo pikachu, cayendo

- "pikachu!!!!" exclamaron todos

- "(Rayos!! esto no funciona... el daño que hace pikachu es muy poco, debo detener la velocidad de devileathar....)" pensaba Misty

Pikachu logro ponerse de pie otra vez con dificultad, estaba muy cansado, pero no se rendiria...

Devileathar aun mantenia usando el doble equipo

- "Acabare con ustedes, tomen esto!!" se disponia a usar otra vez los 3 ataques, cuando Misty le ordeno a pikachu...

- "Pikachu, usa ataque de ondas trueno!!!" dijo Misty

- "pikaaaa, chuuuuuuu" obedecio la rata

La rata amarilla lanzo pequeñas descargas electricas, pero muy penetrantes en el cuerpo de devileathar

- "Ahhhh... n... no puedo...." se quejo el pokemon maligno

devileathar tenia problemas para moverse, las pequeñas descargas electricas de las ondas trueno le causaron paralisis...

- "Bien pensado Misty!! bien hecho pikachu!! ahora devileathar no puede moverse libremente" se alegro Tracey

Devileathar al intentar atacar a pikachu, la paralisis le hizo caer al suelo, cayendo pesadamente y causandole daño

- "Rapido pikachu!! usa embestida!!!" ordeno rapidamente Misty, aprovechando esta oportunidad unica

- "pikaaaaa" se lanzo pikachu a golpear a devileathar... pero justo cuando iba a recibir el golpe, este desaparece y reaparece un poco mas lejos, pikachu pasa de largo

- "Oh no!!! uso la teletransportacion" exclamo Jeanette

- "Rapido pikachu usa impact trueno, aprovechemos que esta en el aire!!" dijo Misty a pikachu

Antes que pikachu lanzara el impact trueno, devileathar hizo aparecer una niebla helada... y luego unos brillitos rodearon a su cuerpo...

- "Que esta haciendo??" pregunto Delia

- "Oh no!!! esta usando el ataque Haze, o ataque de niebla, ese ataque borra todos los estados perjudiciales de un pokemon, eso significa que la paralisis ha desaparecido!!! y no solo eso, tambien esta usando la tecnica de recuperacion, Recover, se supone que solo los pokemon siquicos de muy alto nivel pueden hacerlo!!" exclamo Sabrina

- "Demonios!!! ya casi lo teniamos!!" se enojo Misty :

- "Me han hecho enfadar insectos!!! ahora usare mis tecnicas especiales y nada los salvara!!!" advirtio devileathar

- "pika...chu...pika...chu" respiraba la rata

Devileathar habia solo estado jugando, pero ahora su cara cambio... se acabaron los juegos...

Devileathar alzo lentamente una de sus manos, sus ojos brillaron... se disponia a hacer un ataque

- "Acabare contigo rata molestosa!!! Deeeevvvv!!!!"

El contorno de pikachu brillo, y todo el cuerpo de la rata se puso de un color blanco azulado... pikachu no puede ahora mover ni un musculo

- "ES UN ATAQUE DE ANULACION!!!! tiene completamente anulado a pikachu!!!" grito Brock

- "Toma esto!!" levanto a pikachu y luego lo azoto contra el suelo

PAFF!!!

Lo levanto y azoto otra vez...

PAFF!!!

Otra vez...

PAFF!!!

- "Nooooo!!! no le hagas daño al pokemon de mi papaaaaa!!! dejalo!!!" lloraba Molly

- "Jejejejeje, se lo merecen por hacerme enojar!!" reia macabramente Devileathar

Los ataques en contra de pikachu continuaban...

PAF!!!... PAF!!! PAF!!!! lo levanto y azoto contra el suelo por lo menos 20 veces, pikachu sencillamente habia perdido la pelea, la pobre rata no podia hacer nada, estaba completamente anulado.

Ante las suplicas de Molly, Devileathar levanto a pikachu y esta vez lo azoto contra la pared y cayo al suelo, completamente abatido

- "Pikachuuuu!!! nooooooo!!!!! " las lagrimas de Misty se unian a su desesperacion....

Devileathar estaba ahi disfrutando del sufrimiento de los demas...

- "Maldito!!! me las pagaras por hacerle daño al pokemon de mi esposo!!!" gritaba muy enojada Misty, con lagrimas

- "Mmmmm... ya callate!!!"

Uso el ataque de anulacion contra Misty, ante la cara aterrorizada de Misty y de todos los demas...

- "Mamaaaaaa... nooooo!!!!" lloraba Molly

Levanto a Misty y la azoto contra el suelo, la levanto otra vez y la azoto contra la misma pared que a pikachu... PAFFF!!!! luego la solto

- "Aaayyyy!!!!" Misty se ponia la mano en su abdomen.... estaba aterrorizada... y preocupada...

- "Misty!!!!!!" todos fueron a socorrerla

Misty estaba llena de miedo...

- "E...es d...demasiado p....poderoso... n....no podemos hacer n...nada" respiraba con dificultad Misty, tomandose el abdomen con su mano... y temblando

- "Misty, no te muevas... tienes que descansar... estas muy lastimada" le decian Delia y Jeanette, tratando de ayudarla, apoyandola en el muro

- "Demonios!!! que haremos????" se preguntaban todos, "estamos acabados"

- "Solo les queda resignarse...aceptenlo, jajajaja" reia el malvado pokemon

De pronto todos dirigieron la mirada hacia pikachu... las mejillas de la rata emitian chispas... no se rendiria por nada del mundo, aun le quedaban algunas fuerzas, no aceptaba que le dijeran que aceptara su destino, era igual a su entrenador, Ash, se levanto como pudo

- "Pikachu, que vas a hacer??" le pregunto Misty

Pikachu no escuchaba las palabras de todos, solo se dirigio caminando como pudo hasta colocarse frente a devileathar, aun no habia dado su ultimo esfuerzo...

- "Vaya... acaso vienes a pedirme que te perdone?? es demasiado tarde, jajajaja" decia con ironia el pokemon maligno

- "Pika... pika chu!!! chuuuu!!! pikachu... pika pika, pika pika chuuuu, chuuuu!!! pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!" (escuchame!!!! nunca me dare por vencido, nuncaaaaaaa!!!! voy a llevar esta batalla hasta el final!!!! hasta el finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!!!!!!!!)

Pikachu empezo a brillar.... jamas se habia visto a la rata tan enojado....

- "Pikachu!!! que haces??????"

Pikachu brillaba cada vez mas, y mas, y mas.... y mas, habia que cerrar un poco los ojos porque brillaba intensamente, las mejillas de la rata emitian muchas chispas y su electricidad se incrementaba en voltaje

- "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!"

¿Que es lo que piensa hacer pikachu? ¿Acaso esta preparando algun ataque super especial? ¿Ash regresara a tiempo? ¿Los demas podran hacerle frente?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Aqui estoy otra vez y al fin saque el 5to capitulo mas rapido, y por fin no me salio tan largo. Estoy enfermo en mi cama, tengo gripe, me duele todo, la fiebre ya se me paso, pero estoy en cama, y para no aburrirme segui escribiendo el fic, por eso lo saque rapido. ¿Que les parece las dificultades por las que pasan nuestros amigos? Que malo es devileathar no? por si acaso, devildemonio, maldad, diablo para los que no sepan ingles U. Es muy terrorifico el fic? o no? De todos modos, desde este capitulo he decidido ir aclarando ciertos misterios que ya habia extendido mucho... en fin.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: La rata electrica ya no puede mas, esto provoca la desesperacion de la pequeña Molly ¿puede esta pequeñita hacer algo? Los demas tambien entran en accion, especialmente alguien que se supone que no es entrenador...

Como siempre, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos a danielGT en o bien un mail a

See Ya 


	6. Un nuevo viejo amigo

CAPITULO 6: "Un nuevo viejo amigo"

En nuestro capitulo anterior, el segundo de los pokemon rivales hace aparicion. Como nuestros amigos se dan cuenta que no hay suficientes fuerzas para hacerle frente, Ash decide ir en compañia de Pidgeot a buscar a dos refuerzos, uno es un viejo amigo, y ahora va en busca del otro. Pikachu y Misty se enfrentan primero a devileathar pero este los hiere sin ningun problema, Misty queda muy lastimada, sin embargo Pikachu se niega a ser derrotado....

Pikachu brillaba cada vez mas, mas y mas... emitiendo una luz muy intensa.... estaba completamente enojado, tanto que gruñia

- "CChhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Pikachu comienza a tener algunos recuerdos de su primer encuentro con Ash, cuando por primera vez sale de la pokebola, cuando lo cuida de los spearows... cuando ganan medallas.... cuando Ash iba a despedirse de el... cuando participan en la liga añil... cuando ganaron la liga naranja... cuando ganaron la liga johto...etc, hasta que al fin se decide...

- "PIKA PIKAAAAA!!!" (ahora veras!!!!)

La electricidad y la estatica generada era impresionante, muchos rayos para todas partes, el brillo llegaba al maximo hasta que al fin... pikachu comienza a crecer mas.... y....

.... a cambiar de forma tambien....

- "AMIGOS!!!! MIREN!!! NO PUEDE SER!!!!" grito Brock

- "Oh no!!! creo que pikachu...." dijo Misty aun lastimada

- "Estas de acuerdo conmigo Tracey, verdad?" dijo el profesor Oak

La forma de pikachu seguia cambiando de forma.... sus orejas, sus patas, su cola... todo... hasta que al fin....

... el brillo comenzo a decaer....

... ya estaba hecho

- "RAI...RAICHUUU!!!!"

La rata ya nunca volveria a ser la rata amarilla que todos encontraban tierna, ahora decidio evolucionar a Raichu, ya una vez decidio no evolucionar para vencer a uno de su especie siendo aun un pikachu, pero esto era diferente... completamente diferente, ameritaba hacer un esfuerzo mas, y segun su modo de ser era la unica manera de lograrlo

Sus orejas eran mas grandes, sus patas mas grandes, su cola mas puntiaguda... habia crecido 20 centimetros mas aun, su color tambien cambio a un color cafe claro.... la cantidad de electricidad que es capaz de descargar eran de millones de voltios y con una potencia capaz de destruir a varios metros a la redonda....

- "Pi...kachu, has decidido dejar de ser pikachu para convertirte en Raichu" decia Misty algo apenada.

- "Pikachu a evolucionado a Raichu porque sabe que tiene que dar lo mejor de si para intentar detener aunque sea un poco a devileathar mientras llega Ash" entendio el Doctor Oak.

- "Raichu puede emitir descargas electricas de mas de 100 mil voltios, puede aprender mas ataques electricos diferentes y ademas en el estado pikachu aprendio todos los ataques de velocidad, ahora que se ha convertido en un Raichu se ha vuelto un pokemon muy poderoso, es posible que le gane..." observaba Tracey, considerando las habilidades de Raichu habiendo pasado por un buen entrenamiento como pikachu, y considerarando tambien que como pikachu le habia hecho algun daño a devileathar.

Por las mejillas de Raichu emitian chispas tan vivas que habia que acercarse con cuidado...

- "D... debo s...seguir" se levantaba Misty con dificultad para seguir luchando tambien al lado de Raichu...

- "Misty no te levantes.... Devileathar te ha dado una golpiza" le decia Delia.

- "Pikachu se puso de pie y evoluciono en Raichu, si el se levanto entonces yo tambien puedo..." se quejaba Misty poniendose en pie, "ademas Ash haria lo mismo"

- "Rai... Rai!!!" le agradecio Raichu a Misty

La rata electrica estaba exhausta, pero la evolucion le habia dado un segundo aire.

- "Bien raichu, acabemos con esto, aunque.... acaben con nosotros...." dijo muy decidida a Raichu

- "Misty no!!! no arriesgues tu vida!!!! estamos aqui para ayudarte" le gritaba Brock... "veo que vivir al lado de Ash se te contagio lo terca!!!" insistia

- "Si peleamos todos al mismo tiempo nos estorbaremos, no es lo mismo pelear juntos que pelear al mismo tiempo amigos, necesitamos estrategia" agrego Misty

- "Creo que Misty tiene razon, es mejor pelear por turnos, asi si se cansa uno, continuara el otro" asintio Tracey...

Misty estaba decidida a seguir luchando hasta ya no dar mas, tenia que acabar con esto como fuera, ademas aun habian muchas cosas por delante, mucha vida que disfrutar y........ muchas cosas que decir..... aun

Ash y Pidgeot volaban a toda velocidad hacia su siguiente ayudante, ya llevaba 15 minutos de viaje, cuando Ash tuvo un presentimiento extraño...

- "Pidyo???"

- "N... no te preocupes pidgeot, senti algo extraño, como si alguien estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por salir de una dificil situacion"

- "Pidyo... pidyo"

- "Creo que se trata de Misty o de uno de los chicos!!! detente pidgeot... debemos volver!!!!" ordeno Ash

Pidgeot se detuvo, quedandose aleteando en el aire, pero no era precisamente para retroceder, se detuvo porque Ash es su entrenador y lo respeta mucho y no puede desconocer sus ordenes, pero tambien para hacerle entender algunas cosas, como lo hace un verdadero amigo...

- "Pidyo... yooootooo... Pidyooo... pidyo pidyoooooooooo"

- "Que te pasa Pidgeot, obedece!! tenemos que volver" le ordenaba Ash

- "Pidyo pidyo.... pidyooo, pid pidyoooo pidyooooooooooo, pidyoooooooooo" (si nos devolvemos, el esfuerzo que hacen Misty y tus amigos lo vas a desperdiciar)

La pokebola de Charizard empezo a moverse por si sola en el cinto de Ash, hasta que se abrio y salio....

- "ggrrrrrrrrr...char" (es cierto)

El enorme charizard aleteaba cerca de pidgeot, y estaba completamente de acuerdo con el.

- "Charizard tu tambien?"

- "Grrrr...rrrrr.... charrrrrr.... grrrrrr... charr... charrrrr....grrrrr" (he entrenado muy duro en el valle, pero si volvemos ahora, nuestros esfuerzos y el de ellos seran en vano, necesitamos esa ayuda, asi que debemos seguir)

Ash entendio que sus 2 pokemon mas fuertes tenian razon...

- "Tienen razon amigos, debemos continuar"

Sus 2 pokemon estuvieron de acuerdo, y se alegraron que comprendiera

- "Bien, charizard regresa. Adelante pidgeot, debemos seguir a velocidad Mach-2!!!" ordeno Ash

- "Pidyooooooooooo"

Pidgeot aleteo para impulsarse, y retomaron el viaje nuevamente al doble de la velocidad del sonido.

La batalla continuo...

- "Bueno, si lo que quieren es sufrir, entonces les dare en el gusto" se burlaba devileathar

- "Ya te borrare esa risa de la cara, maldito pokemon, no mereces ser un pokemon!!! ninguno de los pokemon es como tu" le gritaba Misty

- "Ganarme es imposible, en fin, como quieras, terminemos con esto..."

- "Ya veremos... Raichu!!! impact trueno!! " ordeno Misty

- "Bah... ya vieron como ese impact trueno no me hizo nada!!! lo esquivare otra vez" se jactaba devileathar

- "Rai...chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

Antes que devileathar se diera cuenta... el impact trueno dio de lleno en una de sus alas, raichu y misty lo hicieron a proposito, no fue muy potente....

- "Ahhgg!!! Que????? hirieron mi ala!!! fue de la misma potencia que el de hace un rato, y no me hizo mayor daño, pero ahora como raichu no le costo ningun trabajo lanzar ese impact trueno de la misma potencia..." se sorprendio el malvado pokemon

- "Te sorprendiste eh?" le decia Misty

- "Hmmmm, creo que me costara un poco mas de trabajo acabar con ustedes, pero el resultado sera el mismo"

El aura de devileathar rodeo su cuerpo y otra vez levanto su mano, para hacer un ataque...

- "Raichu, va a intentar la anulacion otra vez.... usa agilidad!!! ahora ya!!!!" ordeno Misty

- "Rai!!!"

Raichu uso su agilidad y se movio con una rapidez realmente sorprendente, era ahora mucho mas rapido que antes, gracias a lo cual evito el ataque de anulacion, desapareciendo de enfrente....

- "Que??? donde esta???"

Raichu aparecio como de la nada detras de devileathar

- "Imposible!!!!"

- "Creelo!!! Raichu... mirada maliciosa!!!"

Era importante bajar la defensa de devileathar, Raichu entrecerro sus ojos y brillaron con un color amarillo intenso...

Devileathar estaba asombrado

- "Funciona raichu!! bajo su defensa, ahora usa embestida!!"

- "Rai.. rai!!!!!"

Raichu corrio y embistio fuertemente a devileathar.... PAFFFF

- "AAhhhhhgggg"

- "Bien hecho mamiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" gritaba Molly porque al fin le habian dado un buen golpe a devileathar, y corrio hacia ella

- "No te me acerques Molly, quedate ahi!!!!!!!!!!!" le grito Misty a su hija, mirandole muy feo

Molly no podia creer que la regañara de esa forma....

- "Pero mama, porque me regañas??" sollozaba Molly

Delia se acerco a Molly y le hizo que se alejara...

- "Molly, tu mama no te ha regañado, lo hace porque es muy peligroso que estes cerca y se preocupa por ti"

- "Pero...."

- "Nada de peros... vamos Molly, deja que tu mama se encargue de esto"

La batalla seguia....

- "Raichu, usa impact trueno!!!" ordeno Misty

- "Raiii chuuuuuuuuuuuu" las mejillas de raichu emitian poderosas chispas al momento de lanzar el impact trueno

Sin embargo, el impact trueno fallo debido a que devileathar uso la teletransportacion.

- "Demonios!!! es muy rapido", observo Sabrina

- "Tomen esto insectos!!!! Deeevvvv...."

Devileathar levanto sus dos manos y las apunto a raichu

- "Psico onda!!!!"

- "Oh no, raichu cuidado con su psico onda!!!!"

Raichu no pudo evitar el impacto de la psico onda...

- "chuuuuuuuu"... raichu salto lejos

- "Raichu.... nooo!!!!" grito Misty

Unos brillitos, de color diferente esta vez, rodearon el cuerpo de devileathar, restaurando su energia

- "Rayos!!! ahora esta usando la sintesis" replico Sabrina

El ataque de sintesis tambien restaura la salud del pokemon que lo usa, aunque no en la totalidad como el ataque de recuperacion. Devileathar prefirio usar la sintesis esta vez, porque sabia que le iba a costar mas trabajo enfrentarse al grupo de amigos y preferia guardarse esta carta para mas adelante...

- "No puedo creer que cada vez que le hacen algun daño, este pokemon use ya sea la sintesis o bien la recuperacion" se desanimaba Jeanette

Misty tambien se desanimaba, pero aun quedaban algunos trucos...

- "Lo que tenemos que hacer es impactarlo y debilitarlo con 1 solo ataque" propuso Misty

- "Pero Raichu ya esta en el limite, sera dificil Misty" dijo el Doctor Oak.

- "Rai.... chu.... rai... chu..." respiraba agitado raichu

- "Raichu, usaremos un par de ataques tuyos mas, y si no es posible con eso, entonces usare mi pokemon mas poderoso" propuso Misty otra vez

- "Raichu!!!" asintio el raton electrico

- "Si van a atacar haganlo de una vez, no tengo tiempo para sus juegos" se mofaba el pokemon maligno

- "Mami... no sigas por favor...." sollozaba Molly

- "Raichu, ataque thunderbolt!!!!" ordeno Molly

- "Raiiii..chuuuuuuu!!!!!!"

Raichu emitio una poderosa red de descargas rodeando a devileathar, sin embargo este...

- "Pantalla de luz!!!"

Devileathar uso esta tecnica para aumentar su defensa contra los ataques especiales de Raichu y reducir su daño hasta la mitad, como el thunderbolt no es el ataque mas poderoso de Raichu, redujo su efecto hasta mas de 1/4.

- "Rayos!!!! la pantalla de luz reduce el poder de los ataques especiales, casi no le hizo daño!!!" grito Brock

- "No me hacen ni consquillas. Estos humanos, siempre delirando!! ya me tienen harto, quienes se creen para ordenar asi a los pokemon, y este tonto pokemon le obedece" dijo el malvado Devileathar

- "Rai, rai chu!! rai... rai chuuuu!!! raichu raaaiii, rai rai chuuuu, raichuuu" (no hables asi!!! mis entrenadores me han tratado muy bien desde que estoy con ellos y siempre les obedecere)

Devileathar sonrio macabramente, y todos se preocuparon al ver esa expresion en su cara

- "Oh no!! que pretende hacer??" observaron Delia y Tracey

- "Bien, entonces tal vez se te quite esa compasion que sientes por los humanos.... si me deshago de tu entrenadora, JAJAJAJA"

- "MISTYYYYYY!!!! HUYYEEEEEE!!!! HUYEEEE DE AHIIII!!! QUIERE ATACARTE A TI!!!" grito Brock advirtiendole

- "Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Molly lloraba

Misty estaba paralizada de terror... no sabia que hacer

Devileathar levento un dedo y lo dirigio contra Misty otra vez... un aura lo rodeo e hizo que el cuerpo de Misty se volviera otra vez de un color blanco azulado

- "Anulacion!!!"

Misty estaba aterrorizada, ya se le acabaron completamente las ganas de seguir peleando, no podia hacer nada mas que dejar que cayeran sus lagrimas, mientras era levantada en el aire por devileathar....

- "Snif.... porque me ataca a mi??? por que se ha ensañado conmigo??? acabara con mi......"

devileatar la azoto contra el suelo... PAF!!!....

- "Aaaayyyy"

otra vez....

PAFFF

tres veces

PAFFF

y la solto en el aire y la dejo caer.... cayo pesadamente al suelo...

- "Mistyyyyyyyy!!!!" todos corrieron hacia ella

Nadie se lo explicaba, porque rayos devileathar se habia ensañado tanto con Misty...

- "Ese pokemon es un maldito" grito Delia

Misty lloraba, estaba aterrada, se tomaba su abdomen con su mano y miraba a sus amigos

- "A...Ayudenme por f...favor" hablaba con dificultad

- "Misty ya no puedes seguir!!! ahora es nuestro turno" dijo decididamente Brock

- "Mamaaa.... no te mueras!!!" lloraba Molly

- "Tranquila Molly, si la llevamos al hospital tu mama no morira" le dijo el prof Oak

Raichu se acerco a Misty... y ella le dio la ultima orden

- "R...raichu, por favor, haz tu ultimo ataque... usa el ataque trueno!!!!"

- "Rai...." raichu asintio

Se acerco a devileathar, y comenzo a acumular energia...

- "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii"

Las chispas que emitia raichu eran poderosisimas

- "Raichu va a usar el ataque mas poderoso que puede hacer un pokemon electrico: el ataque trueno. Sera mejor que nos alejemos, o lo vamos a lamentar nosotros tambien!!!" advirtio el profesor Oak

- "Que piensa hacer ese raichu?" se extraño devileathar

Las mejillas emitian poderosas chispas... ya tornandose peligrosas para quienes permanecian cerca, su cuerpo empezo a cargarse de electricidad....

Pequeños estallidos ocurrian a su alrededor...

- "Mami, tengo miedo"

- "Alejemonos!!! esto sera peligroso" advirtio Tracey

El voltaje de raichu se incremento mas, y mas , y mas..... las chispas que rodeaban su cuerpo se volvieron incandescentes, quemantes, la estatica que rodeaba el cuerpo de raichu era ya muy peligrosa...

La electricidad acumulada por raichu habia llegado a su maximo poder

- "D.. devileathar no podra esquivar este ataque, es tanta la electricidad que sera demasiado rapido para el...." se esperanzo Misty

y dicho esto le dio la orden a Raichu

- "Raichu, ataque trueno!!!!"

Raichu descargo absolutamente TODA su electricidad contra Devileathar

- "RAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!"

Un rayo extremadamente incandescente, de una luminosidad enceguecedora, tan potente y con un poder destructivo tan grande... ademas de un estallido ensordecedor (nunca han estado debajo de donde estallan los rayos y truenos de una tormenta electrica??? yo si) impacto DIRECTAMENTE desde arriba sobre devileathar, causandole un gran daño....

- "Aahhhh... cuidado!!! cubranse los ojos!!!!" grito el Doctor Oak

- "Molly no mires!!!" Delia le tapaba los ojos a Molly protegiendola de la luz excesiva y cerrandolos ella tambien.

- "Misty cubrete!!! nosotros te protejeremos" Brock y Jeanette protegian a la pelirroja.

Tracey y Sabrina se cubrian como podian....

- "Aahhhhhggggg...." se quejaba devileathar

... el ataque finalmente termino, Raichu descargo toda su electricidad

- "Y...ya paso??" pregunto Delia

El polvo levantado por el ataque trueno comenzaba a disiparse...

- "Sera posible que lo haya derrotado?" se preguntaba Brock

... todo creian que devileathar estaba derrotado pero....

... cuando el polvo comenzo a disiparse por completo, se vio la inconfundible silueta del pokemon maligno, rodeado por una pantalla de luz... lamentablemente, esta pantalla de luz habia reducido el impacto del trueno...

- "N... no es posible!!! Raichu uso toda su electricidad y ese malvado sigue en pie!!!!" grito Misty

- "No puedo creerlo!!!! si recibio el ataque trueno directamente desde arriba, ese es el maximo ataque de un pokemon electrico!!!" exclamo Brock

- "Mama.... que vamos a hacer... mama, mamaaaaa" lloraba casi fuera de control Molly

- "Ahora entiendo todo!!! Devileathar es muy astuto!!! sabia que Raichu intentaria un ataque electrico muy poderoso, asi que el desde antes que lo lanzara uso la pantalla de luz, que es un movimiento defensivo que aumenta la defensa contra ataques especiales y reduce la cantidad de daño recibido a mas de la mitad!!! Devileathar solo recibio un 25 del daño total del ataque trueno!!!" explico Tracey, muy asombrado

- "Grrrr... ayy!!! v...vaya!!! ese si que fue un ataque poderoso, por poco y acaban conmigo" dijo devileathar, quejandose por el ataque pero poniendose de pie...

Nuevamente, unos brillitos de colores rodearon su cuerpo, otra vez estaba usando la recuperacion (Recover), esta vez tardo mucho mas en que su cuerpo se restaurara debido al daño ocasionado, sin embargo ya se encontraba bien otra vez

- "Este puede ser el fin... hay que atacarlo con otro tipo de ataques" concluyo el Doctor Oak

- "Y... raichu??? donde esta raichu???" pregunto Misty preocupada, toda despeinada y con una expresion de dolor en su cara....

- "NOOOOO!!!! Raichu!!!!! ahi esta!!! raichu!!!!!!!" grito Molly desesperada

Raichu estaba un poco mas alla de devileathar, estaba en el suelo, tirado boca abajo, abatido, aun respiraba, pero sencillamente ya estaba completamente derrotado.

- "Noooo!!! Raichu!!! mi lindo raichu!!!! el lindo raichu de mi papaaaaa!!!!" gritaba Molly sin poder controlarse

- "M...Molly calmate.... ya no podemos hacer n...nada mas, d...dejemos que los demas se encarguen ahora" le dijo Misty aceptando su derrota

Los ojos de Molly miraron con mucho odio a Devileathar. Por primera vez la tierna carita de la pequeña niña expresaba ira, demasiado odio... estaba decidida: Ella iba a pelear con Devileathar...

- "NO TE VOY A PERDONAR NUNCAAAAAA!!!!!! WOOPER VE!!!!!" grito la niña, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo...

- "Upaaaa"

- "MOLLY NO!!!!!" todos pusieron una cara de espanto al ver la actitud de Molly, no se daba cuenta del peligro que corria

- "Que es esto??? despues de esa gran pelea quieren divertirme eh? Bueno, pues ni modo"

- "Wooper!!!! ataque de burbujas!!!!"

- "Blu blu blu blu blu blu"

- "Que desperdicio!!!"

Devileathar revento las burbujas mucho antes que llegaran a el

Ante esto la pequeña penso...

- "Mmhhh..... wooper!!!! usa tu Danza de la lluvia!!!" ordeno Molly

- "Queee???? que orden le acaba de dar Molly a Wooper???" se sorprendieron todos

- "L... la d...danza de la lluvia, es un movimiento que incrementa el nivel de daño de los ataques de los pokemon de agua, seguramente fue Ash quien se lo enseño... esa es mi hija!!! jiji" explico Misty, orgullosa de su hija, aunque sonriendo con dificultad

- "Vaya, la pequeña sabe que ataques le convienen, mientras este lloviendo los ataques de wooper se incrementaran"

El pokemon obedecio...

- "Upaaaa...."

De pronto, una fina lluvia comenzo a caer, las nubes cubrian el lugar de la batalla...

- "Vaya... interesante!!! veamos que sabe hacer esa mocosa" sonrio Devileathar

Recordando algunas lecciones de su padre, Molly aprovecho la ocasion para usar un ataque de agua

- "Wooper!!! usa ataque de Surf!!!"

- "Upaaaa..."

De pronto, wooper genero una ola de gran tamaño, ante la sorpresa de todos y mas de devileathar, para quien ya era demasiado tarde... la ola lo habia atrapado

- "Aaahhhggg... que diablos!!!!" se sorprendio devileathar

- "Pero como!!! tan pequeña y conoce esos ataques de su wooper!!!" exclamo Jeanette

La ola golpeo en el mismo muro con que habia azotado a Raichu y a Misty, pero esta vez fue devileathar... PAFFFF

- "Ahhggg... rayos, ese ataque de surf!!! nunca pense que esa mocosa supiera de pokemon!!!"

Antes que devileathar pudiera reponerse de la sorpresa - y del golpe -, Molly sorprendio a todos otra vez, esta vez usando otro ataque

- "Wooper!!! usa ataque puño de hielo!!!"

- "Upaaaaaa!!!!"

Si bien wooper no tiene manos, el "puño" hielo lo hizo con la cola... pero solo alcanzo a congelar una de sus alas...

El ataque surf y el puño hielo, aunque sorpresivo, no le hizo mucho daño al malvado pokemon... sin embargo otra vez lo hizo enojar

- "Ya me hartaste mocosa!!! toma esto" dijo, recuperandose del congelamiento.

Devileathar le lanzo una psicoonda...

- "Deeevvvv"

Uno de los anillos de la psico-onda impacto a wooper... y cayo encima de Molly, y con el impulso ambos cayeron lejos

- "Aayyy... mamaaaaa!!!" lloraba Molly por el golpe

- "Me las vas a pagar mocosa insolente!!!!"

Devileathar se aprestaba a atacar a Molly esta vez....

- "Molly!!!!" grito Delia, desesperada, y dio una orden "Maimy ve... usa pantalla de luz!!!"

- "Maim.... Mister Mime!!!!!"

Mr Mime realizo unos rapidos movimientos de pantomima con sus manos y rodeo a Molly de cristales de luz, protegiendola

- "Sra Ketchum!!! esto es muy peligroso!!!" le grito el prof Oak

- "Tengo que protegar a mi nieta!!! Maimy rayo psiquico!!!"

- "Mr Mime!!!!"

Mr Mime formo una bola entre sus manos y descargo esa energia contra Devileathar... sin embargo...

- "Jajajaja... olvidan que sus tontos ataques no funcionan conmigo???"

Devileathar seguia con la defensa contra ataques especiales muy alta...

- "Oh no!! no le hace nada!!!" se sorprendio Delia

Delia queria proteger a Molly y derrotar a Devileathar, sin embargo con su pokemon siquico que solo le ayudaba en los quehaceres y no estaba mayormente entrenado, era poco lo que podia hacer contra algo tan poderoso

- "Deeevvvv... tomen esto!!! les devuelvo su rayo psiquico!!!"

Devileathar formo con sus manos la bola de energia siquica y lanzo el rayo contra Delia... sin embargo

- "Maimy!!! pantalla de luz"

- "Mr Mimeee!!!!"

el rayo se venia acercando a Mr Mime.... e impacto directamente!!!

- "Delia!!!! cuidado!" exclamo el prof Oak

sin embargo... hubo gran suerte en que Mr Mime haya realizado tambien antes la pantalla de luz para proteger a Molly, esto le sirvio para aumentar mas la defensa contra el ataque de devileathar....

- "Que bieeeen!!! gracias abuelita!!!!" grito agradecida Molly

- "De nada Molly"

Todos respiraron aliviados porque el ataque de Devileathar no afecto a Mr Mime ni a Molly... sin embargo se olvidaron que Devileathar es muy astuto...

- "Estan muy contentos porque bloquearon mi ataque eh?" dijo con desprecio Devileathar, luego agrego," a ver que les parece estooo!!!!!"

El pokemon malvado se lanzo en picada contra las dos damas y sus pokemon.... y las embistio fuertemente.... PAFFF!!!

- "Aahhhhh!!!!" Molly y Delia cayeron lejos, al igual que los pokemon...

- "Oh no!!! este devileathar es muy astuto!!! Mr Mime aumento la defensa contra ataques especiales, pero su defensa contra ataques fisicos sigue igual... Devileathar los embistio sin ningun problema..." grito Tracey

- "Ayyyy!!! mamiiiii... abuelitaaa... aaayyy me dueleee!!!! Buaaaaaa" lloraba Molly al caer al suelo

Devileathar otra vez habia tomado la delantera... era demasiado rapido, astuto y poderoso...

- "Ahora veran insectos escandalosos!!!! acabare con ustedes!!!!"

El pokemon maligno se lanzo en picada contra Delia y Molly para golpearlas con una embestida... aprovechando las filosas garras de sus alas...

- "Cuidadoooo!!!!!" gritaron todos...

- "JAJAJAJA... ahora veran tontos!!!!!" Devileathar se acercaba cada vez mas...

... sin embargo ....

- "Scizor!!! ayudales!!!!"

- "Szcizooor!!!"

Tan veloz que apenas si se vio que algo de color rojo tomo a Delia y Molly y las alejo del peligro, Scizor evito un desastre mayor....

... con la misma velocidad sorprendente, casi como usando la teletransportacion, Scizor se coloco al lado de Tracey...

- "Tracey, ten cuidado!!! Scizor es fuerte contra los ataques psiquicos, pero no tiene completa ventaja" le advirtio el Doctor Oak...

- "Scizor es un pokemon del tipo insecto/acero, su principal fortaleza es la velocidad, es muy rapido y mas fuerte que cuando era un Scyter, podemos enfrentarnos a Devileathar" dijo Tracey

- "Brock, crees que Tracey pueda ganarle?" le pregunto Jeanette

- "Si es posible, ademas Tracey lo ha entrenado muy bien" admitio Brock

- "No me hagan reir!!! ya he derrotado a 3 de ustedes!!!! y ahora derrotare al cuarto!!!" se burlo el pokemon maligno

- "Deja de hablar tanto y combate!!!" lo desafio Tracey

- "Insolente!!! toma esto!!! Deeevvv"

- "Scizor!! usa agilidad!!!"

Devileathar se lanzo en picada contra Scizor, para embestirlo usando sus filosas garras, sin embargo Scizor lo esquivo con extrema facilidad

- "Bien Scizor!!! continua asi!!!" le ordenaba Tracey

Devileathar intentaba atacar a Scizor por todas partes usando sus garras como ataques cuchillada (Slash), pero la velocidad de Scizor era impresionante y evadia todos sus ataques. Tracey manejaba la situacion como jugadas de ajedrez, muy bien calculadas...

- "No puede ser, esta esquivando todos mis ataques cuchillada!!!"

Ante cada arremetida de Devileathar, Scizor esquivaba los ataques de una manera impresionante, Tracey le daba las ordenes a su pokemon continuamente...

- "Scizor agilidad!!!"

- "Scizooor!!!"

- "Grrr... te acabare... Slash!!" decia Devileathar usando un ataque cuchillada

- "Scizor, izquierda!!!"

SLASH

- "Scizor, derecha"

SLASH

- "Scizor, al frente!!!"

SLASH

Scizor esquivo todos los ataques del pokemon maligno como si fuera una secuencia en camara lenta... hasta que finalmente SLASH!!! uno de los ataques de Devileathar fue esquivado de tal manera por Scizor y siguiendo una orden de Tracey de manera tal, que el movimiento defensivo logro que Scizor quedara justo detras de Devileathar en una posicion de ataque!!! tal cual como si fuera una jugada de ajedrez!!!

Claramente Devileathar quedo en jaque!!! en desventaja frente a esta habil e inteligente maniobra defensiva/ofensiva de Scizor y Tracey.

- U "N... no puede ser!!! como puede ser mas rapido que yo!!! pero si estaba en frente de mi!!!! como pudo esquivar mi ataque y quedando yo delante de el??? esta detras de mi y puede acabar conmigo ahora mismo!!!"

Los movimientos de Scizor han puesto a Devileathar en serios aprietos... ¿Sera Scizor realmente mas poderoso que Devileathar? ¿Podra Tracey acabar con esta crisis?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: U Aqui estoy otra vez!!!!! he vuelvo chicos y chicas... siento mucho haberme demorado con este sexto capitulo y tal vez quieran matarme por dejar hasta aqui la pelea entre Devileathar vs. Scizor, es que entre que estuve recuperandome de mi gripe estando en cama, ademas que he tenido mucho trabajo de la Uni, y ademas que con el problema U que ocurrio con UA por eso no habia podido continuar y menos subir el fic. No crean que he abandonado el fic porque lo terminare hasta su ultimo capitulo!!! (el cual por cierto no se cuando sera, jejeje ). ¿Les sorprendio la pequeña Molly y sus habilidades como entrenadora? Bueno es cierto, fue derrotada facilmente pero mostro por lo menos un par de sorpresas, jejeje, de tal palo tal astilla. Por cierto ¿No les parece que hace falta algo o... alguien? XD XD XD XD

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Ash consigue obtener la segunda ayuda que necesitan para derrotar a Devileathar. Mientras tanto la pelea entre Scizor y Devileathar continua, y parece que la tendencia es que cada vez entre en accion un entrenador mas poderoso. Una persona intenta llegar al lugar de la batalla pokemon, ya que es una oportunidad esplendida ¿quien sera? 


	7. Tan cerca, tan lejos

CAPITULO 7: "Tan cerca, tan lejos"  
Tracey no puede por si solo

En nuestro capitulo anterior, Misty cae derrotada y Pikachu evoluciona en Raichu, e intenta el mayor ataque de un pokemon electrico: El ataque trueno, cuando todos pensaban que con eso Devileathar seria derrotado este, sin embargo, logra recuperarse gracias a la pantalla de luz. Raichu finalmente cae derrotado y ante esta desesperacion, Molly decide enfrentarse al pokemon maligno sin darse cuenta del peligro que corre, ante esto, Delia decide pelear junto a Molly para protegerla, pero Mr Mime no es muy poderoso y ambas estan en peligro... fue entonces cuando decide entrar a la accion Tracey y su Scizor, poniendo en Jaque a Devileathar con habiles movimientos, ¿sera esto suficiente?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con habiles movimientos defensivos, Scizor se coloco justo detras de Devileathar...

- "No puede ser!!! esta justo detras de mi y puede acabar conmigo ahora mismo..." se sorprendio Devileathar

Scizor tomo una posicion ofensiva al hacer el movimiento defensivo despues de esquivar los ataques Slash

- "Estas acabado Devileathar, rindete!!!!" le dijo Tracey

- "Tracey!!!!! no seas ingenuo!!!!... acaba con el porque el no te dara la oportunidad para que te rindas!!!!!" le grito Brock

Devileathar aprovecho justo ese momento...

- "Scizor, usa tus cortes furia!!!!" ordeno Tracey

- "Scizoooor!!!"

- "Bien pensado Tracey!!!!" se alegro el Doctor Oak

- "Por que esta tan alegre profesor?" pregunto Jeanette

- "Es que Tracey es muy inteligente, hasta ahora Devileathar ha usado la pantalla de luz para protegerse de los ataques especiales, pero su defensa normal sigue igual" explico el Doctor Oak

En ese momento Tracey ordeno a Scizor que lo atacara...

Sin embargo...

- "Scizooor???"

Scizor no entendia... Devileathar estaba ahi, pero los cortes furia atravesaron su cuerpo, es decir, al menos eso parecia...

- "Que pasa??? los cortes furia lo atravesaron... pero!!! Devileathar esta ahi???" exclamo Tracey sorprendido...

- "Profesor Oak... que rayos pasa? si Devileathar esta ahi como es que los cortes furia no le hacen nada?" le pregunto Brock

- "No lo se Brock.... se supone que Devileathar deberia estar herido pero..." de pronto el Doctor Oak trataba de recordar algo " creo que..."

Pero Tracey se dio cuenta mas rapido de lo que pasaba

- "E... esperen un momento!!! es cierto!!! Profesor Oak!!!!!" Tracey miro al profesor Oak muy angustiado.... y con sudor en la frente "profesor Oak... recuerda????"

De pronto el Doctor Oak tambien lo recordo y miro a Tracey...

- "Tracey!!! tienes razon, rapido alejate de ahi!!!!" le grito el profesor

- "Scizor, rapido, hacia atras!!!!!"

- "Scizor!!!!"

- "Pero claro que estoy aqui... que esperaban!!!" les dijo Devileathar atacando Scizor

De no ser por la velocidad de Scizor, Devileathar hubiera atacado de lleno al pokemon de Tracey, aunque si alcanzo a arañarle el hombro. Scizor se ladeo un poco por el dolor...

- "Tu Scizor esta bien entrenado... de no ser por su velocidad lo hubiera acabado facilmente, jajajaja" se burlo Devileathar

- "Profesor, por favor expliquenos" le dijo Brock

El Doctor Oak les explico a todos

- "Durante las reuniones de la CCM, muchos de los problemas que tuvimos con los lideres conservadores - y que seguimos teniendo - se debian a la duda en cuanto a como teniamos que clasificar cierto tipo de ataques que otro pokemon no aprende, pues bien... este es uno de esos ataques"

- "Pero que clase de ataque es!!!???" interrumpio Misty, aun muy lastimada, mientras Delia le ayudaba a recomponerse

- "No sabemos porque hasta lo que alcanzamos a investigar no era mucho lo que supimos... odio decirlo, pero creo que esta batalla ayudara a descifrarlo, lastima que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias tan dificiles..." lamento el Doctor

- "Y como se llama ese ataque?" pregunto Jeanette

- "Con Tracey no hallamos otra manera de llamarle mas que "ataque transparencia", dado que se puede ver a traves de su cuerpo" explico el profesor, "... sin embargo..."

Efectivamente, devileathar no habia desaparecido, se podia ver a traves de su cuerpo, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar, aunque con ese ataque tenia ventaja para atacar a Scizor, resultaba extraño que fuera leve el daño a Scizor

- "Ustedes pobres ilusos, pensaban que iban a derrotarme tan facilmente?? Aunque en verdad me diste un susto, humano"

Devileathar otra vez se escapaba jabonado....

Ash y Pidgeot ya estaban volando sobre el oceano, al menos y por fin ya estaban en el territorio naranja...

- "Pidgeot rapido, nos falta muy poco para llegar a la isla SlowKing"

- "Pidyooo pidyooo"

Ash iba en busca del segundo pokemon que era capaz de ayudarle y enfrentar dicha amenaza, anteriormente pudo conocerlo para ayudar a controlar los tres grandes poderes, y ahora necesitaba de el una vez mas, pero ¿realmente le pertenece? habia solo una manera de averiguarlo....

La velocidad Mach-2 de Pidgeot comenzaba a cansar al pokemon volador, sin embargo este, al igual que su entrenador, no se daria por vencido...

Durante alrededor de 15 minutos vieron pasar bajo ellos 3 islas: Isla Mican, Isla Ombligo e Isla Trovita, gratos recuerdos visitaron la mente de Ash...

- "Mira Pidgeot, esa de ahi es Isla Mican, ahi competi por mi primera medalla de la liga naranja"

- "Pidyooo"

- "Me gustaria visitar estas islas otra vez, lastima que estas circunstancias tan dificiles nos obliguen a continuar adelante"

Posteriormente pasaron sobre Isla Ombligo

- "Esta otra isla, Pidgeot, es Isla Ombligo, creo que fue por primera vez que me senti celoso por el lider de gimnasio, Dan, que adulaba mucho a Misty... jeje afortunadamente solo era amabilidad. Y tambien gane mi segunda medalla de gimnasio"

Minutos despues pasaban sobre Isla Trovita

- "Isla Trovita... el duelo aqui fue dificil. Tal vez me enfrente otra vez con ese lider de gimnasio. Bueno, aunque ya han pasado 12 años, tal vez ninguno de los lideres de gimnasio continue como tal, y quizas haya otros nuevos."

Cuando Isla Trovita quedaba atras, la cara de Ash cambio, se puso muy serio, y los gratos recuerdos de su mente fueron cambiados por pensamientos de preocupacion...

- "Preparate Pidgeot, falta muy poco, si seguimos en esta direccion llegaremos a Isla Kuanma - (no me acuerdo si se escribia asi U) - por lo tanto sera mejor que cambiemos la direccion hacia el Sur-Este en 45 grados, en esa direccion se encuentra la Isla SlowKing"

El territorio Naranja, como todos saben, esta compuesto por un archipielago, y sus islas estan casi en linea, salvo algunas excepciones, una de esas excepciones era justamente la Isla SlowKing, si se sigue en linea casi recta hacia el Sur-Oeste hubieran llegado a isla Kuanma, de modo que tenian que cambiar hacia direccion Sur-Este cuando dejaran atras a isla Trovita.

3 minutos mas tarde, ya se podia divisar la playa de la isla Slowking.

- "Pidgeot!!! ahi, es la isla SlowKing, apresurate... aterriza" ordeno Ash

- "Pidyoooo" obedecio Pidgeot

Adentrandose en el interior de la isla llegaron finalmente a un valle desolado, en cuyo centro se imponia majestuosa una enorme montaña cubierta de nieve. Y en los faldeos de dicha montaña una especie de santuario.

Por fin Ash pisaba tierra firme.

- "Pidgeot, si quieres puedes permanecer aqui descansando en los pastos, mientras voy hacia la montaña, toma esta pocion, te ayudara a recuperarte del viaje, porque seguire necesitando de tu ayuda. Por favor Pidgeot, seguiras ayudandome?"

- "Pidyoooooo" (claro que si) asintio el enorme pajaro pokemon.

- "Gracias, entonces esperame aqui, ya vuelvo"

Ash corrio a toda prisa hacia la montaña, y llegando a los faldeos comanzo a subir por unas escalinatas de piedra que comenzaban a pronunciarse. No tardo en divisar el santuario, una construccion que inspiraba respeto, construida entera de piedra. Ash subio por las escaleras hasta la cima, llegando hasta una plataforma...

- "Holaaaa!!! hay alguien aqui?" pregunto Ash

Lo solitario del lugar hacia presumir que no habia absolutamente nadie

- "No puede ser, hemos venido de tan lejos para no encontrar a nadie?"

Insistio una vez mas...

- "Holaaaa!!!! por favor responda alguien"

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos, como algo grande que venia acercandose.

De otra escalera que tambien llegaba hasta la plataforma, se vio una enorme cabeza con una tambien enorme caparazon sobre ella, y el pokemon caminaba balaceandose.

La curiosa criatura se acerco a Ash balanceandose mientras caminaba.

- "Buenos dias joven elegido" le dijo con una voz bonachona

- "Joven elegido? y eso porque?" pregunto Ash

- "Aunque nunca te diste cuenta demasiado, pero asi te conocemos por aca"

- "Aahhh, ya lo recuerdo. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ademas me habian dicho que yo era supuestamente el elegido pero todo fue por que esa chica me lo hizo creer en la fiesta de aquel pueblo al otro lado de la isla. Pero no era mas que una leyenda." recordo Ash

- "Pero tu ayuda fue muy importante aquella vez, gracias a ti y a nuestro guardian el poder del fuego, el hielo y el rayo fueron calmados" le agradecio SlowKing

- "Supongo que el guardian sigue ahi verdad?" pregunto Ash

- "Si, esta en el mismo lugar, ya no es necesario juntar los tres poderes de fuego, hielo y rayo. El guardian esta despierto y ha estado incrementando su nivel, esperando a que el elegido vuelva por el para afrontar los desafios una vez mas" le dijo siempre con voz calmada y bonachona

- "Que bien, ire por el entonces"

- "Buena suerte joven elegido" le despidio Slowking

Ash corrio hasta llegar a los faldeos de la montaña, cuando logro divisar, imponente, la figura de aquel pokemon legendario. Se encontraba incrementando sus poderes, realizando algunos ataques para subir el nivel de sus capacidades.

- "Hola Ash, ha pasado mucho tiempo" le saludo el pokemon legendario, hablandole mediante su poder siquico.

- "Si, un poco menos de 12 años. Disculpa que me presente asi nada mas, tu mereces todo mi respeto y se supone que yo no debiera estar aqui y menos que vengas conmigo, pero la verdad es que yo y mis amigos necesitamos de tu ayuda"

- "Lo se Ash, pero despues de aquel dia yo me he propuesto que si algun dia volveria a verte, con gusto regresaria contigo para ayudarte en lo que sea, puesto que aquella vez demostraste ser un gran entrenador y que pelea no solo para ganar batallas, sino que ademas peleas por los pokemon, a pesar de los errores infantiles que cometias " le dijo muy sabiamente el pokemon legendario

- U "aahhh... jejejeje... bueno si, cometia varios errores entonces" dijo Ash cayendose... PAF, sorprendido por las palabras del pokemon, y con una gran gota en la cabeza

- "Jeje... por eso he estado incrementando mi nivel, para asi afrontar lo que sea..." le dijo

- "Pero... si yo no te he entrenado, no me perteneces!!!! " dijo Ash, asumiendo que el no ha hecho nada

- "Puede ser, pero yo tengo plena confianza en ti, y si vamos a formar un equipo, entonces tienes tu tambien tienes que tener confianza en mi. Por eso no dudes en pedirme cualquier clase de ataque correspondiente a mi tipo. Recuerda que un entrenador es tan fuerte como su pokemon, y solo demostrara ser grande cuando logre controlar el potencial del pokemon. Ash yo confio en ti y se que lo haras bien, lo demostraste en aquella batalla contra los poderes del fuego, hielo y rayo, y se que ahora tambien lo haras" le animo

- "Gracias Lugia, realmente eres un buen amigo, y un gran pokemon"

- "Bueno, entonces, es hora de marcharnos, he entrenado mucho, pero a pesar de eso tambien tengo un mal presentimiento"

- "Si!!! es cierto!! hay que marcharnos ya"

- "Y no me vas a llevar dentro de una pokebola?"

- "Pero... de verdad quieres hacerlo?"

- "Por supuesto Ash, he decidido que quiero ir contigo, porque lo mereces"

- "Esta bien..."

Dicho esto, tomo el pokedex y envio la pokebola de Ivisaur al laboratorio del Doctor Oak

- "Ivisaur, disculpame, pero debo dejarte en Pueblo Paleta"

Luego tomo una pokebola de su cinto

- "Pokebola ve!!!!"

La pokebola atrapo a Lugia, y a los pocos segundos la luz roja se apago. El pokemon legendario habia aceptado a Ash.

Tomando la pokebola Ash la ajusto a su cinto.

- "Bien, Misty, amigos.... resistan... ya vamos para alla"

Corrio devolviendose por donde llego, paso a despedirse de Slowking

- "Adios Slowking!!! muchas gracias por todo..." se despidio Ash

- "Buena suerte joven elegido"

Ash bajo las escaleras de la plataforma del santuario, y se dirigio a los pastos del valle que lo rodeaba, donde estaba Pidgeot, ya descansado y listo para regresar al campo de batalla

- "Pidgeot, amigo mio, necesitare de tu ayuda una vez mas, por favor llevanos hasta ciudad Ekrutik, un nuevo amigo viene con nosotros"

- "Pidyooooooo!!!" asintio el ave pokemon

Ash se subio al lomo de Pidgeot y este aleteo para impulsarse y emprender el vuelo...

- "Pidgeot, velocidad Mach-2!!!!" ordeno Ash

- "Pidyooooooo!!!"

Rapidamente Pidgeot alcanzo el doble de la velocidad del sonido y emprendio el viaje de regreso hasta Ekrutik, donde el resto de sus amigos estaban en serios problemas....

- "Que diablos ocurre aqui???" se pregunto extrañado...

Un mar de gente corria en direccion contraria a la que el se dirigia,

Se acerco a un policia y le pregunto que estaba pasando

- "Las noticias se extienden rapido por aqui: Un pokemon maligno estaba atacando a la gente de los alrededores y esas personas no quieren quedarse a averiguarlo, ya tenemos bastantes problemas coordinando las vias de escape, asi que dejame trabajar"

- "Pero podria decirme donde esta su jefe para preguntarle algunos detalles mas?"

- "Lo siento, nuestra lider fue atacada tambien por ese pokemon y resulto gravemente herida. Ahora esta en el hospital"

El misterioso viajero penso

- "(Vaya... ese pokemon debe muy extraño. No puedo creer que ataque a las personas)"

De pronto un policia le grito

- "Oye tu!!! no puedes estar aqui, todos los civiles deben evacuar la zona"

- "Pero yo quiero saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo!! soy un entrenador pokemon muy fuerte"

- "No importa, tenemos ordenes de resguardar la seguridad de todos"

- "Por favor, dejeme pasar!!!"

- "No insistas, si contradices las reglas tendre que arrestarte!!!"

- "No,no no!!! disculpe usted, me ire de inmediato"

El viajero misterioso ser alejo del lugar, pero a toda costa deseaba acercarse a ese lugar, aparte de la curiosidad de saber que es lo que ocurria alli, se imaginaba que habia un rival muy poderoso

- "(Tengo que llegar ahi, pero como?)" pensaba

El viajero misterioso era ahora el quien estaba detras de un entrenador poderoso, su deseo de derrotarlo y asi quedar tranquilo lo obligaban a entrenarse cada vez mas.

- "Tengo que aprovechar de llegar mientras este toda esta cantidad de gente, de lo contrario si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, me sera muy dificil escabullirme sin que los policias me vean"

Estaba decidido: tenia que llegar como fuera...

La batalla continuaba

- "Tracey vas a tener que realizar ataques mas rapidos" le animaban

- "(Es probable que con este ataque logremos hacerle algun daño...)" pensaba Tracey

- "No me hagan reir, Deeevvv"

Devileathar se lanzo en picada para golpear con una embestida y usando sus garras contra Scizor, pero Tracey penso rapido

- "Scizor, garra acero!!!!"

- "Scizooor!!!"

La garra acero choco muy rapidamente contra una de las garras de Devileathar.... CLINGGGGG rompiendola, y causandole dolor a este ultimo.

- "AAAAYYYYY!!!! que dolor!!!!" se quejaba

Una de las garras, o mejor dicho espinas del hombro de Devileathar salto lejos, el dolor fue grande.... y Tracey aprovecho la oportunidad

- "Scizor!!! rapido, cortes furia!!!!"

- "Scizoooor"

Con sorprendente velocidad Scizor comenzo el ataque de cortes furia, los cuales cada vez que aciertan el daño es doble en cada oportunidad

1... 2... 3... 4... 5 golpes furia... PAF, Scizor los acerto todos, dejando muy mal a devileathar

- "Ahhhggg, malditos me las van a pagar!!!"

Los ojos de devileathar brillaron: era un ataque de confusion

- "Deeeeeevvv"

Scizor se sintio muy raro.... y de pronto comenzo a darse golpes contra el suelo!!!!

- "Ohhh no!!! Scizor esta confundido!!!! Retiralo...!!!" le dijo Brock

- "Rayos!!!! Scizor regresa!!!"

Tracey llamo a su pokemon, y por ahora eso era lo unico que podia hacer.

- "Acabe con otro de ustedes, como se los dije antes, ya son 4" se burlaba el pokemon maligo

Devileathar tenia razon: Misty/Raichu, Molly/Wooper, Delia/Mr Mime y Tracey/Scizor, ya habia derrotado a 4, aunque Scizor no fue derrotado, sino que Tracey se vio obligado a retirarlo

- "Es mi turno!!!" dijo decididamente Brock

- "Brock, ten cuidado" le dijo preocupada Jeanette

- "No te preocupes, dare lo mejor que tenga" le respondio Brock

Brock de inmediato saco su mejor carta...

- "Houndour yo te elijo!!!!"

De la pokebola aparecio entre rayos, la respetable figura de Houndour

- "Hound hound!!!" ladro el pokemon oscuro

- "Houndour es de tipo oscuro, y es fuerte contra los tipo siquico" dijo Jeanette

- "Si pero hasta ahora todos los pokemon que hemos usado son todos en teoria fuertes contra el tipo de Devileathar, pero no ha resultado nada de lo que hacemos, ya ven como me ha atacado a mi" dijo Misty

- "Hay que tener fe en que esto resultara bien, yo se que mi Ash consiguio la ayuda que necesitamos" dijo esperanzada, Delia

- "Houndour ataque lanzallamas!!!" ordeno Brock

- "Houuuunnnnnnndddd!!"

Una potente llamarada disparo Houndour contra devileathar sin embargo este se movia muy rapido pues otra vez uso el doble equipo

- "Mi velocidad es demasiado para ese houndour" se jacto

- "Que no te engañe Houndour, usa lanzallamas contra el de la izquierda y luego contra el de la derecha" le dijo Brock a su pokemon

- "Hound.... hound" obedecio, disparando los lanzallamas como se lo habian ordenado

Efectivamente, el unico que quedo era el del medio

- "Eso no te servira de nada., te confundire!!!! Deeevvvv"

Devileathar intento tambien usar la confusion contra Houndour, sin embargo Brock tambien penso rapido

- "Houndour, protegete con pantalla de humo!!! y sal de su confusion"

Houndour disperso una pantalla de humo que hizo que la precision de Devileahtar disminuyera

Brock aprovecho la situacion

- "Houndour, ataque mordida!!!!"

El siniestro ataque de houndour clavo sus colmillos en Devileathar, y este no pudo responder el ataque, obligandolo a retroceder.

- "Aaahhhhgggg...."

- "(Eso es Brock!!! el ataque mordida es del tipo oscuro, y los ataques oscuros son efectivos contra los pokemon siquicos)" penso Tracey

- "Espero que Houndour resista las sorpresas que suele mostrar Devileathar" dijo algo preocupado el Doctor Oak.

Ese ataque si que hizo efecto en Devileathar

- "Demonios!!! este humano y su Houndour son mas poderosos. Tambien ese Scizor es muy fuerte... si no lo hubiera dejado confundido en estos momentos estaria en serios problemas"

Devileathar estaba ya muy cansado, sin embargo, una vez mas... uso su sintesis, rodeando de brillitos su cuerpo y restaurando su energia hasta un nivel aceptable para el

- "Que ataque usare contra el? otra vez su energia se ha restaurado, Misty tiene razon es necesario acabar con el de un solo golpe" penso Brock

De pronto, Jeanette tuvo una idea muy buena...

- "Brock!!!!! no lo ataques tu solo!!!!"

- "Que? de que hablas?" pregunto Brock

- "Jeanette, explicate!!" le dijo Misty, que aun estaba recostada en el suelo, atendida por Delia

- "Es que hemos sido unos tontos!!!! no entiendo como no nos hemos dado cuenta de eso" pensaba en voz alta Jeanette

- "¿Pero a que te refieres?" pregunto tambien Sabrina

- "Lo que pasa es que hemos estado peleando limpiamente con Devileathar, pero ese pokemon es un malvado!!! no tenemos porque ser limpios contra el. Si ataco cruelmente a Misty, a Molly y a Delia, y a todas las demas personas, es porque no se merece ningun respeto de nuestra parte. Por eso no debemos tener una pelea 1 contra 1, ataquemoslo entre todos a la vez!!! porque si lo hacemos limpiamente siempre estaremos en desventaja" explico Jeanette

- "Jeanette!! p...por eso les dije que no es lo mismo atacar juntos que atacar al mismo tiempo, necesitamos una estrategia. Por eso es que hemos peleado en turnos" le recordo Misty

- "Pero esta claro que esta estrategia no resulto!! asi que sera mejor que pensemos en otra. Si no lo hacemos mi novio terminara tan lastimado como tu... en verdad me preocupaste mucho Misty!!! y no quiero que mi novio termine igual de lastimado!!!" explico Jeanette

- "Jeanette tiene razon muchachos... sera mejor que pensemos en otra estrategia. El 1 contra 1 se esta volviendo mas bien en contra de nosotros" dijo el Doctor Oak, completamente de acuerdo con Jeanette

- "Y que sugiere entonces profesor?" le pregunto Tracey

- "Yo opino que peleemos todos!!!" insistia Jeanette, ya desesperandose

- "Jeanette calmate!! todos contra el sera un estorbo para todos" le dijo Sabrina, " en eso Misty tiene razon"

- "Entonces creo que la mejor estrategia es 2 contra 1. Una batalla 1 a 1 ha resultado contraria a lo que pensabamos, pero de todas formas Raichu, Wooper, Scizor y Houndour han logrado hacer algun daño a Devileathar, de modo que con una buena coordinacion es posible duplicar el daño que se le haga. Pero eso si, tiene que haber por lo menos 2 pokemon frescos siempre, para reemplazar a los que esten peleando" sugirio el Doctor Oak

- "Que tanto cuchichean!!! no me digan que estan planeando una nueva forma para que los elimine, jajajaja" se burlaba Devileathar

- "De acuerdo, entonces eso es lo que haremos. Veamos... Brock ya tiene peleando a su Houndour. Dime brock tienes algun otro pokemon que sea fuerte?" le pregunto Tracey

- "Bueno, tengo a Golem y tambien a Onix, aunque mi Onix tiene mucha mas experiencia que Golem" explico Brock

- "Mmmmm... disculpame que te lo diga Brock, pero tu Onix seria realmente util si evoluciona en Steelix, el tipo acero es resistente contra los ataques siquicos, aunque tanta ventaja no tiene" le dijo el Doctor Oak

- "Lo se profesor, y estoy seguro que Onix entendera" le dijo Brock

- "Pero no podemos obligar a Onix a evolucionar" advirtio Tracey

- "Si, es cierto. Pero no se preocupen, Onix puede ser util formando parte de nuestra estrategia con alguna sorpresas para Devileathar, como dice Jeanette: no tnemos porquie ser justos con el. Ademas estoy seguro que habra otra solucion, recuerden que aun falta que vuelva Ash" dijo muy confiado Brock

- "Esta bien, Tracey tu Scizor no recibio heridas en esa pelea, solo recibio el ataque de confusion, asi que bastara con que descanse algunos minutos mas en su pokebola. Lo necesitaremos mas tarde" le dijo el Profesor

- "Y que hay de los demas?" le dijo Tracey

- "Yo puedo arreglarmelas muy bien con Alakazam, solo falta que ingrese en el momento adecuado" les dijo Sabrina

- "Creo que el momento mas adecuado es que pelees junto con Ash para cuando vuelva" le dijo Brock

- "Pero y que hay de Misty?" le dijo Jeanette, "mirenla --- " haciendo un gesto como aputandole sin que se diera cuenta

- � "Ya los escuche!!!! pero no se preocupen por mi no hay problema" dijo Misty, a quien no que cayo muy bien la broma

- "Vaya, creo que ya se le quito lo celosa" dijo Tracey

- "Si, pero ahora que vive con Ash, se le quito lo celosa, pero se le contagio lo terca, jejeje" bromeo Brock

- / "ESO NO ME PARECE GRACIOSO!!!!" se enojo Misty - "Ayyyy...." - se quejo "... ayyy diablos!!! TT me duele todo... si no me doliera todo mi cuerpo los haria chicharron ahora mismo!!!!"

- "Calmate Misty... este no es momento para estas cosas" le calmo Delia

La unica que no estaba enterada de nada, era Molly, que dormia recostada en las piernas de Delia.

- "Criaturita!!! como puede dormir en un momento como este?" penso Delia

- "Mi hija.... si bien fue un pequeño esfuerzo, pero para ella fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ademas que ese malvado la ataco sin piedad, al final mi niña termino exhausta" dijo algo entristecida Misty

Todos se tomaron un segundo aire con sus pokemon, listos para luchar

- "Bueno, este es el segundo round. Los primeros en luchar seremos Jeanette y yo, luego luchara Tracey con alguno de nosotros, y despues iran Ash y Sabrina" explico Brock

- "Y que pasa si Ash no llega?" pregunto preocupada Sabrina

- U "Bueno... esteeee... pues... no lo se, pero no nos pongamos en esa situacion" Brock no quiso complicarse

- "Bien, a luchar Jeanette!!!" se animo Brock

- "Si amor!!!!" asintio Jeanette

- "Vaya, conque por fin se decidieron. Ya me estaba aburriendo la espera" seguia burlandose Devileathar, " Pero si ustedes pelean de a dos contra mi, entonces me obligaran a usar mis mayores ataques"

- "Ya veremos... Houndour preparate!!!" ordeno Brock

- "Hound!!!"

- "Jeanette... estas segura que puedes pelear? tienes experiencia?" le pregunto Tracey

- "No se preocupen, solo tengo un unico pokemon, pero es muy fuerte"

Jeanette se puso en una elegante pose de pelea... tomo la unica pokebola que tenia y la lanzo...

- "Vamos!!! CELEBI YO TE ELIJOOOO!!!!"

De entre rayos aparecio la silueta de un simpatico Celebi...

- "Celebbb"

- U "Que? ¿¿¿Jeanette tiene un celebi?????" se sorprendieron todos

- "Si... yo vivo cerca del bosque Ilex. Este celebi es el guardian de dicho bosque, y es mio, ademas somos muy buenos amigos" dijo orgullosa Jeanette

- "Celebb" asintio celebi

- "Mmmm, esto se pone interesante. Celebi es tipo planta, pero tambien es tipo siquico asi que puede usar ataques siquicos" observo el Doctor Oak

- "A luchar!!! Houndour veee!!!! usa lanzallamas!!!!" ordeno Brock

- "Hound!!!!" obedecio houndour

- "Celebi!!! doble equipo!!!" ordeno Jeanette

- "Celebbb" obedecio Celebi

- "Grrrr... tendre que atacarlos con mis ataques mas poderosos" penso Devileathar " no debo preocuparme de celebi, solo usa una alta velocidad" dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque de Houndour

Celebi se movia a mucha velocidad, Devileathar trataba de no seguirlo con los ojos

- "Celebi a la derecha y embestida!!!"

- "Celebbbb!!!!"

- "Oh no!!! debo hacer algo" penso rapidamente Devileathar

PAAAFFFFFF

- "Ceelllll"

- "Celebi!!! que ocurre???"

Devileathar uso un ataque reflejo, repeliendo el ataque de Celebi, y este salto lejos, puesto que el reflejo fue muy fuerte

- "Jajaja.. se los dije" se rio el pokemon maligno

- "Muy temprano para relajarse!!!! Houndour lanzallamas otra vez!!!" aprovecho Brock

- "Houuunnnndddd!!!!"

Las llamas atacaron a Devileathar....

- "Aahhhggg.... demonios!!! eso me dolio, toma esto!!!!"

Devileathar le lanzo un rayo siquico a Houndour, saliendo lejos este ultimo

- "Celebi, hojas navaja!!!"

Celebi obedecio, lanzando unas cortantes hojas navaja, pero Devileathar las esquivo todas

- "Mmmm, es muy rapido!!!" penso Jeanette

- "Ese houndour me esta causando muchos problemas, creo que me encargare de el primero" penso Devileathar

La estrategia daba resultado, pero Devileathar es muy astuto

- "Ya se!!! Jejejeje... vamos Houndour, atacame con todo lo que tengas!!" Devileathar tramaba algo malo " solo tengo que concentrarme al maximo para esquivar y defenderme de sus ataques"

- "Celebi!! usa ataque siquico!!" ordeno Jeanette

- "Demonios!! tambien tengo que esquivar los ataques de esa hica y el celebi... ummppp"

Devileathar trato de esquivar el ataque siquico, pero no pudo, de modo que resto energia...

- "Ahhggg... ese ataque siquico me impacto y me resto energia, debo deshacerme del Houndour rapido"

- "Houndour rapido!!! usa ataque lanzallamas

Las llamas se acercaban a Devileathar, cuando este espero el ultimo momento

- "Ahora!!!!"

Devileathar uso su ataque de doble equipo, incrementando su velocidad, y con eso pudo esquivar el lanzallamas

- "Rayos!!! estuvo cerca" se lamento Brock

- "Debo aprovechar este momento... Deeeevvv!!!" Devileathar ataco rapidamente

Una bola de rayos rodeo a Houndour....este sacudio su cabeza... aparente mente no le ocurrio nada

- "Houndour, amigo estas bien?"

Houndour se sacudio la cabeza, aparentemente todo estaba bien

- "Houndour vamos a atacar otra vez!!!" ordeno Brock

- "Debo aprovechar esta otra oportunidad para que no se den cuenta!!! le lanzare un ataque de confusion... Deeevvv!!!" penso rapidamente Devileathar

- "Houndour... protegete con tu pantalla de humo, y alejate de su confusion"

Houndour esparcio su pantalla de humo, en eso lo aprovecho Devileathar...

- "Ya te tengo, Deeeevvv!!!!"

Otra vez una bola de energia rodeo a Houndour... este solo se sacudio la cabeza... Devileathar aprovecho de hacer un ataque de doble equipo para incrementar su velocidad

- "Mmmmm... Devileathar ha sabido esquivar muy bien los ataques de fuego, mejor probemos ataques mordida, son mas efectivos" penso Brock, erroneamente, luego ordeno " Houndour!!! ataque mordida!!!"

- "Grrrr Hound!!!"

Houndour se lanzo contra Devileathar para moderlo, pero este como habia usado el doble equipo, logro esquivarlo... grave error de Brock...

- "Ya acabe contigo!!! Deeevvv!!!"

Otra vez una bola de energia rodeo a Houndour...

- "Houndour ataque mordida otra vez, no se nos puede escapar" ordeno Brock

Pero... Houndour era incapaz de realizar ningun ataque que Brock le ordenara... Brock se dio cuenta demasiado tarde

- "Como pude cometer ese error!!!!!!!" exclamo Brock

- "Brock!!! que fue lo que te paso!!! no puedo creerlo!!!" lo regaño Jeanette

- "Muy tarde para lamentarse!!! tomen esto!!! SLASH!!!"

Devileathar ataco con un ataque cuchillada a Houndour, y fue derrotado...

- "Maldicion!!! se suponia que la estrategia era de 2 contra 1... Brock se confio demasiado, ahora tendre que continuar yo sola" lamento Jeanette

- "Houndour, amigo, te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupado Brock

Houndour lamio la mano a Brock, demostrandole que se encontraba bien.

- "Que bueno, por favor disculpame amigo. Cometi el error de olvidar la velocidad de Devileathar. Ahora lo que necesitas es un buen descanso, ademas creo que tengo una pocion por aca." se disculpo Brock, luego agrego, " Por favor Tracey, toma mi lugar"

- "Claro Brock, no te preocupes. Scizor ya se encuentra bien" asintio Tracey

- "Bien Tracey, hagamos que este malvado se arrepienta" dijo Jeanette

A pesar que Jeanette no ha conseguido aun causar gran daño a Devileathar, su celebi esta como si nada. ¿Podra la dupla Tracey/Jeanette derrotar a Devileathar?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno, he tenido mucho que hacer, pero aqui estoy con el fic otra vez, no crean que lo he dejado de lado . Esta Jeanette se las trae, XDDDD. Por cierto... alguien por ahi me dijo que Molly es una niña muy consentida, tal vez si... que creen ustedes? puede que haya una forma de solucionar eso, ..... en todo caso esa persona debe estar leyendo esto... hey!!! si tu!!! si esta leyendo esto de seguro sabe saber que estoy hablando de ella... XDDDDDDDDDDDDD (espero que no me pegue, jajaja).

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Jeanette es mas ruda de lo que aparenta. La estrategia que estaba planeada no da los resultados esperados y ahora solo quedan 2 de nuestros amigos en condiciones de combatir. ¿La ayuda llegara a tiempo? Despues de esos dos, ¿quien sigue, acaso hay mas entrenadores? El viajero misterioso, ¿porque esta tan interesado en llegar hasta ahi? ¿acaso tambien desea ayudar? Mewtwo sostiene de nuevo una conversacion misteriosa.

Los comentarios y frutas de la estacion, favor enviar a 


	8. Una dupla ganadora

CAPITULO 8: "Una dupla ganadora"  
Jeanette y Sabrina son mas rudas de lo que parecen... pero...

En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash logra conseguir la segunda ayuda que necesita y ya viene de regreso al Km 31 del camino a ciudad Ekrutik. Mientras tanto Tracey pelea con Scizor contra Devileathar pero este logra confundirlo, debiendo retirarse. Es entonces cuando deciden pelear de a 2 contra Devileathar. La primera pareja en pelear es Jeanette y Brock, sin embargo este ultimo cae derrotado cuando Devileathar usa el ataque de anulacion sobre Houndour, de modo que Tracey debe reemplazarle. Sin embargo Jeanette esta muy confiada....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Vamos Tracey, hagamos que este malvado se arrepienta" dijo Jeanette

- "Si, vamos!!! Scizor ve!!!" ordeno Tracey

Scizor salio otra vez de su pokebola

- "Scizooor!!"

- "Celebi, preparate" ordeno Jeanette

- "Celebbb"

El celebi de Jeanette demostraba tener un alto nivel, siempre emitia chispitas cuando aleteaba....

- "(Mmmm, me pregunto si esa chica y su celebi son realmente fuertes. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, ese Scizor logro ponerme en serios aprietos, de modo que debo deshacerme de el primero de la misma forma que lo hice con ese Houndour, asi que debo acabar con el pronto)" penso Devileathar

- "Comenzemos!!! Scizor golpes furia!!!" ordeno Tracey

- "Scizor!!!"

- "Celebi, usa drenadoras!!!" ordeno Jeanette

- "Celebb"

La estrategia daba resultado, Devileathar tenia que esforzarse mas...

- "Demonios!!! tengo que incrementar mas mi velocidad"

Y dicho esto uso el doble equipo otra vez, esquivando las drenadoras de Celebi, ya que de ser asi esas semillas no lo dejarian en paz. Logro esquivar tambien los golpes furia

- "Scizor, usa agilidad!!!"

Scizor se movia con una velocidad inimaginable... pero Devileathar tambien

- "Scizor, usa ataque cuchillada!!!"

- "Scizoor!!!"

Pero devileathar tambien logro esquivarlo, al darse vuelta, los ojos de devileathar brillaron...

- "Listo, ahora solo tengo que aprovechar los siguientes 2 ataques" penso Devileathar

- "Scizor cortes furia!!!"

- "Scizor!!!!"

Durante varios minutos fue una seguidilla de ataques y evasiones, hasta que Devileathar logro encontrar el momento justo

- "El proximo ataque de este Scizor lo aprovechare..."

- "Scizor!! garra acero!!!"

Devileathar penso...

- "Ahora!!!"

Coloco sus manos en forma de circulo, y sus manos brillaron....

- "Amargos sueños!!! jajaja"

Scizor comenzo a cerrar sus ojos... Devileathar uso la hipnosis contra el, y no conforme con esto uso el come sueños...

- "Ohh no!!! va a usar el come sueños contra el!!! rapido Celebi, ayuda a Scizor!!!" ordeno Jeanette

- "Celebbb!!!"

Celebi intento un ataque, pero la velocidad de Devileathar hizo que lo esquivara

- "Ahora, me comere tus sueños!!!!"

Devileathar se comio el sueño de Scizor causandole un gran daño... y aunque Scizor logro despertar del sueño ya era demasiado tarde... una brisa empezo a soplar...

- "Oh no!!! Scizor apartate de ahi!!!"

- "Demasiado tarde!!! vista al futuro ya esta aqui!!!!"

Una enorme bola de energia se acerco mas, y mas.... y mas... PAFFF!!!! impacto directamente en el pokemon de Tracey...

- "Jajajajaja... Ya esta, me deshice de ese pokemon" rio Devileathar

- "Scizor!!! estas bien?" pregunto Tracey

- "Scizor!!" respondio muy cansado

- "Rayos!!! Scizor y Tracey han sido derrotados tambien" se preocuparon todos

A pesar que la enorme velocidad de Scizor puso en problemas a Devileathar, este lo derroto con mucha facilidad...

Todos comenzaban a perder las esperanzas, Tracey tambien fue derrotado, y justo cuando todos estaban sin palabras, Molly se hizo notar... ya habia despertado

- "Snif... snif... no!!! mi tio Tracey tambien perdioooo... BUAAAAA" lloraba Molly

La niña se habia dado cuenta que casi todos estaban en el suelo, demostrando claramente que Devileathar los habia derrotado, y esto la puso muy triste

- "Ya callen a esa mocosa escandalosa!!!!" grito Devileathar

Como le molestaba que Molly llorara, les lanzo una psico-onda hacia donde estaba Molly y Delia...

- "Oh no!!! cuidado, las va a atacar!!!!" grito el Doctor Oak

Sin embargo....

- "ALAKAZAM!!!! USA TU REFLEJO, AHORA YA!!!"

- "Alakazzaaaammmmm"

Una poderosa barrera de energia rodeo a Delia y Molly, y un gran Alakazam estaba frente a ellas...

La psico-onda reboto contra esa barrera y casi impacta a Devileathar

- "AAaaahhhgggg... que demonios!!!!!!!!!!" Devileathar se tomaba su cara que casi fue rozada por el rebote de la psico-onda

- "Bueno creo que es mi turno" dijo muy seria Sabrina

- "Sabrina!!!! vas a pelear???" le pregunto Brock

- "Asi es...." le contesto Sabrina, y luego se dirigio a Devileathar, "escuchame Devileathar, esta vez tu oponente sera mas poderoso, y no te sera facil derrotarme, aunque esta no va a ser mi ultima pelea"

- "Vaya!!! conque 2 hermosas señoritas van a hacerme frente eh? tengan cuidado porque pueden ser mis proximas victimas" se burlo...

Sabrina se dirigio a Jeanette...

- "Jeanette, quiero que entiendas que solo quedamos nosotras dos en condiciones de pelear, a menos que llegue Ash" le dijo Sabrina

- "Si, lo se... pero no te preocupes, a mi tampoco me derrotara tan facilmente" le respondio Jeanette

- "Bueno, sera mejor entonces que acabemos con esto y hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo..." dijo Sabrina

Y dicho esto Sabrina le ordeno a su Alakazam

- "Alakazam, teletransportemonos al lado contrario..."

- "Kazaaamm!!!"

Y se teletransporto al lado contrario de Devileathar quedando Jeanette de frente, y Sabrina detras del pokemon maligno...

- "Vamos!!! el todo o nada!!!" dijeron Sabrina y Jeanette con desicion...

El viajero misterioso tuvo una idea para escabullirse...

- "Espero que nadie resulte herido, pero es la unica posibilidad para lograr pasar entre los policias"

Y dicho esto, saco una pokebola con un pokemon que recientemente le habian regalado...

- "Voltorb... ve!!!"

Entre rayos aparecio voltorb

- "Vol...torb!!!"

- "Voltorb, por favor, ve rodando hasta ahi y usa tu autodestruccion. Te prometo que no te volvere a pedir un favor asi."

El pokemon obedecio, rodo lentamente hasta llegar cerca de donde estaban las barreras que habian puesto los policias

- "Voltorb... ahora!!!"

- "Vol..torb...vol...torbbbbbbb..... BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Voltorb exploto y causo una gran confusion.... el misterioso aprovecho ese momento

- "Voltorb, regresa!!! gracias amigo y por favor disculpame"

- xx "Voltorb!!!" el pokemon estaba K.O puesto que no tenia un nivel muy alto, no como otros voltorb y electrode que no terminan K.O despues de usar la autodestruccion

Logro pasar sin que nadie se diera cuenta y corrio en direccion a lo que estaba aconteciendo con nuestros amigos, por supuesto sin siquiera imaginarse que iba a encontrarse con nuestros amigos y Devileathar...

- "Bien.. ahora podre ver que rayos esta pasando ahi... y espero que EL tambien se encuentre ahi, porque de seguro se encuentra ahi"

Mewtwo aun se encontraba sobre el oceano en el territorio naranja, mirando en direccion a donde provenia esa fuerte energia siquica...

- "Se esta librando una gran batalla, en circunstancias diferentes no habria podido entender porque lo hacen, pero fue de pronto que entendi esta escencia"

Mewtwo sentia temor, pero ya no esa clase de temor que lo invadio hace dias atras, sentia temor hacia lo que debia enfrentar... aun tenia esa preocupacion, finalmente habia encontrado la mayoria de las respuestas, pero aun le faltaban unas cuantas...

- "Bueno, parece que te has dado cuenta, y dime ¿que piensas hacer?" le pregunto una voz misteriosa, pero calida, que le hacia sentir mucha paz

Mewtwo se dio cuenta que era la misma voz de la primera vez

- "Conque eres tu de nuevo, creo que me alegra que estes aqui otra vez"

- "Te lo dije... que me verias otra vez... aunque en realidad no me has visto en persona" le contesto la voz

- "De todos modos me alegra"

- "Y dime ¿que piensas hacer?" le pregunto otra vez

- "Pues... supongo que debo ayudarlos"

- "Mmmm... ¿solo eso, ayudarlos nada mas?"

- "En realidad supongo que no, creo que 12 años me han hecho entender, primero que todo, que no puedo permanecer en esta misma situacion, y segundo que la convivencia forma parte de la vida de este mundo... sin embargo"

- "Que es lo que temes?" le pregunto la voz con mucha tranquilidad, lo que inspiraba mucha confianza

- "Lo que pasa es que no se si estoy preparado"

- "Y porque no?"

- "Pues porque solo soy un pokemon"

- "Ya te dije antes que eso no tiene nada que ver, yo tambien soy un pokemon, y la batalla que se esta librando es entre pokemon tambien" le dijo la voz

- "Pero y como esta eso?"

- "Me refiero a que que tu tienes habilidades unicas, eres un gran pokemon. Como dirian los humanos - eres alguien grande, eres una gran persona - lo ves? tienes que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo"

- "Pero y si no resulta?" le pregunto Mewtwo

- "Tienes que tener confianza en tus capacidades" le explico la voz con sabiduria

- "Pero...."

- "Mira, te pondre un ejemplo, debes haberte dado cuenta muy bien, que un Pidgeot y su entrenador venian desde esa direccion donde esta ocurriendo la batalla, e iban en direccion a la isla Slowking, y que ahora ya van de regreso, verdad?" le pregunto la voz calida

- "Si asi es"

- "Sabes quien es ese entrenador? estoy seguro que si lo sabes"

- "Si... una vez me enfrente con el y casi cometi el error de matarlo" recordo con tristeza

- "No te entristezcas, eso pertenece al pasado"

- "Si... y tambien se a que se dirigia a la Isla Slowking"

- "Asi es, veo que te das cuenta de tu potencial... bueno, ¿crees tu que ese joven entrenador es algun tipo de ser sobrenatural, o un ser con poderes especiales?"

- "Claro que no, solo es un ser humano" le contesto el pokemon de 2 metros.

- "Exacto... solo un ser humano. Lo ves? el actua porque tiene fe en lo que esta haciendo es lo correcto, porque quiere salvar a sus amigos y porque tiene fe en que esta crisis se terminara. Tiene fe en sus pokemon y en sus amigos. Al igual que aquella vez que te enfrentaste con el"

- "Es cierto..."

- "Entonces, te pregunto nuevamente... que piensas hacer"

- "Jeje... pues... actuar.... vamos!!!!" le contesto Mewtwo

Y dicho esto un aura rodeo su cuerpo y se fue volando hacia ciudad Ekrutik a toda velocidad...

- "Asi me gusta Mewtwo... asi me gusta..." dijo muy satisfecho la sabia voz.

La luz de la entrada del quirofano se apago... la operacion habia terminado

- "Enfermera, lleve a la paciente a la habitacion B-41"

- "Si doctor, vamos Chansey" le dijo la enfermera Joy

- "Chansey!!!"

Chansey llevo la cama en donde era transportada la comandante Jenny, despues de la operacion a la que tuvo que someterla para curar las graves heridas que le ocasiono Devileathar cuando ella trato de proteger a las personas en las afueras del laboratorio.

La enfermera Joy veia su estado en la planilla que estaba en su cama: Fracturas multiples, heridas profundas y quemaduras. Pero afortunadamente la operacion resulto todo un exito. Sin embargo habia algo que inquietaba a la enfermera Joy. Segun relatos de testigos ella habia escuchado que la comandante Jenny habia sido atacada por un pokemon siquico, sin embargo...

- "(... sin embargo porque tiene quemaduras???)" pensaba la enfermera Joy

Las habilidades de Jeanette eran mayores que las que todos pensaban. A veces el tener solo 1 pokemon hace que este se vuelva muy fuerte

- "Celebi, doble equipo!!!"

- "Celebbb"

La velocidad de Celebi se incremento otra vez, ante esta velocidad casi igual a la suya, Devileathar decidio atacar entonces a Alakazam...

- "Te atacare con mi cuchillada!!!" le dijo Devileathar

- "Alakazam, teletransportacion!!!" ordeno Sabrina

- "Alakazaammm!!!"

El pokemon siquico desaparecio y reaparecio detras de Devileathar...

- "Alakazam, rapido, usa Kinesis!!!"

Alakazam uso rapidos movimientos que confundieron a Devileathar, no pudiendo atacarlo...

- "(Rayos, ese Alakazam no es muy rapido, pero sus movimientos defensivos impiden que le pueda hacer algun daño)" penso el pokemon maligno

Jeanette aprovecho la ocasion...

- "Celebi!!! ya sabes que hacer!!!"

- "Celebbb!!"

Los ojos de Celebi brillaron con un vivo color amarillo...

- "Muy bien!!! esto tardara un poco, pero estoy segura que sera efectivo" se esperanzo Jeanette

- "Que estas mirando tu? toma esto!!" Devileathar le lanzo una psico-onda a Celebi

- "Celebb... celebbb... "

sin embargo este la esquivo gracias a la velocidad del pokemon planta/siquico

Durante varios minutos - interminables para quienes observaban - fue nuevamente una seguidilla de ataques y evasiones por parte de Devileathar, Celebi y Alakazam... las fuerzas estaban muy parejas entre ellos tres...

- "Rayos!! esto no nos conduce a nada, Devileathar no nos puede hacer daño, pero tampoco nosotras a el" dijo Sabrina

- "No te preocupes Sabrina, tengo una sorpresa guardada para Devileathar" le dijo Jeanette

- "Espero que asi sea, porque ya me estoy cansando de esto" le respondio Sabrina

- "Continuemos!!! Celebi, confusion!!!"

- "Celebb!!!"

Celebi uso un rayo de confusion, pero Devileathar contraataco usando la capa espejo...

- "Celebi!! cuidado!!!"

- U "Celebbb!"

- "Uufff... estuvo cerca, olvide que un tipo siquico puede usar la capa espejo, de no ser por su velocidad Celebi hubiera recibido el doble de daño"

- "Ya que lo mencionas... Alakazam!!! usa amnesia" ordeno Sabrina

- "Kazaaammmm ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?" Alakazam obedecio poniendo una expresion de confusion en su cara

- "Listo... al menos ya estoy preparada"

- "Ah si!!!??? pues entonces preparate para esto!!! Deeevvvv"

Devileathar le lanzo una psico-onda a Alakazam... sin embargo gracias a que Alakazam uso la amnesia, la defensa especial de este aumento, de modo que la psico-onda no le causo mucho daño

- "Bien hecho Alakazam" le dijo Sabrina a su pokemon

- "Celebi... usa rayo siquico!!!" Jeanette intentaba otro ataque

- "Celebbb!!!"

Celebi uso un rayo siquico... y esta vez Devileathar no pudo esquivar

- "Aaahhhggg... rayos... no pude esquivarlo" se quejo

Devileathar tenia que acabar por lo menos con una de las dos, para que se le hicieran las cosas mas faciles

- "Mmmm... no me has derrotado, falta mucho aun, toma esto!!! este si que es un verdadero rayo siquico!!! Deeeevvv" le dijo el pokemon maligno

Devileathar ataco a Celebi con un rayo siquico tan rapidamente que Celebi tampoco pudo esquivarlo...

- "Celeeeeebbb"

- "Celebi!!! no!!! resiste ahi amigo!!!" se preocupo Jeanette

A pesar del impacto directo, Celebi se levanto con algo de dificultad... y volvio a mover sus alitas para seguir volando...

- "Bien hecho Celebi!!!" felicito Jeanette a su pokemon

Jeanette decidio a arriesgarse con tal de derrotar a Devileathar...

- "Celebi!!! preparate y carga para usar tu rayo solar!!!"

- "Celeb!!!"

Las antenas de celebi comenzaron a brillar con un color amarillo intenso.... por lo que Devileathar decidio aprovechar la oportunidad...

- "(Bien, el rayo solar demora en cargarse, y como Celebi esta cansado... aprovechare de quitarle energia a ese Alakazam y asi derrotar a esa chica que es su entrenadora)"... penso Devileathar

Y hecho esto... tambien uso la amnesia.... incrementando su defensa especial...

Celebi cargaba el rayo solar lo mas rapido que podia...

- "Hay que atacarlo mientras Celebi carga el rayo solar... vamos Alakazam usa rayo siquico!!!" ordeno Sabrina

- "Alakazaammm!!!" obedecio el pokemon, usando sus cucharas y brillando su aura...

Sin embargo.... un aura rodeo a Devileathar.... otra vez estaba usando el manto espejo...

PPPAAAAFFFF!!!!

- "Alakazaaammm!!! no!!!" grito Sabrina

Alakazam recibio el doble de daño....

- "Jajajaja... se los dije"....

- "Es muy temprano para que te alegres asi!!!" sonrio Sabrina...

Sabrina respiro aliviada... ya que ella misma habia olvidado que antes le habia dicho a Alakazam que usara la amnesia, por lo que su defensa especial estaba alta, asi que el contraataque del manto espejo no le causo tanto daño como ella habia pensado....

- "Alakazaaaamm!!!" dijo el pokemon restaurandose

- "Demonios!!! debi haber disminuido su defensa especial antes!!! Grrr" se enojo Devileathar

Sin embargo se descuido completamente de Celebi...

- "Listo!!! Celebi!!! dispara rayo solar!!! ahora!!!!" ordeno Jeanette

Un potente rayo solar fue disparado desde las antenas de Celebi....

PAAAFFFFF!!!! ... e impacto de lleno en Devileathar

- "Demonios!!! aahhh!!! me olvide de ese insecto!!!!" se quejo Devileathar....

Tratando de recobrarse... el pokemon maligno sacudio su cabeza... cuando en eso sintio, al igual que todos los demas, una suave brisa...

- "No!!! no puede ser!!!!"

- "Demasiado tarde... es la vista al futuro de mi Celebi!!!" dijo Jeanette

Cuando Devileathar volteo para mirar... vio como una enorme bola de energia se acercaba a el a toda velocidad... ya no podia hacer nada...

PPAAAFFFFF!!!! impacto tambien de lleno...

- "Aahhhh... malditos!!! me las pagaran!!!"

- "Yupiiiii!!!! te lo merecias!!!!" se alegro Jeanette

Jeanette le pago con la misma moneda que habia usado contra Tracey y Scizor

- "Aaaahhggg.... m... me.... me las vas ... a ... pagar!!!"

Devileathar se enfurecio por eso... primero uso la recuperacion, rodeando de brillitos su cuerpo, recuperando sus energias completamente, y luego se dispuso a usar un ataque contra Celebi...

- "Toma esto Celebi!!!... sera mejor que tengas una defensa especial muy alta, porque de esta no te vas a salvar!!!! Deeevvvv!!! ataque tinieblas!!!"

Devileathar le lanzo un brutal ataque de tinieblas contra Celebi...

- "OOOHHH NOOOO!!!! Celebi es debil contra los ataques de tipo fantasma!!! esto se ve mal!!!" grito Brock

- "Celebi!!! huye de ahiiii !!!!" grito Jeanette, ante la mirada atonita de todos

Sin embargo Celebi nada pudo hacer... PAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!! el ataque de tinieblas impacto directamente sobre Celebi

- "JAjajajajaja... quien se rie ahora????" se burlo Devileathar

Jeanette se puso la mano en su pecho temiendo lo peor... sin embargo logro divisar que Celebi a pesar del grave daño recibido, se puso en pie, aunque con gran dificultad... una leve sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Jeanette...

- "Vaya... pues si, es cierto, mi Celebi tiene una muy alta defensa especial, justo como querias Devi..." se burlo Jeanette

- U "Devi? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... U" se rieron todos de Devileathar al escuchar la manera tan "coqueta" en que Jeanette lo habia llamado

- U "Que??? Devi!!! no te atrevas a burlarte de mi!!! :( mi nombre es Devileathar!!!!!! Grrrrr!!!!!" eso lo hizo enojar aun mas

Jeanette aprovecho la ocasion para darle una nueva orden a Celebi...

- "Celebi... usa tu recuperacion!!"

- "Ceelebbb" obedecio

Ahora era Celebi quien era rodeado en su cuerpo por unos brillitos, que le restauraron toda su energia...

Sin embargo el Doctor Oak, se preocupo aun mas...

- "Jeanette, no creo que eso haya sido una gran idea, si provocamos aun mas a Devileathar no sabemos que puede ocurrir..." le dijo el profesor

- "Pero si mi Celebi tiene un muy alto nivel... y el Alakazam de Sabrina es mucho mas fuerte, podemos derrotarlo!!!" afirmo muy confiada Jeanette

- "Hasta ahora solo hemos visto ataques convencionales... es decir, de los 17 tipos de pokemon diferentes que existen. Pero Devileathar es de tipo que no hemos podido clasificar... recuerda que ibamos a programar el pokedex como del tipo -Pokemon Demonio-, si lo hacemos enfadar nos puede ir muy mal, asi que mas vale que no nos confiemos" le advirtio el Doctor Oak muy preocupado

- "Si Jeanette... recuerda que les explicamos que hay ataques de ese tipo, que otro pokemon no aprende" le recordo tambien Tracey

La cara de Devileathar cambio completamente...

- "Es cierto tontos gusanos!!! cometieron un grave error al hacerme enfadar... crees que tu Celebi es muy genial porque a pesar de mi ataque de tinieblas pudo usar la recuperacion y quedar como si nada eh??? el viejo tiene razon... hay ataques mios que ustedes ni siquiera se imaginan!!! ASI QUE TOMEN ESTOOOOOOOOO!!!!" dijo Devileathar

Los ojos del malvado pokemon brillaron con un color aun mas rojo intenso.... levanto una de sus manos apuntando hacia arriba...

- "ESPADAS DE FUEGOOOOOO!!!!!! DEEEEEVVVVVV"

De pronto comenzo a temblar.... el cielo se torno rojizo... y grandes grietas se abrieron...... y enormes llamaradas rodeadas de sombras comenzaron a salir de las grietas... las llamas parecian terminadas en puntas...

- "OOOHHH NOOOOO!!!! ES TERRIBLE!!!! DEVILEATHAR COMENZO A USAR SUS ATAQUES DESCONOCIDOS PARA NOSOTROS... JUSTO COMO LO TEMIA!!!!! HUYAN!!!!" grito el profesor Oak

- "Alakazaaaaam!!! rapido usa una barrera lo mas potente que puedas y cubrelos a todos!!!!" ordeno Sabrina

- "Alakazaaaammm!!!"

Alakazam logro formar una potente barrera, pero no podia cubrir a todos

- "Oooohhh... noooo!!! Celebi!!!! mi Celebi!!! regresa!!!!"

Jeanette trato de usar su pokebola para hacer que Celebi regresara, pero este fue alcanzado por el ataque de Devileathar...

- "JAJAJAJA... ahora son ustedes los que se lo merecian" se burlo

Cuando el ataque termino... todos trataban de recomponerse... Jeanette, buscaba a Celebi por todos lados...

- "Oh no!!!! Celebi!!!!"

- xx "Ceee...leeebbb"

Celebi estaba K.O, el ataque de Devileathar si que fue brutal....

Jeanette, tomo a Celebi en sus brazos... y brotaron algunas lagrimas de sus ojos...

- "Celebi, disculpame por favor... regresa a tu pokebola"

- "Ven Jeanette, ya no puedes hacer nada" le dijo Brock, abrazandola y guiandola hacia donde estaban los demas

- "No puedo creerlo, habiamos leido acerca de ese ataque en aquellos manuscritos antiguos, pero nunca pense que pudieran existir en verdad" se asombro Tracey...

- "Y que haremos ahora? solo quedan Sabrina y Alakazam en condiciones de pelear" pregunto Delia

- "Sabrina no podra enfrentarse sola con su Alakazam contra ese pokemon, es algo fuera de nuestra imaginacion" admitio el Doctor Oak...

Ya nadie sabia que hacer, aunque Sabrina tenia claro que en ella estaban todas las esperanzas...

Sin embargo... luego de caminar y correr durante esos 2 kilometros, por fin el viajero misterioso logro llegar al lugar donde se encontraban nuestros amigos....

Estaba asombrado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian...

- "Queee???? alguien puede explicarme que es esa cosa con alas y garras afiladas que esta volando ahi??? alguien puede explicarme que diablos esta ocurriendo aqui?????" exigio una explicacion el viajero...

- "Pero si es!!!!...." Misty y Brock lo reconocieron de inmediato

El Doctor Oak tambien se sorprendio...

- "Pero... Gary!!!! que haces aqui??????" le pregunto

- "Hola chicos, hola abuelo... Tenia curiosidad en saber que estaba pasando aqui... pero me encuentro con esta sorpresa... abuelo, que diablos ocurre, por favor explicame!!" le dijo Gary

Gary Oak acaba de llegar y se une a nuestros amigos ¿Que ocurrira? ¿Devileathar seguira usando ataques tan aterradores como las espadas de fuego? ...

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Espero que no me golpeen por dejar el capitulo hasta aqui. Ya era hora que empezaran las sorpresas y develar ya parte de los misterios de este pokemon maligno... guaaahahahaha... y tambien hasta yo mismo habia dejado olvidado a Mewtwo U disculpen por eso. Que les parecio la aparicion de Gary, sorpresivo eh?

Como lo dije en el capitulo anterior, esta Jeanette se las trae, lastima que Devileathar sea de tipo desconocido y haya salido con esa sorpresa. ¿Contra que tipo sera debil? si quieren averiguarlo, pues esperen hasta que ponga los siguientes capitulo, si? jejeje. Por cierto, se pone mas emocionante el fic? o no?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Gary es sorprendentemente fuerte... puesto que tiene un pokemon muy fuerte. Pero Devileathar sigue con sus sorpresas fuera de la imaginacion de nuestros amigos. Sin embargo, Ash por fin llega a ayudar y sus pokemon son realmente muy fuertes, y entre todos planean una estrategia para derrotar a Devileathar, ¿sera eso suficiente?

Como siempre, si quieren darme sugerencias, ideas, hacer comentarios, o simplemente insultarme y tirarme frutas de la estacion U jejeje, solo tiene que enviar un mail a

Nos vemos!!! 


	9. Todos juntos otra vez

CAPITULO 9: "Todos juntos otra vez"

El regreso de Ash

En nuestro capitulo anterior, una excelente dupla de entrenadoras pokemon - Jeanette y Sabrina - se enfrentan con Alakazam y Celebi contra Devileathar. La estrategia daba buenos resultados y todos quedan asombrados de lo poderoso que es el pokemon de Jeanette, mientras que Sabrina tambien saca sus cartas, sin embargo, Devileathar despues de recibir una golpiza por parte de Celebi, se enfurece y comienza a utilizar ataques desconocidos que advertia el Doctor Oak. Lanza un brutal ataque de espadas de fuego y derrota a Celebi sin problemas. Cuando todas las esperanzas quedan depositadas en Sabrina, que ya esta peleando y ha gastado energias, Gary Oak hace aparicion y queda sorprendido por lo que ahi ocurre...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Abuelo puedes decirme que diablos es lo que aqui esa pasando?"

Gary Oak durante toda su vida ha viajado tanto como Ash, sin embargo pocas veces se habia topado con cosas tan raras como esta.

- "Gary, antes que que comenzemos a contarte que es lo que aqui ocurre, debo advertirte que este lugar es extremadamente peligroso. Y la pueba son ellas" le dijo el profesor Oak apuntando hacia donde estaban los demas...

Gary vio como la mas malherida de todos era Misty, y Molly tambien yacia a su lado con heridas tambien, ademas de Delia, y Brock, Tracey y Jeanette con clara evidencia de estar exhaustos por el duelo en que habian sido derrotados...

- "Oigan no me digan que un solo pokemon salvaje los derroto a todos ustedes???" pregunto Gary

- "E... estas equivocado G.. Gary... ese p... pokemon no es salvaje, es u.... un monstruo!!! n... nada mas mira lo q... que me hizo " dijo Misty respirando con dificultad

Gary la miro sorprendido a Misty, nunca habia visto a una persona tan malherida...

- "Pero que te hizo ese... pokemon??!!"

- "Misty fue brutalmente atacada por ese pokemon" le dijo Brock

- "Un pokemon??? esa cosa que vuela ahi es un pokemon???"

- "Asi es Gary... aunque no lo creas es un nuevo pokemon que hemos tenido la desgracia de descubrir" le dijo el Doctor Oak

y despues de eso, el profesor Oak tuvo la paciencia de narrarle un resumen de lo que ocurrio hasta entonces...

- "Ya veo, jamas en mi vida habia visto algo tan espantoso"

- "Como puedes ver Gary, nadie ha podido derrotarlo a pesar que hemos estado cerca" le dijo Tracey

- "De modo que ademas de ser del tipo siquico y volador, es ademas una especie de demonio" dijo Gary

- "En realidad es una manera de decirlo, pero al menos esa descripcion se ajusta a la perfeccion, por lo malvado que es" le respondio el Doctor Oak

Sabrina intervino

- "Hey Gary, si viniste solo a curiosear entonces nos estorbas, solo quedo yo en condiciones de pelear"

- "No te preocupes... pero hey!! aqui falta alguien. Ash!!! donde diablos esta Ash? no me digan que huyo!!! no puedo creer que sea un cobarde" se asombro Gary al no ver a Ash con ellos

- � "NO LE D... DIGAS COBARDE A... A MI ESPOSO!!!!!!" le grito Misty

- U "Glup.... esta bien, esta bien... no me malinterpretes, es solo que me sorprende que no este aqui"

- "Ash fue al archipielago naranja y al valle charizifico a buscar ayuda, Gary" le dijo el profesor Oak

- "Ya veo... sus pokemon mas poderosos se encuentran ahi, lastima que no los trayera consigo para poder luchar enseguida. Bueno en fin, esta bien muchachos., les ayudare, y vaya que necesitaran mi ayuda, creo que tengo el pokemon perfecto para hacerle frente" se animo Gary

- "Espera Gary, uno solo que le haga frente no resultara, siempre se recupera por completo" le advirtio Brock

- "Entonces hay que enfrentarlo de a dos?"

- "Asi es, tratemos de pelear en equipo y podremos aguantar al menos hasta que llegue Ash, y que mi Alakazam se encuentra algo cansado" le dijo Sabrina

- "Mas les vale que se preparen, no he usado todo mi poder y el ataque que les mostre hace un rato solo es una pequeña parte de mi repertorio" les dijo Devileathar

- "Bien, comenzemos con esto y ojala terminemos pronto..." dijo Gary

- "De acuerdo, Alakazam, en posicion" dijo Sabrina

Sabrina se teletransporto esta vez en frente de Devileathar mientras que Gary permanecio detras... adoptaron una pose de pelea.

- "Bien amigo, confio en ti y en tu fuerza" penso Gary en su pokemon

Gary tomo una pokebola de su collar, y la lanzo

- "TYRANITAR!!! YO TE ELIJO!!!!"

De entre rayos aparecio un enorme tyranitar....

- "GGrrrrr!!!!!"

- U "No puedo creerlo!!! Gary Oak tiene un tyranithar!!!" se sorprendieron Tracey y Gary

sin embargo Misty no estaba sorprendida...

- "Jijiji... vaya, veo que Gary ha estado entrenando mucho con su tyranitar"

- "Acaso tu ya sabias que tenia uno Misty?" le pregunto Brock

- "Si, lo tiene hace bastante tiempo, aayy!!" se quejo Misty cuando trataba de hablar " Ash lucho contra el Tyranitar de Gary cuando se enfrentaron por segunda vez despues de la liga Johto, esa vez Ash gano pero todos sus pokemon quedaron maltrechos, debido a que el Tyranitar de Gary es muy fuerte"

- "Si Ash me derroto esa vez, pero no puede quedarse asi, la cuenta esta 2-1 pero nuestro cuarto duelo esta inconcluso" recordo Gary

- "Gary y Ash siguieron enfrentandose?" pregunto Tracey

- "Si, mi Ash y Gary se han enfrentado 3 veces despues de la liga Johto, 2 victorias para Ash y 1 para Gary, eso sin contar la vez cuando volvimos del territorio naranja en que el Eevee de Gary derroto al pikachu de Ash, sin contar tampoco la vez en que Ash derroto a Gary en la liga Johto y sin contar la vez en que Gary y su hermana nos derrotaron en la Dual Match League"

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al oir eso... Gary y su hermana fueron quienes derrotaron a Ash y Misty en la Dual Match League, pero a la vez fue que gracias a esa derrota que les propino Gary es que llego el fin de los problemas matrimoniales de Ash y Misty hace 6 años.

- "Asi es... veo que ayude en algo eh Misty?" sonrio Gary

- "Asi es... " le agradecio Misty

- "Bueno, no hay que alargar mas esto, hora de luchar Tyranitar!!!!"

- "Grrrr!!!!!!"

- "Sigamos con la diversion!!! los hare polvo!!!! Deeeevvvv" rugio Devileathar

- "Deprisa Mewtwo!!! esa batalla no es de esos jovenes!!! no les pertenece" dijo la calida voz

- "Lo se... voy no solo para ayudarlos, sino para ayudarme tambien a mi mismo, y para enfrentar a mi destino" dijo el pokemon de 2 metros volando a toda velocidad

Mewtwo tenia claro lo que debia hacer, solo faltaba averiguar si su pensamiento era el correcto

- "Como te sientes? " le pregunto la voz.

- "Ahora estoy en un estado neutral." respondio Mewtwo

- "Neutral?"

- "Asi es, no siento ni miedo ni angustia, tampoco siento valor. Solo hago lo que creo que es correcto"

- "Veo que te tomas esto con mucha responsabilidad" le respondio la voz calida

- "No solo con responsabilidad, es tambien por supervivencia" le despondio Mewtwo...

Aquellas palabras dejaron muy satisfecho a la calida voz

- "Mewtwo, necesito que te detengas un momento"

Mewtwo se extraño que le dijera eso

- "Pero por que?"

- "Dime una cosa, cuando oiste mi voz por primera vez, que sentiste y como te sentias un momento antes?"

Mewtwo trato de recordar

- "Hasta antes de escucharte, sentia un vacio interior muy grande, que me consumia por dentro, y mucha confusion" le respondio Mewtwo

- "Muy bien, y cuando escuchaste esa otra voz como te sentiste?"

- "Me sentia de muerte... como si la muerte me consumiera, jamas habia sentido tal angustia... sin embargo algo hizo que pudiera escuchar tu voz de nuevo, aun no se muy bien que es, pero creo que esta batalla lograra clarificarmelo" le dijo Mewtwo

La voz calida estaba ya con mucho optimismo acerca de Mewtwo

- "Muy bien Mewtwo, necesito que te detengas ahora mismo"

- "Pero para que?"

- "No preguntes, solo hazlo. No te retrasare, esos jovenes estaran bien" le dijo la voz

Mewtwo tuvo una sensacion de confianza y se detuvo

- "Bien... y ahora que?"

- "Creo que te mereces al menos la mitad de las respuestas" le dijo la calida voz

Y dicho esto la voz desaparecio, pero al mismo tiempo comenzo a brillar una hermosa luz enfrente de Mewtwo

- "Que ocurre??? oye tu... voz!!! donde te fuiste???"

La luz comenzo a brillar cada vez mas... y comenzo a tomar forma.... una forma..... conocida

- "No te preocupes, una vez te dije que me verias 2 veces mas, pues bien, aqui estoy"

La luz dejo de brillar... y ya habia tomado una forma tangible, apareciendose ante Mewtwo... unos brillitos lo rodeaban

- "NO PUEDE SER!!!!!! ERES.... ERES TU????? PERO COMO????" Mewtwo quedo estupefacto

- "Puedes considerarme una parte de las respuestas que necesitas" respondio aquella cosa misteriosa

- "No puedo crerlo... eres una de las criaturas mas bellas que he visto" le dijo Mewtwo

- "La belleza esta en los ojos de cada quien, pero no siempre soy asi"

Esas palabras hicieron pensar a Mewtwo...

- "En que piensas?" le pregunto la criatura

- "Creo que te pareces mucho a una vision que tuve justo despues que tu me hablaras por primera vez, y que tuve mientras hablaba con aquella otra voz" le respondio Mewtwo

- "Si, se a lo que te refieres" le dijo la criatura

- "Entonces... ???"

- "Asi es... bueno, ahora debemos dirigirnos hacia alla, esos jovenes te esperan" le animo la criatura

- "Es cierto, vamos!!!" respondio Mewtwo

Mewtwo y la criatura retomaron el viaje volando a toda velocidad hacia Ekrutik

El viaje de Ash estaba por llegar a su fin, aunque le habia tomado un poco mas de tiempo que el que calculaba al principio

- "Deprisa pidgeot, nos falta poco para llegar"

- "Pidyooo!!!"

Se encontraban ya en el territorio Johto, aunque aun faltaban un par de kilometros para llegar

- "Espero no llegar demasiado tarde..."

...Mientras, la batalla entre Gary y Sabrina contra Devileathar ya se habia iniciado...

- "Este pokemon es demasiado fuerte, pense que tyranitar acabaria con el en muy poco tiempo, pero se recupera cada vez que lo ataca" dijo sorprendido Gary

- "Por eso te digo que no te confies!!!!" le grito Sabrina

- "Esta bien, peleare con mas responsabilidad" dijo Gary

y dicho esto, le ordeno a su pokemon

- "Tyranitar!!! ataque chirrido!!!"

- "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

Tyranitar emitia un chirrido tan fuerte que a todos se les ponia la piel de gallina y se tapaban los oidos...

- TT "Aaayyyyy mami!!! me duelen mis orejitas!!!!! buaaaaaaaa" lloraba la pequeña Molly tratando de taparse los oidos

- "Detente Gary!!! esta bien que quieras bajar la defensa de Devileathar, pero vas a dejar sorda a Molly!!!!" grito el Doctor Oak

- "Tyranitar, basta!!!" ordeno Gary, luego agrego " disculpenme por favor"

- "Aahhhhgggg... que rugido fue eso!!! rayos mi defensa disminuyo mucho" penso Devileathar

Sabrina aprovecho la ocasion

- "Es nuestra oportunidad Alakazam, usa un mega cañon!!!"

- "Kaaaaaa zaaaaaaaammmmmmmm"

Alakazam puso sus cucharas al frente y una bola de energia se formo, para portariormente lanzarla con mucha potencia

- "Ooohh... no.... " PAAFFFF, la bola de energia impacto en Devileathar

- "Eso es Sabrina!!! bien pensado!!!" le felicito Gary

Cuando Devileathar trataba de recomponerse, Gary aprovecho la oportunidad

- "Tyranitar... usa ataque mordida!!!"

- "Grrrr!!!!"

Tyranitar clavo los colmillos en las alas de devileathar...

- "Aahhhgggg!!!! sal de aqui!!!!"

Devileathar tomo a Tyranitar y lo lanzo lejos para que ya no siguiera mordiendolo...

Tyranitar se sacudio la cabeza para recobrarse... mientras que Devileathar usaba, una vez mas, la recuperacion...

- "Rayos... estos dos si que son poderosos. Me tomara mas trabajo deshacerme de tyranitar, pero hasta ahora estan cometiendo el mismo error de siempre" pensaba Devileathar

- "Tyranitar usa embestida!!!" ordeno Gary

- "Grrrrr..." obedecio tyranitar

- "Alakazam, usa ataque siquico!!!" ordeno Sabrina

- "Kazaamm!!!" odebecio Alakazam

Devileathar esquivo el ataque de tyranitar, pero no pudo esquivar el ataque siquico de alakazam...

- "Aahhhgg... demonios!!!!"

- "Ese pokemon es muy rapido" penso Gary

- "Ya basta de juegos!!!! me deshare de ese alakazam!!!" dijo Devileathar, enfurecido

- "Que piensa hacer ahora???" dijo Jeanette

- "Asi que ellos piensan que no deben ser justos conmigo eh? pues yo pienso que no es justo que peleen 2 contra 1" les dijo Devileathar

Y al decir esto, su cuerpo brillo....

- "GGrrrrr....!!!!!"

- "Profesor Oak, mire!!!!" dijo Tracey

- "Asi es Tracey, otro ataque desconocido para nosotros" observo el Doctor Oak.

Todos observaron asombrados como Devileathar se dividia en 2 copias exactas...

- "Bien comenzemos!!! puedo multiplicarme tantas veces como quiera!!!"

- "Oh no esto si que nos costara mas trabajo!!!" exclamo Sabrina

- "No me asustas!!! Tyranitar usa tornado de fuego!!!!" ordeno Gary

- "Ggrrr!!!!"

Tyranitar podia usar ataques de fuego, asi que lanzo un formidable tornado de fuego que rodeo a Devileathar... mientras tanto la otra copia de Devileathar luchaba contra Alakazam

- "Alakazam... doble equipo!!!" ordeno Sabrina

- "alakazaaamm!!!"

Multiples imagenes de alakazam rodearon a Devileathar 2 (para diferenciarlos eh? U )

- "Eso no te servira de nada!!! Bola sombra!!!!"

De alguna manera Devileathar se las ingenio para descubrir al verdadero alakazam, impactandolo de lleno con su bola sombra

- "Alakazam!!! estas bien??" se preocupo Sabrina

- "kazam!!" asintio el pokemon

- "Alakazam esta ya muy cansado, creo que falta poco para que se debilite" observo Tracey

Mientras tanto el Devileathar 1 seguia rodeado por el tornado de fuego que le lanzo Tyranitar

- "Rayos!!!! este fuego es abrasador!!! si no hago algo sere Devileathar rostizado"

- "Tyranitar, encierra mas el tornado para que acabemos con esa cosa!!!" ordeno Gary

Todos pensaban que Gary acabaria con el pokemon malvado

- "Ahora veran!!! Lanza de la vida!!!!"

Devileathar puso su brazo como cuando se va a lanzar una jabalina, y de pronto hizo aparecer una energia azul brillante con forma de flecha

- "Tyranitar!!! ahora encierra mas el tornado de fuego!!!" ordeno Gary

Sin embargo Devileathar uso el ataque de vuelo para salir del tornado por arriba, y despues de eso se dispuso a lanzarla...

- "Tomen esto!!! ahi va!!!"

La energia con forma de lanza iba dirigida directamente contra Tyranitar, la punta se veia muy peligrosa...

Gary actuo rapido...

- "Tyranitar!!! esquivalo rapido!!!"

- "Grrrr..."

Tyranitar alcanzo por milimetros a esquivar la punta de la lanza de la vida...

- "Uufff estuvo cerca, muy bien hecho Tyranitar.... pero... queeee???? OH NO!!!! SABRINA CUIDADOOOOO!!!!!" grito Gary

Al voltear para donde se dirigia la punta de lanza despues que Tyranitar la esquivo, se dio cuenta que iba directamente al pecho de Sabrina

- "Cuidado!!!!!!" grito el profesor Oak

- "JAJAJAJA Bueno, da lo mismo, no importa si acabo primero con esa joven" se rio Devileathar

La lanza iba directo hacia Sabrina... pero ella no atinaba a reaccionar... estaba inmovil, por el miedo...

Alakazam, siempre fiel a su entrenadora... corrio para ponerse en frente y asi evitar que la lanza la alcanzara....

sin embargo....

... la punta de lanza los atravezo a los dos uu

- "SABRINA!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" grito Misty, con lagrimas en los ojos

- "Misty, no te muevas...." le dijo Delia

Misty no escucho y se levanto como pudo, le dolia todo el cuerpo, y siempre tomandose su abdomen... corrio hasta donde yacia abatida Sabrina y Alakazam, ambos estaban inconscientes

- "Sabrina... no me hagas esto... por favor no te mueras"

De pronto, vio que la lanza se habia ensartado en un muro... vio con horror como ahora la lanza habia cambiado de color azul, a color rojo...

- "Oh no... Sabrina ha...."

Misty se puso a llorar...

- "Misty calmate" le dijo Tracey

- "Pero como quieres que me calme!!!!! si Sabrina ha muerto!!!!!!"

- "Solo observa... la lanza ha causado el maximo daño en Sabrina, pero si te fijas bien no tiene ninguna herida en su pecho, fue atravesada por la lanza, pero no hay heridas, eso significa que solo ha tomado su energia vital, ademas la lanza sigue de color rojo, mientras no desaparezca, al menos eso creo, podemos revitalizar a Sabrina y Alakazam" le animo Tracey

La escena era impactante, a primera vista parecia como si la lanza hubiera ocasionado una gran herida mortal en Sabrina, o en quien lo recibiera, pero habia que observar bien que no habia ninguna herida, ni abertura de carne ni nada, solo era un poderoso ataque desconocido para los cientificos

- "La lanza de la vida... toma la energia vital del oponente y puede causar hasta un 75 de daño, dependiendo del nivel del pokemon que lo usa y dependiendo del nivel del pokemon que lo recibe, aun debemos investigar este ataque que es aun desconocido para nosotros" concluyo el Doctor Oak

- "Ya acabe con otro mas de ustedes, y solo queda ese Tyranitar que esta muy cansado" se burlo Devileathar

La situacion era alarmante, el pokemon de Gary estaba empezando a cansarse y Devileathar aun mantenia 2 copias de si peleando contra ellos, y solo quedaba Tyranitar contra los 2 Devileathars

- "Rayos!! esto se ve mal, tal vez si peleo con Umbreon y Tyranitar podria hacerle frente"

Todos dudaban en que si Gary podria hacer frente el solo contra Devileathar... cuando de pronto... se escucha

- "Pidyooooooo!!!"

Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron como se acercaba un gran Pidgeot... y sobre el alguien a quien esperaban con ansias...

- "Amigos!!!! ya llegue, por favor perdonenme por llegar tarde!!!"

Ash por fin habia llegado...

- "Pidgeot, desciende por favor" ordeno Ash

El enorme pajaro pokemon aterrizo y Ash descendio, luego corrio hacia donde estaban los demas...

- "Oh no!!! pero, rayos!!! que ocurrio, no puedo creerlo"

- "Ash, por fin llegas!!!!" Misty se levanto, quedando Tracey cuidando a Sabrina, y abrazo a Ash

Ash se preocupo mucho por el lamentable estado en que se encontraba Misty...

- "Misty pero que te ocurrio? mirate, estas toda golpeada, no me digas que ese pokemon lo hizo"

- "Si Ash.... " a Misty le salieron lagrimas " y me temo que....."

- "Que cosa Misty???"

Misty se seco las lagrimas, y animo a Ash

- "Despues te digo, pero mira, Devileathar nos derroto a todos, comenzando por mi, por eso estoy toda golpeada"

- "Y que paso con los demas?" pregunto Ash

- "Bueno, Devileathar comenzo a usar los ataques desconocidos de los que les comente y asi derroto a Jeanette y a Sabrina" interrumpio el Doctor Oak

- "Ya veo... pero que es esa lanza roja que esta ahi? y Sabrina.. que le paso?" pregunto preocupado Ash

- "Devileathar casi mata a Sabrina usando un ataque llamado Lanza de la Vida, inicialmente es de color azul, pero si impacta toma la energia vital y se vuelve de color rojo"

- "Ya veo, pero... y Molly!!! " Ash se preocupo mas aun " que paso con nuestra hija???"

- "No te preocupes hijo, ella esta bien, inclusive se atrevio a pelear contra Devileathar con su wooper, uso varios ataques y aunque Devileathar la derroto con facilidad ella pudo hacerle algun daño y demostro tener habilidad gracias a lo que le enseñaste" le dijo Delia, que estaba sentada en el suelo y tenia en brazos a Molly, que nuevamente dormia, exhausta

- "Que bueno, gracias al cielo"

Ash observo que al lado de Delia y Molly, yacia una rata de color cafe de gran tamaño, cola larga y orejas puntiagudas...

- "Queeee??? pikachu.... que paso con pikachu???" pregunto Ash

- "Bueno Ash, pikachu ya no sera mas un pikachu como puedes ver..." le dijo Brock

- "No me digan que.... ooohhhh... pikachu.... bueno, supongo que lo hiciste para proteger a Misty verdad.... raichu?"

Raichu comenzo a recuperar la conciencia... y abrio levemente sus ojos

- "Rai..... rai" le dijo

- "Raichu ven aca amigo... no importa si eres pichu, pikachu o raichu, aun asi siempre seras mi mejor amigo" le dijo Ash, lo tomo en brazos y lo acaricio

- "Rai... raichu!!!"

- "Te felicito amigo... seguramente peleaste muy bien"

Ash vio que tambien estaba Gary

- "Gary, no evitaste estar aqui verdad?"

- "Asi es!!! no podia perderme de esto, pero debo confesarte que esto es diferente, siento la necesidad y la obligacion de ayudarles a superar este momento tan dificil" le dijo Gary

- "Bien... veo que nuestra rivalidad nos lleva a trabajar juntos" le respondio Ash

- "Si, pero debemos terminar nuestro duelo pendiente" le dijo Gary

- "Si, tienes razon, pero una vez que terminemos con esto, competiremos como nunca"

- "De acuerdo... comenzemos entonces a luchar" respondio gary

- "Bien, que pokemon usaremos? cuales tienes?" le pregunto Ash

- "Pienso usar a Umbreon y a Tyranitar. ¿Y cuales usaras tu?"

- "Ahora veras a cuales usare"

Ash tomo 1 pokebola de su cinto y la lanzo

- "Charizard!!! yo te elijo!!!"

Un enorme y poderoso charizard aparecio entre rayos....

- "Grrrr!!!!"

Todos se asombradon al ver un charizard tan enorme y mas imponente

- U "E... ese es el charizard que conocemos???" pregunto Brock sorprendido

- "Vaya!!! el entrenamiento en el valle charizifico si que fue efectivo y se puede comprobar sin necesidad de verlo en batalla" dijo Misty

- "Realmente el charizard de Ash se ve mucho mas poderoso que antes, me alegra que haya vuelto" dijo el Doctor Oak.

- "Quieren sorprenderse? vean esto.... este es nuestro nuevo amigo" dijo Ash

Tomo Ash otra pokebola y la lanzo

- "Lugia!!!! yo te elijo!!!!!"

Un majestuoso e imponente Lugia aparecio volando entre rayos... aleteo un poco y luego aterrizo detras de Ash

- "Luuggggg....."

Todos quedaron asombrados al ver la clase de pokemon que Ash habia traido U, excepto Misty, quien ya se habia imaginado que lo traeria

- "A... Ash, pero como??? de donde sacaste ese Lugia? es un pokemon legendario!!!!" le pregunto Tracey

- "Recuerdas la isla Slowking, Tracey? Pues volvi a ese lugar por Lugia" le respondio Ash

- "Ya veo..."

- "(Asi es, he decidido estar con Ash y con ustedes porque tambien creo que es mi obligacion ayudar a superar este dificil momento)" les dijo Lugia por medio de su telepatia

- "L... Lugia hablo????" dijo Jeanette sorprendida

- "(Asi es, mis poderes siquicos me permiten comunicarme con ustedes en su lenguaje y creo que Ash sera un buen entrenador para mi, porque siempre da lo mejor de si, y en realidad no importa mucho si comete niñerias como antes...)" les dijo Lugia

PAAAFFFF ··U .... Ash se cayo al mas puro estilo anime....

- �U "Oye!!! no digas eso!!!" le dijo Ash avergonzado

- "JAJAJAJAJA" se rieron todos al ver que Lugia tenia un particular sentido del humor con Ash

- "Bien tontos, hora de acabar con ustedes" les dijo Devileathar

- "Umbreon, Tyranitar, coloquense detras de Devileathar" les ordenos Gary a sus pokemon

- "Charizard, Lugia, coloquense en frente..." les ordeno Ash a los suyos

Lugia obedecio con otra broma

- "(Si Ash, ni modo que detras, si ellos ya estan detras)"

Ash se cayo otra vez... PAFFF

- � "No tengo el respeto que merezco"

- "Disculpa Ash, solo bromeaba"

- "Lo se amigo Lugia, lo se muy bien...." le respondio Ash con confianza

- "Veo que estan disfrutando sus ultimos momentos de vida eh?" les dijo el pokemon maligno

- "Bah, seras tu quien acabara rendido" le respondio Gary " Verdad amigos?" dirigiendose a sus pokemon

- "Grrrrr" asintio Tyranitar

- "Umbbbb" asintio tambien Umbreon

- "A luchar!!!! Charizard ve!!!!" ordeno Ash

- "Grrrrrr!!!" obedecio charizard

- "Ese charizard no durara mucho, tomen esto!!!" amenazo Devileathar, quien aun estaba en 2 copias

Devileathar 2 ataco a charizard usando un rayo de confusion... pero

- "Charizard, usa lanzallamas!!!" ordeno Ash, y luego penso " (y con eso no sera necesario esquivarlo)"

- "Grrrrr"

Charizard uso un lanzallamas curiosamente sin mucha potencia, pero si con el suficiente calor como para deshacer el rayo de confusion

- "Queee????" se sorprendio Devileathar

- "Vaya!!! si que es poderoso charizard, uso un lente de aire a alta temperatura, y solo con eso deshizo el rayo de confusion" observo Tracey

Lugia se notaba ansioso por luchar

- "Tranquilo Lugia, haremos relevos, cuando te lo ordene ayudaras a Charizard y en momento apropiado pelearas en su lugar y Charizard te ayudara ocupando tu lugar de ahora. Gary hara lo mismo" le dijo Ash a su nuevo pokemon

- "(Si Ash)"

Mientras tanto, Devileathar 1 atacaba a Umbreon con una embestida

- "Umbreon esquivalo con doble equipo!!!" ordeno Gary

Multiples copias de Umbreon rodearon a Devileathar, y cuando pudo esquivar el ataque, aparecio detras

- "Bien hecho Umbreon"

- "Vaya!!! Umbreon es muy rapido, esquivo sin ninguna dificultad la embestida de Devileathar" observo Brock

Gary le dijo a Tyranitar

- "Tyranitar, quiero que te quedes a mi lado ya que estabas empezando a cansarte, pero en el momento adecuado relevaras a Umbreon y el ocupara tu lugar y de vez en cuando lo ayudaras y el a ti, de acuerdo? lo haremos igual que Ash"

- "Grrrr..." obedecio el pokemon

- "Que raro... porque se ven tan confiados Ash y Gary? sus pokemon se ven muy confiados y felices tambien" observo Misty

- "Si, pero no se porque lo hacen, mas vale que no se confien" advirtio el Doctor Oak

Gary hacia que sus pokemon respondieran el ataque

- "Umbreon cola de acero!!!"

Umbreon toma un color plateado y con la cola golpea a Devileathar 1

Mientras, Devileathar 2 peleaba con Charizard

- "Vere si en realidad son tan fuertes"

Devileathar se fue a super velocidad contra Charizard para atacarlo con una embestida y clavarlo con sus garras

- "Charizard!! resiste ahi y usa proteccion!!" ordeno Ash rapidamente

Charizard se rodeo de un aura amarilla y permanecio en posicion de defensa, recibio el impacto de Devileathar... pero, la embestida no le hizo absolutamente ningun daño

- "Que bien!! la tecnica de proteccion proteje completamente al pokemon que lo usa y hace que el ataque del rival falle. Pero Ash debe tener cuidado porque si lo usa repetidamente hara que la presicion del enemigo aumente y entonces dicha tecnica ya no sera efectiva, pero de todos modos fue una excelente idea de Ash" observo Tracey

- "No puedo creerlo, Charizard no siquiera se inmuto con esa embestida" se asombro el profesor Oak

- "Y el Umbreon de Gary es realmente sorprendente, esquivo sin ninguna dificultad a Devileathar y luego uso un ataque tipo acero, lo mas probable es que ademas de causarle daño a Devileathar, haya bajado tambien su defensa" agrego Misty.

Los pokemon de Ash y Gary han demostrado solo una pequeña parte de lo poderosos que son. ¿Podran ellos derrotar a Devileathar? ¿Que es lo que marca la diferencia con los demas? ¿Cual es la verdadera diferencia entre Ash/Gary y los demas que han peleado hasta ahora? Porque estan tan confiados?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno, aqui estoy, he tenido bastante trabajo entre la uni y otras cosas que tengo que hacer, pero al menos ya me apareci otra vez con este capitulo 9. Al menos alcance a tener una buena parte terminada del fic en total y espero subir algun par mas de capitulos antes que comienze UA 5.0

Que les parecio Ash y sus pokemon? y que les parece este inicio de trabajo en equipo entre Ash y Gary? una buena dupla no les parece? Les parece que Charizard es poderoso? y Lugia? y Tyranitar? y Umbreon?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Parece ser que Ash y Gary acaban con Devileathar... sin embargo hay algunas sorpresas. Devileathar ataca a Charizard ferozmente ¿que hara Ash al respecto? es aqui donde ambos entrenadores usan su ingenio al maximo y comienza el verdadero trabajo en equipo.

Como siempre, envien comentarios e insultos XD a

Nos vemos!!! 


	10. El auténtico poder

CAPITULO 10: EL AUTENTICO PODER La fuerza de Ash y Gary reside en su forma de ser

En el capitulo anterior, Sabrina es derrotada y Devileathar casi acaba con su vida. Cuando todos pensaban que Gary tendria que cargar solo con la responsabilidad de enfrentar a Devileathar con su Tyranitar que ya empezaba a cansarse, Ash por fin llega con nuestros amigos y se sorprende por la situacion que habia. Ash y Gary unen fuerzas y pareciera que son tan poderosos como para enfrentar a Devileathar -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "(Rayos!!! Umbreon me ha debilitado)" penso Devileathar 1

- "Umbreon usa ataque de estrellas!!!" ordeno Gary

- "Ummbbbb"

Los anillos de Umbreon brillaron y salieron disparadas muchas estrellas

- "Aahhgg.. demonios!!"

Como siempre, Gary habia trabajado muy bien con el entrenamiento de Umbreon, el ataque de estrellas causo un daño nada despreciable en Devileathar

- "Ahora veras... toma esto!! Deeevvv"

Devileathar prepara un ataque de bola sombra contra Umbreon, asi que levanto una de sus manos, y la bola sombra creo mas, y mas, y mas... hasta que se formo una gran bola negra, lista para atacar a Umbreon...

- "Oh no!!! Umbreon cuidado!! usa bola sombra tambien!!!" reacciono rapidamente Gary

- "Ummbbbb"

De la boca de Umbreon comenzo a formarse tambien otra bola sombra de GRAN tamaño, y la lanzo al mismo tiempo que Devileathar

- "Dispara Umbreon, ahora yaaa!!!"

- "Ummbbb"

Las bolas sombra se aproximaron una a la otra cada vez mas, y mas, y mas......... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

Una gran explosion ocurrio, saltando todos lejos...

- "Rayos!!! Gary!!!" exclamo Ash, mientras peleaba con su Charizard contra Devileathar 2

El humo de la explosion se disipo, todos los demas observaban, inclusive la segunda copia de Devileathar. Gary se sacudio el polvo...

- "Bien hecho Umbreon!! empezabas a preocuparme, cof cof... " tosio Gary por el polvo levantado

- "Ummbbb" respondio alegremente Umbreon

- "Mmm, son mas fuertes de lo que pense" dijo Devileathar

- "(Rayos! debo tener mas cuidado, no debo desesperarme, eso estuvo muy cerca)" penso Gary

Gary sabia, al igual que Ash, que no debia perder la calma, porque eso era precisamente el punto principal que habia que tener en cuenta al momento de pelear contra Devileathar...

Mientras tanto, Ash y Charizard peleaban contra Devileathar 2...

- "Toma esto!! rayo siquico, Deeevvv" ataco Devileathar

- "Charizard!! rapido, lanzallamas a toda potencia!!!" ordeno Ash

- "Grrrrr!!!!"

Charizard lanzo un lanzallamas con mucha potencia, tanto que el fuego deshizo el rayo siquico, pero tambien causando otra explosion.... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

- "Ahhgg... rayos!! cubranse chicos!!" ordeno Ash

- "Cubranse, cuidado!!!" dijeron Brock y Tracey, cubriendose entre todos

Charizard se protegia con sus poderosos brazos

- "Aahhhgggg" Devileathar 2 salio lejos

- "Oye Ash, estan bien tu y tus pokemon????" grito Gary por el ruido de la explosion

Charizard tosia, y Ash tambien, debido al polvo levantado

- "Si, no te preocupes, vaya!! Charizard que fuerte eres!!"

- "Grrrr"

Los ataques de Charizard eran muy potentes, y eso que aun no mostraba toda su verdadera fuerza

- "Bien! llego la hora de aumentar el poder y de trabajar en equipo!! Umbreon, usa dia soleado!!" ordeno Gary

- "Ummmbbb" obedecio el pokemon

Umbreon formo una especie de pequeño sol, y dicha luz muy brillante se coloco encima de todos nuestros amigos. Comenzo entonces a hacer mucho calor...

- "Oye!!! ya hacia bastante calor con este sol y a ti se te ocurre usar el dia soleado, pero por supuesto que entiendo que es una excelente idea para que los ataques de Charizard se vuelvan mucho mas efectivos aun. Gracias Gary!!" lo felicito Ash

- "Claro!!! somos equipo no?" dijo Gary

- "Rayos!!! estos sujetos y sus pokemon son diferentes al resto. Porque?" se extrañaba Devileathar

- "Inteligente maniobra!! Gary uso el dia soleado no para si mismo, sino para que los ataques de Charizard se vuelvan mas potentes" observo el Doctor Oak

Efectivamente, cuando un pokemon usa el dia soleado, una luz muy brillante, como un pequeño sol, se pone encima del lugar de batalla, causando mucho calor pero que hace que los ataques de los pokemon tipo fuego se vuelvan mas potentes y mas efectivos...

...Hace mucho calor

- "Bien Charizard, usa lanzallamas!!!" ordeno Ash

- "GGrrrrr"

Charizard uso su fuego para lanzar un potente lanzallamas... el cual impacto de lleno en Devileathar 2... este ataque fue tan efectivo, que le causo quemaduras

- "Aahhhgggg... rayos!!! eso me dolio!!"

Devileathar sintio el ataque, ya que Charizard era realmente poderoso, podia repeler los ataques enemigos y lo mejor de todo es que era muy resistente. La estrategia de pelear en equipo daba mejores resultados que los de la dupla Jeanette/Sabrina.

Mientras tanto Devileathar 1 peleaba contra Umbreon

- "(Mi defensa bajo, pero hare que su precision baje)" penso Devileathar, quien habia bajado su defensa producto del ataque de cola de acero de hace un rato

- "Umbreon manten tu posicion de defensa!!" le dijo Gary

- "Ummbb"

- "Toma esto!!! DEvvvv"

Devileathar uso un ataque de destello para bajar la presicion de Umbreon, y lo consigue, porque el pokemon de Gary se notaba que le molestaban mucho los ojos...

- "Ahora te atacare!!! toma esto"

- "Rayos! rapido Umbreon, usa tu deteccion!!!" ordeno Gary

- "Ummbbb"

Los ojos de Umbreon brillaron, y se formaron en el cerebro de Umbreon multiples imagenes de Devileathar, eliminando asi el problema de que Umbreon haya disminuido su presicion.

Cuando Umbreon detecto que Devileathar se acercaba a atacarlo, Gary le ordeno

- "Umbreon usa tu ataque de hiper rayo!!!"

- "Ummmbbb"

En la boca de Umbreon se formo una poderosa bola de energia de color naranja, y cuando ya estuvo lista, la lanzo con gran potencia... BOOOOOOMMMMMM

- "Que es eso???" se asusto Devileathar

- "JA!!! es un hiper rayo a ver como te escapas!!!" le dijo Gary

- "Demonios!!!!"

Devileathar veia que un poderoso hiper rayo iba a impactarlo, pero no podia usar algun ataque o esquivarlo... asi que con unos increibles reflejos se le ocurrio una manera de repeler el ataque... con un manto espejo, ya que era un ataque especial

El hiper rayo reboto y esta vez impactaria con el doble de daño a Umbreon, y lo peor de todo es que se dirigia hacia el pokemon con el doble de velocidad, nadie escaparia a un contraataque especial asi... sin embargo, Gary tenia plena fe en su pokemon

- "Umbreon, rapido!! pantalla de luz!!"

El hiper rayo impacto con una fuerza terrible sobre Umbreon...... BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

- "Oh no!!! Umbreon!!! Gary!!!!" se preocuparon todos

- "JAJAJA ya acabe con otro mas de ustedes!!!" se reia Devileathar

Debido a la explosion Umbreon salto lejos... pero siempre se mantuvo y aun asi cayo al suelo en pie y arrastrandose un poco, pues aun llevaba impulso en la caida, pero siempre cayendo de pie asi como los gatos, aunque con una pata un poco lastimada, demostrando asi lo poderoso que es el pokemon de Gary.

Debido a la explosion... se levanto de nuevo mucho polvo, pero cuando se disipo, vieron como Gary estaba cubriendose del polvo y Umbreon un poco fatigado, debido al esfuerzo extra...

- "Miren eso!!! no puedo creerlo, el pokemon de Gary esta en pie!!! y eso que recibio un impacto tremendo" se asombro Misty

- "No solo eso, ese Umbreon esta tan bien entrenado, que el enorme impacto ni siquiera lo sintio, por lo tanto Umbreon incremento su defensa especial de una forma extraordinaria" observo Tracey

- "Y lo que mas me sorprende es que Gary tuvo una vision extraordinariamente rapida para darse cuenta que Umbreon iba a recibir el contraataque especial y por eso le ordeno en esa fraccion de segundo que usara la pantalla de luz" se asombro Brock

Realmente Umbreon era muy poderoso...

Mientras tanto, sigue haciendo mucho calor...

Gary ordeno a Umbreon que descansara, Umbreon aun estaba lejos de ser derrotado, pero estaba un poco cansado debido al esfuerzo realizado

- "Umbreon, regresa!! quedate a mi lado y Tyranitar te reemplazara"

Umbreon obedecio, y Gary le dijo a su otro pokemon

- "Tyranitar, ve!!"

Umbreon obedecio, quedandose al lado de Gary, y Tyranitar tomo su lugar

Mientras tanto, Devileathar 2 peleaba contra Charizard...

- "Ustedes no me ganaran!! toma de regalo esta Bola sombra!!!"

esta vez Devileathar formo la una bola sombra de GRAN tamaño con mucha rapidez, y la lanzo contra Charizard

- "Ash!! Charizard!!! cuidado!!!" les grito Delia

- "Charizard!!! estrella de fuego!!! a maxima potencia!!" ordeno Ash

La bola sombra se acercaba cada vez mas, y mas.... contra Charizard a gran velocidad.

Charizard formo una GRAN bola de fuego muy rapidamente, quizas mas rapido que Devileathar, y lanzo multiples llamaradas contra la bola sombra, rodeandola para deshacerla...

Este choque de poderes causo otra gran explosion... BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

- "Gggggggggg..." exclamaron todos tratando de cubrirse

EL polvo se levanto, Devileathar trataba de ver si habia derrotado a Charizard...

sin embargo, cuando el polvo se disipo, se vio la imponente figura de Charizard en medio del polvo que aun quedaba

- "Grande Charizard!!!! eres lo mejor!!!" felicito Ash a su pokemon

- "Grrrr" Charizard le contesto a Ash moviendole la cabeza

- "No puedo creerlo, Charizard es realmente muy poderoso, repelio el ataque de bola sombra usando una estrella de fuego, no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para hacerlo" observo el Doctor Oak

- "Los ataques de Charizard se vuelven mas efectivos mientras dure el dia soleado, pero aun por si solos sus ataques son ya extremadamente efectivos, me pregunto si Charizard habra superado el limite" agrego Brock

Hace mucho calor aun...

Devileathar no podia creerlo, por mas que ataca a Charizard, no puede hacerle mucho daño, esto lo enfurecio mas...

- "Acabare con ustedes dos asi como lo hize con esas chiquillas!!!"

- "Oh no!!! Ash... Gary!!! esten alertas, Devileathar va a usar sus ataques especiales!!!" advirtio Tracey

Nuevamente Devileathar va a usar ataques aterradores, levanto su brazo y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes... ya todos sabian lo que vendria...

- "Espadas de fuego!!!!!!!!!!!"

El cielo se torno rojizo, comenzo a temblar terriblemente, se abrieron grietas en el suelo... y enormes llamaradas rodeadas de sombra terminadas en punta de flechas rodearon a Charizard, comenzando asi un brutal y devastador ataque sobre el pokemon de fuego...... una espada lo golpeo... una segunda.... y venia la tercera cuando....

- "(Debo sacar a Charizard de ahi, ya lo tengo!! creo que se como minimizar el efecto de ese ataque)" penso Ash, y luego le ordeno "Charizard!!! necesito que vueles!!! usa vuelo!!!"

- "Grrrr...."

Charizard volo muy alto........ aun continua haciendo mucho calor... el ataque de espadas de fuego aun continua, pero Ash se dio cuenta que el vuelo de Charizard dejo en evidencia que los ataques de tipo volador, o por lo menos el vuelo, anulan el ataque de Devileathar, de modo que ya no hacia efecto sobre Charizard, ademas por ser espadas de fuego, no fue muy efectivo sobre un pokemon de fuego como Charizard

- "Excelente idea Ash!!!" le felicito Misty, ayudada por Delia

Era la oportunidad para que Ash tomara la delantera, asi que le ordeno a Charizard...

- "Charizard!!! usa EXPLOSION DE FUEGO!!!"

- "Oh no! Charizard usara el ataque mas poderoso de un pokemon de fuego, la explosion de fuego (fire blast). Me pregunto si acabara con eso a Devileathar" observo Tracey

Charizard tomo un respiro, y luego lanzo una ENORME LLAMARADA contra Devileathar... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

- "Aaahhhggggg"

Devileathar salto lejos....

La explosion resulto tan grande, que cuando se disipo el polvo... observaron.... con alegria!!!!!!! que Devileathar estaba abatido en el suelo!!!

- xx "Ahhhggg... malditos!!!!"

- "Que bien Ash!!" le gritaron todos, pensando lo mejor

- "Ash.. tu??? vaya!! .... eehhh??? pero....." Gary le iba a felicitar, advirtiendo algo igual y al mismo tiempo que Ash

- "Ash!! no puedo creerlo!!! mi amor!!! acabaste con Devileathar!!!" Misty se alegro mucho

- "Espera Misty no te precipites!!" le advirtio Ash preocupado, haciendole una seña a ella y a todos que no se acercaran aun....

...pero ...

- "Aun no me acaban tontos!!!!! Deeeevvvv"

Devileathar 1 se lanzo en picada con una velocidad sorprendente contra Charizard para atacarlo con un ataque cuchillada... SLASH!!!

- "Charizard!!!! estas bien??" le pregunto Ash

- "Grrrr..." le respondio el pokemon

Charizard estaba algo adolorido por el ataque cuchillada que recibio. Gary y Ash fueron los unicos que se habian dado cuenta, los demas se dejaron impresionar, porque estaban tan deseosos de terminar con esta crisis que se olvidaron por completo que el que estaba abatido en el suelo era Devileathar 2, pero Devileathar 1 seguia como si nada

Hace mucho calor...

- "Ahora te atacare con mi bola sombra especial!!!!!" le dijo Devileathar 1

Formo una bola sombra muy rapidamente y la iba a arrojar contra Charizard, cuando...

- "Tyranitar!!! usa embestida con todo!!!!" ordeno Gary

Tyranitar con una sorprendente velocidad, embistio con muchisima fuerza a Devileathar 1...PPPAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!! y la bola sombra salio disparada lejos del objetivo

- "Rayos!!!!"

- "Ahora fuiste tu quien se olvido de nosotros!!! no olvides que estas peleando contra Tyranitar y yo" lo desafio Gary

Y dicho esto, como aun hace mucho calor, le ordeno

- "Tyranitar!! lanzallamas!!"

Tyranitar disparo un potentisimo lanzallamas contra Devileathar 1, que apenas pudo esquivar, pero aun asi le causo mas quemaduras, y estas le comenzaron a hacer que pierda energia

Mientras tanto, como Charizard ya empezo tambien a mostrar signos de cansancio, Ash le ordeno

- "Charizard, regresa aqui a mi lado, Lugia te reemplazara"

- "Grrr..." Charizard obedecio

- "Lugia, yo te elijo, ve!!"

Lugia obedecio... tomando ahora el lugar de Charizard

- "Observen muy bien chicos!! por fin veremos de que esta hecho Lugia" dijo Brock

La escena cambiaba, ahora Gary pelearia con su Tyranitar, quien ya habia recuperado sus fuerzas, mientras que Ash peleara con Lugia...

- "Lugia, tengo mucha fe en ti" le dijo Ash

- "(Gracias Ash)" le respondio Lugia con sus poderes siquicos

- "Yo tambien confio en ti Tyranitar" le dijo Gary a su pokemon

- "Grrrr... " le respondio Tyranitar

- "Oye Ash!! espero que sepas como controlar a Lugia" bromeo Gary, diciendole a Ash

- "(Si, yo tambien lo espero)" respondio Lugia, siguiendole la broma a Gary

PAFFF... Ash se cayo otra vez al estilo anime

- "Oye Lugia!!! se supone que estas de mi lado!!" le dijo Ash, que no le causo mucha gracia que bromearan con el, aunque entendiendo perfectamente de que se trataba todo esto (????)

- "(Jeje, si Ash, lo se, es que no resisti la tentacion, disculpame)" le dijo Lugia

- � "Vaya!! que amiguitos tengo!! con amigos como ustedes quien necesita enemigos"

- "JAJAJAJAJA" se rio Gary a carcajadas

- "Oye no te rias!! yo fui quien te enseño a controlar a Tyranitar!!" le respondio Ash la broma

- "Queee??? tu no me enseñaste nada!!" le dijo Gary

- "Que si!!" le dijo Ash

- "Que no!!"

- "Que si!!"

- "Que no!!!"

Todos los miraban con una gota en la cabeza ··U

- U "(Podrian dejar de discutir y dedicarnos mejor a pelear??)" les dijo Lugia a los dos con sus poderes siquicos, y con una gran gota en la cabeza

- --U "Grr...." Tyranitar tambien los miraba con una gota

- "Tu callate!!" le respondieron a Lugia

- U "(Si... como digan entrenadores)" obedecio Lugia

Misty ya estaba harta

- � "Pero en que rayos estan pensando estos dos!!! estan discutiendo como niños en un momento como este, ya callense!!!" les grito Misty, viendose como una gigante frente a Ash y Gary

- U "Si señora!! como usted diga" obedecieron

- "No lo entiendo, por que se comportan asi? ademas parece que Devileathar no los acabara en estas circunstancias" se extraño Brock

- "Creo que se que es lo que pasa. Ese es el autentico poder de Ash y Gary, su estado de animo... podria ser!!!" el profesor Oak trataba de sacar algunas conclusiones... MUY IMPORTANTES

La luz brillante que causaba mucho calor, comenzo a desaparecer, y finalmente los efectos del dia soleado terminaron.

Mientras, Devileathar se fusiona con la copia que estaba tirada en el suelo, y se restaura su poder, usa la recuperacion y luego, para curarse de sus quemaduras, usa el ataque Haze, haciendo que una fria niebla invada el lugar, de modo que todos sus problemas de estado se recuperen.

- "Vaya vaya!! mira Ash, otra vez este sinverguenza usa la recuperacion... ahora esta como si nada" le dice Gary

- "Hasta ahora han tenido mucha suerte, pero ya se acabo" les dijo Devileathar

luego penso...

- "(Parece que ellos han encontrado una forma efectiva de hacerme frente, pues bien, yo usare la misma estrategia, jejeje)"

Devileathar encontro la forma precisa para derrotar a Ash y a Gary, y esto era grave.... realmente.... uu

- "Bueno, si pudieron contra 2, tambien podran contra 4!!!" dijo Devileathar

Y en seguida, salieron 4 copias identicas de Devileathar!!! ahora si que nuestros amigos estan en problemas, teoricamente

- "Lugia ve!!!"

- "Lugggg..."

- "Tyranitar ve!!!!"

- "Grrrr...."

Los pokemon obedecieron, cada uno peleando contra dos Devileathars...

- "Esto si que sera muy dificil, si lograron derrotar solo a un Devileathar, menos podran derrotar a cuatro!!!" se preocupo Jeanette

Mewtwo viajaba a toda velocidad junto a la criatura que lo acompañaba...

- "Como te sientes" le pregunto la criatura

- "Pues, tranquilo" le contesto Mewtwo

Mewtwo estaba tranquilo, pero tambien muy emocionado, por fin las ultimas respuestas que necesitaba estaban solo a minutos de ser respondidas. La busqueda de varios años por fin llegaria a su fin...

- "Te preocupa algo?" le pregunto otra vez la criatura

- "Lo unico que me preocupa son esos jovenes que estan peleando ahora con sus pokemon contra Devileathar"

- "Te preocupa que mueran?"

- "Si, pero no creo que eso ocurra, pueden mantenerlo a raya, pero aun asi no lograran derrotar a Devileathar"

- "Y tu si puedes?"

- "Creo que si, pero no sera debido a mis poderes"

- "Veo que te falta muy poco entonces" le dijo la criatura

- "Asi es, multiples preguntas y situaciones tendre que enfrentar contra Devileathar, no solo a el tendre que enfrentarlo"

- "Entonces apresuremonos, estamos solo a unos cuantos minutos"

Mewtwo y la criatura aumentaron la velocidad, el gran momento se acercaba...

La batalla entre Lugia y Tyraniar contra Devileathar, ya habia comenzado...

Tyranitar peleaba contra 2 Devileathars y Lugia contra otros 2

- "Tyranitar!! Usa puño dinamico contra el de la derecha!!" ordeno Gary

- "Grrrr...."

Tyranitar uso el puño dinamico pero fallo... pues Devileathar era muy rapido para ese ataque...

- "Rayos!! falle, pero no importa, confio en que alguna vez lo impacte"

Sin embargo el segundo Devileathar ataco al pokemon de Gary

- "Voy a comerme tus sueños!!!" le dijo Devileathar usando la hipnosis

- "Demonios!!! Tyranitar, hora de despertar!!!" le grito Gary

Tyranitar de casi puro milagro abrio sus ojos, el supuesto daño que pretendia hacer el come sueños, ya no tendria efecto.

- "Lo siento Devileathar, ya nos dormimos nuestra siesta antes de venir aca" se burlo Gary

- "No me provoques!!!!!" se enfurecio el pokemon maligno

- "Por favor muchachos!! no provoquen mas a Devileathar!!! " se preocupo el Doctor Oak

Efectivamente, el profesor Oak creia entender el modo de ser de Ash y Gary al enfrentarse a Devileathar, pero veia como se les pasaba la mano peligrosamente

El otro par de Devileathars atacaba a Lugia

- "Lugia!! vuela!!... usaremos tus ataques aereos" ordeno Ash

- "Luggg..."

- "Ese Lugia no podra contra mi velocidad" pensaba el par de pokemon malignos

- "Lugia!!! usa maniobras evasivas!!" le dijo Ash

Uno de los Devileathars atacaba a Lugia por arriba con ataques cuchillada, mientras que el otro lo atacaba por debajo haciendo lo mismo, pero Lugia los esquivaba volando tan elegantemente y con tanta gracia, que todos quedaban sorprendidos

- "Miren como vuela, es hermoso" observo Misty

- "Entonces toma esto!!"

Devileathar le lanzo una bola sombra

- "Lugia!!! usa rayo siquico!!!" ordeno Ash

- "Luggg..." obedecio el pokemon volador

Lugia lanzo un potente rayo siquico que deshizo la bola sombra...

Al ver Ash que anulaba facilmente los ataques de los 2 devileathars que peleaban contra Lugia, tuvo una idea...

- "Lugia!! usa un ataque de alas contra los cuatro!!"

Gary escucho la orden de Ash, quizo advertirle

- "Espera, todavia no Ash..."

Pero ya era tarde, Lugia comenzo el ataque.. se lanzo en volando "suavemente" usando el ataque de alas, las cuales brillaban e impacto al primero... PAF... luego al segundo PAF!!... al tercero PAF!!! y al cuarto PAF!!!

Sin embargo, Devileathar estaba solo con un rasguño

- "Que demonios fue eso?? no se burlen de mi!!!"

y Dicho esto, uno de los Devileathar uso una embestida contra Lugia y el otro contra Tyranitar... PAF

Lugia casi ni se inmuto, pero de todos modos salio disparado hacia atras y al tratar de estabilizarse... aleteo, pegandole a Ash y lanzandolo lejos... PAAFFF!!!

Tambien Tyranitar, al ser embestido por Devileathar, salio disparado y cayo encima de Gary... PAF!!!

Ambos entrenadores estaban en el suelo con una cara de K.O muy chistosa

- xx "Ahhh... a... alguien anoto la matricula?" pregunto Ash, en las nubes

- "Aaayyy... Tyranitar... estas muy pesado..." dijo Gary

Los pokemon se levantaron y los miraron a sus entrenadores con cara de U Misty, Delia y todos los demas los miraban con cara de �U

Gary se levanto sacudiendo su cabeza, y le grito a Ash con una vena en la cabeza, muy enojado

- "Oye cabeza de alcornoque!!! que diablos crees que haces!!!"

- U "Jejeje... pues, le dije a Lugia que usara el ataque de alas" le contesto Ash

- "Pero bien sabes que el ataque de alas debe hacerse a mayor velocidad, no tan lento como se lo ordenaste a tu Lugia!!"

- U "Ya lo se... es que" Ash estaba con una gota en la cabeza

- � "Es que que??" le pregunto Gary

- U "Jeje.. Es que el otro dia vi en la TV un programa de television en que estaban dando una animacion japonesa que trataba de un torneo de artes marciales y uno de los participantes se dividio en cuatro, y su rival descubrio el punto debil y era que al dividirse en cuatro, su poder se disminuia en 1/4 tambien... y bueno... pues.... yo pense que a Devileathar le pasaria lo mismo... jejeje... pero creo que no resulto" dijo Ash sonriendo con una gran gota en la cabeza

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime... PAF!  
luego miraron a Ash con cara de �U

- "PUES CLARO QUE NO RESULTO!!! Como puedes creer todo lo que ves en la TV!!! eres un tonto!!!!" le grito Gary asi como gigante a Ash

- "Si jefe U no lo volvere a hacer" le dijo Ash

Controlandose y volviendo a tomar la compostura... Gary hablo

- "Ejem... " tosio " bueno, eso no importa ahora, hay que seguir luchando, de todos modos habia que intentarlo, aunque fuera muy tonto el intento"

- "Asi es... no perdiamos nada con probar" afirmo Ash

- "Como han podido burlarse de mi!!!! tomem estoooo... Deeevvv!!!" grito Devileathar...

Preparo una lanza de la vida y la lanzo... directamente hacia Lugia y a gran velocidad...

- "Cuidado!!! de esta Lugia no se escapara!!! es muy lento!!!" grito el profesor Oak

- "Nada de eso!!! La velocidad de Lugia no se compara con esa lanza de la vida... Lugia!!! teletransportacion rapido!!!" ordeno Ash

- "Luggg"

Lugia volaba majestuosamente enfrente de uno de los Deviltathar, y al instante desaparecio, y aparecio volando detras de el, a gran distancia...

- "No puedo creerlo... como llego hasta ahi!!! toma esta otra lanza!! Deeevvvv...."

Uno de los Devileathar formo una lanza de la vida de GRAN tamañoy la lanzo dirigida a gran velocidad hacia Lugia... Ash dio otra orden...

- "Lugia.... usa confusion a maximo nivel!!!!"

- "Lugggg..."

Sin embargo el otro Devileathar que peleaba contra Lugia se teletransporto detras de el cargando otra lanza de la vida, pudiendo verse un aura de color gris y disparandola hacia Lugia a una velocidad aun mayor... Los ojos de los 2 Devileathars que peleaban contra Lugia se tornaron de un color rojo vivo!!

- "Deeevvvv.... toma esto tambien!!!"

- "Oh no!!! acabaran con Lugia facilmente... lo tienen rodeado!!!" grito Brock

Ash sabia el grave peligro que estaba corriendo el pokemon volador

- "Rayos!!! Lugia tendra que atacar a uno de los 2 con ese rayo de confusion, pero no a ambos..."

Habia que decidirse rapido a cual de los 2 atacar solo en fraccion de segundo... Ash se decidio...

- "Lugia!!!! dispara rayo de confusion al que esta enfrente de ti, rapido!!!!!"

- "Luggg..."

Lugia cargo un rayo de confusion... las mascaras que estan en los ojos de Lugia brillaron y luego un potentisimo rayo de confusion brillo y se dirigio a toda potencia disparado por Lugia hacia Devileathar, mientras que hacia Lugia se dirigia una enorme lanza de la vida por enfrente y por detras... ambos ataques estan a punto de chocar. ¿Que ataque sera mas poderoso? ¿saldra Lugia a salvo?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Despues de mucho tiempo, aqui vuelvo con nuevos capitulos de este fic ¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo en particular? pareciera que ahora si que Devileathar sera derrotado, o no? si quieren saberlo sigan leyendo el fic XDDDDD ¿que les parecio la payasada de Ash? y lo mas importante, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta la alusion indirecta a nuestro anime favorito, jajaja XDDDDDDDD (para los que aun no se den cuenta, aqui va una pista: 7 esferas XDDD jajaja) Puse esa alusion a ese anime conocido por todos porque sencillamente me parecio gracioso incluirlo aqui en un fic de pokemon, en lo personal me diverti mucho escribiendo esa parte.

Otra cosa, ahora por suerte se me hace mucho mas facil dibujar los fan arts, porque una que ya tengo mas practica y ademas que por suerte ya dispongo de cierta maquinita que permite digitalizar mis dibujos, jejeje ;)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Devileathar no puede contra Ash y Gary ¿Significa eso acaso que ha sido derrotado? Sin embargo un truco muy sucio y vil hace que la balanza se cargue a favor de Devileathar pero... definitivamente??? no puede ser!!!! si la pelea la tenian ganada nuestros amigos!!! Pero entonces, aparece en ese momento..... no se pierdan el proximo capitulo!!! "Punto de quiebre"

Nos vemos!!

PRONTO, POKEMON: NEW MASTERS GENERATION 


	11. Punto de quiebre

CAPITULO 11: "Punto de quiebre"  
Los pequeños detalles marcan la diferencia

En el capitulo anterior, Ash y Gary forman equipo y demuestran su autentico poder y uno de los Devileathars es derrotado por Ash y el poderoso Charizard. Sin embargo, una de las copias de Devielathar se fusiona con el que Ash derroto y recobra sus energias. Posteriormente, decide pelear con Lugia y este se ve en un serio peligro al ser atacado desde ambos extremos usando sus ataques.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lugia dispara el rayo de confusion a toda velocidad contra el Devileathar que tiene enfrente, tratando de destruir la lanza de la vida...

- "Nadie escapara a estas dos lanzas de la vida!!!" gritaba Devileathar

- "Luuggg..."

Sin embargo el ataque de confusion fue tan fuerte que atravezo la lanza de la vida sin destruirla, pero impacto de lleno en el Devileathar de enfrente...

- "Aahhhggg"

- "Bien hecho Lugia!!! ahora ese Devileathar esta confundido!!" se alegro Ash

Dicho y hecho... como Devileathar estaba confundido... la lanza de la vida lanzada regreso hacia el y se hizo daño a si mismo...

La lanza de la vida atraveso a Devileathar causandole al menos un 75 de daño... como ya estaba cansado, fue derrotado...

- xx "De..eeev"

Pero aun quedaba el de atras

- "Lugia!!! teletransportate!!"

Lugia desaparecio y aparecio al instante detras del segundo Devileathar que lo atacaba...

- "Queeee?? rayos!!"

Ash aprovecho el momento de confusion de Devileathar para darle una orden extra a Lugia...

- "Lugia!! usa dia soleado!!"

Esta vez es lugia quien formo un pequeño sol haciendo que comenzara a hacer mucho calor...

Gary comprendio esto al instante...

- "Gracias Ash... sera de mucha ayuda!!"

- "Bien pensado!!! el dia soleado hara mas efectivos los ataques de fuego de Tyranitar" opino Tracey

Los otros 2 Devileathars que atacaban a Tyranitar intentan todo tipo de ataques

- "Deeevvv... psico-onda!!"

- "Tyranithar!!! resiste ahi!!!"

- "Grrrr...."

Tyranithar resistio como pudo el ataque de la psico onda...

- "Tyranithar!! doble equipo!!"

Multiples copias de Tyranitar aparecieron rodeando a uno de los Devileathars que lo atacaba, evitando a la vez y ademas aprovechando una oportunidad para atacar...

- "(Rayos!! tengo que atacarlo pronto, sino el dia soleado se terminara)" pensaba Gary

- "Tyrathar!! puño de fuego!!!"

- "Ggrrrr...."

PAAAFFFF.... el potente puño de fuego de Tyranitar impacto de lleno... quitandole energia y ademas quemandolo...

- "AAaahhhggg..."

Ese Devileathar estaba ya muy cansado...

- "Terminalo Tyranitar!!! Explosion de fuego!!!"

Como ya sabemos, la explosion de fuego (fire blast) es el ataque mas poderoso de los tipo fuego... sencillamente esto fue el adios para ese Devileathar...

- "Ggggrrr...."

Tyranitar formo una ENORME llamadara rodeando a esa copia de Devileathar y luego exploto... BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

- xx "D...eevv"

Esto era fabuloso!!! acabaron rapidamente con 2 de los 4 Devileathars

Otro Devileathar intentaba atacar a Tyranithar...

- "Deeevvv.... lanza de la vida!!!"

El ataque de Devileathar fue tan rapido que Tyranitar no acanzaria a escapar de esa lanza de la vida...

- "Oh... no Tyranitar sera derrotado!!!" dijeron todos

Un breve momento de preocupacion y aungustia paso por la mente de Gary

- "(Demonios!!! Tyranitar esta en graves problemas!!! pero si esto resulta... si esto resulta!!!... todo habra terminado)" pensaba Gary

sin embargo...

- "Tyranitar usa aguante!!!" ordeno Gary

- "Grrr...."

Tyranitar recibio DIRECTAMENTE el ataque de la lanza de la vida... atravesandolo....

- "Oh... no!!! Tyranitar!!! Gary!!!" gritaron todos

Sin embargo... la lanza de la vida atraveso a Tyranitar... pero gracias a Dios, el aguante le permitio resistir ese ataque como sea... nadie sabe como Tyranitar resistio

Esa pequeña esperanza de usar el ataque de defensa "aguante" le permitio sacar ventaja a Gary

- Eso es Tyranitar!!! ahora acabemoslo con ataque demoledor!!!!"

- "Eso es un ataque tipo oscuro!!!" penso rapidamente Tracey

Tyranitar saco toda su furia y deposito todo su poder en ese golpe...

- "GGGGGGRRRRRR!!!!!"

El ataque demoledor (crunch) impacto con una fuerza terrible... fue un golpe critico!!! (critical hit)

PPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!! Toda la tierra se sintio temblar por lo extremadamente fuerte del impacto

- xx "D....eeevvvv"

Tyranitar derroto a los dos Devileathars que lo atacaban!!!

- "Eso es Gary!!! muy bien hecho Tyranitar!!!" se alegro el Doctor Oak...

- "Esto es impresionante!! El ataque de Tyranitar fue muy bien pensado por Gary. Normalmente el ataque demoledor (crunch) provoca 80 puntos de daño y tiene una presicion del 100 asi que sabia que iba a impactar. Sin embargo, como Tyranitar es un pokemon del tipo oscuro y el ataque demoledor es un ataque del mismo tipo que Tyranitar, su poder se incrementa en 1.5, pero ademas de eso Devileathar es del tipo siquico y volador, a pesar que no conocemos su otro tipo, pero es debil contra los pokemon del tipo oscuro, eso hace que el poder del ataque demoledor se multiplique x2 por cada tipo, es decir... x4,..." pensaba en voz alta Tracey

- "Es cierto eso Tracey?" le pregunto Misty

- "Si... pero eso no es todo!!! ademas como Tyranitar impacto una debilidad, resulto en un golpe critico!!! eso multiplica x2 el daño resultante!!! por lo tanto si el ataque demoledor hace normalmente 80 de daño... es cuestion de multiplicar 80 x 1.5 x 4 y el resultado por 2 960 puntos de daño!!!! hizo que se aumentara en 12 veces!!! Gary sabia muy bien que Tyranitar tiene ventaja sobre los pokemon siquico/voladores por lo tanto el daño fue demasiado para Devileathar" termino de explicar Tracey

- "Te felicito Gary!!! ahora es mi turno" le dijo Ash

La furia del Devileathar que faltaba se hizo sentir...

- "Son unos gusanos!!! ahora mismo me voy a deshacer de todos ustedes!!!" grito

- "Oh no!! que pretende hacer???" exclamo el Doctor Oak.

- "No me lo imagino... si Ash va a hacer algo sera mejor que lo haga ahora!!!" grito Brock

- "Lugia!! vista al futuro... a maxima potencia!!!"

Lugia hizo brillar sus ojos.... y de forma tan incandescente que todeos tenian que taparse los ojos... Ash no podia mirar bien...

- "Luuuuggggg....."

- "(Confio en que esto resultara!!)" penso Ash

Devileathar iba a usar un ataque muy parecido a la bola sombra... pero esto era...

- "Bola de rencor!!!!!!!!! Deeevvvv!!!!"

Devileathar comenzo a formar una GIGANTESCA bola negra... e iba a absorbiendo todo la energia negativa que estaba presente en los alrededores... crecia mas y mas... y mas... y mas... cada vez mas gigante.... MUY GIGANTE... el cielo comenzo a oscurecerse... y luego hasta el sol desaparecio, ya que lo tapaba la bola de rencor...

- "Lugia!!! usa aguante!!!"

Si todo marchaba bien... Lugia resistiria ese enorme impacto como fuera...

- "Lugia... Hidro bomba!!!!"

- "Luuuggg... blub blub blub blub"

Un enorme cañon de agua impacto en Devileathar... tratando de que se desestabilizara al lanzar la bola..

Sin embargo Devileathar lanzo la GRAN bola de rencor... ese impacto destruiria todo el lugar...

- "Tomen esto malditos!!!!!!"

- "Lugia!! Hiper Rayo!!!!"

- "Luugggg...."

Lugia comenzo a cargar un potente hiper rayo que permitiria siquiera disminuir el poder de la bola de rencor...

- "Dispara hiper rayo!!!"

La bola de rencor y el hiper rayo comenzaron a acercarse hasta que finalmente chocaron provocando una gran explosion...... BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!! esto provoco un fuerte viento..... Lugia aleteaba para tratar de estabilizarse... sin embargo recibio parte del ataque de la bola sombra...

- "Lugiaaa....!!!! resiste por favor!!!" se preocupo Ash

Todos se levantaron como pudieron despues que la explosion termino

- "Que ha pasado con Lugia???" pregunto Tracey

- "Esta muy cansado despues de usar el hiper rayo... tendra que descansar durante un rato"

Efectivamente... el hiper rayo es demasiado poderoso como para que cualquier pokemon pueda usar otro ataque inmediatamente

- "Charizard!!! releva a Lugia un momento... necesitas descansar Lugia... Charizard, resiste hasta que Lugia se recupere..." le dijo ash

- "Grrr...." obedecio Charizard

- "Toma esto!!!"

Devileathar le lanzo una lanza de la vida a Charizard

- "Charizard esquivalo!!! usa vuelo!!!"

Charizard obedecio...

- "GGrrrr"

- "(No es necesario que Charizard gaste sus energias atacando a Devileathar... solo debe esquivar sus ataques... y cuando llegue el momento preciso... entonces... te tendre una sorpresa!!)" penso Ash una habil estrategia

Durante algunos segundos fue una seguidilla de ataques y evasiones... hasta que de pronto cmenzo a soplar una suave brisa...

Ash penso...

- "(Ahora!!!)"

Luego dio una orden

- "Lugia!!! usa vuelo!!!

Lugia ya habia descansado un poco... y obedecio

- "Lugg..."

Lugia se elevo muy alto

- "Charizard... usa furia!!!"

la furia de Charizard hizo que su cola emitiera una gran llama

- "Charizard ataca!!!"

- "Grrrr..."

Charizard lanzo un enorme lanzallamas... haciendo que Devileathar retrocediera, cayendo en la trampa

- "Charizard... atras!!"

Charizard se hizo hacia atras... para asi dejar espacio a la vista al futuro que ya se hacia presente...

Una bola rosada impacto desde arriba

PPPAAAFFFF

- "Aaahhhggg"

Luego ordeno...

- "Lugia... cañon electrico!!!"

- "Luuggg...."

El cañon electrico (zap cannon) impacto en Devileathar... despues que la vista al futuro

- "Aaahhhggg..."

Dio una ultima orden....

- "(Con esto se acabara...) Lugia!!! usa Aerogolpe"

Lugia como estaba volando... el aerogolpe (aeroblast) impacto en Devileathar fuertemente... causando un golpe critico... PPAAAAFFFF

Ese fue el adios para el cuarto Devileathar....

- xx "Aaaahhhgg... D...eeevvv"

Lugia, Charizard, Tyranitar y Umbreon estaban exhaustos...

Todos estaban atonitos por lo que acababan de ver...

- "Se acabo??" dijo Delia

- "Realmente... ??" dijo tambien Brock

- "Acaso... sera posible?" penso el Doctor Oak

La pequeña Molly se fregaba los ojos... obviamente todo ese ruido hizo que recuperara la conciencia

- "Papi?? paaaapiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! " grito la pequeña niña

- "Se acabo??? SIIII!!!!! se acabo!!!!!! Ash !!!!" Misty corrio como pudo hacia Ash para abrazarlo

Misty, Delia y Molly corrieron hacia Ash a abrazarlo

- "Jajajaja!!! Misty... hija!!!!" dijo Ash

La alegria por fin podia ser saboreada... al menos en apariencia

- "Oye Ash... felicidades, tu y Lugia acabaron muy bien con ese Devileathar" lo felicito Gary

- "Gracias Gary, pero tu estuviste muy genial y Tyranitar tambien con ese ataque demoledor, multiplicaste por 12 su propio ataque" lo felicito Ash

- "Si, realmente ambos estuvieron fantasticos. Han demostrado el porque son los dos mejores entrenadores pokemon al menos de Kanto" dijo el profesor Oak

Todos reian y se felicitaban, mientras veian que los cuatro devileathars estaban abatidos

- xx "D...eevv"

- "Miren nada mas, este pequeño pokemon nos causo grande problemas"

- "Asi es.. una cosa tan pequeña realmente casi causa una catastrofe..." dijo Tracey

Asi siguieton conversando durante varios minutos...

sin embargo...

A solo 2 Kilometros de ahi

- "Mewtwo, lo sentiste??" dijo la hermosa criatura

- "Si... la energia siquica disminuyo, sin embargo..."

- "Entonces sabes de que se trata verdad?" le pregunto

- "Asi es... la energia siquica normal fue la que disminuyo, pero la negativa esta aumentando. Oh no esto es grave!!!!" exclamo Mewtwo

- "Rapido!!! esos jovenes estan en grave peligro!!! apresurate"

- "Alla vamos!!!"

Y Mewtwo se esforzo mas por llegar aprisa los 2 kilometros que le faltaba por recorrer.

Eso significaba que ya se encontraba en el cerco de policias que impedian el paso...

- "Capitan mire eso!!!" dijo un policia

- "Pero que diablos!!!"

- "Dos extrañas criaturas se dirigen hacia el laboratorio" añadio el mismo policia

- "Y porque dejan esas estelas de energia??"

- "No lo se!!! pero refuerzen la seguridad!!! absolutamente nadie debe pasar de aqui" dio la orden el capitan

Nuestros amigos seguian conversando y se disponian a decidir que iban a hacer con Devileathar

- "Y que hacemos ahora?" pregunto Ash

- "Bueno lo primero es ayudar a los que estan heridos y lastimados, yo llamare a la policia y al equipo del laboratorio" respondio el profesor Oak

- "Yo me encargare de llamar al laboratorio profesor, usted haga lo demas" dijo Tracey

- "De acuerdo, eso haremos"

Pero de pronto los cuatro Devileathars comenzaron a brillar, cada vez con mas frecuencia, como reuniendo energia...

La pequeña Molly se encontraba cerca del lugar... y fue a curiosear a ver como era Devileathar de mas cerca mientras seguia K.O (aparentemente)... pero.......... DE PRONTO!!!!

- "Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!! papaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

- "Pero que ocurre???" exclamo Ash

Todos los Devileathars emitian chispas y de pronto una descarga electrica impacto a la pequeña Molly... el malvado de Devileathar la electrocuto!!!!

- "MOOOLLY!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Misty grito desesperada

- "MALDITOOOOOOOOO!!! ME LAS PAGARAS!!!" Ash estaba furioso

- "Unos pobres tontos humanos como ustedes deben morir. No entienden absolutamente nada!!!" dijo una voz mas siniestra aun, que provenia de la energia de Devileathar. La energia tenia forma de.... Devileathar!!!!! U

Todos nuestros amigos sintieron mucha angustia y desesperacion... Devileathar tomo la ventaja de esto

- "Ahora mueran!!!! Deeevvvvvvv...."

Cargo una lanza de la vida y la lanzo contra el profesor Oak

- "ABUELO CUIDADOOOOOOO!!!! UMBREON POR FAVOR USA REFLEJO!!!" grito Gary

- "Ummbbb"

Umbreon formo una poderosa barrera, la que por milagro no le hizo daño al Doctor Oak

Devileathar lanzo otra lanza de vida contra Ash

- "Deeeeevvvv...."

Esta lanza de la vida iba tan rapido que Ash no tenia tiempo ni para dar una orden siquiera... pero

- "Scyzor!!! doble equipo y salva Ash!!!"

- "Scyzoooor!!!" obedecio el pokemon tan rapido que apenas si tuvo tiempo para salvar a Ash

- "Gyarados!!! yo te elijo!!!!"

- "Queee??? Misty no lo hagas!!! estas muy mal herida para pelear!!" le grito Ash

La situacion cambio radicalmente, el caos se apodero de nuestros amigos. Estaban desesperados. Increiblemente el duo de entrenadores pokemon que se veia muy seguro, perdieron completamente la calma.

- "Gyarados!! usa furia dragon!!!!"

- "GGrrrrrr!!!"

Gyarados lanzo el mejor ataque de furia dragon que pudiera hacer ese tipo de pokemon... sin embargo este fue repelido facilmente por Devileathar (o al menos lo que se le parecia)

- "Maldita sea!!! quien eres tu???? por que haces esto!!!" le pregunto Ash muy furioso y descontrolado

- "Eres tan cobarde que atacas a los que estan heridos y que no pueden defenderse!!!" le grito tambien Gary

Devileathar solo sonreia, luego respondio

- "Yo soy Devileathar... el autentico, yo soy la maldad."

- "Eso no puede ser cierto!!! Ese pokemon pequeño que esta tirado ahi es Devileathar!!! pero si ese es Devileathar!!! tu no puedes serlo!!!" le grito Tracey

La situacion era confusa, esa energia con forma de Devileathar decia serlo, pero si Devileathar estaba tirado en el suelo... que diablos estaba pasando???

- "Ya me aburrieron las explicaciones" dijo el malvado pokemon (?)

- "Maldito!!! mi hija no puede respirar!!! Ash!!! nuestra hija no puede respirar!!! ese malvado la electrocuto!!!!" Misty estaba fuera de si...

- "Esa mujer sera la primera en morir" dijo Devileathar

Y dicho esto, uso el ataque de anulacion contra Misty

Misty palidecio... nuevamente las lagrimas de desesperacion brotaron de los ojos de Misty

- "(Porque a mi????)" pensaba angustiada

Misty se resigno, definitivamente Devileathar iba a matarla.

la levanto y luego la lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo!!!

- "Y para acabar definitivamente con ella... toma esta lanza de la vida!!!"

Devileathar cargo una lanza de la vida y la disparo contra Misty, su objetivo era dejarla ensartada...

- "Moriras!"

- "MISTYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ash corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para tratar de atrapar a Misty, y asi amortiguar su caida... pero era inutil, iba damasiado rapido....

Nadie quizo ver aquella escena....

pero de pronto.........

... un rayo de energia fue disparado por alguien, provocando una enorme explosion BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

... y posteriormente desviando la lanza de la vida

Pero Misty aun seguia cayendo!!!

sin embargo...

- "Tranquila joven!!! ya te tengo!!"

- "Que? me.... atrapaste???" pregunto una confundida Misty que no podia creer lo que estaba viendo

La hermosa criatura alcanzo a atrapar a Misty antes que cayera pesadamente al suelo. La criatura aleteaba rapidamente con sus pequeñas alitas para tratar de mantener el equilibrio. Una vez que lo consiguio, dejo a Misty en el suelo suavemente...

- "Eso estuvo cerca eh?" le dijo con sus poderes siquicos

Todos observaban con asombro a aquellos 2 personajes que acababan de llegar, no podian creer lo que veian...

- "No puede ser... pero si es!!!" exclamo Gary

- "No puedo creerlo... ese pokemon es........!!!" exclamo tambien Ash

Un enorme pokemon de 2 metros de altura avanzo al frente de todos ellos en forma imponente...

- "Soy Mewtwo.... y he venido a salvarlos"

¿Porque Devileathar aparecio nuevamente? ¿Mewtwo podra derrotarlo? ¿Y quien es esa otra criatura?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bah!!! me deje picado a mi mismo XDDDDD jajaja pero ya escribire el proximo capitulo. Al fin hizo aparicion Mewtwo en forma protagonica, que les parece esto?

He tenido problemas con las imagenes de los fanarts de este fic, asi que como habran notado (si es que han leido los capitulos de nuevo) algunos capitulos tienen imagen y otros no, tratare de arreglar esto en cuanto pueda.

Para los que no entiendan aun, la aparicion del otro pokemon misterioso ya tiene su explicacion, pero todo se esta dando a conocer de a poco.

RESUMEN DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: Las batallas que habian tenido antes eran innecesarias. Es mewtwo quien debe resolver esto. Y finalmente el primero de los 2 pokemon rivales hace aparicion (ya que Devileathar es el segundo). ¿Acaso el solo observara la situacion? Pero al parecer tiene un plan en mente, las cosas ya comienzan a explicarse por si mismas.

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: "Revelaciones"

PRONTO: POKEMON, NEW MASTERS GENERATION. 


	12. Revelaciones

CAPITULO 12: REVELACIONES La aparicion de Angelithar, el pokemon celestial

En el capitulo anterior, Los cuatro Devileathars que atacaban a nuestros amigos fueron derrotados. Tyranitar uso un poderoso ataque demoledor, mientras que Lugia uso 3 ataques seguidos, vista al futuro, zap cannon y Aeroblast. Cuando todos pensaban que la pesadilla habia terminado, el malvado pokemon electrocuto a Molly, dejandola sin respiracion y a punto de morir. Misty tambien estaba a punto de morir cuando en ese momento, dos pokemon aparecen en el terreno de batalla dispuestos a poner orden, uno de ellos es Mewtwo y el segundo... quien sera?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Soy Mewtwo.... y he venido a salvarlos"

Mewtwo demostraba una seguridad en si mismo que asombraba a todos. No parecia tener algun tipo de poder especial que pudiera hacer frente a ese pokemon malvado.

- "Pero si es.... Mewtwo!!!" exclamo Ash

- "Asi es, y si no me equivoco es el mismo Mewtwo al que nos enfrentamos en aquella oportunidad" dijo Gary

- � "Pues claro que soy el mismo!!! soy el unico en mi especie!!!" le regaño Mewtwo, con sus poderes siquicos hablandole

- U "Uuupps!! es cierto"

Parecia ironico, Molly a punto de morir y ellos teniendo una conversacion

De pronto Misty recordo...

- "Oh no!!! Molly, hay que hacer algo!!! Molly no puede respirar!!! Mi linda Molly" lloro

- "Yo me encargo de ella" dijo la criatura

Sin embargo, con una calma sorprendente, la criatura que acompañaba a Mewtwo se acerco a Molly, y con unos poderes misticos que salian de sus antenitas, emitio unos brillitos que rodearon el cuerpo de la pequeña Molly... a los pocos segundos Molly tosio y comenzo a respirar nuevamente

- "Cof cof cof!! Aayyy... que paso? mami? papi?"

- "Hola pequeña amiguita"

- "Ooohhh... que lindo eres!! gracias" le dijo Molly

La criatura le sonrio.

Devileathar solo observaba...

- "Molly!!! hija mia!! estas bien? estas segura?" le dijo Misty muy asombrada

- "Si mamaaa!!!" le dijo la pequeña muy contenta

Misty se puso en pie para ir a abrazar a Molly, pero con todas sus heridas se quejaba del dolor... especialmente el dolor que cada vez se hacia mas grande en su abdomen...

- "(Ohh... no, parece que...)" penso Misty apenada

Sin embargo la criatura se acerco a ella, puso su pequeña mano en el abdomen de Misty y luego le dijo

- "No te preocupes, esta muy bien"

Dicho esto tambien uso sus poderes misticos y rodeando de brillitos, curo a Misty de sus heridas

- "No puede ser!!! ya.... ya no me duele nada!!!" dijo asombrada

El resto no podia creer lo que veia: Una criatura muy parecida a Devileathar, pero de colores brillantes, al contrario del pokemon maligno que era de colores oscuros. Sin duda era muy parecido, tambien tenia pequeñas patitas, pero sus articulaciones no terminaban en puntas de espinas. Tenia una pequeñas alitas pero mas parecidas a las de un angel, sus antenitas terminaban en circulos... para al modo de ver de nuestros amigos, era mucho mas bonito que Devileathar

- "Pero porque me miran asi?"

- "Es que... nunca habiamos visto a alguien como tu"

Mientras lo observaban, la criatura comenzo a curar a los que estaban heridos, la primera en ser atendida fue Sabrina. Al cabo de pocos segundos, Sabrina despertaba

- "Pero que?.... ooohh!!!!!" Sabrina creyo comprender lo que estaba viendo.

Les curo el resto de sus heridas a nuestros amigos y a los pokemon y ya todos pudieron ver mas de cerca a dicha criatura...

- "Quien eres tu?" le preguntaron nuestros amigos

- "Ja! si se creen tan listos pues ya debieran saberlo humanos estupidos!!" les respondio Devileathar, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba

- "Como?" dijo Jeanette

- "Soy un pokemon..." les respondio la criatura

- "Que?? tu eres un pokemon?" le pregunto Delia

- "Pero que clase de pokemon es?" se pregunto Ash

Sabrina comenzo a recordar las escrituras de aquella tablilla y la tabla de transcripcion del antiguo libro...

- "Este debe ser el otro pokemon rival de aquella antigua civilizacion... pero la tabla de transcripcion estaba borrosa y solo podian descrifrarse la letra A y la G, que eran la primera y tercera letra respectivamente... pero no entiendo que.. un momento, Devil, Devileathar... entonces... ya lo tengo!!" dijo Sabrina

Tracey y el Doctor Oak tambien trataban de adivinar el nombre

- "Creo que ya se como se llama!!! si el segundo pokemon se llama Devileathar, entonces este se llama..." exclamo Tracey

- "Ya lo descubrieron verdad?"

Devileathar le hablo al pokemon

- "Asi que nos volvemos a enfrentar, Angelithar"

- "Queeee?????" exclamaron todos

- "Si... eso es!!! amigos, este pokemon es Angelithar!!" dijo Tracey

- "Que? Angelithar????" exclamaron todos

Con todo el alboroto nadie se habia dado cuenta en lo facil que era el nombre: AnGelithar, la primera letra era la A y la tercera la G.

- "Eso es!!! Angelithar, el pokemon angel. Antiguas civilizaciones acostumbraban a venerarlo y lo simbolizaban como una divinidad. Habiamos investigado casi todo acerca de el pero como no me imagine antes el nombre?" dijo el Doctor Oak

- "Asi es amigos, mi nombre es Angelithar"

La criatura ahora se dirigio a Devileathar cambiando su cara ahora muy seria y en tono desafiante

Devileathar le dijo...

- "Seas bienvenido Angelithar, has venido a desafiarme otra vez?"

- "No has cambiado en nada Devileathar, nuestra batalla de aquella epoca vuelve a renacer"

- "Aquella vez ganaste solo porque mis amos dejaron de creer en mi. Pero esta vez no necesito a nadie!! te derrotare por mis propios medios" le respondio

- "No es con el con quien tienes que pelear Devileathar. Enfrentate conmigo!!" le dijo Mewtwo

- "Vaya!! otro mas al que derrotare"

- "No creas que sera tan facil" le respondio Mewtwo

- "Eres un tonto, debiste haber dejado que te controlara. Debiste haber aceptado tu destino" le dijo Devileathar

- "No dejare que nadie controle mi destino, ni siquiera un pokemon de otra dimension como tu"

Nuestros amigos no entendian muy bien de lo que estaban hablando

- "Oigan a que se refieren con eso de que es un pokemon de otra dimension?" pregunto Ash

- "La verdad no lo se, y no creo que sea por el simple hecho de sean unos pokemon desconocidos para nosotros y que nunca hayamos visto" respondio Gary

- "Profesor Oak, es esto a lo que se referia?" le pregunto Brock

- "No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que si. El estudio que hicimos hasta hace 3 dias estaba centrado principalmente en Angelithar" respondio

- "Sin embargo se estan refiriendo a otra dimension. Esto puede estar relacionado con los ataques que no pudimos estudiar de Angelithar" agrego Tracey

- "Puede ser. La referencia a otra dimension puede estar de alguna manera relacionada al caracter de divinidad que esa antigua civilizacion le atribuia a esos pokemon" respondio el profesor Oak

- "Pero si son pokemon como cualquier otro!! no veo el porque sean tan especiales por el hecho de ser nuevos. De ser asi entonces hubieramos pensado lo mismo cuando vimos por primera vez los pokemon nuevos cuando creiamos que eran solo 150. Entonces hubieramos pensado que chikorita era una divinidad, que sunflora tambien lo era y asi con pokemon que no era ninguno de los 150 que inicialmente conociamos" dijo Misty

- "Es cierto, pero esto es un poco diferente. Dime Misty, que pokemon es capaz de cambiar su comportamiento solo con rodearse de las influencias positivas o negativas que pudieran existir a su alrededor?" le pregunto el profesor

- "Pues no... creo que ninguno. Si bien el equipo rocket hacia maldades, pero Weezing, Arbok, Victrebell, Woobuffett, Meowth y Lickitung eran intrinsicamente buenos. Solo obedecian a sus entrenadores... � si es que se les podia llamar asi a esos ridiculos" recordo Misty

- "Asi es... ademas lo mismo ocurria con esos Tentacruel que obedecian a ese malvado pirata en el archipielago naranja" recordo Ash

- "Asi es!! lo ven? esa caracteristica de cambio de comportamiento es propia de estos dos... eh?? pero... estos dos?"

El Doctor Oak recordo algo MUY importante

- "Que le ocurre profesor?" pregunto Ash

- "No es nada Ash... despues lo discutiremos" respondio

Sabrina se unio a la discucion

- "El secreto que encierran estos pokemon no es muy dificil de descubrir, creo yo. Debido a que con lo que estamos tratando se trata directamente de acuerdo con las costumbres de varian de epoca en epoca. Sin embargo, el comportamiento humano es siempre el mismo, por eso los bandos estan claramente definidos. Nosotros debemos decidir nuestro propio destino"

- "A que te refieres Sabrina??" le pregunto Misty

- "Me refiero a que esto es un asunto ni mas ni menos que... celestial"

- "QUUUUEEEEEEE????"

Nuestros amigos jamas habian escuchado algo asi...

- "Tal como lo oyes, no se trata simplemente de ser buenos o malos. Es cuestion de actitud. Estos pokemon representan claramente la luz y la oscuridad. Sin embargo hay algo aun que no logro entender" respondio Sabrina

Sabrina tendria que quedarse con la duda... cuando Mewtwo les dijo

- "Ustedes no tiene nada que hacer en esto!! Angelithar y yo nos encargaremos ahora"

Mewtwo dio un paso al frente y se dirigio en tono desafiante a Devileathar

- "Devileathar!! tendras que enfrentarme a mi"

- "Y que te hace pensar que me derrotaras?"

- "No puedo permitir que les hagas daño a personas inocentes. No eres dueño del destino del mundo. Nadie lo es!!!"

Nuestros amigos pensaban que Mewtwo no podria contra el pokemon malvado, era como todos los otros nada mas

- "Mewtwo no podra contra el. Nosotros ya probamos con ataques siquicos!!!" dijo Ash

- "Pero no entiendo porque ese es Devileathar. Si tu y Gary lo derrotaron!! no entiendo!!" pregunto Delia

- "Tal vez ese no era Devileathar" dijo Jeanette

Angelithar les respondio con un tono serio

- "Los pokemon que ustedes derrotaron efectivamente eran Devileathar. Pero el que va a enfrentar a Mewtwo tambien lo es"

- "A que te refieres??" le pregunto Sabrina

- "Me refiero a que los Devileathars fisicos estan ahi tirados. El que esta volando es una manisfestacion. Es algo dificil de entender, pero si ponen atencion se daran cuenta. Devileathar es un pokemon que representa la oscuridad. Ha absorvido la maldad que lo rodeaba y ahora el odio lo invade. La manifestacion de esa energia se ha reflejado nuevamente en Devileathar. Sin embargo no es cosa solamente de derrotar a Devileathar. En si mismo Devileathar no es malo" les respondio Angelithar

- "Queee??? pero si todos acabamos de ver que hirio gravemente a Misty a la comandante Jenny y a todos los demas" dijo Brock

- "Esos fueron los deseos que poseia la energia negativa, que representan los deseos perversos de quienes rodearon a Devileathar"

Nuestros amigos no entendian nada

- "Y mewtwo tiene posibilidades de ganar?" pregunto Ash, como cambando el tema, como no era mucho lo que podian entender...

- "Eso es algo que Mewtwo por si mismo debe averiguar"

- "Pero entonces si no hay seguridad debes ayudarlo!!" agrego Ash

- "Mi mision aqui es otra. No se preocupen, ya veran que una buena leccion saldra de todo esto" respondio Angelithar

Sabrina trataba de entender algo siquiera

- "No estoy muy segura de esto. Pero al parecer esta es una prueba para Mewtwo... en realidad no solo para el, sino que pudo haber sido para cualquiera. Pero dadas las circuntancias esta vez la prueba es para el. Si Devileathar es un pokemon que se alimenta de la maldad, entonces significa que de alguna manera, no se como, que Angelithar se alimenta de la bondad... y eso lo convierte en un pokemon angel... Acaso??? Acaso... esta es una señal???. Sin embargo el destino no puede ser tan cruel como para que Devileathar siempre sea el malo y Angelithar el bueno, debe haber algo mas aqui!!"

- "Eres muy lista jovencita, pero no te preocupes. Las respuestas iran surgiendo a medida que la batalla transcurra" le respondio Angelithar

La conversacion entre Devileathar y Mewtwo continuaba

- "Que tonto eres, insisto en que debiste haber dejado que te controlara. Tu destino es este!!! tus creadores asi lo han querido!!"

- "Mi destino no es este. Por mi mismo he logrado comprender muchas cosas sin embargo la unica forma de obtener las respuestas que me faltan es peleando contigo" le dijo Mewtwo

- "Bien estas listo? comenzemos cuando tu quieras" le dijo Devileathar

- "Eso es lo que estaba esperando" le contesto Mewtwo

¿Quien sera el ganador de esta batalla? ¿Y todas esas preguntas sin responder... que significan? ¿Y que es lo que piensa hacer Angelithar?

Continuara....

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Uuuufff!! ... este capitulo me costo mucho redactarlo. Espero que los dialogos no los hayan dejado muy confundidos. Despues de tantas peleas (10 para ser exacto), pense que seria bueno incluir un capitulo mas orientado al dialogo que a batallas. Ademas que el fic ya lo ameritaba, despues de todo, habian muchas interrogantes aun. Prometo que las ire despejando despues XDDDDD jajaja.

Como dato curioso, este es el capitulo mas corto que me ha salido hasta ahora XDDDDD.

RESUMEN DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: La batalla entre Mewtwo y Devileathar comienza. ¿Quien sera el ganador? Una de las interrogantes es revelada, pero Mewtwo necesita terminar esta batalla como sea.

El proximo titulo es aquel que le da nombre al fic... no se pierdan el proximo capitulo!!! : "El encuentro con el destino: Devileathar VS Mewtwo."

Nos vemos!!

PRONTO: POKEMON, NEW MASTERS GENERATION 


	13. El encuentro con el destino, Devileathar...

CAPITULO 13: El encuentro con el destino, Devileathar VS Mewtwo.  
La batalla final comienza.

En el capitulo anterior por fin hace aparicion Mewtwo, el pokemon siquico mas poderoso que puede hacer frente a Devileathar. Pero tambien hace aparicion el primero de los pokemon rivales: Angelithar. Mewtwo sabe que debe enfrentar a Devileathar para asi obtener las respuestas que necesita saber acerca de su existencia. De este modo, se da inicio a la parte final de esta historia.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Estas listo? empecemos cuando quieras" le dijo Devileathar

- "Es lo que estaba esperando" respondio Mewtwo

Mewtwo miro a nuestros amigos y les dijo...

- "Esta batalla es mia, asi que llamen a sus pokemon. No intervengan"

Nuestros amigos obedecieron...

- "Gyarados, regresa!!" ordeno Misty, alzando su pokebola y llamando a su pokemon

- "Umbreon, Tyranitar, regresen!!" ordeno tambien Gary a los suyos

- "Raichu, Charizard, Lugia, regresen!!" hizo lo mismo Ash

- "Scizor, regresa!!" ordeno finalmente Tracey a su pokemon

Mewtwo sonrio...

- "Ahora ya no hay nada que nos moleste"

- "Pues entonces... enfrentate a mi y acepta tu destino!! Deeeeevvvv..."

Devileathar puso sus manos hacia adelante y uso un rayo de confusion...

- "Grrrr...."

Mewtwo formo una potente barrera circular en frente de el, y el rayo de confusion paso lado a lado y asi repelio el ataque...

- "Increible!!!" exclamo Gary

- "Repelio muy facilmente el rayo de confusion" observo Tracey

Mewtwo lo miro muy fijamente a Devileathar... tenia que estar muy seguro de lo que iba a ser, puesto que Deviuleathar tenia muchas formas de derrotarlo

- "Bien... ahora es mi turno!!"

Mewtwo se inclino un poco hacia adelante y sus ojos brillaron intensamente.... era un ataque siquico

Sin embargo Devileathar uso agilidad... de modo que asi contraresto el efecto del ataque siquico y aparecio detras de Mewtwo...

- "Sorpresa!!!! Deeevvvv!!!"

Devileathar extendio sus brazos hacia los lados y sus alas tambien. Luego brillaron y comenzaron a salir muchas estrellas (Swift)... y cada una impacto en Mewtwo... PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF!!!

- "Oh no!! Devileathar fue muy astuto, esta usando un ataque de rapidez!!! (Swift)" exclamo Ash

- "Rayos!! debo evadir su ataque" penso Mewtwo tratando de recuperarse

De pronto, como pudo su cuerpo comenzo a brillar y de pronto desaparecio...

- "Uso la teletransportacion!!" dijo Brock

- "Pero donde esta???" Sabrina no lo veia por ningun lado

Devileathar mantenia la guardia...

Mientras tanto Angelithar solo observaba, seguiria observando la situacion al menos hasta bien avanzada la pelea...

- "Espero que Mewtwo resista. Tiene mucho que ganar, pero tambien mucho que perder" pensaba el pokemon angel.

De pronto Mewtwo aparecio cerca de Devileathar y con sus manos formo un triangulo de energia siquica... y la lanzo a Devileathar... PAAAFFF

- "Deeevv.... rayos!!!"

- "Uso un ataque triple (tri-attack)" observo el profesor Oak

Mewtwo logro zafarse con cierta dificultad de Devileathar, pero hizo un ataque muy inteligente...

- "Veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que pense, pero que te hace pensar que me puedes ganar? si solo estas destinado a seguir a tus creadores, porque lo haces?" le pregunto Devileathar

- "Mis creadores solo pensaban en si mismos cuando me crearon y me habian creado solo para el sufrimiento, en usarme como un objeto, pero soy un ser vivo y debo estar en este mundo por alguna razon. A pesar de haber venido al mundo de esa manera tan triste para mi, estoy aqui por alguna razon." le respondio Mewtwo.

- "Bah!! tu estas solo para aceptar tu destino.... y aunque no lo creas... tu destino soy yo... JAJAJAJA, eres mio Mewtwo".

Mewtwo se sorprendio con estas palabras... pero luego le rebatio

- "Entonces tendre que derrotarte, para demostrarte que mi destino me lo formo yo mismo"

Y dicho esto, Mewtwo formo una poderosa bola de energia siquica, y la lanzo a Devileathar

- "No lograras vencerme con eso!!!!! Deeeevvv" le dijo el pokemon maligno tratando de atajar la bola.

Desvio la bola y le lanzo un poderoso rayo a Mewtwo.... causando una gran explosion... BBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

- "Cubranse!!!!" grito Brock

El rayo impacto a Mewtwo, sin embargo al disiparse el polvo levantado, pudieron ver como Mewtwo estaba en realidad en otro lugar

- "Pero como llego ahi tan rapido??" se preguntaba Devileathar

- "Estoy lleno de sorpresas" le respondio Mewtwo

Y dicho esto los ojos de Mewtwo brillaron.. era un ataque de hipnosis

- "Ooohhh... nooo... z Z z Z z Z"

Devileathar se durmio

Mewtwo ya casi habia asegurado la pelea, cuando se dispuso a usar un ataque de come sueños

El ataque de come sueños comenzo a causar mucho daño... sin embargo Sabrina lo interrumpio mientras atacaba, era necesario aprovechar la ocasion para averiguar algunas cosas...

- "Espera Mewtwo!!"

- "Pero porque me interrumpes?"

- "Es necesario averiguar el porque de la existencia de este pokemon"

Los demas estuvieron de acuerdo, sobre todo el profesor Oak, quien deseaba profundizar aun mas en este asunto...

- "Es cierto Mewtwo, por favor, debemos averiguar que es lo que se propone" le dijo el Doctor Oak.

- "De acuerdo, y que sugieren?" pregunto el pokemon de 2 metros.

Ash respondio por los demas

- "Si estan interesados en averiguar sus pensamientos... que tal si usas un ataque de pesadillas?, eso tal vez haga que sus pensamientos surgan a la luz"

- "Es verdad, puede que resulte"

Ash le dijo a Mewtwo que usara ataque de pesadillas

- "Mewtwo usa pesadillas!!"

Mewtwo lanzo un brillo por sus ojos y una sombra como que envolvio a Devileathar, era un ataque de pesadillas.

El ataque de pesadillas hizo que Devileathar comenzara a manifestar muy malos recuerdos, y estos comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Devileathar!!!

De pronto ante Mewtwo aparecio algo sin forma, compuesto de las sombras que salian del cuerpo de Devileathar

- "Me has descubierto Mewtwo... ahora tendras que venir conmigo!!! tu alma me pertenece!!!!" dijo aquella cosa con una voz espantosa

Todos estaban absolutamente estupefactos al ver esa cosa sin forma

- "Pero que es eso!!!!????" exclamo Tracey

- "No puedo creer lo que veo!!" exclamo tambien Gary

- "Que es lo que quieres de mi?? no te pertenezco para nada" le dijo Mewtwo

Angelithar por su parte sabia lo que venia, ahora Mewtwo deberia demostrar si realmente estaba preparado para su mayor temor

La cosa sin forma ataco a Mewtwo... causandole gran daño

- "Aaagggg... quien eres!!!"

- "Tu peor pesadilla.........." y despues la cosa sin forma de nuevo volvio a Devileathar, haciendo que se despertara

- "Quien era esa cosa que estaba dentro de ti??" le pregunto Mewtwo

- "No se de que hablas, acabare contigo Mewtwo" y de pronto volvio a cambiar la voz a una voz espantosa " y tendras que vivir para siempre aca!!!!!"

Ante estos dichos de Devileathar... Mewtwo intenta un nuevo ataque

- "No puedo dejar que te posesiones de mi... Rayo de confusion!!"

- "Miren... esto se ve dificil, creo que Mewtwo esta equivocando el camino" dijo Angelithar al ver que Mewtwo comenzaba a usar ataques en teoria poderosos...

- "A que te refieres?" le preguntaron todos a Angelithar

Angelithar que observaba la pelea, les explico a los demas

- "Lo que pasa es que Devileathar esta tentando a Mewtwo para que asi caiga ante esas amenazas"

- "Y que puede ocurrir si mewtwo sucumbe?" pregunto Sabrina

- "Si eso pasa Devileathar tendra mas poder y eso le servira para tentar a mas seres vivos de este planeta"

- "Oh no!! eso es terrible...."

Efectivamente, si un ser viviente logra ser "absorbido" por Devileathar, este obtiene mas poder para poder hacer que mas gente caiga en su trampa...

- "Pero dime una cosa Angelithar... eso que vimos que salio de Devileathar. ¿Que es?" le pregunto el profesor Oak

- "Esas eran las verdaderas intenciones de Devileathar. Pero no era Devileathar en verdad quien desea esto..."

Todos se sorprendieron mucho...

- "Que??? de que estas hablando?"

- "Hace mas de mil años, cuando Devileathar y yo nos enfrentamos por ultima vez, antes que ocurriera esa tragedia, El y yo eramos exactamente iguales. Lo que paso es que el fue influenciado por los aldeanos que tenian malos sentimientos... y asi fue como se convirtio en un ser perverso"

Las palabras de Angelithar dejaron muy pensativo al Doctor Oak

- "Eso significa que... ustedes 2 tienen un origen en comun? verdad, dime si no estoy equivocado"

- "No señor, usted no esta equivocado."

- "Lo sabia, eso significa que..."

El Doctor Oak estaba sacando algunas conclusiones que ya venia pensando hace algun rato

Tracey le pregunto al Doctor

- "Profesor Oak, en que esta pensando?"

- "En algo muy importante Tracey, pero te lo explicare despues, una vez que todo esto termine. Estoy seguro que terminara bien..." respondio

Angelithar lo miro y le sonrio

- "Eso es profesor, esa es la clave..."

La batalla continua, pero Mewtwo esta en desventaja

- "Ya me estoy cansando de ti, basura... no se porque intentas proteger a este mundo... si puedes salvate a ti mismo, JAJAJA pero de nada te servira porque me apoderate de TI!!! me apoderare de tu alma y nunca podras escapar"

Devileathar hacia que Mewtwo se desesperara, y lo atacaba tambien

- "No eres mas que un estorbo... Rayo de confusion!!!"

Un potente rayo impacto en mewtwo....

- "Aaahhhgggg"

Los ojos de mewtwo cambiaron su aspecto... estaba confundido

- "Mewtwo!! deja que te ayudemos, no puedes continuar asi" le dijo Gary

Sin embargo Mewtwo no acepto la ayuda, estaba seguro que esta pelea despejaria todas sus dudas

- "Eres un tonto... no aceptaste la ayuda de ese humano, esa sera tu perdicion.. Deeevvv"

Devileathar, una vez mas, usaba las espadas de fuego. El cielo se oscurecio y comenzo a temblar, mientras salian llamaradas desde las grietas en el suelo, sin embargo esta vez era mas peligroso, porque estaba abarcando un area mucho mayor y... nuestros amigos estaban en medio!!!

- "CUIDADO!!! no vayan a caer... esas llamas son mucho mas quemantes que el fuego normal!!!!!! cof cof..." grito Ash alertando a los demas, ademas tosiendo porque salia olor a sulfuro... era el imcomparable olor de azufre

- "No puedo creerlo!!! este pokemon es un demonio!!!" exclamo Brock, asombrado por el increible ambiente que Devileathar creaba a su alrededor

Sin embargo , Mewtwo pensaba

- "(No es posible. El es un ser vivo!!! debo hacer algo por hacerlo regresar!!!)"

Ash y los demas trataban de salir y evitar caer en las grietas...

- "Pidgeot, yo te elijo!!" envio Ash a su pokemon

Tomo a Molly en brazos y le dijo a Misty

- "Misty, sube con Molly en la espalda de Pidgeot y salgan de aqui. Rapido!!! no hay tiempo!!"

- "Pero Ash..." le dijo ella

- "No hay tiempo, yo me las arreglare con Gary, Tracey y Brock" respondio

Ash llamo Delia

- "Mama... sube y no me reclames"

- "Esta bien hijo" le dijo Delia, que a estas alturas ya no se atrevia a debatir nada

Luego Ash le dijo a Pidgeot

- "Pidgeot, se que es mucho peso para ti, pero por favor... saca a Misty, Molly y a mi Mama fuera de aqui, por favor"

- "Pidyoooo..." asintio el pokemon

Pidgeot tomo vuelo con mucha dificultad e hizo un gran esfuerzo por salir de esas llamas, llevandose a los seres queridos de Ash... y afortunadamente lo logro

El profesor Oak y Sabrina decidieron quedarse con el resto...

Mientras, el ataque de espadas de fuego continuaba y golpeaban las llamaradas una a una contra Mewtwo... PAF...

- "(Debo salir de aqui...")

PAF golpeo la segunda...

Cuando iba a golpear la tercera, logro salir de su confusion y elevarse para evadir las llamas

- "Esto no se ha acabado... !!!!"

Y Mewtwo lanzo unas ondas de chirrido tan agudas que nuestros amigos casi se quedan sordos

- "Aahhhgggg... mis oidos!!! siento que van a estallar" se quejaba Ash

- "Aaaayyyyy.... tapense los oidos!!!" gritaba Misty

- "Aayyy mama.... BUAAAAAA" lloraba Molly del dolor

Delia trataba de taparle los oidos a Molly, pero el chirrido era muy persistente. La estrategia de Mewtwo era bajar bastante la defensa de Devileathar...

- "Ahora toma esto!!! Psico rayo!!!!"

Mewtwo lanzo un Psico rayo con todas sus fuerzas... tanto asi que impacto de lleno en Devileathar y le causo gran daño.

- "Aahhhgggg"

Sin embargo, a Devileathar y Angelithar le parecian ataques muy simples como para ganar con eso

- "Ya estoy cansado de tus tontos ataques, acabare contigo AHORA" le dijo el pokemon maligno

Devileathar uso una tecnica especial. Empuño su pequeña mano con garras y lanzo como un golpe de puño, pero era muy especial...

AAAHHHGGGGG

- "Devileathar atrapo a Mewtwo otra vez!!!" exclamaron todos

- "Pero que es lo que lo está sujetando???" observo Brock

- "Parece ser una especie de mano!!" dijo Tracey

Devileathar al empuñar su mano, formo una mano de energia a las espaldas de Mewtwo, y lo atrapo.

- "Ahora Mewtwo esta en problemas, debemos ayudarlo!!!" dijo Ash

- "No Ash, no puedes!!"

Pero Ash no obedecio...

- "Mewtwo es un ser vivo y no puedo permitir que acaben con el. Chicos estan conmigo?"

Misty y Gary fueron los primeros en apoyarlo

- "Por supuesto Ash!!!..."

La ayuda no se hizo esperar...

- "Tyranitar, veee!!!!" ordeno Gary

- "Gyarados, yo te elijo!!!!" ordeno Misty lanzando su pokebola

- "Yo te elijo Lugia!!!! yo te elijo Meganium!!! Raichu!! tu tambien" ordeno finalmente Ash

Las pokebolas se abrieron y aparecieron los pokemon mas poderosos del trio que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a terminar con esta dificil situacion

- "Grrrrrr!!!!!" aparecio Garados

- "Grrrrrr!!!" aparecio Tyranitar

- "Luuuggggg..." aparecio Lugia

- "Meggg... meeeggg" aparecio Meganium

- "Rai raiii"

- "Bien chicos, este es el plan... enviare a Lugia y mientras el pelea, que Gyarados, Tyranitar y Meganium comiencen a cargar el hyper rayo, explosion de fuego y el rayo solar, respectivamente. Con ese super ataque de seguro podremos derrotarlo" dijo Ash

- "Es cierto Ash, pero Mewtwo debe salir de ahi primero" dijo Gary

- "Correcto, por eso es que Lugia lo distraera mientras tanto, para que Mewtwo pueda escapar" dijo Misty

Luego, Ash ordeno a Lugia que volara hacia donde se encontraban Mewtwo y Devileathar...

- "Luuugggg...."

Lugia volo hacia donde estaba Devileathar, que atacaba con esa mano gigantesca de energia a Mewtwo...

- "Tyranitar, Meganium, Gyarados, comienzen a cargar sus rayos... ahora!!!" ordeno Gary al resto de los pokemon...

Los pokemon comenzaron a cargar sendos ataques, con la esperanza de derrotar con ese super ataque a Devileathar...

- "Espero que eso funcione" decia esperanzada Misty

Angelithar, que permanecia en su lugar no aprobaba la accion

- "(No esta correcto lo que hacen, si lo atacan con esa desesperacion lo unico que haran es alimentar a Devileathar, pero no puedo deternlos, porque ellos hacen lo que creen correcto. Es su naturaleza)" pensaba el pokemon angel

- "Con ese ataque de seguro venceran a ese pokemon!!" exclamo Delia

- "La verdad no estoy seguro, Angelithar parece que no esta de acuerdo..." observo Brock

- "Tienes razon, eso se puede comprobar facilmente..." dijo tambien Tracey

Lugia comenzo a volar en circulos alrededor de Devileathar...

- "Si te acercas un centimetro mas, pueden despedirse de su amigo" amenazo Devileathar

Lugia intento razonar con el, haciendo uso de sus poderes siquicos...

- "(Que ganas si lo haces, no tiene sentido que intentes poner en riesgo su vida y la del mundo entero)"

- "Tu callate, tengo el poder suficiente para destruir todo el mundo"

- "(Eso no es cierto, tu poder solo proviene del odio que hay dentro de ti, no tienes el poder para destruir al mundo)"

- "Y tu que sabes de eso, claro que tengo el poder"

- "(Los seres humanos y nosotros los pokemon no tenemos ningun poder destructivo. No tienes esos poderes solo porque eres de otra dimension, sino porque te aprovechas de la desesperacion de los demas, como cual ladron que se aprovecha de la ocacion para robar a su victima)" le dijo Lugia

Angelithar se dio cuenta de algo

- "(Lugia tambien conoce el proposito de Devileathar, creo que tendre que intervenir muy pronto)" penso

Al cabo de algunos minutos, los poderes de Gyarados, Tyranitar y Meganium ya estaban completamente cargados...

- "Lugia, alejate!!!" grito Ash

Lugia obedecio...

- "Ahora chicos!!!!" exclamo nuevamente Ash

Misty fue la primera

- "Gyarados, dispara hiper rayo, ahora!!!" ordeno Misty

- "Grrrrrr...."

- "Tyranitar, explosion de fuego!!!!" ordeno Gary

- "Grrrrr...."

- "Meganium!!! rayo solar ahora!!!!" ordeno Ash

- "Meeeeeeeeeeggggg"

Unos espectaculares rayos fueron disparados por los 3 pokemon de los entrenadores, y como los 3 estaban enfocados para atacar al mismo punto, los rayos se mezclaron formando un solo GRAN rayo que avanzo a GRAN velocidad hacia Devileathar

- "Esto puede ser el fin...." dijo Sabrina

Todos miraban esperanzados en que ese poderoso rayo acabara con Devileathar...

- "Rayos!!! ese rayo podria acabar conmigo... tendre que soltar a este insecto si quiero salvarme y atajar ese ataque!!!" exclamo Devileathar

- "Queeeee??? no puede ser!!!" se sorprendio Angelithar

Todos se sorprendieron...

- "A que te refieres?" le dijo el profesor Oak

- "Ese si es el verdadero Devileathar, en el fondo.... en el fondo, aun tiene salvacion. Entonces tendre que intervenir." explico Angelithar

El rayo se dirigio a Deviuleathar, cada vez mas, y mas... y mas.... y de pronto.............

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!

La explosion y su onda expansiva se extendio varios kilometros....

- "Aahhhh!!! cubranse!!!!!!!" exclamo Ash

- "Mamaaaaa, papaaaaaaaa!!!!" gritaba Molly

Todos se cubrian entre si, pero de pronto todos se extrañaban que la explosion no les hiciera daño...

- "Que ocurre aqui?" se preguntaron todos

- "Pero si es!!!" observo Tracey

Frente a ellos estaban Angelithar y Mewtwo formando una poderosa barrera, protegiendolos a todos

- "Mewtwo, y tu no estabas siendo atacado por Devileathar?" le pregunto Ash

- "Devileathar me solto justo cuando el rayo iba a impactarlo... aun tenemos esperanzas"

- "Bien hecho Mewtwo..." le dijo Angelithar

La explosion comenzo a declinar, se levanto una gran cantidad de polvo y creyeron que todo habia terminado... pero....

- "Pero como!!!! los rayos!! que es esa bola de energia??? los rayos aun estan ahi?" exclamo Gary

Devileathar atajo los rayos con su pequeña mano, nadie podia creer que pudiera bloquear ese ataque tan poderoso...

- "No es posible... la bola de energia sigue ahi!!!!" exclamo Ash

- "Lo sabia... su desesperacion hizo que Devileathar saliera favorecido, esa no es manera de atacarlo." dijo Angelithar

- "A que te refieres?" le pregunto Misty

- "Que ustedes lo estaban haciendo bien cuando pelearon juntos, esa persona llamada Ash y el otro llamado Gary lo estaban haciendo bien, pero perdieron la calma y ahora Devileathar ha tomado las cosas a su favor. Ahora es Mewtwo quien intenta salir salir de esto sin desesperarse" explico Angelithar

- "Ahora que ocurrira?" pregunto Jeanette

- "Pues que Devileathar tratara de acabar con nosotros ahora mismo" explico Mewtwo...

Esto dejo como piedra a todos... Mewtwo tenia razon

Mewtwo los miro a todos con una leve sonrisa y con su mano es señal de aprobacion... luego volo hacia Devileathar

- "Que va a hacer Mewtwo?" pregunto Sabrina

- "Oh no!! acaso va a sacrificarse???" exclamo Misty

- "Tranquilos!!! estoy seguro que Mewtwo estara bien" dijo Ash muy serio

La escena era tensa... Mewtwo algo tenia en mente

- "Vamos Devileathar, no has podido acabar conmigo a pesar que me has atacado fuertemente, no puedes acabar conmigo"

- "Acabare contigo ahora mismo!!! tomaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

Devileathar levanto su mano y lanzo era enorme bola de energia hacia Mewtwo...

- "Mewtwo!!!! cuidadooooooooooo!!!!" exclamaron todos

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la bola hizo explosion..... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La bola exploto con una destruccion devastadora...

- "Mewtwoooo!!! noooooooo!!!!" exclamaron todos

- "No puede ser!!! ya no puedo percibir la energia siquica de Mewtwo." dijo Sabrina

- "Acaso Mewtwo ha..... ?" pregunto Delia

- uu "Creo que si... " se lamento Sabrina

Angelithar finalmente decidio intervenir...

- "Bien Devileathar, supuestamente has acabado con Mewtwo, pero ahora que se ha cumplido todo, tendras que enfrentarte a mi. Pero no creas que todo es como parece ser!!!"

- "Jajaja... al fin, nuestra pelea vuelve a renacer. Esta vez si que acabare contigo. Ese mewtwo no tenia nada que ver aqui"

- "Siempre has querido apoderarte del solitario de Devileathar, pero no tienes algo muy importante que si tienen los seres humanos..."

Esto sorprendio a todos...

- U "Queee?? a que se refiere? si esta enfrentando a Devileathar, porque se refiere entonces a Devileathar como en tercera persona?" se extraño Brock

Devileathar ya tenia casi completa ventaja de la situacion, y ahora se disponia a acabar con el ultimo escollo que le quedaba, no sin antes deshacerse de todos...

- "Bien, ahora solo me queda deshacerme de ti"

- "No podras hacerlo...." le dijo Angelithar

Devileathar sabia que seria muy dificil ganarle a Angelithar, asi que penso en un ultimo plan malevolo

- "Veras una prueba de mi poder ahora mismo, veamos... que ocurre si utilizo este ataque!... Involucion!!!!!! Deeeevvvv"

- "Devileathar... no hagas eso!!! esta prohibido interferir con la sucesion de hechos en la tierra!!!" le advirtio Angelithar

Devileathar apunto hacia Raichu...

- "Deeeevvv!!!"

Una luz vertical rodeo a Raichu... la cual se hizo mas brillante, y el pokemon que habia dentro comenzo a encogerse!!!!

Una vez que ceso el brillo, todos quedaron asombrados por lo que vieron...

- "Pika pika???"

- U "Queee??? pikachu otra vez????" se asombro Ash

- "Imposible!!! ningun pokemon puede involucionar!!!" exclamo el Doctor Oak

- uu "Nosotros si podemos hacerlo, pero esta prohibido que lo usemos. La vida debe seguir como esta y por eso no podemos usar ese ataque" explico Angelithar

Devileathar estaba satisfecho, estaba convencido que involucionando a los pokemon, podria reducir sus poderes y asi tener la batalla ganada, pero luego dijo

- "No se porque defiendes a esos humanos, porque no hacemos las cosas mas entretenidas, si nos deshacemos de ellos?"

- "Espera, no te atrevas!!!" le dijo Angelithar

Devileathar miro a nuestros amigos y penso en algo muy oscuro...

- "Porque nos mira de esa forma???" pregunto Misty

- "Creo que..." murmuro Ash

Devileathar termino de mirar al grupo y dijo...

- "Para practicar comenzare mi diversion primero con un blanco pequeño, jejejeje" dijo con una macabra sonrisa

Con su pequeña mano apunto hacia Molly... y de pronto un haz de luz violeta rodeo a Molly, aun sin dañarla, era una luz vertical, todos estaban estupefactos, inmoviles, sin saber que hacer.... que diablos estaba planeando Devileathar?

- "Papaaa... mamaaaaaa!!!" lloraba Molly

- "Maldito pokemon!!! dejala en paz!!!" grito Ash

Sin embargo, Devileathar estaba decidido....

- "Tracey!! este es otro ataque desconocido para nosotros!! de que se trata?" exclamo el profesor Oak

- "No lo se profesor, pero tengo una teoria...."

Tracey no alcanzo a terminar, Devileathar efectuo su ataque

- "No seguiras aqui!!!! Involucion Undimensional!!!"

La luz vertical se intensifico... se hizo muy brillante... y luego se apago

La escena era como para no creerlo.... la pequeña Molly, yacia ahi desmayada, abatida en el suelo... inmovil, sin respirar, sin nada...

- ;; "Molly??? mi pequeña??? nooooo!!!! MOLLYYYY!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Moooooooollyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAA" lloraba amargamente Misty

- ;; "Hija!!! no puede ser.... ese malvado mato a nuestra hija... eres un maldito!!! acabare contigo!!!!!" grito Ash

- "Ya he decidido quien sera mi proximo blanco"

Devileathar apunto hacia Ash... la luz vertical lo rodeo a el ahora...

- ;; "Aaaaaashhh!!! cuidadoooooooo!!!!" grito desesperada Misty al ver que ya lo perdia a el tambien.

Misty corrio lo mas rapido que pudo donde Ash, y se quedo junto a el, y lo tomo de la mano

- "Misty!!!! cuidado, nos atacara a ambos!!!!"

- uu "Si te vas.... me ire contigo!!!" dijo Misty, cerrando los ojos

La luz se intensifico, todos quedaron paralizados al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo...

- "Ash!!!! Misty!!!" grito Deila

La luz se intensifico cada vez mas, y mas... y mas, hasta que finalmente ceso... y ahi estaban...

- "Aaayyy... que sucedio?" dijo Misty, fregandose los ojos, como recuperandose

- "Si, no entiendo que nos paso, pero... AAHHH!!!!! Misty!!!!" se sorprendio Ash

- "Que te pasa Ash?" pregunto Misty, sin darse cuenta aun de lo que pasaba

- OoU "Misty!!! tu cara!!! tu pelo... tu moño de antes... tu cuerpo... toda tu!!!"

Misty miro su cuerpo y como que aun no compredia completamente... hasta que vio a Ash....

- U "AAAAHHHH!!!! Ash!!!! tu.... tu..... tu... que te paso!!!???"

Ash y Misty se miraban el uno al otro y no podian creer lo que veian... ella, con su antiguo moño de su cabello desarreglado, como cuando era una chiquilla, o mas bien, era una chiquilla!!!!!! OoU Ash, con su cara de niño, el mismo cabello despeinado, ambos eran mas pequeños de tamaño, como a la edad de 15 años....

... Ash y Misty habian vuelto a la edad de 15 años!!!!!!!

- "Ash!!! pero... pero... pero.... que nos paso!!!?????" pregunto una confundida Misty

- "No me preguntes a mi!!!!" dijo un no menos confundido Ash

- "Pero es que... este es mi cuerpo cuando tenia 15 años... o acaso tengo 15 años??? pero imposible!!!! si soy madre de una niña de 6 años!!! no puedo tener 15!!!!" exclamo Misty

- "Es cierto, nuestra hija es Molly... no entiendo que rayos!!! dijo Ash

Misty se miro hacia su abdomen y se tocaba... como buscando algo...

- "Que te pasa Misty?" le pregunto Ash

- No... no es nada, pensaba en Molly"

Misty recordo lo que paso momentos antes, y tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y luego se puso a llorar... luego

- "Es cierto... nuestra hija Molly, fue victima de ese monstruo!!! que haremos Ash!!!! estamos perdidos!!! perdimos a nuestra hija!!" dijo muy triste Misty

- "Misty no pierdas la fe, estoy seguro que saldremos de esto" dijo un aun esperanzado Ash

- "Pero como?" pregunto Misty, poniendole atencion

- "Estoy seguro que a nosotros y a Molly nos hizo el mismo ataque, por lo tanto es posible que que si logramos encontrar la manera de regresar, entonces Molly tambien regresara con nosotros" aventuro Ash

Misty recupero la esperanza de ver a su hija nuevamente.

Trataron de ir hacia algun lugar, pero se encontaron en un lugar que para donde miraran era blanco, y el suelo era gris.

Pero los demas estaban muy preocupados y tristes por ver el espectaculo que ahi ocurria

- "Ash, Misty!!! respondan por favor!!!" lloraba Delia

- "Es inutil, los hemos perdido tambien." dijo el Doctor Oak

Ash, Misty y Molly estaban abatidos en el suelo, inmoviles, parecian desmayados pero no mostraban signos de vida

- "No pierdan las esperanzas!!!" les grito Angelithar

Luego volteo hacia Devileathar

- "Bien Devileathar, como querias, podras enfrentarte conmigo"

- "Es lo que estaba esperando, acabare contigo"

Devileathar no perdio el tiempo, ataco a Angelithar con unos rayos que salieron de los ojos...

Pero Angelithar los esquivo facilmente, sin embargo en una forma muy rapida Devileathar ataco con un ataque cuchillada y parecia que Angelithar lo habia recibido. Sin embargo y otra vez, se pudo ver que el pokemon celestial estaba como transparente... habia utilizado el mismo ataque defensivo que Devileathar uso contra Scizor.

- "No puedo creer la velocidad que tiene Angelithar!!! en menos de 2 segundos esquivo esos rayos y el ataque cuchillada" exclamo Tracey

La transparencia de Angelithar comenzo a desvanecerse y despues Angelithar aparecio a las espaldas de Devileathar.

- "Soy mas rapido que tu Devileathar...." dijo Angelithar al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cargar un ataque.

Sera esta la batalla decisiva? Angelithar sera la ultima esperanza? Que ocurrio con Mewtwo? Acaso Mewtwo sera derrotado tan facilmente?

Continuara...

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Siento muchisimo el haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar el fic, pero entre la Uni, y el trabajo y cosas de mi casa no habia tenido nada de tiempo, (y flojera tambien jajaja XDDDD) pero ahora me he decidido a terminar lo que he comenzado. Han entendido algo de los que le paso a Ash, Misty y Molly? y toda una sorpresa lo de raichu no? pero no crean que la rata amarilla.... XDDDDD mejor no digo nada mas....

RESUMEN DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: La batalla entre Mewtwo, Angelithar y Devileathar esta en su fase final. Justamente Mewtwo no ha sido derrotado, y esta lejos de estarlo y desarrolla poderes realmente asombrosos, ajenos a un pokemon de su tipo, pues todo lo que ha ocurrido no es mas que irrealidad. Angelithar finalmente usa sus ataques secretos y Devileathar usa como ultimo recurso un ataque realmente terrible.

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: "El as bajo la manga".

No se lo pierdan!!!

PRONTO: POKEMON, NEW MASTERS GENERATION 


	14. El as bajo la manga

CAPITULO 14: EL AS BAJO LA MANGA Las personas y en este caso los pokemon tambien, pueden usar habilidades insospechadas si se lo proponen.

En el capitulo anterior, la ultima batalla se ha desatado. Mewtwo se enfrenta a Devileathar y aunque al principio parecen estar muy parejos, posteriormente se vuelve aparentemente a favor de Devileathar. Angelithar decide participar en la batalla y esta decidido a terminar su encuentro de hace mil años atras. Sin embargo Ash, Misty y los demas deciden intervenir tambien, pero Devileathar acaba con Ash, Misty y Molly y ya no se saben noticias de ellos. Ash y Misty han caido en un extraño trance y han sufrido una regresion que hace que tengan 15 años otra vez, sin embargo Molly no corre la misma suerte y no se sabe absolutamente nada de ella ¿Que es lo que esta ocurriendo?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Ash, como podremos salir de aqui?" pregunto Misty, con voz de chiquilla, que la hacia sentirse rara

- "No lo se Misty, por mas que caminemos no tenemos un punto de referencia, hacia donde mires es exactamente igual" dijo Ash con su voz de antes, a quien ya se le estaban acabando las ideas

- "No podemos caminar entonces, si caminamos y no encontramos nada, entonces lo que ocurrira despues sera exactamente lo mismo" dijo Misty

- "Eso quiere decir que la solucion no viene por aqui... algo tiene que haber... pero que?" se preguntaba Ash

De pronto una voz familiar les hablo

- "Ash, Misty, no pierdan la fe. Se que dada esta situacion tan angustiandte parece imposible, pero por favor creanme, he encontrado la manera exacta de acabar con todo esto"

- "Esa es la voz de...." dijo Ash, reconociendolo

- "Es Mewtwo!!!, pero donde esta? sabes como sacarnos de aqui?" dijo Misty

- "En realidad no dije que pueda sacarlos de ahi, dije que puedo acabar con TODO esto, con todo lo que ha pasado, desde que ustedes llegaron con la Comandante Jenny hasta ahora mismo. Solucionando el problema de fondo, todo lo demas sera muy facil" respondio Mewtwo

- "Y como sabes eso? tu tambien has caido aqui?" pregunto Ash

- "En realidad no estoy aqui, y la verdad es que ustedes tampoco estan ahi" les respondio

- "De que hablas?" le preguntaron

- "Solo deben tener fe en mi, pero no se los puedo explicar como, porque deben descubrirlo por ustedes mismos. Solo puedo decirles que Devileathar se ha estado alimentando de su temor. Estabas peleando excelentemente bien con esa persona llamada Gary. Pero debido a que perdieron la calma - quien no lo haria - cayeron en la trampa de Devileathar. Solo les pido que confien en mi como no lo han hecho nunca y paciencia tambien"

Ash creyo por un momento entender a lo que Mewtwo se referia. Afortunadamente traspaso esa confianza a Misty.

- "Lo haremos Mewtwo, nosotros esperaremos aqui y tal vez tambien podamos salir por nuestra cuenta"

- "Muchas gracias"

Mewtwo les habia hablado con sus poderes siquicos y de paso averiguo algo mas acerca de Devileathar, algo muy importante en lo mas profundo de el.

La batalla entre Angelithar y Devileathar seguia desarrollandose...

- "Ya te lo dije, soy mas rapido que tu y ahora te lo demostrare"

Angelithar cargo con una sorprendente rapidez un hiper rayo!!! y luego lo descargo BANGGG!!!

- "Aaaaahhhg... pero ese rayo de donde!!!" se quejo Devileathar

El pokemon maligno se quejaba, ese hiper rayo le causo mucho daño..

Sin embargo Devileathar no se dejaria vencer... alzo sus dos brazos y preparo su ataque

- "Veamos que te parecen estas multiples lanzas!!!"

Devileathar cargo una lanza de la vide, y otra, y otra mas, 3 en total

Lanzo las 3 muy rapidamente...

- "A ver como lo evitas!!!"

Sin embargo Angelithar solo le basto incrementar su poder siquico para repeler el ataque

- "Te lo regreso!!!!"

Angelithar cargo... una lanza de la vida tambien!!! pero de color amarillo...

- "Toma esto Devileathar!!!!"

La lanza de la vida apenas fue esquivada por Devileathar, y quedo ensartada lejos de ahi

Algo extraño le pasaba a Devileathar, era extraño que ahora el sintiera lo mismo que sintieron nuestros amigos cuando el estaba en ventaja, sin embargo ahora era Angelithar quien estaba en ventaja....

De pronto, una actitud determinante invadio a Devileathar

- "Si me desespero no ganare esta batalla"

Curiosamente esta actitud incremento su poder, su defensa, sus tecnicas especiales y su velocidad... ahora estaba en igualdad de condiciones que Angelithar

- "Angelithar, te vencere"

A continuacion, utilizo una combinacion de ataques, uso un doble equipo y le golpeo 3 veces... PAF PAAFFF PAAAAAAFFFFF, luego un tri-ataque y finalmente un ataque chirrido que bajo la defensa de Angeleathar...

- "AAhhhggg... eso me dolio, pero creo que esta cerca...." murmuro el pokemon celestial

Sin embargo, la antigua actitud del pokemon malvado se hizo presente otra vez

- "Lanza de la vida!!! Deeeevvvv"

- "Rayos!!! solo puedo hacer una cosa" exclamo Angelithar viendo que era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo...

la lanza de la vida atravezo a Angelithar!!!

- "Ooohhh no!!!! Angelithar recibio de lleno la lanza de la vida" gritaron todos, atonitos viendo como la lanza de la vida estaba ahora de color rojo, prueba de que tomo mas del 75 de la energia de Angelithar

Sin embargo, vieron como Angelithar no estaba derrotado

Quejandose, Angelithar cargo la lanza de la vida de color amarillo

- "Ennngg!!! toma esto!!!!"

La lanza de la vida atravezo a Devileathar esta vez.... cambiando del color amarillo al rojo, y tomando casi toda la energia de Devileathar

La situacion estaba pareja, ambos podian usar casi los mismos ataques

- "Conque puedes usar los mismos ataques que yo, eh? a ver si puedes igualar esto!!!! Deeevvv" le dijo Devileathar

Levanto su mano y utilizo las espadas de fuego, con el consiguiente temblor, oscurecimiento y las llamas rodeadas de sombras

Angelithar esquiva a duras penas el ataque... y luego tambien levanta su mano y dice

- "Espadas de luz!!!!"

Circulos negros aparecieron en el suelo y rayos de luces verticales, del mismo modo como lo hacen las espadas de fuego, aparecieron atacando hacia arriba. Sin duda los ataques eran muy parecidos

Devileathar alcanza a esquivar el ataque a duras penas...

- "Ahhgg... ya veo, conque si puedes usar los mismos ataques que uso yo"

- "Por supuesto, porque tu y yo tenemos el mismo origen"

- "De que hablas? tu no eres igual a mi"

- "Claro que lo somos, solo hemos evolucionado de diferente manera, ademas me encargare yo mismo de sacarte del cuerpo de Devileathar, que lo estas controlando" dijo Angelithar

Esto sorprendio mucho al profesor Oak

- "Que ha dicho? Devileathar esta siendo controlado?"

- "No puedo creerlo profesor, entonces que es lo que lo esta controlando?"

Angelithar les respondio fuertemente

- "Asi es, todo esto que esta ocurriendo es una señal que los humanos deben aprender como conclusion. Ninguno de ustedes debe dejarse engañar por lo que esta dentro de Devileathar. Yo mismo acabare con el"

- "No lo creo" dijo Devileathar con una voz tenebrosa "tu no seras capaz de derrotarme. Acabare contigo del mismo modo que lo hice con Mewtwo"

- "Eso es lo que tu crees..." se escucho una voz

De pronto, desde el fondo de las grietas aparece un aura de color rosado... era Mewtwo, quien surgia de entre las rocas

- "Miren !!! es Mewtwo!!"

Mewtwo no tenia ningun rasguño... algo lo habia salvado

Angelithar le dijo muy seriamente

- "Mewtwo ya ha comprendido la esencia de la existencia en este mundo, por eso nunca podras deshacerte de el de esa manera que pretendes"

- "Que dijiste???" exclamo Devileathar

- "Angelithar, dejame, yo me estoy enfrentando a el" dijo Mewtwo

- "No Mewtwo, tu ya cumpliste, finalmente te sientes feliz y el vacio interior que sentias ya ha desaparecido"

Angelithar se diridio a Devileathar

- "Ya no tiene caso que te resistas... sal de ahi ahora mismo"

Los demas, que aun estaban muy apenados por Ash, Misty y Molly, no entendian nada de lo que ocurria

- "Acaso hay algo mas malvado que Devileathar?" se pregunto Brock

Mewtwo se dirigio a Angelithar

- "Tienes razon Angelithar, ya he encontrado las respuestas que necesitaba, y para darselas a conocer a los humanos solo me queda una cosa mas por hacer: Enfrentar a esa cosa"

- "Estas seguro, Mewtwo?" le pregunto el angel

- "Completamente..." dijo Mewtwo con seguridad

Mewtwo avanzo al frente y le dijo a pokemon malvado

- "Sal de ahi... enfrentate a mi primero si lo que quieres es destruir la tierra"

- "Me tomara solo 10 segundos acabar contigooo!!!!!!" le dijo Devileathar lanzandose al ataque

Mewtwo esquivo rapidamente el ataque de Devileathar, y lo ataco con una embestida PAAAFFF. Luego utilizo la amnesia para incrementar sus defensa especial.

- "Acabare contigo, toma esto Devileathar"

El ataque rapidez fue esta vez el elegido por Mewtwo... no le quito mucha energia, pero Mewtwo sabia lo que hacia...

- "Bola sombra!!! Deeeevvv"

La bola sombra se dirigia con mucha rapidez hacia Mewtwo, pero este estaba tardandose mucho en decidir que hacer....

- "Mewtwo, usa el doble equipo tu tambien y sal de ahi" le grito Brock, a modo de sugerencia

Mewtwo acepto la sugerencia y uso el doble equipo, aumentando su velocidad

Todos respiraron aliviados, Mewtwo era muy lento aun, pero esto ponia las cosas mas parejas...

Sin embargo Devileathar queria a toda costa acabar con Mewtwo

- "Porque rayos regresaste, porque no dejaste que te controlara, porque no aceptaste tu destino??? como es que mi ataque no te hizo nada!!!!"

Mewtwo cerro los ojos y le dijo con un tono muy calmado

- "Quieres que te lo diga? pues bien... escucha con atencion: No podras acabar conmigo por muchas razones, una de ellas es que en realidad no eres tu quien me ataca ni quieres eliminarme, en realidad eres un pokemon que siente lo mismo que todos los demas, bondadoso y fiel a un entrenador por naturaleza. Dices que nos odias a todos y que quieres destruir al mundo a toda costa, quieres absorverme a mi y que acepte mi destino, que no tiene caso que siga viviendo, pero eso no es verdad!!! he descubierto mi proposito y se porque he sobrevivido hasta ahora: Simplemente porque porque soy un ser vivo, estoy aqui para compartir con mis semejantes y tal vez serle util a las criaturas de este mundo. No acepto el destino que me proponias porque sencillamente me aferro a los deseos de vivir, esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo. Al igual que yo, vives con un vacio interior muy grande porque no has recibido afecto, pero solo te la pasas lamentandote y nos has odiado a todos. En cambio mis deseos de vivir son lo mas preciado de la existencia y es por eso que los seres humanos siempre han comprendido esto. Esos deseos de vivir son lo que me han mantenido vivo. Como resultado de todo ese odio y rencor acumulado te convertiste en Devileathar, pero eso no es lo malo... lo malo es......"

Todos estaban expectantes

- "Lo malo es.... es.... eres tu... criatura perversa que estas dentro de Devileathar!!!! te sacare de ahi como sea!!!!"

Mewtwo se lanzo al ataque, con una serie de ataques siquicos

Los demas no podian creer lo que acababan de escuchar, todo esto era sorprendente

Devileathar decidio incrementar su velocidad. multiples imagenes aparecieron de el...

- "Deeevv.. ahora que use este doble equipo aunque quieras no podras escapar de mi"

Mewtwo tenia una gran sorpresa para Devileathar... con sus manos sono sus palmas 2 veces y sus ojos brillaron....

Mewtwo tambien uso el doble equipo

Devileathar iba a atacar a Mewtwo con otra bola sombra... sin embargo... multiples imagenes de Devileathar aparecieron de nuevo!!! Mewtwo uso el doble equipo otra vez

- "Que? doble equipo de nuevo????" exclamo el pokemon malvado

- "Ya entiendo!!! Mewtwo uso el ataque de Otra vez, ahora Devileathar solo podra usar ese ataque, el doble equipo, genial!!! ahora no podra hacer nada mas que aumentar su velocidad" exclamo Tracey

Devileathar estaba en serios problemas, penso en huir pero...

- "Se acabaron los juegos!!!"

Mewtwo uso el ataque de hipnosis y durmio a Devileathar

- "Perfecto!! esta dormido!!" exclamo Sabrina

Luego uso el ataque de pesadillas y finalmente un rayo de confusion...

- "Deeeevvvv!!!! AAggghhhhhhh"

- "Miren!! el ataque de pesadillas y el rayo de confusion estan causando estragos en Devileathar" dijo Brock

Angelithar se acerco a Mewtwo

- "Bien hecho Mewtwo"

- "Solo un poco mas y veremos a esa criatura"

Las pesadillas y la confusion hacian sentirse tan mal a Devileathar que de pronto, comenzo a brillar... cada vez mas... y los rayos de los brillos comenzaron a juntarse en un solo lugar.... finalmente...

- "Aaahhgggggg.... ah ah ah"

la cosa sin forma finalmente abandono el cuerpo de Devileathar, y este comenzo a caer... pero a mitad de camino, Devileathar abre sus ojos rojos y comienza a aletear para evitar golpearse en el suelo

- "Que paso? recuerdo que la ultima vez peleaba con Angelithar pero.... y mis amos? donde estan?"

- "Tus amos, que eran tus entrenadores, perecieron al igual que los mios en el terremoto que destruyo la antigua ciudad que quedaba cerca de la ciudad en esta epoca" le dijo Angelithar

- "Perecieron?"

- "Asi es Devileathar y lo cierto es que durante varios centenares de años estuviste poseido por la maldad que habitaba en ti"

Devileathar mostraba mucha tristeza, durante todos estos años no habia experimentado nada mas que sufrimiento... pero de pronto, la voz mas tenebrosa de todas hablo

- "Ustedes pobres ilusos estan condenados a aceptar el destino de este mundo... todos moriran!!! asi que hagan lo que les plazca!!!"

La criatura verdaderamente perversa permanecia alli en forma de bola oscura, solo Mewtwo, Angelithar y Devileathar - ya salvado - sabian de que se trataba

- "Pero que es esa cosa!!!" exclamo Gary

Angelithar les explico

- "Esa cosa, es lo que verdaderamente ha estado afectando a Devileathar y que intento corromper a Mewtwo. Esa cosa, el es conjunto de toda la maldad que existe en la tierra y encierra los sentimientos mas perversos que las peores personas pueden desarrollar. Dicha cosa, no solo entiera la maldad de la tierra en la epoca actual, sino que a traves de toda la historia. Nuestra civilizacion, de donde venimos, estaba dividida por las personas que estaba apegada a su religion mientras que la otra se corrompio totalmente, Devileathar y yo tenemos el mismo origen, pero el pobre de Devileathar tuvo la mala suerte de ser influenciado por toda la maldad que reino en ese grupo de la poblacion, y dicha maldad se apodero de el una vez que termino nuestra batalla pokemon. Como esa maldad eran los mas malos sentimientos de esas personas, estos fueron creciendo cada vez mas, aumentando su sed de venganza. Sin embargo, hemos logrado sacar esa maldad afuera..."

Angelithar fue interrumpido por Devileathar

- "....Han logrado sacar esa maldad afuera, porque aun dentro de mi existia el deseo de vivir, esa pequeña esperanza fue la que logro que los ataques de Mewtwo pudieran tener efecto sobre esa maldad que finalmente logro salir de mi..."

La cosa malvada hablo

- "Son unos bastardos!!! no puedo creer que hayan descubierto mi secreto."

- "Tus planes se han acabado, malvado, yo mismo me encargare de ti" le dijo Mewtwo

Los demas estaban aun sorprendidos...

- "Quiere decir que...." dijo Delia

- "Quiere decir que esa bola oscura es ni mas ni menos que toda la maldad del mundo, que estaba acumulada en Devileathar y que ahora se vuelve contra el mundo, pues esta proviene del mundo" explico Sabrina

La bola oscura, extendio como tentaculos de energia, atacando a Mewtwo, Angelithar y Devileathar...

- "Esquivenlos!!" dijo Angelithar

Los otros 2 pokemon apenas podian esquivar esos como brazos de energia oscura

- "Como esquivamos esa energia que proviene de la bola de maldad? ni siquiera nos deja acercarnos" dijo Mewtwo

Los otros 2 pokemon no se les ocurria nada...

- "Ash, ya no puedo estar mas aqui, no se como pero tengo que ir a buscar a Molly!!" dijo Misty, quien ya empezaba a impacientarse

- "Lo se Misty, pero no podemos salir asi nada mas, estamos en una especie de dimension extraña, en la cual tendra que ocurrir algo muy especial para que podamos salir de aqui" respondio Ash

Ash estaba ahi sentado, tratando de pensar en alguna idea, pero nada se le ocurria. Como maestro pokemon se le venian a la mente los recuerdos de las ultimas batallas contra Devileathar y tratando de descubrir porque nadie pudo derrotarlo.

- "Misty?"

- "Si Ash?"

- "Tu batalla con pikachu contra Devileathar fue muy dura verdad?"

- "Asi es, Pikachu hizo sus mejores esfuerzos, incluso decidio evolucionar en Raichu" respondio Misty

- "Y supongo que en cierta forma al principio los ataques hacian efecto verdad?"

- "Si asi es... pero... despues"

Misty temblaba al recordar los fuertes golpes con que Devilathar la ataco...

- "Ese pokemon casi me mata... y tambien casi...."

Ash la interrumpio...

- "Y ahi fue cuando la situacion se volvio en tu contra verdad?"

- "Asi es..."

- "Mmmm... ya veo..."

- "Por que me preguntas eso Ash?"

- "Espera... luego Brock se enfrento con el verdad?"

- "Asi es, tenia para ganar pero Devileathar paralizo a su houndour"

- "Mmmm... y supongo que paso lo mismo con Tracey, Sabrina y Jeannette, verdad?"

- "Si... Tracey tenia en jaque a Devileathar pero al final no pudo derrotarlo, Jeannette tambien tenia casi vencido a Devileathar pero al final la invadio el miedo igual que a mi y finalmente fue vencida, y a Sabrina Devileathar se le fue encima y casi la mata tambien..." respondio Misty

Ash repasaba cada respuesta de Misty

- "Y Gary y yo teniamos vencido a Devileathar, hasta que el muy tramposo ataco al profesor Oak y a Molly.... mmmm, entonces...."

El panorama se aclaro para Ash....

- "Entonces... ya lo tengo Misty!!! ya se porque nadie de nosotros pudo derrotarlo"

- "A que te refieres Ash?"

- "Pues que ninguno de nosotros pudo derrotarlo porque todos caimos en la desesperacion. La desesperacion lleva al miedo, no es malo tener miedo pero en este caso se volvio en nuestra contra porque Devileathar se alimenta de la maldad. Con razon Mewtwo nunca cayo en la trampa de Devileathar y mucho menos Angelithar. Ellos siguieron apegados a la esperanza y por eso Devileathar no puede ganarles"

- "Tienes razon!!! pero entonces... como le hacemos para salir de aqui??" se pregunto Misty

- "Bueno, aqui donde estamos no es otra cosa sino un ataque de Devileathar"

- "Pero nosotros no somos pokemon!! no podemos hacer un ataque para revertir esto!!"

- "Lo se, pero si podemos hacer lo que no hicimos durante las batallas..." explico Ash

- "Te refieres a... tener fe?"

- "Asi es"

- "Pero como quieres que tenga fe y me tranquilice en un momento como este!!!!!!!! Molly quizas este muerta!!!!! no tenemos idea de donde esta!!!!!!!!!.... Molly!!! donde esta mi hija!!!!" lloraba Misty

- "Misty!!! tienes que hacerlo!!! hazlo por Molly... quieres ver a Molly y a nuestros amigos otra vez?? pues solo te pido que confies un poco en mi que esto va a resultar, confianza en que lo que nos dijo Mewtwo es cierto y confianza en que.... saldremos de aqui" le dijo Ash, con una determinacion asombrosa

Misty, al ver tanta firmeza en las palabras de Ash, se limpio las lagrimas, y tomo las manos de Ash... luego le dijo

- "Esta bien Ash... confiare en ti... se que puedo confiar en ti, y en los demas"

Tomados de las manos, Ash y Misty cerraron sus ojos... y Misty pensaba

- "Estare siempre con Ash, quiero ver a mi hija... aunque sea una vez, se que Molly estara bien... volvere a ver a mi hija, quiero ver a mis amigos.... quiero..................."

Una luz brillo en los corazones de ambos........

Delia intentaba sin exito reanimar los cuerpos de Ash, Misty y Molly

- "Es inutil... no puedo creer que ellos........"

Brock tambien miraba a sus mas cercanos amigos como no respondian a los primeros auxilios...

Sin embargo...

- "Vamos Ash!!! Misty!!!" dijo de pronto Brock... sin saber porque, pero de pronto tuvo esa sensacion de seguridad

Delia tambien sintio lo mismo...

- "Hijo mio... Misty.... vengan!!" dijo Delia con los ojos cerrados....

La batalla continuaba

- "No puedo creer que nuestros ataques no le hagan nada, ni siquiera podemos acercarnos..." dijo Mewtwo

Los tentaculos de energia atacaron fuertemente a Mewtwo...

- "Aaahhhhhgggg!!!"

- "Mewtwo!!!! no lo hagas!!" le grito Angelithar

Mewtwo recordo lo que debia hacer

- "Pero no me dare por vencido..."

De inmediato los tentaculos no siguieron atacandolo....

Devileathar, sentia que todo esto era su culpa, asi que decidio hacer algo alocado...

- "Atacare en picada, de frente a el... mientras ustedes lo atacan"

- "No Devileathar, no necesitamos que nadie se sacrifique" le dijo Mewtwo

- "Aqui voy...."

Devileathar aumento su velocidad y preparo una super embestida

- "Devileathar noooo!!!!" exclamo Angelithar

Los ojos de Delia seguian cerrados, y tambien una luz brillo en su pecho, a la altura de su corazon

- "Mi hijo y Misty volveran!!"

Brock finalmente sintio que su confianza habia llegado al maximo...

- "Eso es Ash!!!" dijo con su mano empuñada, en señal de aprobacion con su pulgar

Y de pronto.... los parpados de Ash y Misty comenzaron a moverse, como quien despierta cuando le llega la luz del sol en la cara...

- "Mmmm... aayyy... que, que sucedio...?" dijo Misty, abriendo sus ojos...

- "Auuu... vaya por fin salimos, hola mama!!" dijo Ash abriendo sus ojos tambien

- "Hijo, gracias al cielo estan bien!!!" exclamo Delia muy emocionada

Todos voltearon a ver... por fin Ash y Misty habian despertado

- "Ash, Misty!!! jajaja!!!! eso es amigos!!! por fin estan de vuelta!!!" dijo Brock muy contento

- "Se encuentran bien?" pregunto Tracey

- "Si, estamos bien" dijo Ash

- "Oye Ash, que bueno que volvieron, nos tenian preocupados" dijo Gary

- "Me alegro que esten de vuelta" dijo tambien Sabrina

Jeannete solo miraba emocionada la escena, luego le dijo a Brock

- "Estabas seguro que volverian, verdad?"

- "Asi es Jeannette, sabia que se pondrian bien!!" respondio Brock

Todos, estaban muy alegres porque Ash y Misty, habian despertado, pero Molly, aun seguia tendida en el suelo...

- "Molly....." murmuraron Delia y Misty, mirando con tristeza a Molly, pero luego Misty tomo de una mano a Delia, y puso una cara de determinacion y seguridad, que traspaso a Delia...

- "Si Misty!! Molly volvera tambien" dijo Delia con seguridad

- "Que bueno que estan de vuelta muchachos, miren hacia alla" les dijo el Doctor Oak...

Ash observo a lo lejos que una cosa redonda oscura atacaba y peleaba contra Mewtwo, Angelithar y Devileathar...

- "Ooohhh... Pero que trata de hacer Devileathar???"

El profesor Oak explico a Ash rapidamente lo que habia ocurrido con Devileathar y como aparecio esa bola oscura...

- "Debo intervenir...."

Dejando todas las felicitaciones de lado pues habia que actuar rapido, Ash corrio rapidamente hacia donde ocurria la batalla...

Devileathar seguia en picada tratando de atacar a esa bola....

La bola oscura les dijo a todos...

- "Destruire este lugar por completo....!!!"

La bola oscura comenzo a brillar... y se vio como los tentaculos de energia oscura comenzaron a expandirse a todas partes....

- "Esa bola quiere acabar con todo!!! creo que destruira el lugar con esos brazos de energia maligna y luego explotara!!!!" exclamo Mewtwo

- "Devileathar vuelve aqui!!!" dijo Angelithar

Pero de pronto...

- "Lugia!!! yo te elijo!!!" dijo Ash lanzando una de sus pokebolas...

De ente rayos aparecio Lugia...

- "Luuuggg"

- "Lugia, embestida contra Devileathar!!!!"

Lugia obedecio...y le dio una fuerte embestida a Devileathar... sacandolo de trayectoria y evitando que siguiera avanzando... PPAAAFFF

- "(No lograras nada si te sacrificas, sera mejor que evitemos que esa gran explosion ocurra)" le dijo Lugia con sus poderes siquicos

Devileathar comprendio que no serviria de nada, se mantuvo en su posicion, mientras los demas hacian lo mismo....

Como podran Mewtwo, Angelithar, Devileathar y Lugia evitar que esa gran catastrofe destruya el lugar y el mundo? Lograra despertar Molly?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Siento haberme tardado tanto... entre el trabajo, y la uni (y la flojera tambien XDDD) poco tiempo me queda. Espero que la historia los mantenga enganchados aunque sea un poquito, las cosas ya se estan poniendo en orden, y solo quedan 2 cosas por concluirse en el fic (lo acabo de decir al final no? :P jajaja. Bueno, el capitulo me quedo un poco cursi esta vez, es un poco raro que escriba cursilerias XD no es que lo encuentre malo, es solo que no me siento comodo XDDDD, pero en todo caso, esto es tipico que las cosas se resuelvan de una manera magica (o cursi) XDDDDDDDD y en este fic no iba a ser la excepcion... asi que ese era el porque nadie podia ganarle a Devileathar... vaya idea que se me ocurrio XDDD.

RESUMEN DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: El desenlace ya se acerca, una combinacion de poderes logra el milagro, pero no son precisamente los ataques los que acaban con la amenaza. Cada pokemon da lo mejor de si para que prevalezca el orden natural de las cosas.... y Molly despierta de una manera muy particular.

No se pierdan el proximo y quizas.... ULTIMO capitulo de este fic: LOS 7 ELEMENTOS DE LA ESPERANZA.

Nos vemos!!!

PRONTO: POKEMON NEW MASTERS GENERATION. 


	15. Los 7 elementos de la esperanza

CAPITULO 15: LOS 7 ELEMENTOS DE LA ESPERANZA Los elementos basicos que salvan al mundo.

La batalla contra Devileathar esta a punto de terminar. De hecho Devileathar ya no es el ser perverso que causo tantos estragos a nuestros amigos. En el capitulo anterior logran sacar la maldad que habitaba dentro de este pokemon y han descubierto el verdadero problema de fondo. Esta maldad adopta forma de bola oscura y ahora amenaza con hacer explosion y destruir al mundo. Ash y Misty logran volver del trance en que se encontraban con la ayuda de la fe y los ruegos de Delia y la confianza de Brock. Ahora solo falta que Molly despierte y lo mas dificil... ¿Podrán acabar con la maldad en forma de bola oscura?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devileathar desistio de su intento de sacrificar su vida...

Lugia permanecia alli sin saber muy bien que hacer y a la espera de que Ash le diera alguna orden, aunque el tampoco sabia bien que se podia hacer...

- "Si no hacemos algo rapido, esta maldad acabara con el mundo" dijo Angelithar

- "Alguna solucion tiene que haber" pensaba Mewtwo

Los demas pensaban en alguna manera de acabar con esa bola oscura

- "Si tan solo pudieramos usar un super ataque" penso Misty

- "Esta claro que no podemos hacer eso... no es solo cosa de tener mas o menos poder" dijo Gary

- "Asi es debe haber alguna otra manera" dijo Jeanette

Los pokemon y Ash estaban ahi viendo que podian hacer, Misty decide unirseles, y Gary tambien...

- "Ash, no se te ocurre nada?" le pregunta Misty

- "La verdad no...." responde Ash

- "Eres un tonto...." le dice Gary

Ash se cae... PAFF

- � "Oye, no ayudas en nada con comentarios como ese"

- "Si lo se, es solo que me irrita que esta situacion sea tan dificil resolverla" responde Gary

La bola oscura se dirige a todos...

- "Es destino de todos es aceptar lo que esta predestinado para ustedes, pero si no quieren aceptarlo, se los impondre a la fuerza"

La bola oscura encerraba una energia negativa tan fuerte, que les impedia a cualquier ser vivo acercarse. El lugar temblaba y se sentia esa fuerza.

De pronto la bola comienza a expanderse y los tentaculos de energia comienzan a atacar al azar... BBOOOMMM BOOOMMM BOOOMMM

- "Cuidado, esquivenlos!!!"

Todos los pokemon esquivaban los ataques, mientras la bola seguia expandiendose y brillando cada vez mas, acercandose el momento de hacer explosion...

Explosiones ocurrian cerca del resto de las personas y pokemon ahi presentes...

- "Ash, es muy poco lo que podemos hacer, esa cosa ni siquiera nos deja acercarnos!!" gritaba Misty, ya que las explosiones y los mismos temblores producian muchisimo ruido y habia que hablar fuerte o gritar para ser escuchado

- "Como esta Molly?" pregunto Ash, gritando tambien

Misty hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza UU

- "Ya veo..."

Ash miro de reojo hacia donde estaban los demas, pensando "Te pondras bien pequeña Molly"

- "Que tal un ataque de anulacion Mewtwo!!!" propuso Gary al pokemonn siquico

Mewtwo intento un ataque de anulacion... pero no resulto

- "No dio resultado Gary...!!!" grito Ash

La bola oscura continuo expandiendose y brillaba mas. Los ataques de tentaculos y explosiones continuaban, pero ahora se intensificaron mas

Para esquivar los ataques los pokemon tambien realizaban movimientos defensivos...

- "Lugia... pantalla de luz!!!" ordeno Ash

- "Luuggg"

Lugia formo una barrera luminosa que incremento su defensa contra ataques especiales, justo lo que se necesitaba en un momento como este

Los demas pokemon esquivaban los ataques

- "Usare la agilidad,,,!!!" excamo Angelithar

- "Agilidad!!" dijo tambien Devileathar

Abgelithar y devileathar incrementaron su velocidad y asi podian esquivar los ataques moviendose muy rapidamente...

- "La teletransportion sera lo mejor para mi" expclamo Mewtwo

Mewtwo aparecia y desaparecia en diferentes lugares esquivando asi lo ataques.

Pero eso no solucionaba nada aun, la bola sombra seguia expandiendose y los tentaculos de energia seguian atacando y las explosines seguian ocurriendo

Sabrina ordeno a su pokemon

- "Alakazam, forma un escudo lo mas potente que puedas y cubre las personas por favor"

- "Kazaaammm!!"

El pokemon siquico formo una poderosa barrera protegiendo a todos.

Sin embargo, aunque lo intentaran ningun ataque parecia afectarle a la bola oscura.  
- "Debemos apresurarnos... los ataques de esa cosa cada vez son mas certeros" alerto Angelithar Ash decidio observar la situacion desde arriba - "Lugia, desciende por favor"  
- "Lugggg"  
Lugia aterrizo y Ash se subio en el - "Emprende el vuelo Lugia"  
El pokemon obedecio.  
- "Ten mucho cuidado Ash!!!" le advirtio Misty - "Lo tendre!!!" le respondio Ash Lugia volo muy alto, sobre la bola oscura que intentaba crecer y destruir todo el mundo. Desde la gran altura que alcanzo Lugia se podia observar como la bola oscura extendia todos sus tentaculos de energia oscura en forma concentrica a la tierra, es decir, intentaba envolverla para luego explotar. Los tentaculos que no alcanzaban a extenderse, simplemente caian, formando los temblores y las explosiones.

- "Ya veo... la situacion es critica... es poco lo que podemos hacer" murmuro Ash observando desde arriba junto a Lugia.

De pronto la bola oscura los ataco

- "Cuidado Ash!!!" grito Delia

Circulos explosivos y tentaculos de energia golpearon a Lugia... PAFF PAFFF...

Lugia comenzo a caer...

- "Oh no!!! Ash y Lugia estan cayendo!!" exclamo Misty

Ash trato de ordenar a Lugia

- "Lugia... trata de emprender el vuelo!!!"

- "Lugggggg"

Lugia aleteo y aleteo hasta que por fin pudo estabilizarse...

- "Esto no esta resultando para nada. Necesitamos otro plan" dijo Gary

La situacion empeoraba, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendose producto de la expansion de las energias oscuras, las explosiones continuaban y los temblores ya eran terremotos... BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

- "Ya no es seguro estar ahi... veamos somos 9 personas: pidgeot puede llevar a lo mas 2 personas, charizard se ha vuelto mas poderoso asi que con algo de esfuerzo puede llevar a 3, y lugia es algo grande asi que cabemos 4..." penso Ash mirando hacia abajo

Ash tomo 2 pokebolas de su cinto y las lanzo hacia abajo...

- "Pidgeot!! Charizard!! yo los elijo!!!"

Ambos pokemon salieron entre rayos...

- "Pidyoooooooooo"

- "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"

- "Lugia, desciende por favor..."

- "Luuggg..."

Los 3 pokemon voladores ya estaban en tierra

- "Misty, ven con Molly, tu tambien mama. Suban sobre Lugia" les dijo Ash

- "Rapido!! los demas suban 3 sobre Charizard y 2 sobre Pidgeot" apresuro Misty

Las demas personas obedecieron, quedando entonces Ash, Misty, Delia y y Molly sobre Lugia, Brock, Jeannette y Tracey sobre Charizard, y el doctor Oak y Gary, pero aun faltaba Sabrina...

- "Oh no!! Sabrina se quedara abajo..." exclamo Misty

- "No se preocupen, yo puedo usar la telekinesis, puedo levitar... recuerden que cuando niña mis poderes se desarrollaron mucho" respondio Sabrina

Sabrina uso su telekinesis, y se formaba un aura alrededor de ella y podia levitar...

Ya resuelto el problema de alejarse de los terremotos y explosiones que ocurrian en tierra, aun no se resuelve el problema de acabar con la bola oscura...

- "Oye Ash!!! que podemos hacer!! no podemos atacarlo, si lo hacemos esa cosa explotara mas pronto!!" le gritaba Gary a Ash

- "Es verdad, cualquier cosa que hagamos acelerara la explosion, asi que lo mas recomendable es no hacer nada por ahora, mientras pensamos en algo" dijo Jeannette

- "Pero no podemos tardar tanto tampoco, o esa cosa explotara tarde o temprano" dijo Brock

- "Oigan, Mewtwo, Angelithar, Devileathar!!! alguna idea???" pregunto gritando Ash

Los 3 pokemon aun no se les ocurria nada que hacer...

Angelithar explico...

- "Es posible que podamos hacer algo, nuestros amos siempre velaban por la seguridad y la tranquilidad, y por lo tanto algo debia haber que eso se mantuviera asi"

Sabrina con esas palabras dio alguna idea...

- "Amigos, lo que mantenia viva a esa antigua civilizacion, y por lo tanto al mundo, era el equilibrio!!! eso se puede comprobar debido a que pesar del peligro potencial de tener a Angelithar y Devileathar viviendo en esa población, las cosas se mantuvieron con relativa calma hasta el dia en que el equilibrio se rompio, ese dia Angelithar y Devileathar se enfrentaron y las cosas a favor del mal comenzaron a alimentar a la bola oscura que finalmente se alojo en Devileathar"

- "Pero y entonces como volvemos a equiparar las cosas??? cual es la contrapartida de esa bola oscura??" pregunto Misty

Sabrina esta vez no tenia la respuesta...

- "Entonces de lo que se trata es descubrir como poder neutralizar a esa bola oscura con algo que sea opuesto a ella, pero cual es esa oposicion????" concluyo el doctor Oak

La situación era un poco mas clara: Hay algo que es opuesto a la bola oscura que hace que todo este problema se neutralize, el problema ahora se centra en descubrir cual es esa oposicion....

- "Rayos!! el tiempo se acaba....." dijo Gary

Ahora habian truenos y relampagos... el cielo estaba oscurecido, y grandes estruendos se sentian en el cielo, ahora tampoco era seguro estar ni el el suelo ni en el aire...

La bola oscura habia conseguido su maximo tamaño... los tencaculos de energia ya tenian rodeado a todo el mundo... la destruccion era solo cosa de minutos....

- "USTEDES TONTOS HUMANOS Y POKEMON TENDRAN EL DESTINO QUE MERECEN... NO SABEN CUIDAR SU MUNDO, YA QUE LO HAN INVADIDO DE CONTAMINACION, ODIO, RENCOR, ENVIDIA Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS JAJAJAJA ACEPTENLO SU DESTINO ES MORIR!!!!!!"

- "Este malvado acabara con nosotros!!!..." exclamo Delia

La situación ya era insostenible, la hora habia llegado... nuestros amigos ya los invadio completamente el temor...

- "1 MINUTO!!!! SOLO 1 MINUTO Y TODOS USTEDES SERAN MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!!!!!!!! JA JA JA JA" rio macabramente la bola oscura...

- "Queeeeeeee????" exclamaron todos

- "1 MINUTO DESDE AHORA.......... 59, 58, 57......" comenzo a contar l bola oscura...

Angelithar, Devileathar y Mewtwo advirtieron a los demas.....

- "No lo hagan, si sienten miedo todo se habra acabado realmente!!!"

- "Si, de acuerdo, pero aunque mantengamos la calma ese malvado destruira todo!! esa bola oscura representa la maldad, todo lo malo, el odio, el rencor, el miedo que estabamos sintiendo... la.... envidia.............. el....." dijo Misty, pero como dandose cuenta de algo realmente importante...

Todos se miraron entre si, al parecer se dieron cuenta de algo IMPORTANTISIMO!!!!!!

- "Chicos!!! estan pensando todos lo mismo????" pregunto Brock...

- "Por supuesto!!!! eso es!!!!!!!" exclamo Sabrina

- "50, 49... 48... 47...." seguia contando la bola oscura...

- "Eso es!!! si esa bola oscura representa todo lo malo, el odio, el rencor, etc... entonces lo que hay que hacer es otra bola!!!! pero que represente todo lo bueno!!!!" dijo Tracey

- "Pero como lo hacemos!!!" pregunto Delia

- "Pensemos rapido en como lo hacemos!!!" dijo Ash

- "40... 39... 38... 37"

El doctor Oak tuvo una genial idea...

- "Creo que ya lo tengo, si la bola oscura no solo representa sentimientos perversos, sino tambien situaciones tangibles que los mismos seres humanos han provocado, como la contaminacion y otros problemas... entonces, lo que hay que hacer es formar una bola con cosas que representen a varios elementos que estan para que la humanidad sobreviva!!"

- "Es cierto!!! y todo eso esta representado por........" dijo Misty

- "LOS POKEMON!!!!!!!!!" exclamaron todos......

- "Rapido!!!!! saquen a todos sus pokemon de distintos tipos!!!!" exclamo Ash

Ash ordeno a sus pokemon que ya estaban fuera...

- "Charizard!!! Lugia, Pidgeot!! reunanse en un mismo lugar!!!"

Los pokemon obedecieron

- "GGGgggggrrrrr"

- "Luuuggg..."

- "Pidyoooooooo"

Ash saco a otros 2 pokemon......

- "Pikachu, Meganium!!! vayan!!!!!"

los 2 pokemon aparecieron

- "Pika pika!!!"

- "Meeiiiggg"

Los otros hicieron lo mismo

Misty llamo a su Gyarados.....

- "Gyarados!!! yo te elijo!!!!"

Gyarados aparecio entre rayos......

- "Ggggrrrr"

- "36.... 35... 34...."

- "Brock!!! saca a tu pokemon mas fuerte!!!" exclamo Ash

- "De acuerdo!! Onix ve!!!!!!!!"

Onix aparecio entre rayos.......

- "Ggggggggrrrrrrrrr"

- "Que suerte que no hice evolucionar aun a Onix...." se alegro Brock

- "Excelente!!! ahora ya tenemos los 7 elementos que componen la naturaleza de la tierra!!! eso es lo que puede neutralizar la bola oscura!!!" dijo el profesor Oak

- "33...32...31...30"

En efecto, se habian formado muchos elementos escenciales que forman la vida en la tierra, agua (Gyarados), viento (Pidgeot), fuego (Charizard), la tierra (Onix), las plantas (Meganium), electricidad (pikachu) y la nieve (Lugia)...

- "Charizard!!! dia soleado!!! Pikachu ataque Trueno!! Pidgeot, Remolino!! Meganium, Rayo solar!!! Lugia, utiliza navazon (blizzard)!!! usen sus ataques y dirijanlos hacia el mismo lugar!!!" ordeno Ash

Todos los pokemon utilizaron sus ataques como ordeno Ash... combinandose y formando una bola blanca muy pequeña...

- "Gyarados!!! danza de la lluvia!!! que caiga en el mismo lugar donde esta aquel sol" ordeno Misty

- "Ggggrrrr!!!" obedecion Gyarados

La lluvia comenzo a caer donde estaba el dia soleado, formandose unm arco iris, lo cual tambien forma parte de la naturaleza y combinandose con los otros ataques, uniendose a la bola, la cual crecio de tamaño...

- "Onix!!! lanza rocas!!!" ordeno Brock

- "Ggrrrr..." onix obedecio, lanzando rocas de gran tamaño

- "29...28...27...26"

- "Eso es, vamos!!! la tierra y las rocas forma parte de la naturaleza tambien..." dijo Brock, el cual al asegurar esto, la bola volvio a crecer... pero aun era pequeñisima comparada con la bola oscura...

- "Oh no!! que hacemos??? es demasiado pequeña" exclamo Delia

- "Lo que pasa es la bola contiene elementos fisicos!! ahora debemos alimentar la bola con sentimientos!!!" dijo Jeanette...

Y dicho esto, lanzo su unica pokebola

- "Celebi, yo te elijo!!! usa tu recuperacion y envia esa energia a la bola blanca!!"

Celebi obedecio

- "Celebbb"

Con la restauracion de Celebi, se hizo presente la cualidad que tienen las cosas de la vida para recuperarse, eso hizo que ahora la bola blanca comenzara a brillar... pero aun era muy pequeña

- "Tiene que haber algo mas...." pensaba Ash

- "Algun tipo de sentimiento que las personas sientan"... dijo Gary

- "Por supuesto!! eso es facil, la amistad!!! como la de pikachu y yo!!" afirmo Ash

Con esto la bola blanca crecio mas......

- "Entonces, estoy segura que esa bola si sigue creciendo puede salvar al mundo!!" dijo Jeanette

Ante esa esperanza, la bola crecio aun mas...

- "Que buena idea Sabrina!!! sin querer hicimos que la bola creciera" dijo Brock optimista

La bola volvio a crecer.....

- "Vaya!!! la alegria, eso volvio a hacer que la bola creciera" dijo Sabrina

- "25...24...23...22"

- "No nos daremos por vencidos!!!" dijo Ash

- "Claro que no!!!" dijo Tracey

La bola crecio enormemente y brillo con mucha intensidad debido a la valentia que estaban mostrando nuestros amigos... pero aun seguia siendo de menor tamaño que la bola oscura, aunque ya empezaban a salir como una especie de neblina de color blanco...

- "No es lo suficientemente grande aun... que es lo que falta??" se pregunto Brock

Delia penso....

- "Acaso no saben que es lo que mueve al mundo???"

Abrazo a Ash y a Misty..... haciendo que la bola creciera muchisimo......

- U "Es cierto!!! el amor... casi se nos olvida" dijo Misty

La neblina que comenzo a extenderse casi tanto como los tentaculos oscuros, las explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir...

Angelithar y Devileathar pusieron de su parte tambien...

- "Nosotros provenimos de una civilizacion donde predominaban las divinidades, nuestros poderes ayudaran tambien"

Angelithar hizo que su poder aumentara el tamaño de la bola blanca...

- "Me siento muy feliz por haber ayudado a esto a pesar de todo el daño que les hice" dijo Devileathar

La capacidad de reflexionar de Devileathar, haciendo que su maldad se convierta en bondad, hizo que la bola creciera y brillara aun mas....

- "21...20...19...18..."

La bola brillante se extendio mas y mas... la neblina blanca ya habia cubierto casi todo el mundo, pero faltaban aun mas cosas

- "Oh no!!! que pasa??? porque la bola oscura no desaparece???" dijo el doctor Oak

- "17...16...15...14..."

- "Si no encontramos lo que falta todo se habra perdido" dijo Sabrina

- "Ya casi, no queda tiempo!!!!" exclamo Misty

- "Rayos!!!" exclamo Gary

Lamentablemente, debido a que no se les ocurria que mas hacer, la neblina comenzo a recojerse, y la bola blanca brillante a reducirse de tamaño

- "No puede ser!!! se estan desesperando!!! no pierdan la fe!!! no la pierdan ni siquiera en el ultimo segundo!!!" advirtio Angelithar

Devileathar trataba de pensar... todos ya habian puesto de su parte, pero aun faltaba algo, que podia ser????

- "Todos los humanos y sus pokemon hemos puesto de nuestra parte..." pensaba

- "13...12...11"

La bola blanca brillante seguia encojiendose!!!!! y ya solo quedan 10 segundos!!!!!!! la situacion es exasperantemente critica!!!!!!!!

Devileathar seguia pensando

- "Todos han puesto de su parte pero......."

- "10...9...8..."

- "Un momento!!!!!! ya lo tengo!!!!! la pequeña hija de esa pareja!!!!! aun no despierta, eso es lo que falta!!!!! falta su inocencia!!!! es parte importante de la vida... eso es!!!!! debo despertarla!!" concluyo por fin Devileathar

Devileathar, volo hacia donde estaba Lugia, y se acerco a Ash y a Misty......

- UU "Primero que todo quiero disculparme por mi malvada actitud... y segundo, tratare de poner a su hija a salvo....."

- "Gracias!!" respondieron Ash y Misty, confiando en Devileathar...

- "7... 6...."

Devileathar con su pequeña mano con garras toco el pecho de Molly, y cerro sus grandes ojos rojos, luego comenzo a traspasarle energia vital...

- "Pequeña Molly... eres la esperanza que le falta a este mundo para salvarse... despierta por favor... pequeña Molly...." murmuraba Devileathar en voz baja

- "despierta por favor hija.... despierta por...." decia Misty silenciosamente

- "favor... hija mia... despierta... te pondras bien hija..." decia silenciosamente Ash

Todos los demas se sumaron a los ruegos...

- "5...4...."

La pequeña Molly comenzo a parpadear, frunciendo su ceño como si la luz le molestara... hasta que por fin, abrio sus ojitos!!!

- "Mami??? papi?? abuelita!!! oohhh estamos volando!!! que buenooooooooooo!!!!"

Ash y Misty abrazaron a su hija... muy contentos!!!

Molly miro con sus tiernos ojitos a Angelithar...

- "Ooohhh... que angelito tan bonito!! mira mami!! mira papi!!! un angelito vino del cielo, que lindoooooooooo!!! " dijo la pequeña niña, muy tiernamente

- "3... 2....1....0!!!!!!!!!! SE ACABO!!!!! JAJAJAJA"

La hora fatal habia llegado.........

Sin embargo, la ternura e inocencia de Molly al despertar, hizo que la bola blanca brillante creciera rapidamente, y cada vez mas.... y mas... y mas........ se formo una bola gigantesca!!! exactamente del mismo tamaño de la bola oscura, sino es que mas grande, y la neblina blanca ya cubria todo el mundo...

- "Queeeeeee???? nooooooooooo!!!!"

Grandes truenos se sentian estallar, las energias acumuladas de ambas bolas comenzaron a anularse. Parecia que lo oscuro consumia a lo blanco pero.....

- "Mira que lindo mami!!!" dijo Molly con ternura

Con esto la bola blanca brillante crecio mas aun que la negra y una enorme explosion comenzo a ocurrir!!!!!!

Las energias ya comenzaron a anularse... ambas energias se neutralizaban

- "Pero que esta pasando!!! se supone que con eso anulariamos la exlosion!!" dijo Ash

- "No Ash!! en la fisica si la materia se anula con la antimateria, el resultado es que de ambas materias se combinen y al anularse formen otra clase de energia, en este caso, ocurre la explosion" explico el doctor Oak...

- "Entonces debemos huir rapido!!!!!" exclamo Gary

- "No creo, no alcanzaremos, mejor reunamonos y cubranse!!! rapido" advirtio Sabrina

Absolutamente todos, se reunieron formando como un circulo

- "Alakazam.. por favor, forma una barrera lo mas potente que puedas!!!!!! yo tambien intentare hacer una barrera con mis poderes siquicos" dijo Sabrina

- "Kazaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!!!!"

Alakazam formo una super barrera... y cuando eso ocurrio, una super explosion ocurrio y...

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.........

El lugar estaba en ruinas, escombros habian por todos lados, cerros de polvo y tierra se podian ver en todas direcciones.... y no habia ningun rastro de nuestros amigos...

Una brisa comenzo a soplar, la cual iba removiendo el polvo y tierra de algunos lugares... de pronto una capa de polvo se remueve y se pudo ver algo de color azul.....

Comenzo a moverse un escombro de polvo.. y de pronto... una persona pudo ponerse en pie!!!

- "Cof cof cof cof!!! aggghhh.. creo que trague polvo... aayyy, cof cof... eso estuvo muy cerca" tosia

Comenzo a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, luego pudo verse en su chaqueta la insignia "Johto League"

... era Ash!!!

Otro escombro de polvo comenzo a moverse, cabellos pelirrojos, sucios y llenos de tierra por cierto, pudieron verse..

- "Aayyy... cof cof cof!!! uuff, me estaba ahogando"

- "Misty!! deja ayudarte, estas bien?" le dijo Ash

- "Si Ash, por suerte protegi bien a Molly" respondio ella

Misty se tocaba su abdomen, no le dolia nada, al parecer estaba todo bien....

Lentamente... todos comenzaron a aparecer de entre los escombros y sacudiendose el polvo

- "Vaya, si que nos salvamos de esta!!" dijo Gary

- "Asi es, pero creo que ya todos estamos bien" dijo Tracey

- "Dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" afirmo Brock

- "EL laboratorio esta casi totalmente destruido, pero espero que los informes de nuestras investigaciones se encuentren en el mejor estado posible" dijo algo resignado el doctor Oak

Los pokemon tambien se encontraban bien...

Misty observo hacia arriba...

- "Creo que ellos cumplieron su mision, ya terminaron con pelea de hace mil años" dijo Misty

- "Si, Misty... ya todo acabo"

Todos estaban reunidos observando el lugar. Devileathar y Angelithar se acercaron a nuestros amigos

- "Todo acabo, y es hora de despedirnos, queremos agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por salvar a este mundo, que a pesar de todo aun merece una nueva oportunidad" dijo Angelithar

- "Bueno, no hubieramos podido hacer nada sin sus sabias explicaciones, ya que no teniamos idea absolutamente de nada de lo que nos han explicado" dijo Ash

- "Tal vez, pero al menos lo intuian y ahora ya lo saben" dijo Devileathar

- "Que pasara ahora con ustedes?" les pregunto Misty

- "Nosotros? debemos volver a donde pertenecemos, o mejor dicho, seguiremos representando a la escencia de la vida en donde nos corresponde" le dijo Angelithar

- "Eso significa que..." insinuo Ash

- "Asi es... somos de este mundo, seguiremos aqui, aunque es dificil que algun ser humano nos vea, pero estaremos ahi..." dijo Devileathar

- "Debemos seguir enseñando a los humanos como es la vida y mostrandoles lo que en ella pueden encontrar, yo tengo mi mision y es enseñar el camino de la esperanza..." explico Angelithar

- "Y mi mision es representar las dificultades que deben aprender a superar" explico Devileathar

A esta conversacion se unieron el doctor Oak y Tracey

- "Como cientifico debo agradecer el hecho de haber podido comprobar de una manera mas que convincente lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser la arrogancia conque a veces se aplica la ciencia. Ella debe estar al servicio de la humanidad y no para beneficio propio ni para aumentar el ego personal, como quizo hacerlo Dolzar. Espero que puedan disculparnos" dijo el doctor Oak

- "Lo importante es que la leccion se ha aprendido. Basicamente quisimos demostrarles esa advertencia" le dijo Devileathar

- "Podremos seguir haciendo investigaciones acerca de ustedes? porque realmente ustedes son algo fascinante" le dijo Tracey

- "Al ser humano se le esta permitido hacer cuanta cosa quieran. Ya que tienen la capacidad de razonar y decidir que es lo bueno y lo malo, pero desde ya les damos una ultima enseñanza... no todas las investigaciones llevan a todas las respuestas, hay cosas que deben quedarse asi como estan. Es su deber descubrir tales cosas y lo que hagan debe ser en beneficio de la humanidad... asi lo ha decidido EL... " dijo finalmente Angelithar...

Con las palabras de Angelithar, los dos pokemon comenzaron a rodearse de brillitos y a desvanecerse... asi como transparentes.

- "Que la paz este con ustedes...." dijeron al mismo tiempo, y luego desaparecieron...

Las ultimas palabras antes de despedirse de Angelithar dejaron muy pensativos a nuestros amigos... hasta que Misty abrazo a Ash y le dijo...

- "Sabes Ash? creo que de verdad nos han visitado dos angeles..."

Delia se acerco a ellos y agrego

- "Yo tambien creo lo mismo, este fue un llamado de advertencia. Apuesto que Dios planeo todo esto."

Ash miro a todos... luego vio hacia arriba... y con un gesto lleno de satisfaccion por todo lo que habia ocurrido, agrego...

- "Siempre lo he dicho: hay que dar lo mejor de si, y gracias a eso, pudimos superar este dificil momento... bueno, creo que es hora que nos vayamos"

- "Nos vamos a casa papi??" pregunto Molly

- "Si hija, ya se acabo todo, y nos vamos a casa" le respondio Ash tomandola en brazos

- "Que bueeeeenoooooooooo!!!!" grito Molly, en la oreja de Ash U

- oOUUUUUUU "Aaayyy Molly no grites tan fuerte!!!" dijo Ash cayendose PAAFFFF

- U "Ji ji ji ji" se rio Molly inocentemente

- "JAJAJAJAJA...." se rieron todos ya muy relajados porque por fin todo acabo

Recobranse, Ash se puso en pie, y tomo a Molly en brazos de nuevo

- "Bueno ahora si... vamonos a casa"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Llamaron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas, y comenzaron a caminar...

Sin embargo antes de comenzar a caminar, observaron que un poco mas alejado del grupo, se encontraba Mewtwo...

Todos nuestros amigos se acercaron a el...

- "Que haras ahora Mewtwo?" le pregunto Sabrina

- "Todo termino, mi deber ya lo he cumplido, asi que ahora me ire para seguir haciendo mi vida" le respondio

- "Hace mucho tiempo nos enfrentamos y estabas empecinado en controlar a los pokemon en contra de los humanos. 12 años han pasado desde entonces, que piensas ahora?" le pregunto Ash

- "En ese entonces comenze a buscar el proposito en mi vida, conocer mi destino, y lo que aprendi es que debo aferrarme a las ganas de vivir, si me quedo solo lo unico que hare es aumentar mi sufrimiento. Las respuestas ya las he encontrado: La convivencia con otros seres vivos y tratar de ayudar a los que me quieren es mi proposito en esta vida, pero en si mismo eso no importa mucho cual es mi proposito, es decir, no tiene caso buscar un proposito especial, porque soy igual que otros seres vivos y debo hacer lo que todos hacen, y lo importante es vivir con ganas y compartir con los demas y disfrutar ese hecho, siempre teniendo en cuenta el hacer el bien. La esnseñanza que me dejo Angelithar es: No perder el tiempo en buscar grandes complejidades, sino distrutar de las cosas sencillas de la vida, otros pokemon de seguro querran ser mis amigos y debo sentirme feliz por eso. Y una segunda enseñanza es que el destino se lo forma cada quien, no hay nada predestinado, asi que con eso en mente, me dedicare a vivir." le respondio Mewtwo

- "Entonces buena suerte, y sabes que aqui ya encontraste los amigos que tanto deseas" le respondio Misty

- "Muchas gracias a todos, en verdad siento que son mis amigos, en vez de luchar contra mi, hicieron que recapacitara" dijo Mewtwo

- "Donde iras ahora?" le preguno Ash

- "Ire a recorrer el mundo, creo que durante mucho tiempo me dedique a buscar respuestas, pero nunca me dedique a buscar lugares hermosos, creo que es momento de hacerlo"

- "Entonces, adios y buena suerte" le dijeron todos

- "Gracias amigos, adios, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar" se despidio

- "Si vas a ciudad Paleta no dejes de visitarnos!! te hare una gran cena cuando nos visites!!" le dijo Delia

- "Gracias... y hasta siempre"

- "Adioooooos!!!" se despidieron todos

Mewtwo comenzo a volar y se dirigio con rumbo desconocido...

- "Buena suerte... amigo" le dijo otra vez la calida voz de Angelithar, que Mewtwo sintio en su corazon...

Mewtwo sonrio y dijo

- "Gracias, siempre estaremos juntos"

Y dicho esto, tomo velocidad y se alejo del lugar.

Ash con Molly en brazos, junto a Misty y su madre Delia dijeron a todos...

- "Muy bien amigos, es hora de regresar a casa. Primero debemos ir al centro pokemon y luego volveremos a casa..." dijo Ash

En eso recordo algo Ash...

- "Pikachu yo te elijo!!!"

Pikachu salio entre rayos

- "Pika piiii"

- "Bueno pikachu, creo que ya no estaras mas dentro de tu pokebola, parece que ya te curaste completamente"

- "Pika pika"

- "No les parece extraño que pikachu haya podido involucionar?" pregunto Tracey

- "Asi es, el ataque de Devileathar no se revirtio. Pero supongo que ya tenemos bastante con todo lo que ocurrio hoy, asi que si pikachu nuevamente es como es, dejemoslo como esta" dijo el doctor Oak

- "Por mi esta bien, ya me sentia extraño con Raichu a nuestro lado, asi que seguiremos tal cual, verdad pikachu?" dijo Ash

- "Pika!!!"

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, el desolador panorama que se veia en la destruccion del lugar contrastaba con los hermosos tonos anaranjados del atardecer. Nuestros amigos emprendian el viaje de retorno despues de la agotadora batalla y dejaban atras dificiles mmomentos. Pikachu habia decidido evolucionar en Raichu, pero el ataque de involucion de Devileathar dejo una incognita abierta acerca si realmente los pokemon ya no vuelven a ser los mismos despues de evolucionar. Pero eso es tarea para el profesor Oak y Tracey, que con su capacidad de seguro lograran resolver el misterio.

Mewtwo comenzo su viaje por el mundo, pero de seguro ahora ya no emprendio un viaje para sufrir, sino para disfrutar de los paisajes de la tierra y para disfrutar de la amistad de los humanos y de otros pokemon.

La dura batalla habia destruido casi completamente el lugar y al retornar a casa notaron que...

- U "Emmmmm.... Esteeee..... alguien recuerda por donde fue que vinimos? creo que la batalla destruyo los caminos tambien, jejeje" pregunto Ash, con una gran gota en la cabeza...

PPPAAAFFFFF... todos se cayeron al estilo anime...

- �U "Ash...otra vez estamos perdidos!!!" dijo Misty con una vena en la cabeza

- U "Jejeje... vaya!! como en los viejos tiempos." dijo Brock

- "Espero que la intuicion de Ash nos ayude a encontrar el camino de regreso" dijo Tracey

- "Con la intuicion de Ash llegariamos a ciudad Oliva en vez de ciudad Paleta, mejor consigamonos un mapa" dijo Misty

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... rieron todos, ya relajados

- "Oye!! quien necesita mapas, yo los guiare" dijo Ash

- "Siiii !!! mi papi los llevara!!!" dijo Molly muy graciosa

Y asi, con discuciones, bromas de por medio y un poco perdidos, nuestros amigos regresan a casa. Habran aventuras pokemon mas adelante? eso ya esta por verse, pero presiento que las aventuras no se acaban aqui.

---------------------------- FIN --------------------------------

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Las aventuras del "Encuentro con el destino" han llegado a su fin. Por fin termine el fic!!!! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer cada uno de los 15 capitulos que conformaban este fic. En verdad me costo imaginarme un final pero menos mal que pense en algo XDDDDDDDDDD. Quiero agradecer en especial a mis cyber hermanas DanlizChan y Ashley que siempre leyeron lo que escribia y que aunque no lo crean, Danliz me ayudo bastante con la historia. Bueno... espero que les haya gustado el final y el fic en general. En verdad me diverti mucho escribiendo este fic que comenze en ...... Marzo?? OoU vaya, si que me tarde. Pero bueno, el asunto es que ya lo termine y cumpli con mi promesa: Terminar lo que empeze. El fic ya termino pero.... se acabara esto aqui????? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ...........

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Queeeeee??????? esto aun tiene un capitulo mas??? oOU pues si!! y es que aun quedan algunas cosillas inconclusas. Todo el grupo de amigos van a visitar a la Comandante Jenny, quien ya se recupera de las graves heridas que habia recibido. Una fiesta de cumpleaños sin terminar se reanuda como debe ser una buena celebracion y eso... revela el ultimo misterio que aun queda XDDDD.

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: UNA GRAN NOTICIA.

Nos vemos!!!

MUY PRONTO (2 capitulos): POKEMON, NEW MASTERS GENERATION. 


	16. Una gran noticia!

CAPITULO 16: UNA GRAN NOTICIA Que le ocurre a Misty? Tiene algo que decirle a Ash?

En el capitulo anterior, la bola oscura que amenazaba con destruir al mundo ha sido derrotada. Por fin ya todo el peligro ha pasado. Angelithar y Devileathar les cuentan el proposito de toda la historia que han vivido y Mewtwo se marcha a viajar por el mundo. Ahora nuestros amigos van hacia el centro pokemon y posteriormente emprenderan el viaje de regreso a casa....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lo lejos podian escucharse ya las ambulancias y helicopteros, que venian a hacer los trabajos de rigor en el lugar...

- "Que bien!! vienen por nosotros, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por encontrar el camino de regreso" dijo Misty

A los pocos minutos aparecieron patrullas, ambulancias y helicopteros...

Las enfermeras Joy y sus Chanseys ayudaron a curar las heridas menores que tenian nuestros amigos...

- "Los llevaremos al centro pokemon, aunque el hospital esta un poco mas lejos, los atenderemos a los pokemon y a ustedes tambien, para hacerles examenes y comprobar que su salud esta bien" dijo una enfermera

- "Chanseyyyy"

- "Por favor, necesito que un grupo logre recuperar la mayor cantidad de materiales posible del laboratorio, por que quedo destruido casi por completo" pidio el doctor Oak a una de las personas que llego a trabajar en las ahora ruinas del laboratorio

- "Si señor, trataremos de restaurar este lugar..."

Nuestros amigos y los pokemon fueron llevados al centro pokemon para asegurarse que no tenian ninguna herida seria

Habia pasado mas de media hora en el sector para personas del centro pokemon, ya habian sido examinados casi todos nuestros amigos...

- "Solo falta Misty, espero que no tenga nada serio" dijo Ash

- "Lleva mas de media hora ahi" se preocupo Tracey tambien

- "Uy cuando Devileathar la ataco, fue gravemente herida tambien, sin embargo Angelithar sano sus heridas. Espero que no tenga ninguna secuela" dijo Delia

- "Secuela?" se extraño Ash

- U "Emmm... bueno tal vez no tenga nada serio" dijo Delia, con una gotita.

Brock llego en ese momento

- "Chicos, vengo del sector para pokemon de este centro y la enfermera Joy me dice que nuestros pokemon estaran listos en 1 hora mas, ya que estan muy debiles por la batalla, y que tendra bastante trabajo, pero no es nada serio afortunadamente"

- "Esa es una buena noticia" dijo Ash muy conforme

En ese momento llega Gary

- "Bueno chicos, yo ya me voy. Mis pokemon fueron los primeros que atendio la enfermera Joy y ya se encuentran bien"

- "Bueno Gary, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos" le dijo Ash

- "No lo malinterpretes Ash, aun sigues siendo mi enemigo numero 1!! sin embargo... fue divertido pelear junto a ti. Hace tiempo que no te derroto, pero ya tendre la oportunidad de vencerte como lo hice hace tiempo" le dijo Gary

- "Bah!!! recuerda que ya te he vencido 2 veces!! estare esperando ansioso por una nueva batalla contra ti" le dijo Ash

- "Lo mismo digo, bueno, hasta luego chicos. Abuelo, uno de estos dias ire a visitarte" se despidio Gary

- "Hasta pronto Gary, y suerte" se despidio Ash

- "Te estare esperando nieto!!" se despidio el doctor Oak.

Gary ya caminando, sin mirarlos, se despidio haciendo un gesto con la mano y salio del centro pokemon, en busca de una nueva aventura.

Nuestros amigos siguieron ahi... ya pasaron mas de 45 minutos y Misty no salia...

- "Espero que no pase nada con Misty" dijo Jeannette

- "Uuuaaaa... ya se tardo mucho" dijo Ash dando un gran bostezo

Molly miraba a su papa como bostezaba con una carita de extrañada...

- "Ehh??"

- U "jejejee.. este.... No Molly, no me hagas caso!! " dijo Ash con una gran gota en la cabeza

- "Ash!!! no le enseñes malos modales a Molly!!!" dijo Delia, regañando a Ash

JAJAJAJA... todos rieron.

Mientras reian, por fin la puerta se abrio y salio Misty despidiendose del medico.

- "Y recuerde eh? mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante" dijo el medico

- "Si doctor, muchas gracias, adios!!" se despidio Misty

Todos se acercaron a Misty

- "Misty, estas bien?" le pregunto Ash

- "Si Ash, no te preocupes, todo esta bien........ todo esta muy bien " le respondio Misty

- "Como?"

Misty lo abrazo y le dio un beso

- " Luego te cuento......" dijo, acariciandose su abdomen

- ?? Ash no entendia nada

- "Oigan que les parece si vamos a visitar a la Comandante Jenny" dijo el doctor Oak

- "Si buena idea!! le pregunte al doctor que me atendio y dijo que es hora de visitas, y que habia escuchado que se puede visitar a Jenny" respondio Misty

Luego de algunos minutos, llegaron a la sala de recuperacion, de donde venia saliendo otra enfermera Joy...

- "Podemos visitar a la comandante Jenny?" pregunto el doctor Oak

- "Si, pueden conversar con ella, resulto muy lastimada, pero esta consiente y pueden hablar con ella. Tienen 30 minutos" les respondio Joy

Entraron a la sala y en la cama vieron a la comandante Jenny quien se recuperaba. Estaba con muchas vendas, especialmente en su cabeza, uno de los vendajes tapaba uno de sus ojos, pero se veia a salvo, aun a pesar de los vendajes no opacaba su bello rostro, se podia ver un mechon de sus cabellos celestes y sus ojos de color rojizo, bueno, el que no estaba cubierto por las vendas U

- "Comandante Jenny como se siente?" le pregunto el profesor Oak

Jenny sonrio

- "Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy muy bien, pero ya comienzo a sentirme mejor, por fortuna Joy me dijo que mis heridas sanaran en aldededor de 30 dias. Me han cuidado mucho y muy bien aqui" respondio

- "Gracias a Dios que se encuentra a salvo. Al menos las heridas no fueron fatales" dijo Jeannette

- "Si, menos mal. Cuando salga del hospital me tomare algunas vacaciones y despues retomare mi trabajo como Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales" dijo Jenny

- "Eso suena bien, pero trate de cuidarse mejor para la proxima vez, si? Usted es una gran comandante y se ha preocupado mucho por nosotros" le dijo el doctor Oak

Ash se acerco y tomo la mano de la comandante Jenny

- "Comandante Jenny, yo se que usted se pondra muy bien"

- "Muchas gracias"

Pasaron algunos minutos y hablaron de diferentes cosas, hasta que los 30 minutos se habian cumplido.

- "Lo siento, la hora de visitas se termino, por favor deben abandonar la sala" dijo Joy

- "Si, esta bien. Bueno comandante Jenny, cuidese mucho y volveremos a estar en contacto" se despidio el doctor Oak

- "Muchas gracias por venir a visitarme, Adios y cuidense" se despidio la comandante Jenny

- "Joy cuida mucho a Jenny por favor" le pidio Misty, despidiendose tambien

- " No se preocupen, mis colegas y yo la cuidaremos muy bien" se despidio tambien

- "Adiooooss!!" se despidieron todos.

Nuestros amigos despues de visitar a la comandante Jenny, fueron a buscar a sus pokemon

- "Pikachu!! que bueno que ya estas bien, volvamos a casa" dijo Ash

- "Pika piiiii"

Despues de ir a buscar a sus pokemon salieron del centro pokemon y Misty propuso

- "Ahora volvamos a casa para el cumpleaños de Molly!!"

- "Cumpleaños? pero si ya la hicimos" se extraño Ash

- "Ash!! la fiesta de cumpleaños de Molly tuvimos que interrumpirla, asi que continuaremos con ella" dijo Misty

- "Si que bien!! hare una cena exquisita!!" dijo Delia

- "Si!!! Nadie cocina como tu mama!!!" exclamo Ash

- "Bravo!!!!!! mi cumpleaños va a seguir!!! " dijo muy contenta Molly

- U "En estos casos Ash sigue siendo casi como un niño verdad?" dijo Tracey, con un poco de verguenza ajena XDDDDDD

- "Ash no va a cambiar, ni siquiera por un plato de comida" respondio Brock

Delia se dirigio a Sabrina

- " Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, habra mucha comida"

- "G... Gracias... esta bien ire con ustedes. Luego ire a casa de mis padres" respondio Sabrina

Asi, hicieron todos los preparativos para volver a ciudad Paleta...

Luego de abordar el avion, al cabo de 5 horas volvieron a ciudad Paleta, la casa de Ash y Misty estaba tal cual la dejaron.

- "Hogar dulce hogar!!!" dijo Ash

- "Vamos!!! debemos seguir con el cumpleaños de Molly" dijo Misty

- "Si es cierto!! debemos seguir!!! Maimy (Mr Mime) ayudanos por favor" la apoyo Delia

Mr Mime salio de su pokebola y empezo a barrer, ordenar, sacudir, cocinar, etc, como ya sabemos como es Mr Mime...

- "Maim Maim Maim Maim Maim Maim Maim Maim Maim Maim ............" trabajaba a toda velocidad

- UUUU "Que rayos les pasa??" pregunto Ash, que no entendia porque Delia y Misty querian seguir con la fiesta interrupida a como de lugar.

- "No lo se... no me lo imagino" dijo Brock

- U "Tal vez..... tengan mucha hambre" dijo Tracey

Los demas tampoco entendian nada...

La unica que estaba sin preocupaciones era Molly, la pequeña niña disfrutaba jugando con sus pokemon

- " Tortas, pasteles, regalos, carameeeeelos!!! cumpleaños, cumpleaños es mi dia!!! vamos pokemon!! vamos a jugar!!! con una pelotita todo el diaaaa!!!! El deseo que pedi se cumpliraaaaa!! y una personita ya vendraaaaaaa!!! " cantaba la pequeña, recordando el deseo que pidio antes que tuvieran que viajar.

- U "Parece que la unica que esta disfrutando de esto es Molly verdad?" dijo Jeannette

- "Si asi parece, jajaja" se rieron todos

- "Uy, pero aun falta mi amigo Spinky... Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifffff " silbo fuertemente Molly " Spinky!! ven a jugar!!!!!" lo llamo Molly

- U "Esa niña no deja de sorprenderme, no se como aprendio a silbar" dijo Ash

El gracioso Spinarak aparecio y entro a la casa, donde estaba Molly

- U "Espera Molly!! , no hagas entrar a Spinarak dentro de la casa porque........." advirtio Ash

- "AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!!!! UN POKEMON INSECTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT"

Demasiado tarde... Misty habia gritado

PAAAFFFF... CLING!!!! PAAAFFF!!! sonaron platos rotos y varias cosas que se cayeron XDDDDDDDD

- "Uuupppss!!! demasiado tarde" U penso Ash

- U "Este... Jijiji... Mami, te presento a mi amigo Spinky" le dijo Molly con una cara muy chistosa

PAAFFF... Misty se cayo XDDDDDDD

Despues de haber arreglado el desorden... la noche comenzaba, la fiesta ya habia empezado y todos estaban muy animados.

Ash salio a contemplar el cielo, pensando en donde podrian encontrarse en estos momentos Mewtwo, Angelithar y Devileathar. En ese momento, Misty se le acerca...

- "Ash..."

- " Hola Misty... que pasa?"

- "Alguna vez pensaste en que nos quedariamos encerrados en esa ilusion para siempre?"

- "Bueno, si, puede ser... a decir verdad me pregunte si con esos ruegos podriamos haber salido, pero no me di por vencido"

- " Que bueno, eso es lo que mas me encanta de ti, es esa energia que traspasas a los demas. Cuando me dijiste que tuviera esperanza, pense en Molly, en que queria verla y tambien pense en...."

- "Si? continua..." preguntaba Ash, extrañado

- " Pense en... otra personita..."

- "Otra personita?? espera... espera un momento, cuando estaban peleando contra Devileathar me dijiste que te ataco seriamente y que temias que...."

- " Si?"

- "Y cuando aparecio Angelithar te dijo que todo estaria bien y...."

- " Si !!"

- "Y cuando estabamos en el centro pokemon el medico te dijo que te cuidaraas y te tardaste porque........"

- " Si, asi es...."

- "Eso quiere decir que estarias bien porque no te fracturaste ni siquiera un hueso, jajaja!!!"

PPAAAFFFF

Misty se cayo... XDDDDDDDDDD

- ··U "Misty? estas bien?"

- "ACASO ERES TONTO O QUE?????????" le grito Misty como gigante frente a Ash XDDDDDDDD

- xX "Aaayyyy!!! Misty no me grites asi!!" con los ojos en espiral XDDDDDD

- � "Ayyy, a veces te comportas como un niño, pero... este U jijiji..." dijo Misty cambiando la cara de enojada, a una sonrojada

- "Jejeje... eemmm... esteeee... si yo estaba bromeando XDDDD pero no me digas que....que... que...." dijo Ash, esperando la noticia

- " Si Ash!!! estoy embarazada otra vez!!!! vamos a tener otro hijo!!!" le dijo Misty la GRAN noticia a Ash

PPAAAFFFF

Ahora Ash se cayo XDDDDDDDDD

- "U Ash.... que te paso? no te da gusto?"

Ash se puso en pie

- "Gustarme??? estoy muy feliiiiiiz!!!!!!!!"

Ash tomo a Misty y la abrazo, luego la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar de pura felicidad...

- "JAJAJAJA!!!! un hijo!!! vamos a tener otro hijo!!!!!" gritaba de pura felicidad

Los demas se extrañaron por tanto grito y celebracion

- "Que ocurre aqui??" pregunto Brock

- "Amigos!!! Misty y yo seremos padres por segunda vez!!!!!" dijo Ash

Los demas se alegraron muchisimo por esta noticia

- "Felicidades Ash!!! Felicidades Misty" dijo el profesor Oak

- "Misty, que alegria" le felicito Jeannette

Los demas amigos hicieron lo mismo, los bañaron en felicitaciones

- "Eso explica el comportamiento de Misty y porque se tardaba tanto en el centro pokemon, el medico la examinaba para comprobar que al futuro bebe no le haya pasado nada en la batalla. Lo de la continuacion de la fiesta de Molly era solo un pretexto para comunicarnos a todos esta excelente noticia!!" dijo Tracey

- "Si, y algo me dice que la mama de Ash tambien lo sabia" dijo Brock

- "Eso es verdad mama?" pregunto Ash

- "Bueno, si, Misty me lo dijo accidentalmente cuando estabamos preparandonos para el viaje hacia Ekrutik" respondio Delia

- "Ya veo..."

Ash miro a Molly, quien saltaba de alegria...

- " Un hermanito!!! voy a tener un hermanito!!!"

La tomo en brazos otra vez...

- "Molly, no me digas que ese fue tu deseo cuando apagaste las velitas?"

- " Si papi!! queria tener un hermanito, y cuando vi a ese angelito en el cielo, estaba segura que iba a tener mi hermanito " respondio tiernamente la niña

La celebracion continuo hasta pasada la medianoche, cuando ya todos comenzaron a despedirse y se retiraron a un merecido descanso. A excepcion de Ash, Molly, Misty y Delia, los demas se fueron a la casa del doctor Oak ya que la casa de la joven pareja no tenia suficientes habitaciones para alojar a todos, de modo que la casa del cientifico era mucho mas grande y con mas habitaciones.

Delia ya se encontraba durmiendo en su habitacion, mientras que Ash y Misty estaban haciendo que Molly se durmiera...

- "Buenas noches hija" le dijo Ash

- "Buenas noches papi"

- "Buenas noches Molly" le dijo Misty acariciandola

- "Buenas noches mami"

Ash y Misty salieron de la habitacion, apagaron la luz y cerraron la puerta. Luego ellos tambien entraron a su habitacion a dormir.

- "Buenas noches mi amor" dijo Misty

- "Buenas noches linda zanahoria" dijo Ash

La joven pareja por fin se quedo dormida... ya habian sido demasiadas experiencias para un dia. Desde ahora en adelante, comenzaria una nueva vida y nuevas aventuras.

La pequeña Molly se habia quedado completamente dormida y hablaba en sueños

- "Z z Z z Z mi hermanito... lo querre mucho y jugare con el.... Z z Z z Z z Z z Z"

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. La Villa del Bosque Verde dormia apaciblemente, solo las luminarias de las calles y de algunos edificios de ciudad Paleta permanecian encencidos. La escena se va cambiando lentamente para mostrar el cielo estrellado sobre ciudad Paleta, una estrella fugaz cruza el oscuro cielo. El dia ha llegado a su fin y un sueño reparador es lo que se merecen nuestros amigos que lucharon valientemente.

Mientras la escena muestra el cielo estrellado sobre ciudad Paleta, se observa el paso del tiempo..... 12 AM.... 1 AM... 2 AM... 3 AM.... 4 AM....

10 AÑOS DESPUES

........ 4 AM... 5 AM... 6 AM...

Comienzan a verse los primeros rayos del sol... amanece sobre ciudad Paleta, los tonos negros de la noche comienzan a cambiarse por tonos celestes tipicos de la mañana...

El tiempo sigue avanzando, y la hora tambien... 7 AM... 8 AM...

Una atractiva chica aun duerme....

- "Z z Z z Z z Z... mi principe azul, que traes?...... Z z Z z Z z"

- "(Te tengo un regalo)"

- "Z z Z z Z z Z... es tan lindo, que es? Z z Z z Z z"

- "(Es un reloj despertador)"

- "Z z Z z Z z Z... y funciona?... Z z Z z Z z"

- "(Claro!! mira lo hare funcionar)"

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

- "Z z Z z Z z Z.... Mmmmm, el despertador... que lindo suena.... suena.... el despertador..... suenaaaaa.... suena.... eh??? ESTA SONANDO EL DESPERTADOR!!!!!"

Nuestra amiga por fin despierta.......

- U "AAAYYYY NOOOOOO!!!!!!! ME QUEDE DORMIDA!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAA" TT

Esta simpatica señorita ya la conocemos. El tiempo no pasa en vano, y nuevas aventuras comenzaran......

---------------------------------- CONTINUARA ----------------------------------------

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Pues aqui estoy otra vez, jejejeje XDDDDDDDDDD y ya lo ven!! Ese era el ultimo misterio que quedaba por resolver. Con razon Misty se tomaba tanto su abdomen XDDDDDD era porque estaba esperando un bebe y el malvado Devileathar (bueno, cuando era malo) la estaba maltratando mucho XDDDDDDD tuvo mucha suerte en no abortar verdad? U. Les pido por favor que me hagan saber sus comentarios acerca de que tal les parecio el fic. Pueden mandarme un mail a o me dejan un post en UA, (soy danielGT) o no se como quieran XD. Y bueno... en este ultimo capitulo de "El encuentro con el destino" tambien se da inicio al nuevo fic que he venido anunciando hace ya algun tiempo, que les parecio el cambio entre un fic y otro? XDDDDDD.

Muchas gracias a todos, gracias por su paciencia y espero que sigan leyendo mis fic...

... a todos muchas gracias.

PROXIMO FANFICTION: POKEMON, NEW MASTERS GENERATION. 


End file.
